


Supernatural One Shot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 115,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is going to encompass works that I have written from 2017 to present of various Supernatural Characters x Reader.





	1. Sober (Castiel x Reader)

After over 2 years of being close to Castiel, it was getting more and more awkward for you to actually be alone with him. He didn't actually make you nervous in a bad way, but it was growing exceedingly difficult for you to control yourself. Especially now that he lost his grace, you had a thought in your mind that you would possibly be able to spend the rest of your life with that man, but you couldn't even admit your feelings in the first place. He was relatively shy around you, and you couldn't help but find it adorable. 

So adorable, that you couldn't help but want to kiss those soft looking lips of his. He was so appealing, and he would often spill his heart out to you when the Winchester boys weren't around. He felt useless in this form, but no matter if he was human or an angel, he was perfect to you. You couldn't actually make those words come out of your mouth, and typically would just rub his back in comfort when he talked about those times. 

"Cas?" you whispered, hearing a being stumbling around a little behind you. Without an actual response, you turned around to check and see if your little fallen angel was drunk. Of course, he was. You hated that he felt so useless, and just wanted to make him feel better. You longed to just see a smile on his face - a genuine one. 

As he continued to stumble, you ran over to him and placed his arm around your shoulder, leading him to the closest comfortable spot that was around. Awkwardly enough, that happened to be your bed. If he needed, you could just sleep on the floor anyhow. You cared about him too much to let him be uncomfortable, after all. 

"Hey, Y/N," he slurred out, obviously relatively drunk. He had been on a bit of a bender since he became human, and him being drunk was the last thing to shock you anyhow. Nevertheless, you frowned at his drunken stupor, and set him down on your bed, sitting next to him as he laid down. He started murmuring something fully inaudible, and you leaned in closer to listen. Most of what he was saying was pretty incoherent, but you could make out small things like your own name and a little thank you, as well as things like how you didn't have to, etc.

"Cas, I really wish we could have a sober day," you said softly, now laying down next to him, laying on your stomach so you could face him. He rolled his head so that his piercing blue eyes would meet your own. "Though, admittedly, you probably wouldn't be in here sober." You chuckled at your comment, a little bit of melancholy behind your eyes. 

"Why would you say that?" he asked, a little more coherent, but still slurred. 

Since he probably wouldn't remember anything anyhow, you felt as if you could be able to speak openly for the night. If it was too awkward, you would sleep on the floor anyhow. "I have something to admit to you, and you may not like it, but I'm tired of hiding it from you," you said, trailing off a little bit at the end. "Angel or Human, Cas, I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with you."

You saw his blue eyes soften a bit as you said it, and you couldn't help but trail a finger down his slightly scruffy chin. The stubble tickled your finger, and your eyes were fully locked with his blue beauties. They were captivating, and as bad as it was, you felt comfortable telling him this evening. 

"Y/N," he said in a serious tone, "Will you tell me again in the morning?" His voice was still slurred, but you could hear the genuinity in his voice.

"Why would you even want to hear that again, Cas?" you said with a light chuckle. You couldn't remove your gaze from his, absolutely entranced. Your heart fluttered as you stared, and you could feel his breath on your hand as you traced his chin lightly with your finger. 

"Because," he said with a dorky drunk smile, "I'm in love with you, but I want to hear it while I'm in a better mind."

You cuddled up close to him and he wrapped his arm around you. "Stay until the morning, and I'll say it as much as you'd like," you teased. "We both should probably get some sleep anyhow. It's late."

As much as you desired to kiss him, you didn't want to steal your first kiss while he was inebriated. Instead, you fell asleep on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the breath in his chest.

With such a peaceful night's sleep, you awoke to a very hungover Castiel. Spending the morning nursing him up, you eventually grabbed your kiss from him, giving him a reason to stay sober despite his new human limitations. The upside about his humanity was that passionate love for you, maybe your dream could come true - one day. 


	2. Diagnosis (Castiel x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the absolute few that have OC in them. These are cross-posted from my wattpad (@rmorningstar21)

Her brows furrowed as she looked at the medical papers in front of her. She didn't know if she should cry or scream, or go in and assault the doctor who had just taken care of her. What would she say to Castiel? Shaking her head of it, she couldn't think of that. He was suicidal enough as it was while he was human, and he didn't need this extra stress to deal with. 

She was the extra stress, of course. The 23 year old human had short bleach blonde hair with pink highlights and deep blue eyes that would occasionally turn to hazel depending upon the day. Always she had looked a little sickly thin, but they all expected it was because of the bout of anorexia she had back in high school.

For a 23 year old, she was pretty tatted up, her favorite being the chandelier type of tattoo she had taking up her full sternum and wrapping around her body, both sides ending just a little bit into her own sides. This was only really shown when the boys had accidentally walked in on her getting ready for a hunt, or by her lover, Castiel. When he possessed all of his grace, he actually asked about it. He was very bashful the first time he had seen it, but with time and closeness, he had grown to love it.

He had also grown to love her, warts and baggage and all. Even before his grace started running out, he was entranced by her, and was incredibly protective of her as well as her young daughter. She had asked him one day if he felt like she was tainted, already having a daughter of her own. He refused the thought, telling her that they all had scars in their past, and that she was his human. Nothing would ever change that.

Except death, she thought. 

***

Getting back to the bunker, her head was reeling with questions and concerns, leaving her feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Once her daughter would sleep, she would have a drink - or ten. Though Sam and Kevin were both fantastic with her daughter, and 90% of the time absolutely sober, she refused to imbibe alcohol around her little ball of sunshine. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the bunker, sliding herself down the stairs and taking a warning glance around. Kevin waved over to her, and whispered something to her daughter, sending her running towards her mother. "Mommy's Home!" the little girl's voice rang out, almost in a happiness chant, and she scooped her up into her arms, spinning her around, showering her in little kisses.

"Did you have fun with uncle Kevin, my little flower?" the woman cooed with a smile, earning a large smile and over exaggerated nodding. The woman set her daughter down and glanced over at Kevin, seeing his expression fall.

She sauntered towards him, making quick with each step, knowing that she had a short time window before anyone else entered the room to greet her. "You know, don't you?" she whispered with worry, stealing little glances of her daughter as she played with toys. The woman sat down with Kevin, a fearful expression on her face, watching him lightly nod at her. "Keep it between us, for now." The last statement came out as more of a command, and she wrapped her arms around Kevin in a friendly hug, one that, after today, she definitely needed. He understood and gave her a comforting embrace in return. 

"They will know sooner or later," he warned her in a whisper. 

Her expression saddened, and she gave a defeated nod. "You have to promise me something," she said with seriousness dripping from her voice. As she spoke, her vision switched over to her little one, a frown protruding her facial features. "Between you and the boys," she started, her voice cracking a little with each word, "you must protect her. Keep her safe, and happy. Cas will have his grace back one day, and won't be able to always keep an eye on her. One day, she will be a hunter as well - and I hope she will return the favor."

She looked back to Kevin and watched as he began to speak, only cut off by the king of silence himself, who apparently showed up while she was so entranced by her little playing with blocks. "I take it your doctor's visit didn't go well," Castiel whispered, sounding relatively hurt.

Her eyes met his, and she bit her lip, shaking her head before slipping her hand into her purse to pull out the same paper that she was ready to scream over. She silently handed the paper over to her lover, her expression staying morose, unlike her normal smile that she gave him. Studying him carefully as he read, his features fell and his piercing blue eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry, Castiel," she whispered, almost incoherently, her voice shaking with each small word that escaped. "Apparently Father can be cruel." She let out a light chuckle, despite her blue feelings, and tried to lighten the mood for her love. "I don't have to repeat myself, though, do I?" Her voice dripped with urgency, looking back to her little one and back to Castiel.

"She will be safe," he assured her, "and loved, always." The woman stood to her feet, took the paper out of his hand and let it fall to the floor, wrapping her arms desperately around him. He took his arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist, holding her close as she sank into his embrace. His one hand trailed to her cheek, propping his fingers underneath her chin and leaning down to kiss her reassuringly. 

She kissed him back, almost desperately, tears beginning to stream down her face. As they parted lips, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "We will get through this, together," he whispered, trying to give her a reassuring smile. It failed, but turned into more of a half smile that she could accept.

"I love you," she whispered, holding him just a little tighter. 

He stroked her hair with his free hand, holding her as tight as he could with the other. "I love you, too," he whispered, giving her the lightest smile he could muster. "And you will always be my human."

With that, he felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to see a very curious little girl staring up at the both of them. "Can I have a hug?" she said cutely, already hugging at his leg by this point. A smile spread across the couple's faces' and he parted with her to pick her daughter up. They gave her a sandwich hug, which made her giggle. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

This made the woman giggle a little bit. Her daughter had never met her father, and Castiel reluctantly filled the role as such, which she didn't mind at all. All this sweetness was savored, knowing full well by her diagnosis, it wouldn't last much longer. All she wanted was to share the remainder of her time with her loving family.


	3. Meeting The Trickster (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel x Reader, and kind of fluffy.

The Trickster was a force to be reckoned with. He was able to delve the brothers and you into the longest amount of television that you had even been exposed to. Unfortunately, you were not one for watching the brain-melding garbage, so you were unaware of anything you were in. For hours upon hours, Dean and Sam had been fighting the shows that the three of you had been immersed into, though you had suggested a couple of times to actually listen to the so called Trickster and act as if you belonged in each show. To be released, of course, that was the one thing you were meant to do. The brothers, of course, did not want to comply.

There was one show that you had been pushed into that you were actually face to face with Trickster himself. The lollipop in his mouth gave it away, before he snapped his fingers and turned it into a rose, reaching his hand up to the delicate flower and removing it from his mouth. "Madam," he spoke in a slightly gruff, yet seductive voice. Though you hated to admit it, you were swooning inside. His whiskey eyes were so entrancing, and though you had your experience of the bar guys trying to take you home, no one has been particularly charming. 

"What may I call you, Darling?" you whispered, blush covered, trying to go along with the romantic show that you were currently locked into. You offered your hand, which he brought to his soft lips and kissed, before releasing it and giving you a smirk.

You were playing right into the Trickster's hand, and you were ready to bend and fold as such. The brothers were nowhere in sight, much to your relief, because you knew you would never hear the end of it if they saw you flirting with the monster himself. 

The Trickster leaned in close to your ear, whispering at the very shell of it, "You, Sugar, may call me Gabriel." 

At that moment, realization finally hit you. This wasn't a typical monster, as the boys had initially dragged you with to assist. In front of you, seducing you, was one of the actual Archangels. Your heartbeat quickened, and you were pretty much speechless. 

Unfortunately, he noticed this and frowned a little. "What, Sugar, are you intimidated?" he let out a throaty chuckle, and took a finger to push away a stray hair from your face before placing it under your chin. "You don't need to fear me - I enjoy seeing the beauty my Father created up close."

You knew it had to be a trick from the Trickster himself, but you couldn't help but turn seven shades of red in front of his eyes. A light smile graced your lips, as you finally found the use of your vocal chords once more. You found no need to use the romantic script, since he seemed to have dumped that a while ago. "Archangel or not, I'm not dumb, you know," you said with protest. "I know you're simply tricking me, Gabriel. Are you hurting the Winchesters while you distract me?"

The blush faded from your face, and you watched as a frown protruded from his soft looking lips. "They're busy with a cop show while I win you over, Sweetness," he said, his seduction dripping back out in each word. With a snap of his fingers, a slow song began playing from who knows where, and he held his hand out to you. "Will you join me, Sugar?" 

His smirk returned to those lips of his as you had graciously accepted. Thankfully, before your father had passed on, he had taught you more than just hunting. Unlike waltzing with your father, though, you knew not to step on this man's toes without consequence. Together, you danced around what now looked like a ballroom, staring deep into the whiskey colored eyes of the Archangel.

While you waltzed, you mentally noted his skill, as well as the features that his vessel possessed. The dirty blonde hair of his was a little messy, but slicked back, and he had a very small amount of stubble. Each little line in his face was now ingrained on your brain, and your thoughts began to slip down to his soft looking lips. Unknowing to you, he was taking your features in as well with those whiskey colored eyes of his. Each step was imprinted in his mind, right down to the twirl that you two had done. When he dipped you downward, his eyes locked yours, and you felt his other hand slip up to behind your head.

You felt his hot breath against your lips, and internally were waiting for it all to be a trick - for him to fade away, laughing that he had just tricked a lonely human girl. Instead of your fear, though, you had felt the warm dominance of the Archangel's lips pressed against your own. Electricity crackled through your body, and though you barely knew this Gabriel, you kissed back, tasting the sweetness upon his lips. He tasted like candy, and at the moment you felt an insatiable sweet tooth. His tongue easily dominated your own, and the disconnection was merely to come up for air.

"I hope this isn't a trick, Gabriel," you whispered, half breathless. 

"No trick, Sweetness, I've just been waiting for you."


	4. Longing (Gabriel x Reader)

Gabriel was the one person you could go to in almost any situation. Any sort of stress that you were going through - he was there. He was your best friend, and always chose your side. On the occasion that you weren't right, he still stuck by you and picked up the pieces afterwards. Though he did play little tricks on you, he primarily would play tricks with you on the Winchester brothers. Despite the world going apocalypse, you had a pretty good life and a life long Archangel friend. He was such a savant on top of it all, and...that was the one thing you were unable to ask him about - him.

You started to know within the first year for sure that it wasn't just his vessel's looks or the fact that he was such a flirt. There was such a deep meaning behind how you two were together, and at least on your side, you could call it love. This secret wasn't something that you would go to the Winchesters about, and especially not Castiel. You weren't even sure if he, or any other angel, truly had that whole feeling of love in their entire life span. As you knew, Angels were unable to procure such emotions anyhow.

Overall, you were pretty hopeless. Unfortunately, you had just accepted that and kept your emotions bottled down, as you had overheard Dean say countless times. There were just things that you kept to yourself, caged down, and never let out. For this, you could ruin your close friendship, so you were ready to just dig yourself a hole deeper and deeper within your heart, throw all the shallow dirt on top of it, and never truly touch it. 

There he was, again, though - his gorgeous whiskey colored stare. Every time, it drove you wild. Snapping out of your thoughts, you realized that he was waiting for an answer to something. Mentally, you cursed yourself for once again removing yourself from the world in a reverie, because you had absolutely no clue what you had just missed. 

"Did you get lost in my eyes again, Sugar?" Gabriel teased with a large smirk, leaning in close to you. Oh how he loved to tease you, but he had no idea what he was really doing, or what feelings he was actually poking. It killed you inside to think that he would never know, but you could never tell. You could never lose him.

You chuckled lightly and rolled your eyes at him, pretending not to care. "You wish, candy cane," you said with a little smile on your face. "I was just thinking - now anyways, what did I miss in the real world?"

He frowned a little bit, looking slightly defeated, but that's how he always acted when you played off any of his flirtations. "No fun, Sweetness," he said, taking a lick of his lollipop before shoving it back to the side of his mouth. "Anyways, I was asking if you minded me joining you and the boys on a hunt." Reaching his hands above his head, he did a stretching movement and smiled. "My body hasn't had any field testing recently, and I don't want to get rusty during the apocalypse."

In reality, just a little bit, you did mind him coming. This hunt, you had to be on your game. You couldn't have thoughts of Mr. Perfect over there distracting you from chopping werewolves up. Granted, you couldn't give him an actually good reason why he could not accompany you either. "Sure, just don't get in my way," you said with a light wink. 

He faked hurt, saying, "Sweetness, I thought I was the one protecting your frail little human body." This earned another eye roll from you, but your insides were burning up. You were white hot with urges and desires, but once again, you were mentally storing them in your heart. Again, and again. 

You needed some alcohol, but unfortunately for you, it wasn't the time. Everyone was getting ready to head out, and you had the rest of your things packed hours prior. Gabriel had ran off to go get his things, though you mentally noted that he could have just gotten them with a snap anyhow. Strange, but it gave you a little time to cool down.

Until you had to sit in the back seat, sandwiched between Gabriel and Cass. "You know, Sugar, you could just sit on my lap," he commented with a smirk, earning a rise out of the brothers and Cass - Cass with a great deal less protest, because he did not entirely understand the concept. 

You squished yourself close together, your legs folded in front of you and hands clasped, but you did glance over at him as he spoke and once again, merely gave him an eye roll. "I'm fine, Gabe, regardless of how charming the offer," you retorted, sarcasm laced in your words. It was a long car ride, and you did ache to lean against Gabriel as the time seemed to get longer, and longer, and longer.   
You began to grow tired, and absolutely uncomfortable in your position. As you had been dosing, you made a mental note to lay on Castiel instead of Gabriel for the duration of the ride. Hearing no protest as you drifted to your slumber, you fell fully asleep on Castiel's shoulder.

Gabriel's POV

A hint of jealousy and anger panged through my eyes as I watched Y/N drift off on Castiel. I'm pretty sure my younger brother noticed, as I watched his frame tighten a bit. My intention for the hunt was not honestly to keep my body in shape. I'm not sure if Y/N is just oblivious, or if she genuinely has led me to believe she has romantic feelings for me.

"Are we there yet, Sasquatch?" I asked the taller of the two boys. He was always less aggravated, and easier for me to bug. Dean-o wasn't too bad, but half the time he's lit up like a firecracker over something. I can only imagine how much fun he's going to be on this hunt.

Sam let out a stifled laugh, which sounded a little forced. "We will be in a couple minutes," he reassured me with a light smile, not really looking fully back at me. He seemed to have brought his research on the road with him, and was nose deep in it. What a stiff. "Is Y/N still asleep?"

"I can wake her," I offered quickly, before Cass got the chance. She fell asleep on him, and the last thing I needed was him to be the first voice she heard waking up. I ran my fingers silently through her Y/H/C hair and leaned close to her ear. "Sugar, we're almost there." 

I swear I heard her heart skip, but humans are strange. Maybe I just startled her. She jutted up quickly to her straight position once again, and almost whacked me in the nose. Thankfully, being an archangel, I was fast enough to move out of the way in time. That didn't stop me from grazing her hand with my own before she was a full statue, because I couldn't help but get a feeling of her soft skin for just a moment. 

Though she was straight as a statue, I could see the grogginess in her eyes. Her Y/E/C eyes dazzled me, and for a moment I got stuck staring at them, turning away as she began to look my direction. 

Your POV

Your vision was slightly hazy still from waking up, but you could feel eyes on you. Turning to see, you saw Gabriel just looking out the window. Panting it off as your imagination, you blinked twice to try and get your head clear of the fuzz. "Sorry for falling asleep, you know, especially on you, Cass," you chuckled, trying to break the now silence of the car.

"It's fine, Y/N," Castiel spoke in his gruff, overly emotionless voice. You decided to just shrug it off, though once again you felt eyes from the other side of the car. This time, you hadn't looked, for fear of disappointment once again.

The Impala came to a stop in another run down hotel, and you took your escape as soon as Gabriel exited the vehicle. "Freedom!" you said with a half-hearted smile and stretched your limbs. Your body felt odd, partially from the awkward position you had made of yourself, and that sinking feeling in your heart that you had fallen asleep on the angel you didn't love. 

Awkward stage part two came when you were informed of sleeping arrangements. "You can't all stay in one room," the motel attendant stated, giving you a questioning look. 

Pulling out your wallet, you set a $50 on the counter and pushed it towards the attendant. "We will work out the arrangements for two rooms, sir, thank you," you said politely, trying to give him your best innocent smile. The man probably already pegged you as a whore from the look that he had been giving you, so you didn't feel incredibly comfortable in his presence. He handed you another key, and you rushed off to find the room, while the boys slowly made their way out as well.

"Since I let candy cane tag along, I'll keep him out of trouble," you said, slightly glaring at your best friend, but giving a small smile to accompany. "But I don't need the headache of two angels, so you boys can have Cass."

"Y/N," Dean said sternly, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not going to do anything Sugar doesn't ask for, Dean-o," Gabriel said with a light smirk. "Scouts honor."

You laughed lightly at the joke, and waved off the Winchesters and Cass as you dragged Gabriel into the room with you, so you didn't have to worry about them getting into an argument. Setting your bag down, you gave Gabriel a smile, and was once again caught in his whiskey gaze. "I know you don't sleep, but you can relax on the bed if you'd like, candy cane," you said to him nicely, trying not to cut any awkward lines. You were trying so hard not to just throw him on the bed, though knowing an archangel, you probably wouldn't be able to throw him anywhere.

It didn't even take more than a moment - with a snap of his fingers he was laying on the bed, rose petals scattered around the originally shabby looking motel room, and light music playing. Wine and two glasses were on the table, and of course he had one of his infamous smirks on. "So, we finally have a night to ourselves, Sweetness," he said with his gruff, flirty voice. "How about we drink some candle lit wine and have some fun?"

You once again rolled your eyes, though this gesture was more than what he would typically do. "You should know that I'm smart enough to know when I'm being tricked, unlike the boys," you said plainly, sitting down next to him with a light sigh. The feelings were horribly hard to hold in, especially when you would absolutely love to give in and just go along with it all.

A frown fell across his face, which made you raise an eyebrow. "I'm not tricking you," he said, a little dejected. "Y/N, are you fully naive, or have you just been leading me on?" Your eyes were wide at the sudden seriousness, as well as the unusual question. He was normally, always, light and playful unless given an apocalyptic situation. 

You sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and cocked your head slightly. "Gabe, what are you talking about?" you asked, a little worry, confusion, and sadness in your tone. You were a swirling mess of emotions, which most would just call human, but it all just seemed so complicated to you. 

"My Father," he cursed out, "Let's just test this theory." Before you had any chance to react, you felt his warm lips pressed up against yours. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss, receiving his arms around your waist. You held him close, and let his tongue enter your mouth, with a quick battle for dominance that he had won. You two laid back on the bed, still entangled from your arms to your lips. The moment you finally needed air, you broke the kiss, and he rested his forehead against yours, letting you catch your breath.

You were both horizontal, entangled, and staring into one another's eyes. The only thing you could think to say in this moment was a breathless lame pick up line. "You taste almost as sweet as you are, candy cane," you whispered to him with a smile. He chuckled lightly at your comment, and brought one arm up to your face to remove a stray hair, tucking it gently behind your ear. 

"Y/N," he whispered, lovingly, but seriousness dripping in his voice. "Do you, you know..." his voice trailed off, and you could see the nervousness in his eyes. "...love me?"

Your smile grew a bit and you tightened your grip on him, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. "For years, Gabriel," you whisper, now feeling bad that you hadn't acted on your urges sooner.

"I love you, Y/N," he whispered, not with his normal smirk, but with a sweet, genuine smile. 

You couldn't help yourself, and dove your lips in for another kiss. This one you could tell poured with feelings and desire, and the incredibly pent up longing that was inside you both. He held you closer, and you both just enjoyed yourselves in the kiss, as if you were getting to know one another for the very first time. It was full of kindness, and most of all, love.

As you both separated once again for you to catch your breath, you whispered breathlessly to him, "I love you, too, Gabriel."

For the remainder of the night, you enjoyed one another's company. He used his powers, so he didn't even have to get up from bed to get the wine for you both. You both talked on the bed, sipping wine, kissing, cuddling, and eventually you had fallen asleep in his arms.


	5. Pregnancy Confessions (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little angsty and fluffy.

"It's impossible," you grumbled, trying to steady yourself on the rail in the bathroom with barely any avail. Your mind raced, stomach churning, and you leaned yourself back down to your porcelain savior once again to blow the disgusting lack of nutrients out of your stomach before weakly reaching up to the handle to flush once again. Your vomiting had persisted for about 2 weeks before you decided to say the hell with it and purchase a couple of different options for what could possibly be making you incredibly ill. Apparently, being low on your grace had caused some human-like symptoms to occur, but you had been low on grace for a great deal of time. This had only been going on for a short time, and the fear of the impossible came into play.

You bought a pregnancy test. 

Well, you actually bought a box full of them, because you knew even if one turned out positive, you wouldn't believe the result and would just go back to the store for a retest. Unfortunately, all of them read positive.

There was some little clause somewhere that the Archangels were able to produce children, but Gabriel had never - in the centuries upon centuries of his life - gotten a female pregnant. This all happened because of one reason that still haunted you inside - when Gabriel had just gotten out of hiding. You believed your beloved was completely destroyed, never to return, but when he did, it was like you two were on a honeymoon. It had taken you more than a few days to accept the fact that he had basically lied to you for over a year by disappearing into thin air and leaving you completely helpless with your failing grace and overwhelming sadness, but once he had finally seemed to make it up to you, it was like you two were two teenagers, just learning about the human body. 

Two very skillful ones, but nonetheless. With your grace being so low, there was still a strong possibility that any threat could kill you. It was dangerous bringing another angel into this world right now, especially with all the issues going on with Heaven and Hell. Earth was a mess, and your mind was an absolute battlefield.

You had nearly forgotten that you had locked yourself in the bathroom over 3 hours ago, and you weren't in just anyone's bathroom. Any other bathroom would be too easy to just fake illness and move on with your day. Instead, you had locked yourself in one of the Men of Letter's bathrooms in the Winchester's bunker.

There was no hiding this, and you were basically screwed. You had absolutely no idea where Gabriel was, and there was no way that you wanted to just use Angel Radio to find your damn boyfriend. By the point that you finally felt that your stomach was at least well enough to emerge and accept your fate, you struggled yourself to your feet, bagged up your numerous pregnancy tests and stashed them in the secret compartment under the sink, threw your sweater on, and walked out the door. 

Walking down the hall, you pretended as if nothing had happened. Your mind went over scenarios that you could possibly use, including hangover or just trying to get used to your lack of grace. Nothing seemed entirely believable, but deep down you had some hope that no one even noticed. Maybe you could say that you ran a quick errand and didn't want to bother anyone.

As you walked into the main room, your eyes set on the group sitting and talking among themselves. One of which happened to be the man that helped you create the life churning around inside of you. Well, the positive was that the beans wouldn't spill to the boys first, or hopefully not ever. As an angel, you had never thought of the idea of raising a child. There was no need to even think such silly thoughts. At least, that was what you believed before the impossible happened.

"Sugar, are you alright?" was the first thing directed towards you from your concerned boyfriend, as he began to stand and rushed over to you. "You look as pale as your nickname." His soft lips adorned a worried frown, and his whiskey colored eyes personified his concern.

You tried to muster up a smile and simply nodded at him. There was a small worry inside you that if you spoke words, you would just be rushing yourself back to the bathroom to puke out the already empty stomach of yours. Sam rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, bringing it over to you, which you silently accepted with another forced smile.

"Sweetness, could you at least tell me what's going on?" Gabriel continued, brushing a finger through your long hair. "Here, sit." He helped you over to one of the more comfortable chairs in the room, and sat on the arm of the chair, looking you over. 

You were pale as a ghost, more than likely from lack of nutrients and throwing up as much as you did, and your eyes were tired. Feeling your head throbbing again, you closed your tired eyes in pain, and opened them once again to be face to face with Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes staring directly at you. Lifting your hand that contained the glass of water, you put the cold substance to your lips and took a small sip, savoring the relief it brought to your pained throat.

Giving in, you bit your lip before speaking. "Gabriel, we need to talk, in private," you whispered sternly, but sincerely. You worried about what his reaction would even be, let alone the fact that you were even concerned about your own decision in the matter. Technically, being an angel, termination of a pregnancy could cause catastrophic issues, but were you even capable of raising a child?

Was he?

The Winchester's and Cas had exited the room, going down to the library for some research that they had been putting off anyhow. You could see the faint glimpse of concern on each person's face as they left the room, especially Cas, whom you had grown close to over the years. As an angel, you were in a way brother and sister, but you two actually acted like it as well. You were more of the evil older sister, though, and pulled pranks on him a great deal. 

You wondered how he would take it as well, but your primary concern was Gabriel, seeing as he was the one bringing this angel into this world with you anyhow. 

"Gabe..." you started, forcing yourself to speak through your pain and nausea. "I...uh...don't really know how to say this without you freaking out." You were genuine, but the way that you phrased it could have meant millions of things. From the look of you at the moment, it could have even meant you were dying.

Which, he immediately jumped to, like a worried child about to lose their mother. "Y/N, Sugar, what happened?" he started saying in a fast pace, starting to skip over the enunciation of each word. "Are you cursed? Hexed? Possessed? Please just tell me what's going on. You know I'll do anything to keep you alive."

You placed a finger on his soft, sweet lips and took in a ragged breath, before regaining your composure and speaking again. "No, no, darling, calm yourself, I'm fine," you reassured him, taking your finger off of his lips and brushing a hand through his dirty blonde hair, like you were comforting a child, but with the mix of love and worry in your eyes. "But - there's no better way for me to say it - I have no idea what you managed to do, but, you know, I'm..." you bit your lip in worry, struggling again at your words. You were tripping over everything and you could see the worry in his eyes. "...pregnant."

The look on his face was more than priceless. If his jaw was able to unhinge, it would be fully on the floor, or down to the gates of Hell. His whiskey brown eyes were like two saucers, so wide that you could probably serve dinner on them. The man with all the smart responses in the world was fully silent, no sarcasm, or even logical response found. He was fully blank in surprise, and admittedly, though the shock was better than your expectation, you worried about what was to come after.

It took him a good 5 minutes to even speak, and you had taken your hand back to your side by this point, and taken more than 2 sips of your water within the time that he had been sitting there in full shock. The silence was uncomfortable, though, and if you didn't worry so much about having to throw up anything that hit your stomach, you would have taken more sips of your water just to feel as if you were doing something more productive. 

The way his shock turned to an overwhelmingly large smile made your heart flutter. "So, wait, Sugar, you're saying I'm going to be a dad?" he said, a childlike smile spread across his face and an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes. "That we're going to have something with both our grace in our lives? That you're carrying a mini me in your stomach?"

"Darling, no matter how many different ways you say it, yes," you said with a light laugh. Relief was doused over your overactive mind, and a true smile spread across your face. You smiled towards his excitement, and your eyes filled with love for this crazy cute man in front of you, acting as if he just won life's lottery. 

He pulled you into a tight embrace, almost too tight for your weakened state, but you held him close in return, locking your lips with his and feeling your heart racing with excitement. This moment, everything just felt right in this chaotic world. 


	6. Apple Pie (Sam's Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than most of my normal works. For this fic, I had the idea of what 'Sam's Apple Pie' memory would be. It's a little sad and fluffy.

There was a reason that Sam Winchester did not long for the "Apple Pie" life as Dean had often commented to him when they went down to the knitty gritty - if they had the opportunity to be normal. If either of them did, of course. Together, they were a toxin so desired by Demon and Angel alike, they would never be able to create a family and keep them safe. Sam once had the chance at his pie, and he thought back to it more than he would like to admit.

_When he pushed for the college life, he had met a girl at college that truly understood him. She was a psychology major at his school, and they had met in an elective class that they both seemed to just fit in for the extra credit. He had left everything behind for school, his brother and father, yet he felt complete in those months that they actually were able to share together._

_She had cherry blonde hair, down to her shoulders, and the most piercing emerald eyes. What he adored the most was how they shined when she was talking about something that she was passionate about, especially like helping others. He tried to stray away from saying what he actually spent his life doing, but he boiled it down to helping people as much as he possibly could._

_Often, she would stay at his place - partially because it was much closer to the school than her home, and mostly because of their nights together. They would watch movies together, cuddle up with his sweet dog, and sometimes they would just talk about the world. She believed in a future, and they had both agreed once the two of them finished school, they would find a place together and spend the rest of their lives together._

_They had known each other for a couple of days before they truly hit it off, but between the two of them, shyness wasn't something that was hard to find. This was not the story about opposites attracting, but instead two people that almost perfectly complemented one another. It was like they had found the parts of themselves that they loved the most in each other, and fell directly in love._

_Neither of them were ones for parties, though they both did get invited to quite a few. What they preferred to call their "party nights" were when they would go out on a date. It was rare, but they did go out to the movies every once in a while on the weekends, or heading to the park and having a picnic._

_She was so gentle and kind, and always understood when she had hit a sore subject. Instead of pressing further, she would wrap her arms around him and tell him, "If you ever are comfortable, you can tell me, but I will never force you into the darkness."_

_Sometimes, he could still almost feel her kisses, though he knew she was far gone. Once John Winchester had passed, Dean needed Sam more than anything, and he returned for him. He broke her heart in the process, but deep down, she knew it was coming. They were young, and he talked about helping people in an aspect that the world needed so much more of - so she just let him go._

_That night, tears stained her emerald eyes as their lips met for one last time. She did not ask to meet the brother that took the love of her life away from her, nor did she ask where he was going to be when she was done with college. Instead, she accepted that he was going. It was hard, and she fought with herself most nights that followed, knowing that she had lost the best thing in her life. Though she never attempted to keep in contact, due to him not wanting her in any sort of danger, she wrote letters to him. It was a way to help her cope, as if he had simply died instead of leaving her forever. She would tuck them under her pillow until the stack became too high, and then she would switch to placing them in the top drawer of her dresser._

Sam looked over to Dean, and back out the window beside him as they drove. A small tear escaped his brown eyes, and he tried to muster up a smile that just wasn't coming to him. How could life make him choose between the love of his life and his brother? It was unfortunate, but knowing how his life was now, he did sometimes wonder if he had made the right decision coming back. That, he would never tell Dean, was his Apple Pie. 


	7. Healing (Gabriel x Reader)

It was one simple word that you may or may not regret later, but it was one word that would save his life. Gabriel was the closest person to you, and after years you had finally accepted that fact. Though you had the Winchesters and Cass, you never really fit in as much as you did when you were with Gabriel. It was risky, but you needed him. Alive.

Let me house you until you're healed. 

No, Sugar, I can't do that to you. 

I'm not going to just let you die, Gabe. 

…

Please, Gabe. Let me help.

It took longer than it should have for him to accept your housing, but eventually he caved in. A blinding light filled your sight, and for a moment, you were floating. It was like you were in your body, but not in the same sense. It was an odd, yet beautiful feeling.

You ran the show, but you could hear the ArchAngel in your mind, speaking to you occasionally. It was as if you had multiple personality disorder to the outside world, but you kept your talking for your mind, especially checking in on him. Neither of you were sure how long it would take for him to fully restore his grace, but the duration didn't bother you.

In the beginning, you two did not speak a great deal, which you could understand as he was weak. You could visualize him in your mind, and would often check back on him silently in the beginning. Though Angels didn't sleep, while he was restoring his grace, he would. Occasionally, you would watch his peaceful figure as he slept before heading off to your own sleep. It was such a calming and mesmerizing sight, watching his chest rise and fall softly with each breath, his dirty blonde hair swept lazily in frame of his face, and his lips slightly pouted as he rested. 

During the time of his healing, you would rarely go on hunts. With plenty of research to do with the coming apocalypse, you found no reason to risk both of you while the two Winchester boys were fully capable of taking care of the monsters that popped up here and there. You kept coming up with cases to keep them out of the bunker, so you would have less reason to deal with any questioning about Gabriel. The only one that actually knew you were housing Gabriel was Cass, whom had kindly respected your privacy and decision not to disclose it to the Winchesters. 

As he was getting stronger, he would be able to invade your dreams. It was very trickster-esque of him, and you looked back to one more than the rest fondly. 

You were in a deep, heavily wooded area, running. Brisk air chilled your whole body as you continued running - dodging sticks, logs, and trees that scattered the area - your Y/H/C hair swaying in the wind. Tightly clutched in your hand was your hunters blade, and you could feel your heart pounding wildly. Though you continued running, you felt as if the edge of the woods kept drifting further and further away, and what you had been running from was gaining upon you. Snarls could be heard from behind you, and you were nearly ready to give up.

Suddenly, you found yourself stopped - protected. Your eyes were shut tight, your chest rising and falling fast with each struggled breath, but as quickly as the snarling had began, the snarling had stopped with a yelp. The world was silent despite the dropping of the monster’s body and the shuffle of feet.

You felt a hand on your cheek, and warmth spread throughout your body. Tentatively, you opened your eyes, only inches away from whiskey amber eyes. Feeling a deep blush spreading across your face, you two had stood in silence, as if you were merely speaking with your own glances. His hand slid from your cheek to under your chin, cupping it softly. With this motion, you leaned yourself closer to him, eyelids closing as you connected your lips with his soft, sugary tasting lips. After a moment, you brought your arms upward, wrapping them around his neck. The hand that wasn't on your face wrapped around your waist, as the other moved from your face to slowly trace down your side, ending on the other side of your waist, fully parallel to the other. Pulling each other close, you felt absolute bliss.

As you two finally separated, you took another silent moment, staring into one another's eyes. The moment seemed to last forever, but just not long enough.

“Y/N…” Gabriel purred softly, giving you a smile. 

You equaled the smile, if not just a little bit more, whispering, “Gabe...you know I love you, right?”

This earned a soft chuckle. “I do.”

You bit your lip lightly, a little embarrassed at the sudden confession. Him staying in your body meant that he had full access to your mind, and knew everything you were thinking, feeling, and doing. Any moment was shared with him, and occasionally shyness did manage to get the best of you.

“You know, Sugar…” he said, noticing your nervousness and stroking your cheek. “I love you, too.”

You two leaned in for another kiss, passionately feeling one another's soft lips and savoring the taste. Every kiss lasted as long as you both possibly could, yet never seemed long enough.

“Can we do this when you're in your body?” you asked shyly, giving a coy smile. 

He gave a cocky grin, yet sweetness shown in his whiskey eyes. “I wouldn't have it any other way, Sugar.”


	8. Lucifer's Desires (Luci x Angel!Reader)

The Devil himself had very few desires of his own. Cast off by his father and ditched for the hideously ungrateful creations that God had spent so much time and energy on, he desired acceptance deep down, though he would settle for ruling Hell, and possibly Heaven and that poor excuse for in between. It was a small desire, and one of two that he really wanted. The other came in the form of a desire that, though they were not built for, every angel and demon alike desired the love of one, or of many. For Lucifer himself, it was simply one. One Seraph he desired, and she was well hidden. By whom, he wasn't aware initially, and cursed at the point that he did find her.

The stupid human Winchesters hid his dearest Seraph away from him. Coming anywhere near those two disgraces would lead to a whole mess of trouble, with Lucifer at half power, so he decided to make his way there in the only other way he possibly could think of - sneaking into their bunker and crossing his fingers, hoping the Winchesters little pet angel wouldn't be around to warn them.

He would do anything to get what he so deeply desired, and whomever was harmed in the process was merely a liability of his quest. Lucifer made his way into the living room of the bunker, and much to his dismay, Castiel had been in there, with the two Winchester's, and a presence that was so familiar, he could almost taste it upon his lips. 

Instead of continuing to sneak, Lucifer made his entrance by simply walking into the room, making you and Castiel's heads both snap over to the new presence. There was a familiarity to his presence to you; something that gave you a calm feeling deep in your heart, but you attempted to ignore the feeling, reaching into your pocket for your weapon in case there was any sort of danger. It was hard to imagine that there wasn't - I mean - it was the Devil himself. Even at half power, why would the Archangel enter if he wasn't up to something.

While the room stood silent for a moment, despite the clatter of the boys grabbing their defenses, you couldn't help but stare. His vessel was quite handsome, you had to admit. Those piercing blue eyes of his were even a bit entrancing, and once you saw a smirk stretch across his lips, it made your heart skip a bit. As an angel, it was hard to feel these types of human emotions, but after the fall, you had been at half grace and slowly trying to replenish yourself.

Finally, of course, the silence was broken by the overly-rash Dean Winchester, where he began to run his damn mouth directly at the devil himself. "Lucifer, what in the hell are you doing here?!" Dean practically screamed, throwing some holy water at him with one hand, and reaching into his pocket to grab his blade with the other. What an idiot to think that Lucifer's vessel may be a demon in disguise, and you mentally noted Lucifer's melodic voice as he chuckled at the Winchester.

Lucifer placed his hands up defensive, yet calmly. "Dean-o, I come in peace," he said, rolling his eyes, but not before his blue eyes met yours. You could swear you had seen a smile through those eyes in that moment, but it may have just been your overactive imagination. "Y/N, Darling, what a lovely vessel you found." His voice practically purred towards you, as he continued to step forward. Castiel placed himself in front of you defensively, and you sighed, pushing him off to the side lightly. You felt calm, unlike the three you had been staying with.

"How did you find her, Lucifer?" Castiel spat, obviously infuriated. This came to a surprise to you, and made you question the last few years that you had been helping these brothers. You had no idea you were hidden, or why someone would go and hide you in the very first place. You could feel anger boiling below the surface, but another glance at Lucifer, as he stepped closer to you, actually seemed to calm you.

Unfortunately, the situation had left you speechless, but when Lucifer's finger was held out to beacon you closer to him, you obliged, leaving a stunned look on each of the Winchester's, as well as Castiel's face. You strode closer to this supposed threat softly, light in each step that you took, until you were merely a foot away from him. Finally, you found it in yourself to speak, and whispered, "Why are you so familiar to me?" Giving him a soft smile and a tilt of your head, you continued. "You don't instill fear in me. Is that wrong?"

Lucifer's smirk grew, and he placed a finger upon your cheek, tracing your face and sending shivers down your spine. "Y/N," he purred softly, "It's been too long..." He placed his other arm at the small of your back, pulling you to him. The boys and Castiel stood nearby, but the disgust and aggravation could be heard in murmurs between them. You were coming willingly, so it's not like they really could interfere, to their own dismay. "I missed you." He whispered the last part in your ear, and it made your smile grow. Though your memory did not process this man, you could feel the familiarity in his touch and stare.

"I feel safe," you whispered shyly, "but I don't remember why."

You saw a small frown flicker his face, before it turned back into a light smirk once more. "Let me remind you, darling," he said softly, surprising you with a kiss. His lips were soft and inviting, and you couldn't help but kiss back. The taste was so familiar to you, and memories began to flood your mind, to the point you could barely focus on one. There were memories of you and him in intimacy, as well as visions of you and him merely holding hands, even doing human-like things. Memories of him in heaven with you also passed through, dating back thousands of years.

Once the memories stopped flashing, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him more passionately. You finally understood this calmness, and felt things that you hadn't in such a long time. Your wings even wrapped around him, as his embraced yours in return. What you felt more than anything, was belonging.

As you both separated, you stared into his blue eyes, a lovely smile draped across your face. "Luci," you whispered, holding him tighter. "Thank you for finding me."

"The pleasure is all mine, Darling," Lucifer whispered back to you, before kissing you once more. There was no way the Winchesters would let you stay any longer, but you finally felt the hole that was in your being filled once again. Of course, the idea that you were being hidden from this man and this feeling, you would have to address one day, but in this moment, all you wanted was the feeling of his arms around you. 


	9. The Last Night (Balthazar x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a trigger warning to abuse.

Day after day, you prayed for a way out of your disaster. You had caused it yourself, but you felt as if there was no way for you to escape with your life. You had moved in with a demon, or at least that's what it felt like. Bruises and scars were the common clothes you wore, with your eyes the shade of constant tears. Occasionally you would pray to just not wake up anymore - anything could be better by this point. Useless, worthless, even a waste of space - that's all you ever knew. You were breathing someone else's air, and you deserved every beating you received. That was your mindset by this point, after 4 years of constant physical and emotional abuse. The first two years, you believed the sweetness and the love that you were provided. Watching through rose colored glasses, you were happy for the first two years. Possibly the first two and a half were bearable, but at the end of that extra half everything had gone downhill. Anything you did was wrong in his eyes, and you felt as if maybe you had done something to deserve all this hurt.

Though you never did anything right in his eyes, you still did everything for him. Preparing each meal, keeping the house sparkling clean, and doing everything in your power to please his every whim, you had not let up doing any of these things over the last four years. Even though you probably should have, you hadn't in fear that everything would just get worse. The time he truly spent with you, he was either harming you or indulging himself in something you had provided him.

Your wounds were fresh, and you had accidentally dropped a glass on the floor while cleaning up his dinner that night. This had obviously angered him, and he grabbed the closest thing to himself before making his way over to you. A dirty steak knife in hand, he started by smacking you hard, causing you to hit the floor with a loud thud. In that moment of seeing the steak knife wound up and ready to attack, you prayed. You prayed harder than you had ever prayed before, begging someone to help. Anyone. The wounds on your body stung terribly, and you knew this was the moment that you would die. The frail body that you possessed could not take any more, and you knew that you had been fading for quite a while now.

In the moment that you were ready for the disgusting steak knife to pierce your skin, someone had finally answered your prayers. A blinding light soared through the room, so bright that you had your eyes shut tight. Once it had faded, you slowly opened them once again to see a figure standing over you. This figure, unlike the man that had beaten you for 4 full years, had a smile on their face and kind eyes. His hand beckoned out to you, and though your body still ached terribly, you took the kind gesture cautiously and let the figure bring you to your feet. 

"I'm sorry I took so long," his silky british voice admitted with a little bit of a bashful smile. "I'm not exactly tuned in with angel radio." You stared at him, speechless, though your voice hadn't been given a great deal of use despite blood curdling screams over the longest time. He stifled out a small laugh, and looked you over, head to toe, and his smile had curled down into a frown. He bit his lip softly, and you just continued to stare.

"Let me fix that for you," he spoke carefully, referring to your pain, though you had not initially caught what the man meant until the act was done. He placed his finger to your forehead, and you stood there dumbfounded as a small bit of pain seeped through your body, but not nearly as much pain as you had felt throughout this entire time. It almost felt like an icy hot bandage had been pulled across your whole body, and with that, your pain seemed to evaporate.

"T-t-thank you," you choked out, your lips curling into a hesitant smile. There was something about this man that made you feel safe. It may have been the fact that he had just saved your life, but you could tell it wasn't just that. There was something deep in his light blue eyes that gave you a sense of security, and even a warm feeling in your heart that you had not felt in the longest time. You admired the way that the wrinkles creased his face as his lips curled into another smile, noticing them around his eyes and lips. His light blonde hair was a little messy, and his facial hair just added to the handsome look of his face. It suited him well.

"Well, Darling, grab your stuff," he stated, swaying a little as he spoke, which just made you smile all the more. "Unlike the Titanic, I'm not going to let you sink in this morbid ocean."

You nodded quickly and ran up to your room, packing together the few things that you did own that weren't attached to the man that you were just saved from. Within the time that you had been grabbing your things, the man that had saved you had also taken care of your ex's body and cleaned up any sort of bloody mess that was down in the kitchen area. Since this man had shown up out of the blue, and the large blinding light had killed the man that was probably about to kill you, you had gotten past any sort of questioning. Everything was happening so fast, but you had a good feeling about this. You had been saved.

Coming back to the man, he had snapped his fingers and your surroundings changed. Instead of the stingy apartment you were residing in, you were surrounded by a beautiful mansion. It was unlike anything you had ever seen, and you couldn't help but stare in awe. "I very much appreciate everything," you breathed out after a moment of everything sinking in. "I'm Y/N, by the way." You smiled brightly at your savior, and held your hand out to shake his.

Instead, he pulled your hand up and kissed the back of it softly. "Balthazar," he said in that British tone that internally drove you wild. After dealing with so much trauma, even the littlest kindness was perfect. This amount was a little overwhelming, but in a good way. "Now, if you would, your room is the second on the right upstairs, and I would like for you to get settled in. Once you are, I would adore if you joined me down here for some wine." He chuckled lightly. "You probably need it."

You smiled brightly at him and simply said thank you before heading upstairs and getting everything situated. Realizing there was a full bathroom attached to your room, you took the opportunity to run through a nice, soothing shower. Though it felt amazing on your now healed skin, you hurried through it to get down to join your savior for wine.

It was not cheap wine, and was unlike anything you had ever tasted. The sweet substance graced your lips and slid down your taste buds, kissing each and every one it hit. You enjoyed some light conversation with Balthazar, and often he complimented things like your smile and your eyes. Beautiful was often used, and each time it was, it made you blush a deep red, almost as red as the wine you drank. The night made your heart soar, and it had been closed with one small, yet passionate kiss. Though you felt as if you may have been dreaming, you would relish every moment of this.

It wasn't a dream, but it was definitely an angel pulling your heartstrings back together. 


	10. Dancing With The King (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, and a little short.

To most people, he was meant to be feared. He was the furthest thing from cuddly or cute, and he could kill with merely a snap of his fingers. The man in front of you was one of the most dangerous beings to walk the earth, and on top if it all, he ruled underneath. In front of you was the King of Hell in all his glory. To most, fear would shake through their body and they would beg for some sort of help, even mercy.

On the other hand, you were not most people. You stood in front of the King of Hell with a smile across your face. On top of that, your eyes held contact with his deep brown orbs, and you did not feel the raging fear that most would. If anything, your heart did skip a beat when he spoke, but that was from something much different than fear. You did not worry that this man would kill you, and in fact, you knew he wouldn't.

The reason you knew such, was this moment, where he reaches for you hand and kisses it softly. "Hello, Sweetheart," he purrs with a smile, producing deep red blush against your cheeks. "Shall we dance?"

You adorned a red cocktail dress with unnaturally high heels. He was short, but you were even shorter in comparison, so your heels managed to make you just a little over eye level with him. He wore a tux and a grin, and that's all you needed to breathe out a, "Yes, we shall," and follow his lead onto the ballroom floor. Though you had received more than a dozen complaints about going on a date with the King of Hell from your companions, there was something about him that you just couldn't say no to.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he held your waist tightly, but loose enough that you could sway in the waltz you two did. You two danced beautifully, and your eyes only left each other long enough to blink. It had been a while since you had first met the King of Hell, but after all his visits with the Winchester's, you had fallen more and more entranced by the man. He never scared you, and knowing that made him feel even more at home.

Once you two shifted into a tango, you were a tad more careful on your feet, seeing as the heels were 5 inches themselves, but you still managed not to trip, stepping at pace with him. For the King of Hell to have that look in his eyes, it just made you melt a little bit inside. His eyes were filled with adoration, as if you were the most beautiful human he had lain his eyes upon. Near the end of the last dance, he skillfully dipped you, and you stared up at him with that same adoration and a lovely smile.

"May I?" he asked, holding you tightly and staring towards your soft, supple looking lips.

You laughed lightly, whispering, "Such a gentleman," before moving your head upwards and planting your lips upon his, smiling into the kiss. He returned the kiss with passion and dominance, though you could feel an ounce of kindness as well as wanting as he kissed you deeply. He pulled you up from the dip and held you closely, continuing to kiss you for the length that your breath would allow it. One of your hands found its way to his short hair and played with it a bit as you kissed, and you had broken the tying of your tongues as you needed air yourself.

He had a little twinkle in his eye as he whispered, "You taste so sweet, Darling."

Stifling a laugh, you smiled more at his words, replying with, "I've been waiting so long for this, Crowley."

He brushed a hand down your hair, but not before pulling a couple of stray strands from your eyes and pushing them behind your ear. "If it weren't for those damn Winchester's trotting in everyone's business, I would have taken you out much sooner." You placed your lips upon his once more, shushing him with another mind blowing kiss. Tonight was the night for love, and definitely not a time to think of those brothers, or what they would say upon your return. For now, it was just the two of you, enjoying each other in a way that you had waited since your first meeting with the King of Hell for. 


	11. The Candy Kiss (Gabriel x Reader)

You were listening to the ramblings of a mad man, but that mad man happened to be the most beautiful man that you had ever seen. It was no wonder that he was an Archangel, and you couldn't help but watch his sweet looking lips as they moved through each word. He was talking for the longest time about his experience at the candy store today, and you laughed at the appropriate moments, though he continued to speak through all of it. His eyes were lit up like a child in a candy shop, recalling the beautiful memories of all the different kinds of candies, and how he wished to try every last one of them.

You loved this man deeply, but your fear of losing him was simply the reason you would never tell him. As his best friend, you were the closest you would ever be able to be with him without being romantically involved. Romantic involvement always ends in travesty, at least in your mind, so you did not want to take anything a step further and ruin everything you had with him.

Once he was done speaking, he reached into his pocket and threw something at you. Thankfully, with your semi-fast reflexes, you managed to catch the piece of candy in the air and examined it in your hand, before unwrapping it and placing it in your mouth. It was probably the sweetest thing you had ever tasted, and you always had said to him that the only childish feature of you was indeed your sweet tooth. You smiled at your best friend, and played with the hard candy in your mouth with your tongue, savoring the flavor.

What you had not expected was when he strode up to you, pulled you into a hug, and pressed his lips right against your own. Though you still had the candy in your mouth, your tongues connected and you felt sparks administer throughout your whole body. It felt so right, and as he disconnected the kiss, you had realized something. That sneaky little trickster had coerced the hard candy out of your mouth and into his own. He smirked at you, as he had now left you both breathless and candy-less.

"You didn't think there was a catch, Sugar?" he chuckled out, now playing with the hard candy with his own tongue. He twirled around a bit in victory, and you stopped him with your arms, pulling him in for another kiss. With this, he was caught off guard, and as your tongues battled once more,you were both able to taste the sweet substance in his mouth, and then in your own. You managed to unhook your lips at the point that you were victorious, but not before savoring a little more of the taste of his sweet lips.

He smirked and pulled you into another kiss, but this time he brushed a finger through your hair, holding you closer to him, battling tongues, but holding you as close as he possibly could without crushing you. You held him closely, and though you knew you were battling over candy, you had to admit, you loved the feeling of his lips against your own. Though he was the candy obsessed archangel, you never expected that you would share your first kisses over candy, nor that you would share a first kiss in general.

If it weren't for this candy, you would have never attempted to take things any further, and fear still hid at the pit of your stomach. In this moment, though, you shared your kisses and felt as if there was no one else in the world. Perfection was the mix of your tongues, and the sharing of this loving embrace. You both had gone back and forth, the candy switching mouths until it was finally gone. When you had both realized that the candy was gone, you were both entangled together in your loving embrace, just staring into one another's eyes. His whiskey amber eyes were glazed over in affection, as yours mimicked.

You were the first to break the silence between the two of you, whispering to him, "So, did you really just do that for the candy?" You chuckled softly, though deep down you were scared for the answer. As you two had been kissing, you felt sparks flying, and if it was merely for the taste of candy, you may have made a fool of yourself. You noticed the frown that passed his lips momentarily from your comment.

"Though, I was thinking the candy would taste much sweeter in your mouth, Y/N," he started, taking a stray hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear, "I've been waiting for the opportunity to steal a kiss from you." His frown changed to a smile, and he stared deeply into your eyes. His gaze spoke to you - it spoke of adoration, and absolute longing. A smile graced your lips in return for him. "I don't want to sound like a fool - I mean, I know I can't ask to grow old with you - but I know that I want to spend the rest of your life with you, Sugar."

You answered him with a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Holding him firmly, you sunk into him, feeling every last desire you stored inside of you pushing itself out in this kiss. Though you both had been as close as an Archangel and human could possibly be for the longest time, you never expected that he would have feelings towards you. As a mere creation, you knew this man had been with a Goddess previously, and you had no idea how you could even compare to such a being. Once you two separated, due to your need for air, you breathed out, "Gabe, you know, that would make me the happiest woman alive." You smiled up at him, and he smiled back with excitement.

"I love you, Y/N," he whispered. "I always have, Sugar."

You ran a finger through his hair and could feel your heart soar in your chest as you heard his words. It left you nearly speechless, but you did manage to whisper out, "I love you, too, Gabe. Forever and always."

You knew you would never be able to give his forever, but you would give him as long as you had, and that made you both ecstatic. 


	12. Mark Of Cain (Crowley x Demon!Reader)

You felt yourself slip away, the pain in your chest more than unbearable, and then just vanishing. Though you had felt the escape of death before, this time you were not greeted by Death himself, nor a reaper to take you away from this life. You had failed, after your own anger of the mark of Cain had consumed you, causing you to face Metatron all by yourself. Facing him head on, you can still picture the smug look on his face as he plunged his angel blade into your abdomen. He had missed the heart, so you did not get the chance to die quickly. It was a slow and searingly painful death, but now you felt as if you were floating, as if you were free, but there was something so different in this moment.

A voice was calling to you, and you could almost make the voice out clearly. The voice was calling to you, even talking to you in the very beginning. The talking was more like murmurs, but once the silk voice screamed to you, you did something you did not expect. Your eyes opened. Something about you felt fully different, but you felt free from your life. It was almost empowering, and the first face that you had seen melted you a little bit inside. Neither of your brothers were there for you to wake up, but the King of Hell himself happened to be waiting for your awakening. The First Blade was tucked in your hand, and you felt things that you had never once felt before. Even the sharpness of your eyes was new - you felt as if you could see for miles.

Silently, you rose yourself to a seated position, looking up at the King of Hell himself, and a warm smile spread across your face. Someone actually gave a damn about you, and that made you happy inside, though you had this yearning to kill something - anything. "Crowley," you purred softly, "I don't know what the hell happened, but I am glad to see you."

You listened to him chuckle, with a sly little smirk on his face. "Hell did happen, Sweetheart," he almost whispered to you. "Now, the time has come. Come howl at the moon with me. It is time for you to learn what you are, and embrace it." Though you were not one hundred percent sure what he had meant, there was a deep longing in your body to follow him. You rose to your feet, and set off with him, unafraid of whatever stood in your way.

***

Crowley had taken you plenty of places, and you felt absolutely powerful. He gave you every opportunity to kill anything that had gotten in the both of your way, and even applauded your good job, normally rewarding you by taking you out for drinks or dancing. You no longer felt the need to eat, but you did feel the absolute need to kill, as Crowley had actually warned you about in the beginning. It was like a quota that you had to fill, and though once or twice when the desire was so great, you felt the thought seep through your mind that you could just slit Crowley's throat, you did stop yourself.

You were absolutely grateful for what Crowley was doing for you, and you were actually beginning to truly relish in your company with him. He even made you feel special, though you weren't sure if it was just the fact that he had a true killing machine on his side or if deep down he was enjoying your company as well.

As time passed, you began to forget about your brothers, and even pass your mind off of Castiel, though you had all been so close merely months prior to this. The Mark of Cain had truly changed you, and the darkness inside yourself embraced that fact. Crowley put some, what you seemed unnecessary, restrictions on you, but despite that, you still enjoyed yourself nonetheless.

***

"Y/N, I believe we should talk about our future," Crowley stated lightly, after ordering you a nice drink on the rocks, and himself a fruity looking drink. "You know, the future of our professional relations." He corrected himself quickly, though you did catch the light spray of blush across his cheeks before it faded. Though you could admit by this point that you did have an attraction to the King of Hell, you did keep a very professional relationship with him. Though a couple of times, you had thought to kiss him, you kept those thoughts to yourself. He was helping you, and you didn't wish to ruin it.

"I'm listening," you said with a light smirk across your lips, your legs crossed and your drink dangling lightly with your right hand, close to your lips from just taking a small sip of it. Absentmindedly, you brushed your left hand through your hair, a nervous habit that had not broken from your change. With your better trained hearing, you had often heard bar flies talk amongst themselves, wondering why a girl like you would be with him, and you were currently listening to two men in the far corner of the bar musing this. It angered you, but you tried your best to focus on the man in front of you.

He cleared his throat after another sip of his own drink, and started. "I think it's time that we take this show on the road," he stated softly, giving you a knowing look, and you didn't even have to ask what he meant by his words. Hell. You wouldn't be shocked if the King of Hell was even getting a tad bit homesick. It had been a couple of months, and you knew this would come at some point. He didn't belong with the mortals, and by this point, neither did you. Since the time you had woken up, you knew you were a demon, and this day would be coming.

A light smirk crossed your face, and you thought of something that was a little far-fetched, yet, you thought of it as more of a joke than anything. You took a moment, sipping back the remainder of your drink, before speaking. "What position do I qualify for, Darling?" you purred, and he could tell that you had a bit of play in your voice. Obviously, you were up to something, but he was willing to bite.

"What position would you desire?" he said with a light eyebrow raise, before taking another sip of his drink. He was such a slow drinker, but it gave you more of an opportunity to get a little more messed up than him, and quell your urges to kill just a little bit. Since your body was now housing the Mark of Cain as a demon, your body could withstand a little wait between the killings, although death had truly become a drug to you, for that matter, a drug that you absolutely enjoyed.

The smirk still played upon your lips as you purred to him, "Your Queen," supressing the urge to even chuckle at your own statement. There was no doubt that you desired this sort of treatment, let alone the intimacy of him as a partner, but as the King of Hell, why would he want a blood thirsty demon as a queen? You were just useful right now, and you were a little joyride for him. Who knows when you would no longer provide enough use for him. A glint of sadness flickered in your eyes for a moment, but passed relatively quickly, wishing to not show him that you were even serious of your own words.

You watched as he pondered the idea for a moment, his smirk faded as if he was actually considering the possibility. The smirk only flickered away for a moment before returning to his face. "Have you considered the role of Queen, Sweetheart?" he spoke playfully in his deep scottish accent, honestly sending shivers up your spine. "There would be requirements of you, you know."

Your heart started to race even thinking of this, feeling a small bit of excitement rising in your body. "What would you require of me?" you said in your same playful tone, leaning closer to him as you spoke. Resting the glass of your empty drink on the counter, you placed your arm on the bar, your head resting in your hand. To the mortals around you, you were quite obviously flirting with the man in front of you, and your ears caught some more disgusted little mortal men speaking with one another or to themselves, obviously filled with jealousy. It amused you, but still flickered the thought of killing every man that spoke badly of Crowley for their own self-satisfaction.

"This isn't the alcohol speaking, is it, Y/N?" he asked seriously, giving you a questioning look.

You scoffed lightly. "I'm sober, Darling," you said with a smirk. "One drink does nothing to me."

He placed a finger on his chin, as if he was once again contemplating, before leaning himself in as well, with a smirk playing back on his lips. "In that case," he purred, "I am pretty sure you understand what being the Queen of Hell would require, Darling. You are smart woman, after all."

Lightly, even a little mindlessly, you had bit at your bottom lip, studying his face. Your overconfidence was more than likely coming from the Mark of Cain, because deep down you had butterflies fluttering in your stomach. The desire to kiss the man in front of you was so great, but you held yourself back. It was the strongest desire you had since you had been spending time with the man, and since he had been helping you. As a human, you never had thought of the idea of wanting to be with the King of Hell, but you also never had the desire to spend as much time as you were with him, either, and admittedly you absolutely radiated in it now.

"Do you want it?" you asked him cautiously, somewhat worried about his response. "Since I was the one to suggest it, I would prefer to know that you have the same desire before I make a fool of myself." You laughed lightly at your own words, but he could notice your nerves tingling in worry between your voice and your laugh.

Crowley gave you a genuine smile, for once, to calm your nerves. "I have no reason to lie to you, Sweetheart," he whispered, "I would adore if you would be my Queen, as long as you understand everything it entails."

You reached a hand out to his cheek and brushed your thumb against his cheek, staring deep into his eyes, and smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if those details weren't included," you said simply, genuinely to him. Though you wanted to be playful and fun, you knew that you needed to sound as serious as possible to prevent any sort of confusion.

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?" he said, his breath tickling your lips and sending shivers down your spine. "My Queen." You felt your breath hitch in your throat as he purred out the word queen, and you were fully speechless, yet your desire was finally ready to be quenched by the lips that you had often dreamed over the past couple months about roughly pressing against your own. Leaning in, you felt him meet you halfway, pressing his soft lips against your own firmly. You brought your hands to his neck, wrapping your arms around him as best as you could from your own chair. Eventually, through the kiss, he rose you to your feet and wrapped his arms around your waist almost hungrily. You felt so much pent up desire pouring itself out in the kiss as you battled tongues and held yourself tight against him.

His one hand was taken off of your waist momentarily, and you could hear him snap his fingers, before you felt his hand back upon your waist, pulling you closer. Eventually, you two had separated for air, and the haze in your eyes met his own hazy brown orbs. A smile spread across your face, and you barely noticed the change in surroundings, but you were aware that there were no longer mortal eyes boring into your back. Your lips met once again, into another passionate kiss, and you felt a happiness that you had never felt in your human life. Finally, you had your King, and he just happened to be the King of Hell.


	13. Danger (Lucifer x Reader)

There were plenty of times that you had wished in your past for two men to be fighting over you, and you couldn't help but admit, this did make you feel more than a little powerful when you were younger. You had something about you that just seemed irresistible for two men at a time, and in the end, you didn't have feelings for either party. It was all about the fun, and it was indeed the most fun that you had growing up. It was a little skill of yours, and you never expected a downside of it. Even as a hunter growing up, you would have certain missions that you would coerce two of the most powerful monsters to duke it out, leaving one lovestruck vampire or werewolf to kill in the end.

Though winning two monsters over was not entirely a safe thing to do, this situation you were in was far worse than you could have ever imagined. Vampires were one thing, but this situation merely fell into your lap, and caused a great deal of chaos. You spent your life believing that if you had fallen for someone, you would place them in a danger that you could not bare, as well as placing yourself in the same danger wishing to protect them, so you did not have contact with other hunters or even other humans. Killing, having your fun, and getting on with your day was how every day typically went, until you met two men that were truly insatiable. These two men caused you a great deal of danger, yet a great deal of safety as well.

It started off as a mutual understanding, where you would stick around one or the other and share information, because the world was at stake. This was your job, and you were married to your job, so you would do anything to protect the world. What you had not expected throughout this time was that an archangel or a demon could feel true human emotions. You knew Lucifer's grace was slowly regaining, but that sadistic bastard didn't seem as if he could hold any sort of emotion for anyone. Everyone was a little play toy, or even a pet, but never a true attraction.

Unfortunately, that's what you thought, but it was the furthest from the case. This ex archangel had taken quite a shine to your time together, and would often try to woo you. As his grace rebuilt, he still grew accustomed to your presence and desired it. He even longed for it, and with his power regaining, you knew that you had put yourself in a situation that proved more of a danger to the world than any apocalypse would.

Then there was the other - the current King of Hell. Often you would share your time sipping drinks with him at the bar, and he even gave you a nickname after a while - Sunshine. He said that the reason he gave you this nickname was because you were the brightest light in this miserable world, and you had found that an incredibly sweet gesture, though you had attempted to keep your relationship purely business.

It wasn't as if you were sleeping with either, or both of the men, but it was more than obvious that both of them wished that from you. Lucifer would put in little anecdotes upon your meetings that he wished for you to be his Queen one day, which, once again, was incredibly sweet. You tried so hard to not fall for his sweet gestures, while still holding a sense of politeness with the ex archangel. He was not currently the ruler of hell, but once his time came that he was able to take over, you feared greatly for Crowley.

Both supposedly understood your professional relations, yet you were able to tell the flicker of jealousy in either's eyes when they knew that you had met with the other - even being a week prior to your current meeting. It was starting to get crude and ridiculous, but you knew you either would have to choose between the two, or sign your own death warrant. Even if you had chosen the fallen party, you would be signing your own death warrant. Knowing this, you thought that maybe your answer was clear - that you would have to choose Lucifer, but in the same sense, there was confliction in your mind. Did you really want to spend the rest of your human life with the Devil himself? He was kind to you, but you knew of his temper, as well as his desire for you not to be a hunter at all.

There was Crowley, who had a slick nature about himself, as well as an accent to die for. Your relationship had teetered the line of professional recently, almost breaking from it when you had a couple too many scotch on the rocks. You admittedly were at a crossroad, and if it weren't for the pit of your heart that cared for the both, would just watch them fight to the death.

Lucifer showed up with flowers a couple of times, and Crowley had taken you to France before with a snap of his fingers. They were both incredible, but also incredibly powerful. You were fully aware, with your fate in the two of their hands, you were safe with either, but screwed with either. It was not a situation that you could win, and in the meantime, you would enjoy the effort the both brought to the table, secretly hoping life would just sort itself out.


	14. Heaven (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fluff is brought to you by Heaven by Kane Brown.

Moments with you were what he lived for. Getting out of the hunting life, and just being able to live his apple pie life with the woman of his dreams was truly a dream come true for him, and he often spoke that to you out loud, though he attempted to leave detailed talk about his hunting life behind him fully. You were a hard find, of course, but when he had found you, he couldn't imagine anything better than the moments you two spent together. 

In his now normal life, he would hear people talking about how great heaven would be, especially since your family dragged him to church every Sunday. He did not complain, of course, and was great with your family. It was like the world around him was rushing to get to their happy ever after in heaven, but all he wanted was to spend every moment he could with you.

You knew that he used to fight monsters and demons, even angels, but none of those things mattered to you. What you loved was that he was happy with his simple life with you. This man came to you with nothing, of course, being on the road for most of his life. Since he had some college experience as well as a high school diploma, he did manage to get a job for himself pretty easily, and was contributing as much as he possibly could in the beginning. From there, you both built a life together, and though it was a short time that you two had known each other, you were inseparable. He was a little geeky, and you loved every bit of it. His personality caught you off guard in the beginning, but it was something that you grew to love more and more each day.

Deep down, you both were pretty broken apart before you had met one another. He had all the demons of his hunting life that still haunted his memories - all the terrible things he had to do and experience throughout his life. On the other hand, though you had not been a hunter or had any experience with the true monsters as he had dealt with, you had a rough, roller coaster of a childhood, followed by some unforgiving college years. One thing that you had dealt with more than anything was bullying, which, admittedly, wasn't as bad as the monsters. In a normal person's life, though, it was still very damaging. Both of you were looking for something new, and someone to help glue the pieces of your lives back together. It just so happened that you ran into him at the diner you worked at, and it seemed as if you both fit the broken glass of your lives back together as one. 

When you had come over to his table to take his order, you had commented that he was sitting alone, against your better judgement. He talked about how he did not have anyone anymore - that something tragic had happened with his brother, and that his parents had been lost a great deal of years ago due to other tragic reasons that he refused to go into detail with initially. You had connected with this, since you had a mother who passed from cancer when you were younger, and your father was completely out of the picture. Overall, you were alone as well, and initially felt empathy towards him. This turned into meeting up after your shift for some late night pool, though neither of you had more than a drink a piece. Apparently he wasn't really a drinker, and you only drank on rare occasions yourself. You found that you both were quite similar, and started developing feelings for him almost immediately.

Once you had offered for him to move in with you, he had asked you almost a million times if he was putting you out at all. Of course, you had denied that he was, because you wanted him there. It was unfortunate that until later in the day you would both have minimal interaction with one another, since you both worked first shift once he had a job himself, but you managed to come home an hour before him each day and have dinner ready for him once he was back. You learned how to cook from your mother before she had passed, and he never had a complaint about whatever you decided to make for the night. After so many hindrances to happiness in both of your lives, you both deserved something happy - something almost perfect, and that is what you two had together.

***

"Goodnight, Sammy," you whispered, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips, which he returned with passion and vigor. His lips felt so soft, and yours melted into his, savoring every second. His tongue snaked into your mouth gently, and massaged your own so very softly. He wrapped his arms around you, and you sunk into his strong figure comfortably under the sheets, kissing until you both had to come up for air. This was your typical goodnight, and you wouldn't have it any other way. As you both separated lips, you cuddled up close to him. You could hear an approving sigh escape his lips, and a smile traced across your lips brightly, though your eyes spoke of the sleep that you very much desired.

His eyes begged for sleep to overcome him as well, but he glanced down at you with those beautiful eyes of his. He held you closer, giving you a kiss on the top of the head. Finally giving into your body's yearn for sleep, your eyes closed, but not before you could whisper the sweet nothing that made your heart flutter. You had whispered, "I love you," to him, though it came out a little muffled, since you managed to whisper it into his chest.

"I love you, too, Y/N," he whispered in return with his silky voice. He let out a small chuckle, but he couldn't help it. You smiled a bit more at his laugh - seeing as you absolutely loved to hear him laugh. That was one of your favorite things about him. It warmed your heart that, though you couldn't see it, you could hear the large smile through his words. "Sweet dreams." 

He ran a finger through your hair and you listened to his heartbeat as a metronome, soothing you off to your slumber. His scent was intoxicating in the best of ways, and his arms held the warmth that your heart desired for so very long. As you fell fast asleep, he couldn't help but stare with those big brown puppy dog eyes of his, enjoying the sight of your peaceful figure in his arms. Though you were already fast asleep, he whispered to you with his smile still bright across his face. "I could just lie here forever with you, Y/N," he had said. "You are my heaven." Lying there next to you, with your head on his chest, blissfully asleep - now that was his heaven. He did not want to rush to the finish line, as his hunter life had previously had him down the road of. Finding you had saved him more than he could even convey to you, and deep down, he knew that.


	15. Cigarette Daydreams (Lucifer x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so apparently more of my old ones are actually shorter than anticipated. I may go through and rewrite some of this later on, but this is during the time that Lucifer barely has any grace.

You pushed yourself against a cold brick wall, letting yourself drop downward into a sitting position as you reached into your pocket. You pulled out one of your cancer sticks, as your mother had called them you would swear a millenia ago, and in your other hand you already had a lighter ready for yourself. Closing your eyes, you placed the cigarette filter lightly into your mouth, and rose your lighter up with your other hand. With a flick and an inhale, your cigarette was lit, and you tasted the tobacco slide from your mouth to your throat, breathing it down to your lungs. As you smoked, you kept your eyes shut, until you felt someone beside you. This was odd, of course, because you knew no one in this little city, and the thought of someone near you immediately set you into an uneasy state.

Glancing to your side, you noticed a man a tad older than yourself with sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes that you had seen. He had a soft look on his face, despite his disheveled exterior, and there was something about him that stopped you from yelling rape and running to the high hills. The man gave you a smile as you took another drag of your cigarette.

"You know smoking kills you, right?" he joked to you, though there was a tad bit of seriousness behind his friendly nature.

The comment made you crack a smile, though, and you rolled your eyes. "Isn't that the point?" you whispered with a soft smile and a little bit of sarcasm laced in each word you spoke. "Would you like one, handsome?" A light smirk crossed your face, but he shook his head, as you assumed he would have.

"Satan doesn't smoke, contrary to popular belief," he said with a light chuckle, catching you a bit off guard. You weren't exactly scared, but instead thought the man either thought way too highly of himself, or way too lowly. "Though, your second hand doesn't quite bother me." He gave a light smirk in return, and slid a tad bit closer to you. Through this conversation, you had smoked the majority of your cigarette, and took the last drag before stamping it out on the left side of yourself, since he was close, almost against, your right. The way he smirked made you want more - to even touch him. There was something about him that made your stomach turn into butterflies, and your heart race.

If it was possible to speed your heart even faster, he managed to do this as he leaned in and whispered in your ear, "I can hear your thoughts pretty loud, Sweetheart. You're thinking of me." The smirk on his lips by this point was full fledged and full of a little evil, and a little teasing.

As if to test what he had said, you thought to yourself, 'If you really can hear my thoughts, how about you kiss me?' A smile spread across your face, in early triumph, as he didn't move an inch.

You seemed to have celebrated a little bit too early, you noticed, as the stranger leaned in and roughly pressed his soft lips against your own. He tasted of something you couldn't quite place, but thoroughly enjoyed each second. The man didn't ask for permission with his tongue as he just snaked it directly into your mouth, finding your tongue and dominating it. You reached your arms over and wrapped them around his neck, one hand playing with his short sandy hair. As you did that, you felt him snake his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap as you kissed.

After what seemed like forever, you two separated for breath, and your eyes met his deep blue orbs. "Apparently you can read minds," you chuckled lightly, smiling at him.

He smirked in return, without a flicker of his eyes as he stated, "Because I am Lucifer himself, Sweetheart."

"If that's the case..." you started, unafraid for whatever strange reason. You felt as if you should be, but there was something about him that made you feel calm, and even drawn to him. "...then I would be honored if you would let me take you out for a bite and let me get to know you better, handsome."

He noticed your lack of fear, and though it was surprising, he didn't address it. Instead, he assessed the situation and realized that he could definitely go for a bite to eat. Nodding his head reluctantly, he said, "It's a date."


	16. Nightmares (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of our cute archangel fluff.

Sound asleep in your bed, you moaned and groaned, discomfort clear on your face. Nightmares plagued you that night, and tears welled under your eyelids as you continued to toss and turn. Your hands gripped your sheets tightly, and you ran the corners of your mind with danger at every turn.

_In your mind, you were running in the city streets, without a soul in sight. You had been left alone fully, and you were running for your life from a plague that wished to swallow you whole as well. Alone, you could not help but scream for anyone to help you. Your friends were gone, and the one which you deeply longed for was long gone. _

_He was the first that you watched evaporate into the plague that chased you, and you still couldn't help but wish for his return. Why he couldn't have just snapped and gone far away from this plague, you were unaware. Everything was closing in on you, and now you were in it alone. _

_Helplessness filled yourself, and you were screaming for someone to help you, or even someone to just make it all go away. You screamed for him especially, though you had watched him die in front of you. At the top of your lungs, you screamed in prayer for him to come save you. _

_You had always been someone to take care of yourself, but left alone, you realized what you needed. Your feelings made you weak, and you needed your family - and your love- though he would never know. Everyone was gone, and the city behind you was ready to swallow you whole. _

_Somehow you managed to stay away from the cloud of plague for this long, miles and miles, yet it was coming to a close. Your heart knew as your body kept moving, you were soon to perish. Death was creeping closer and closer to you, but you tried your hardest to keep moving. _

_Screaming. _

As the world that you were tormented with faded away, your senses were yet to clear. Unbenounced to you, as you were screaming in your sleep, you had been screaming in reality, praying even. Your prayer was answered not by the Winchesters that lived down the hall from you, nor by Cas who would often be in the bunker as well. A soothing hand on your back woke you from your nightmare, and tears could not be held back. They fell so fast as you listened to the barely audible voice shushing you, and felt a wave of calmness start to replace your whimpering cries. In that moment, you realized you were no longer running. You were safe in your bed, with a presence trying to calm you.

Instead of wiping the tears from your eyes, you started to push yourself upward, still in a bit of a panic from everything your mind had just experienced, but were insisted that you lay back down by the presence beside you. A gentle hand wiped away your tears, and in that moment you had realized that it was him. Silently, he crawled into bed next to you and wrapped his strong arms around you, whispering, “Shhh, Sugar, you're okay. I'm here to protect you. It was all just a bad dream.” Your senses were coming back to you, and the arms that held you felt so incredibly right. The archangel you prayed for, comforting you. As embarrassing your night would be to look back on, it was still a relief that he was there to take the pain away. 

You cuddled close to him, and a light smile spread across your face. As he held you, you brought your hands to his and placed them on top of his, partially worried that you would lose the embrace that you were held in. You felt him nuzzle his head down into your neck for a moment, planting a kiss on the crook of your neck with his incredibly soft lips. Feeling safety in his arms, you whispered, “Thank you, Gabe.”

Closing your eyes once more, you sunk into the safety of Gabriel's body, and felt complete for the first time in so very long. The words slipped from your lips, but you knew from your nightmare that it would be better for him to know than losing him before you could never say it. “I love you, you had whispered, at an octave even he could barely hear, but he had and you could hear an approving hum escape his lips as he heard the words finally spoken. It had been years since you had fallen for the archangel, and though you hadn't kept it a complete secret, but you were too shy to admit your emotions to him. You were always under the impression that angels were incapable of human emotion, and felt even somewhat silly that you had these emotions towards the man. You just couldn't help it.

He chuckled against your warm body, and embraced you tighter, placing a kiss upon the top of your head. “I know, Sugar,” he whispered, the smile clear from his words. There was a pause that filled you with a little bit of concern, but you felt glad that he at least knew and didn't turn tail and run. That had to mean something. “I love you, too, Y/N. I always have.” The way that he said it made your heart flutter.

You felt your cheeks light up with the kind of blush that could be seen for miles, but as he spoke, you felt your sleepiness take over you and you drifted off to sleep in your archangel’s arms. 


	17. I'm Coming Over (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off of the song I'm Coming Over by Chris Young.

Sam had one thing that he would never admit to Dean. He would explain the nights like tonight as him just going to get some fresh air and space, but in reality he was driving his vehicle over to the only female to steal his heart, you. The two of you were more on and off than anything due to his hunting life. You knew deep down that he could never just settle down, but that didn't stop you from missing him while he's gone. There was something about that brunette giant that you just could not let go.

Tonight started with a text message from him, which, even if you didn't admit it, he knew it made your heart soar. He apparently had another near death experience, because he sent you his what seemed like every 3 months "I love you, you know" text message. You didn't have a typical life, but you were not in the position to be a hunter like him, and you understood why he wouldn't leave the life and settle down with you. For that matter, you even knew that you were a secret to his brother, but that part was a little exciting. Exciting and scary, since you did have the worry that one day everything would end in him finding out and everything ripping to shreds.

Sam was standing at your door, a half smile on his face, and for a moment you just stared at him. Taking in his features, he was a little beaten about, but he was definitely still your dear Sammy. A smile spread across your face, and you ushered him in. Not even a moment after letting him in, his arms were around you. You could hear his voice was nearing tears when he whispered, "God, I missed you, Y/N." Though you could cry as well, you hated showing him how much the distance affected you. The way you two worked, you would never have closure. Part of you greatly enjoyed this, while your heart screamed that you were tearing yourself apart.

You were somewhat shocked that after all this time, he was still around. Of course, that and the fact that he was still coming back for you. You two had initially met at a coffee shop during one of his sabbaticals from hunting, though deep down when he originally told you that he was out, you knew he didn't mean it. You knew once a hunter, always a hunter, and that scared you. Knowing that, you just couldn't step away from this Winchester. As you held tight to him, you stared up at his big brown eyes and felt yourself on cloud 9, though deep down you knew when you woke up, he would be gone. He never stayed for breakfast, or forever, like you deep down wanted him to.

"Sammy, you look like hell, but devilishly handsome as always," you whispered with a large smile. "I missed you so much." He smiled back at you with a smile that could almost light up a room, and sooner than you could even blink, his soft lips were pressed against yours. You snaked a hand up to play with his hair as you deepened the kiss, feeling the safety of his arms around your waist and the smoothness of his lips. As you kissed, your tongues battled and massaged, somewhat symbolizing the constant battle you two had between breaking up and making up. Sometimes you felt like you couldn't handle these every once in a while visits and the pain that ensued after he left, but you couldn't help but desire his company, and even his love.

As your lips separated, you stared up into his eyes with longing and love showing brightly in your innocent eyes. His eyes showed of pain, but underneath that pain you could see the love and adoration he always had for you, and that made you smile. It was hard doing this tango with your feelings, but you wouldn't stop unless you had to. There were only two things that could possibly end this, and you knew that. Death, for one, or him ending it secondly, but he had ended it so many times for your safety. Though it had ended, it still always returned, so you knew death was the only thing that would possibly tear you away from him. That scared you, of course, but he always assured you that he was going to come back for you.

Occasionally he would even say that he would end hunting for you one day, but you knew that it would never be. You two finally separated your bodies, and you already had a warmed kettle ready for you two to share tea. He sat down on your couch as you fetched it for him, and once you settled down with your own, you cuddled up against him. Through your tea and cuddles, he shared his adventures with you. Everything, of course, sounded dangerous and scary to you, but there he was - alive and fine - so his stories always gave you reassurance that he was the fighter you already knew he was.

You two spent hours talking, and he even asked you about your own life and all the wild stories to come with it. Being a normal girl at a normal job, of course you didn't have nearly as wild stories, but he still leaned close and listened with as much interest as you did with his stories. Once you were all out of stories, you threw on a movie for you two to watch together, and there wasn't much of the movie that you actually caught. Your lips were pressed against his for the majority of the remainder of the evening, trying to make up for over 3 months of lost time, and the time before that, and every moment you two missed with one another.

Together, you two moved to your bed, eventually getting tired enough to fall asleep in each other's arms. You felt so safe with his strong arms wrapped around you and your head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in your ear. It was such a calming metronome, and lulled you right off to sleep. In the morning, you knew he would be gone, but it was moments like this you didn't think of that - instead, you kept yourself in these moments and relished every moment with him. 


	18. Filling The Empty (Gabriel x Angel!Reader x Balthazar)

Once Gabriel was truly gone, it was almost impossible for you to live, let alone to cope with that empty spot in your heart. You had loved him - and you always would, until the day that you yourself were sent to the emptiness that all angels exist in once they pass on. He was the Archangel of your dreams, and nothing would take that away from you - not alcohol, not time, and not even a memory erase would truly satisfy you. Though he was gone, the last thing you wanted was to forget the love you two shared or the happiness you were provided. All you wanted was to be happy again. You fought side by side with him in the war, and were almost as loyal to him as you were to God himself. After the fall, you knew things were going to be difficult, but you still stuck by his side through it all. You even came to the Winchester's aid with him, and the largest thing you did with him was believe. You believed in free will, and you believed in love with him, and you believed in choices. He gave you reason to believe.

An angel is supposed to only love God this much, but you loved that archangel from heaven to hell, and everything in between. For everything, you wished that it was you instead of him, but at the same time you didn't wish to leave him with the same burden of loss that you were left with. You had watched the love of your life die directly in front of you, and you had truly lost him. He faced his brother, and he truly lost. Though initially you didn't believe it, as you finally grew to accept it, you still would never forget him. For the longest time, you prayed to Chuck to bring the love of your life back, but you never got an answer to your prayers.

When you had lost him, time dragged on. You were alone for the longest time, until you finally had to go into hiding. The angels were going back to heaven, and you did not want any part of it. You didn't want any part in Metatron, nor did you want to be a part of Castiel's army of angels. Castiel's face reminded you of Gabriel and the Winchesters that your love had sacrificed himself for. All he reminded you of was death, so you turned to your friend that you also knew was in hiding.

Balthazar was always incredibly sweet to you, and deep down you knew he had a thing for you the entire time you were with Gabriel. You knew he would take you in, and he knew that you would be able to function in human society with him. He didn't want to return to heaven either, and as hard as it was to see his face, you knew you were able to cope with the help of him. He had always been there for you previously, when you were with Gabriel, and you just needed something to get you through.

When you first arrived at his door, he was a little surprised that you were there alone - or that you had even found him, but you cried when you first saw him. You cried directly on his shoulder, and he held you close that day as you explained everything that was going on. He knew that Gabriel was gone as well, but he didn't take advantage of this. He let you cry until you fell asleep in his arms that night, and he watched as the once strong angel he knew actually slept, lain over his shoulder and held strong in his arms.

Months upon months had passed, and you two began to grow close to Balthazar in a figurative sense. It may have been the fact that you just needed a way to be happy, but you would often share morning coffee and talk with him. With time, you would begin to do everything together, even aid him with the deals that he had made to keep himself fantastically well off. It was much better than getting a boring human job, at least, and much better than going back to serve in heaven, where you would only be reminded of the memories. You would enjoy Balthazar's company, but in the back of your mind there was always Gabriel. Though an angel mates for life, you knew Balthazar was looking on you with longing eyes more often than not. You two had done human things, like Gabriel and you used to do - kissing, holding one another, even to the point that you two had slept together sexually. It all felt wrong, but it was filling the space in your heart with something artificial. Artificial was better than true emptiness.

The first kissed you shared with him felt wrong, but helped the loneliness just a little bit. You two had zapped over to a ballroom in France, and you had danced together that day. Between the tango and the waltz, you both enjoyed one another and you felt as if there was the possibility if you two kissed that it would help you forget. It didn't help you forget, of course, but you tried as hard as you possibly could. You started your life with Balthazar, though deep in the back of your mind was Gabriel. You couldn't forget him, but you did try your hardest, because you knew that Gabriel would want you to at least try to be happy. Eventually the two of you moved into the same room, and occasionally the two of you would actually sleep in one another's arms, or just cuddle all night. It was hard, but you were trying, and though deep down he knew as well that you were coping being there in his arms, you made him happier than he would ever admit. Though Gabriel was the one for you, Balthazar looked at you as if you were the most beautiful angel that ever was created. You were the one for him, and he would do anything to protect you. The man was no fool, and knew that you didn't feel nearly the same, but he was just happy to have you in his arms.


	19. Traveler (Dean x Reader)

This bar was your home, and you watched all different kinds of people come in, enjoy themselves, and pass through. You had your regulars, but typically it was a bunch of drifters. It was a small town, and often there would be travelers stopping by to sip down some drinks and move on, to their next destination. Since you were 18, you tended the bar, and once your mother had passed, you held up your promise of keeping the bar together. You ran it with two other people - your bouncers. Though you would be able to handle the typical bar scuffle, you couldn't be in two places at once. 

Tonight, you had met plenty of new faces as they ordered from you, but one face really stuck out for you. This man was a little gruff in appearance, and wore flannel under a light jacket. He came with what you could swear would be his brother based on appearance, but he was shorter than the other man - with the greenest eyes you had ever laid eyes on. He was quite handsome, and very flirtatious when he ordered his whiskey.

After a while of him sitting with his brother, he must have seen that you were much more free than earlier, because he returned to the bar with a smile on his face. Sitting down, he asked for another round, and this time he didn't leave the counter. You served his drink, and he took a sip before getting your attention once again. 

“I'm Dean,” he said with an over confident smile, “and what is your name, gorgeous?”

You chuckled at his confidence, but there was something different about him than the other customers. He seemed to hide behind his confidence, and you could tell there was a great deal more to him with just one look. “Y/N,” you said with a light smile, stepping closer to him from the other side of the bar.

You were cleaning glasses and organizing as you two first started talking. He avoided the subject of his life, and wanted to know all about you. He wouldn't say what he did for a living, but he did mention little things like how he came here with his brother. Dean didn't drink a great deal, but he kept eye contact as he talked to you. You noted his kindness mentally, and in your mind did curse the fact that you knew the guy was merely a traveler.

That didn't mean that you couldn't enjoy your time while he was there, though, and you two struck a connection off the bat. He probably thought he was striking up a quick lay, but in actuality he had realized you were something much more than that. You two even seemed to understand one another, and that was something you could tell wasn't easy for him. 

For hours you two talked, and as you were beginning to close up, you slipped a small clip of paper over to him. You gave him a smile and a quick wink before going off to finish closing up. The paper read to meet you in a half hour in the parking lot, because by then you would be fully closed up. 

He sent his brother back to the motel, and spent the remainder of the night with you. Though you two were strangers, there was a connection that you had never felt before. You two kissed, and it was as if lightning was coursing through both of your bodies from the friction of your soft lips. His arms felt strong and safe, and that night he spent the night in your upstairs apartment.

Though you knew, like any other traveler, he would be gone, he did stay for the morning. You two went out to a local diner and had breakfast together. It was as if you two couldn't get enough of one another, but after breakfast, the two of you parted ways. The man may never come back, but you will always remember the spark you had with a certain Dean Winchester. Maybe one day you two would cross paths once again.


	20. Teeth (Crowley x SoulMate!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of the song Teeth by Casey.

You were laying in your bed legitimately craving that man that drove you wild. You didn't truly need him there, no, but there was something about everything that had been going on lately that made you think of him every time you close your eyes. There was something so wrong, yet so right, about him. His arms snaked around you made your heart soar in a way that you had never felt with anyone else, but he was the bloody King of Hell. He was the last person you should desire, yet you did - desperately. There was something about him that you wanted so bad, and it was such a tempting thought in your mind that it had been driving you crazy.

There was no doubt that you were truly in love with the King of Hell, but there was no way that you could possibly admit that to him. You had accidentally felt his arms around you more than a couple of times - when you had been captured by him, or when he was using you as some sort of bait. Something about those arms tempted your every desire, and you couldn't help but drive yourself more and more off the edge in the evenings thinking of that man.

You didn't have a love story behind your desires. That man would show up out of the blue, or to help the brothers, and play around with your feelings just a little bit before he left. Each and every time you had seen him, he would always call you "darling" or "princess" or something endearing that drove you off the edge. Those lips when he spoke, or even when he pouted a bit from the brother's ridiculous requests, they looked so soft to you. You desired so badly to just get a taste of them. Anything you could do to press them against your lips - you desired it so badly. Once or twice before, you had debated making a deal with him just to feel those lips against your own one time, and then you swore that you would be off of it.

You pushed yourself up so you were sitting, and let out an aggravated sigh, before stretching your arms upward and lifting yourself fully to your feet. Trudging yourself tiredly across the room to your bathroom, you flicked on the lightswitch and stared at yourself in the mirror. The bags under your eyes were incredibly dark and noticeable, accompanied by another sleepless night. The King of Hell was like a drug for you, but the withdrawal was constant. You debated grabbing your phone and making an excuse to give him a call - seeing as, he was a demon after all. He wouldn't be sleeping, you presumed, but there was nothing that you could even think of that would justify calling him this late at night. That, and would it even be safe to call him without the brothers finding out and questioning you?

Your inner battle was killing you inside, and affecting your outer complection, you noticed as you noted yourself further in the mirror. Attempting to smile, it came out as a small half smile that immediately plummeted. Turning the light back off, you returned to your room and glanced, in the dark, towards your cell phone laying on the nightstand beside your bed. Biting your lip, you debated, and debated, and debated.

Deciding maybe just hearing his voice would at least get you to sleep, you picked up your phone and held it in your hand, staring blankly at the screen. Heart racing, you debated the consequences of bothering the King of Hell 'just to check in', and set your phone back down with a sigh. The consequences may be high, but would they be worth it?__  
  


Moments later, you didn't even entirely realize that you had picked the phone back up, but you were unlocking the screen and scrolling down to his name. King Crowley with a heart was in your phone, because it wasn't like he ever called you, so the boys would never see your little lame nickname you had on your phone of his. Taking a deep breath, you clicked the contact and the phone began ringing. You placed the phone up to your ear, and laid back on your bed, trying to calm yourself before he would even answer.

If he would even answer. After the third ring, you debated just hanging up and if it was brought up, you would just say that you did it by mistake. Your heart fluttered with anxiety in your chest, and you started to move your finger to the end call button, but before you had done so, you could hear that it stopped ringing, and a familiar, stunning scottish accent rung on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, Darling," you had heard him chime, wide awake as always. You were right - the demon wasn't asleep at this hour, or probably ever. You glanced to the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it read 1am. It really was a late hour, but you were unfortunately awake as well. "I thought humans, such as yourself, would be sleeping. Is there something you need?"

Need. There's that word - and it just made you think, you. Yes, you needed the King of Hell beside you. There was no denying it, unfortunately, but you couldn't say that. You simply replied, "Good evening, Crowley. I - uh - just wanted to check in on you." Pausing, you felt your heart practically jumping out of your chest. Anxiety ridden, you were more than a little embarrassed, but there was no turning back now. You listened to him chuckle, before you quickly added, "I hope that's alright."

"You're such a timid little lamb," he stated, teasing you a bit. Thankfully he couldn't see your face, because it was plain to see that he was driving you crazy. You could picture each word leaving his lips, and the shape of his mouth as he spoke. All of it just made you need more, but this would have to do. "I wonder if your brothers know you're calling me so late - or even, at all."

You let out a nervous chuckle. "Do I have to make a deal just for you to keep a secret now?"

"Maybe, Darling, unless there's a benefit for me not telling Moose and Squirrel about a little late night chat," he said with venom dripping through his words. It was a good type of venom, though, and you knew deep down he was just him teasing you once again. You loved it, and you hated it. It was such a constant battle, and you didn't know what you could possibly do to hush the desire in your own heart. "Did my little lamb get lonely?"

Lonely. That word just killed you, of course. You were always missing a piece of yourself without him, but you could never do anything about it. In a constant loop, you were left absolutely and completely lonely. "What would make you say that?" you said with caution pretty clear in your voice, biting your lip on your side of the phone. "I just wanted to see how the King of Hell was. Is it wrong to care about another's wellbeing?"

"Well, if it's mine, I'm pretty sure your brothers would say yes," you heard him say, but it was no longer on the phone. He walked out of the corner of your room, seeming as if he decided to torture you in person. Deep in your mind, you prayed that he wouldn't do anything to seek attention to your sleeping brothers. That may be more of a problem to him than yourself, though, so you took solace in the fact that it was doubtful that he would say anything tonight. He was in their sister's room late at night after all, and the boys always came to the worst conclusions in the book. "So what is your real motive, Darling?" he said, now a little less than a foot away from you. You were standing by this point, trying to conceal the awkwardness and anxiety that flooded your body and mind.

"Am I truly transparent?" you said with a light laugh. "Though, admittedly, I do care."

He stepped closer, and if you could possibly go from bright red to flush back to bright red again, you did. "I don't see why, but I can tell," he spoke with a light smirk playing upon his lips. Those lips just looked so soft, and your desire grew. Admittedly, part of your tired mind made you believe that this may just be a dream, but in actuality it was very real. Your brothers would be scolding you on how dangerous this would be as well, and how careless you were, but with him less than 6 inches away from you, your thoughts turned from the danger to wanting to test your limits.

Even in the darkness, he was so beautiful to you, and you were nearly speechless that he had even made a house call, at 1am, just because you had said that you wanted to know how he was. It was so hard for you to control yourself, as if he was truly a drug that was just calling to you, but you restrained yourself. Your thoughts on the other hand were so hard to control, and you were imagining at least 10 things you could do to him at the moment, and only one of them was dangerous - simply with the thought that he may try something sneaky. The rest were lucid dreams of desire for you. As you attempted to regain your composure, you whispered out, "It's nice to see you." It came out as more of a stutter than anything, but audible and recognizable enough for him to understand.

"You truly are a peculiar hunter, you know, Y/N," he whispered, staring his gorgeous brown eyes directly into your eyes. The smirk still played upon his lip, matching his teasing demeanor. "I'm fine, to answer your question." Despite yourself, you managed a smile across your face at the intimidating man in front of you.

He stepped closer, and your breath hitched in your throat. This was the moment that you were the closest you had been to him despite him using you as bait, and thoughtlessly, you took the opportunity. You wrapped your arms around his neck quickly and pressed your lips against his. In shock, he didn't react despite grabbing his blade. Feeling ashamed of yourself, you separated from him and glanced down at the floor. Awkwardly, you stuttered, "S-sorry. I..."

Crowley silenced your awkward, anxiety ridden apology with his lips pressed against yours, snaking his arms around your waist. This was your turn to be shocked, but you kissed back as if your life depended on it, and about 30 seconds in, you snaked your arms back around his neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. You felt his tongue at your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth for entry, feeling his tongue in your mouth meeting with your own. Battling for dominance, he quickly won the battle and you moaned lightly at the feeling.

Once you both desired the ability to breathe, you separated your tongue battle, but your arms still held tight around him, and his around you. You stared up into his brown orbs and saw something that you had not ever seen from him previously - admiration. It made your heart race, but there was something new to your feelings that just felt so right in his arms.

"That was unexpected, Darling," he purred to you, a smile now spread across his face. "Though, I should have probably told you that the bond affects humans much stronger than demons." He chuckled lightly, a little amused at your questioning glance. "Haven't you wondered - why you desire me so badly?"

You were about to attempt to defend yourself with words, but fell short as you said, "What do you mean, Crowley?" Biting your lip nervously, you continued. "And how did you know?"

"The bags under your eyes give it away," he stated plainly, "and the fact that I've known for a while that we were soul mates."

_  
_"Soul mates?" you whispered, repeating him as if it changed the definition of the word.

Once again, he laughed. "Don't be daft, Darling," he whispered, taking one of the arms that was around your waist and bringing his hand up to your cheek, brushing a thumb against your cheek. "You love me, but in a way that you could never love another. Your soul needs me, and you've been trying to deny it. Undoubtedly, it's affected both of us, but it's been killing you."

You bit your lip lightly in realization. It finally made sense to you, of course, but the fact that your soul mate was the King of Hell simply baffled you. On top of the fact that it would be a question of if he even had a soul to begin with, why would that even be a possibility. "Why did you never tell me?" you asked, a little hurt.

"Well, you never asked," he said playfully. "And I wouldn't have let you die, Love. You're a smart girl. I knew you would either realize it with time, or test your chances without your boorish brothers around." A smirk returned to his lips. "If you'd like, I could take you somewhere a tad more comfortable, and we could get some sleep."

"I thought demons didn't sleep," you mused, somewhat to yourself, and somewhat in questioning.

In seconds, your scenery had changed to what you could only presume was the King of Hell's room. It was large, and the decor was actually quite beautiful. It was a little rustic, but that was part of what made it so lovely. You had also noticed a King sized bed in your vision, and he was right, it definitely looked so much more comfortable than your own. He led you to the bed, and smiled at you with a sweetness you had not seen from him. "I haven't been sleeping either - because it took you so damn long to realize," he said with a light chuckle. "But, now that we're here - how about you lay down and we can get some rest?"

That night was the best sleep you had gotten in the last couple of years, and you knew in the morning you would have to deal with your brothers' wrath. Admittedly, though, your health was very much inclining, and you slept the entire night curled up in Crowley's arms. If the King of Hell was to be your soul mate, you knew you would have to separate yourself from your brothers and start your new life, but for the moment you were just going to enjoy the strong arms that you desired for so long.


	21. Coffee Shop (Castiel x FallenAngel!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of the concept of Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.

There was something that drew you to say hello that day, seeing the man in the trench coat sitting alone in the coffee shop. You were a fallen angel, but you lived as human of a life as you could muster. You were done with Heaven, and all of the arrogant angels that you used to call brother and sister. You could feel things that you hadn't felt as an angel, and you couldn't resist going up to the man that you thought was beautiful.

He did manage a glance at you when he walked in the shop, and you heard him order his coffee awkwardly, as if he had never ordered a cup before. Then, you had watched the man take his cup as a gentleman and sit in the far corner of the shop. His face, you had seen, had a look of loneliness, even brokenness. That loneliness may have been the initial draw, or those piercing blue eyes that tempted you deeply.

“Hello,” you greeted softly, giving him a warm smile. “May I sit?”

He brought his head upwards to you, those piercing blue eyes meeting your own eyes, and he gave you a light smile in return. “Y/N,” he recognized. Apparently he was an angel as well, but he didn't seem the same as the others. He reminded you much more of a human than one of the arrogant ones, and that warmed you. His hand was brought up in a motion to grant your seating, and you obliged, sipping on your tea.

“I don’t recognize you,” you admitted, a tad shamefully. You didn't know every single angel, even of the fallen. “May I ask your name?” It was your nature to be shy, and it was hard for you to look him directly in the eyes, but those blue eyes of his vessel were captivating. Knowing that, you managed to steal a few glances.

“I'm Castiel,” he stated, melancholy on his lips. He looked out the window at the street, his gaze staying there for a while before and after he spoke again. “I'm pretty sure you have heard terrible things of me.”

You had heard of him, in fact, but you had also heard the good that he had helped with. Not from the angels, of course. The angels held a grudge with anyone that went against the grain. There were a few that saw him as a visionary, but even more that hated him for not being a following little lamb. You were not known for much in Heaven, but you used to defend the angel that you had not known. There was something about the stories that you just didn't believe - you knew he wasn't a regular rogue, and that he had to have had a reason for his actions. This was proven as you had heard about the Winchesters and the work that he had done with them. “I choose not to listen to the hateful words,” you stated with a light smile, now finally managing complete eye contact. “I know the others can hold a grudge, but you had a reason for what you had done, and you're not bad for it.”

He chuckled lightly. “You seem very kind,” he said smiling at you, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it to the side of the table. For a while, his eyes stared into your own, as if searching to see the soul underneath. Those piercing blue eyes saw through you, and you could see the beauty in his own soul as you stared back. You felt him reach with his other hand and touch yours, that had been resting on the table, and you turned your hand over to grasp his lightly, a smile tugging at your lips.

A light blush spread across your face, and you whispered, “You do as well, Castiel.” Both of you sat there, enjoying your drinks and talking for hours. For the first time since you were fallen, you were feeling something strange and were so very drawn to him. The way his mouth moved when he spoke was beautiful, and after feeling the connection growing towards this other angel, you finally got the nerve to lean over the table. He must have realized what you were doing, because he leaned in to close the gap. Your lips met timidly at first, and you both felt sparks fly through your vessel bodies and through your very souls.

You knew there was a reason you loved this coffee shop so much, but you never realized you would find love in it. 


	22. My Perfect Human (Chuck x Reader)

You wondered sometimes if God hated you, or if he just didn't care about his creations anymore. There wasn't anything particularly special about you, despite the fact that you were a hunter. Were, in past tense, of course, because it wasn't your hunting that was leading to your ultimate demise. It wasn't as if you were dying of a cold, the flu, the plague, or black death - you were recently diagnosed with a terminal disease that attacked your brain. That was something you couldn't just hunt through, and you were in need of some escape from your brothers' constant worrying. It was aggravating, having them ask every hour they were home if you needed anything, or calling every hour when they were on a hunt to check on you.

There was one person that had gotten wind of your condition, and actually offered to take care of you. He would be staying in the bunker, since it was heavily warded. He was on his way, after your brothers had eagerly agreed to pick him up and push the burden of you off on him. You were less than thrilled, not only the fact that you would have basically constant eyes on you, but the fact that this man knew everything about your life. He was the author of Supernatural, and you let out an audible groan just thinking about it. Sure, he was kind- and based on the logic of profits, should have been dead quite a while ago- but you felt as if you didn't need a babysitter. After all, you used to chop off vampire heads and fill werewolves full of silver bullets, so you should be able to handle your steady decline on your own.

You couldn't blame your brothers for being more than a little overprotective, but still, it irked you nonetheless. This guy was being taken out of his life completely to watch over you and - though you wouldn't admit to yourself - keep you company, all because God wanted you to die a slow and agonizing death. God had to hate you, and for that, you loathed everything you and your brothers had worked towards. It was a little shameful to feel this way, but you couldn't help it. If he truly cared, would he be letting you die like this?

Your thoughts were taken aback by none other than your two brothers walking in the door, Chuck trailing behind them. He already aggravated you not even 5 minutes after being in the room, because he had given you the sympathetic eyes that everyone had given when they found out you were dying. There was a little something different in his eyes than just that, but you couldn't entirely tell, and your frustration ebbed you not to ask, or say a word. You took your cup of tea and retreated to the table, breathing in the herbal scent before bringing it to your lips and taking a small sip. Chai tea, with a light splash of milk, merely to cool it down: it was a heaven running down your taste buds and pausing for a moment before continuing down your throat.

"So, uh, we hate to do this, but we have a case," Sam said awkwardly, looking at the two of you at the table. Chuck was sitting on the other side of the table, as if you were a plague that would be passed on to him. Or he could have just been scared of your expression, you thought, since he did happen to see you glaring at him as soon as he gave you that sympathetic look.

Dean cut in, before you or Chuck could say a word, and stated, "If anything happens to her under your care, Chuck, your head will be on a goddamned stake."

"Dully noted, and we will be fine," he replied a little awkwardly, but giving a kind smile. He was a very genuine guy, and you did like that about him. It was the fact that you felt as if you basically had a babysitter now that drove you wild. You were older than Sam, and just a little younger than Dean, so any sort of babying just made you mad.

You pursed your lips, wondering if you should even say anything before they headed off. Deciding, since it was a hunter's life the three of you lived, leaving without a goodbye could always mean leaving without a goodbye forever. Softly, you said, "You boys better be safe. Don't worry about us, seriously. Focus on your case - I'm just sick after all, not a demon." Giving them a light smile, you waved the two of them off, and focused back on the nice warm tea that was in front of you. Since it was chai, it was enough to continually fill your senses, and the way it slid down your throat almost made you forget about the terrible pain you felt almost constantly.

After a while of sitting in near silence, you glanced back up to Chuck, who looked as if he felt guilty staring at you. It made you sad, being like this, and even more so anyone seeing you like this. You were a skilled fighter, with the strength of Sam and Dean almost combined, and the fact that you were reduced to something worse than a human version of Castiel made you bitter. God hated you, and you knew it. It made you boil inside even thinking about it, but you had never uttered these words. You had never shown the boys how you really felt about being ill - about dying. Personally, you just didn't want anyone's sympathy or worry. In a hunter's life, everyone's life is cut short, and this wasn't the way you wanted to go. That was no exception, though, and everyone treated it like it was one.

Clearing your throat, your eyes caught his blue eyes directly, and you forced a light smile on your face. "I appreciate you taking the time to do this, Chuck," you said in almost a whisper. "I'm just sorry that it has to be like this. It is nice to see you, though."

He smiled half-heartedly and stood from the table, walking your direction, and sat in the chair next to yours. It was as if he had regained the ability to be closer than 10 feet from you, but there was still some guilt on his face that seemed misplaced to you. Guilt didn't make any sense, because it wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault you were dying, it was God's. You reached a shaky hand out and placed it on his shoulder comfortingly. "Please, don't look at me like I'm dying," you whispered lightly, trying as hard as you could to keep the smile on your face.

"Not to be rude, Y/N, but it's kind of hard not to," he whispered with a light chuckle, giving a sympathetic look at your. God, how you hated it, and for some reason you greatly hated the fact that he was sad. His sadness made you sad somehow, and you weren't sure why, but you wouldn't have it.

You paused for a moment, trying to figure out something to do that wouldn't require him to see you at your worst. Thankfully, you knew a nice path to your room that you could steady yourself on the wall to look as if you were walking fine, so you suggested, "If you want, I mean, we could go watch Netflix in my room. Not anything weird- I swear - I just want to spend some time with you. Can we?"

His eyes lit up a little bit, and he nodded. You finished off your tea and he offered to take it to the kitchen, to your relief. As he made his way to your kitchen, you struggled yourself to get off the chair you were sitting on, and pressed your arm against everything you could possibly find on your walk to your room. Thankfully, this went unnoticed, since you were already at your room by the point that he was making his way down the hall. Grabbing the remote, you sat on your bed and patted the spot next to you for him to sit. He obliged and smiled at you, sitting down on your bed. You turned on a horror movie and whispered, "I hope this is okay," before turning it up a little bit, followed by setting the remote in a comfortably reachable spot beside you.

***

As the credits were rolling, you had finally registered that you were cuddled up against him with his arm around you. It was warm and felt incredibly comforting, so you didn't move despite your other arm reaching your hand to grab the remote. Before you threw on your next movie, you glanced your eyes up at him, seeing his eyes glancing right down on you. There was a hint of adoration in those eyes, and it drew you in. Regardless of the adoration, you still saw the guilt that he held in those sweet blue orbs.

You finally picked up the courage to ask, "Chuck, why do you look at me with guilt?"

"W-what do you mean?" he said, trying to play it off with a sweet smile and a light chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shuffled around a little, nervously, and you had risen to a seated position. You could still feel his arm around you, and you couldn't complain.

You gave him a serious look, biting your lip nervously. "Please, be straight with me," you whispered. "I know enough to say my brain isn't imagining this. You have legitimate guilt in your eyes, and I hate seeing you like that. Please, tell me."

He sighed, giving up, and took his arm back as he placed it with his other hand in his lap. A serious look passed his face, and he stared into your eyes. "Y/N, I did this," he whispered, saddened, "But I didn't mean to - and I'm selfish for it. I just wanted you to stop hunting, and to give an excuse to watch over you like this. You were my perfect creation, and I shouldn't have chose favorites, but I did."

You were taken aback by his confession, and it took a few minutes to even process what was being said to you. First, you wondered how in the hell he could do this to you, and then you proceeded to wonder about the creation comment. It was all so strange coming from a writer that wasn't even very popular. Staring deep into his eyes, you searched and searched the blue orbs until you found your answer.

No.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

"Chuck..." you finally said, trying to stay calm, and biting your lip in the process as you stared at him. "...you aren't a prophet like everyone thinks, are you?"

He let out a half-hearten chuckle and shook his head.

"So, if I haven't gone crazy by this point, I'm just going to come out and ask," you said softly, taking a deep inhale. Your speech was a little rushed as you spoke, until you slowed down and basically enunciated, "Are you God, Chuck?"

He looked away and bit his lip lightly. "I don't like to be referred to as the G word, but yes."

You were floored. This was not a way you were expecting that answer, nor would you believe today would even go this direction. Taking another deep breath, you exhaled, and brought your hand to his shoulder in a comforting manner, causing him to glance in your direction. His blue eyes had tears welling in them, and that in itself killed you inside. You felt as if you would cry just looking at him crying, but you did the unthinkable and said, "Chuck, it'll be okay. Please don't feel guilty." A smile spread across your face, and you leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. It felt as if a wave of electricity shot through your body, and it felt so very right. He was shocked at first, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around you. You snaked your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever, but not quite long enough, your lips separated and you caught yourself staring once again into those blue crystal eyes of his.

"I promise not to hunt if you promise to stay with me," you whispered, giving him a sweet smile.

He brushed a few stray locks of hair out of your eyes and smiled back at you. "I promise," he whispered, before sealing his promise with another kiss. This one was full of passion and love, and seemed to last just a tad bit longer than the last. Never long enough, though. "Shall we watch another movie?"

You cuddled up in his arms and threw on another horror movie, but not before whispering, "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Y/N. Always."

You thought that God hated you, but instead, God needed you. He loved you, even, as his favorite. When he had to leave, he promised to take you with him, and in the meantime you would lead a normal life, much to your brothers' dismay. They had accepted it as God's plan, though, and were still always there when you needed them. The first kiss you two shared healed you, but the rest of the kisses going forward kept you strong, day in and day out. For the first and last time, you had found love, ironically in the one being you thought hated you.


	23. Imagine I (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being the only one happy to see Crowley when he shows up, and always giving him a hug.  
I found the imagine off of tumblr or google so long ago. Not my original concept.

The Winchester boys were such a pain in the ass for you sometimes. They would try to hide you in another room when they summoned Crowley, simply because they didn't want you around him. It was so aggravating for you, because you were the only one that actually enjoyed seeing the King of Hell. He was so nice to you, on top of it all, and who were they to tell you who you could be happy around. There was something about his Scottish accent and the fact that he just was incredibly kind to you that even made you a little happier to see him than the brothers themselves. Admittedly, you had a little crush on the man, though you never acted upon it. The boys didn't enjoy the fact that you two were close, or that you had Crowley named in your phone as "King" with a heart afterwards. Dean had seen it once while you two were texting, and he wouldn't let you live it down. The boys were a little over protective, but to an extent, it was understandable. You were their researcher - the researcher to hunters - and you were crushing on the King of Hell. It was a little ridiculous to think about, and was almost as bad as going after Lucifer himself, but you had been through enough with the Winchester's and Crowley over time to know that the King of Hell was not someone that they had to worry about.

They were currently in the main room of the bunker, waiting on Crowley, and they had practically barricaded you into your room so you wouldn't come down to see him. Dean was growing impatient, staring at the summoning spell and cursing some aggravated profanities as Sam waited patiently and attempted to ignore his brother. As always when they called Crowley, their business was urgent, but by now they should have been used to the King of Hell showing up fashionably late. Sam was, to an extent, but Dean was always a little more impatient than his younger sibling. Though he had his little bro-mance with Crowley when he was dealing with the Mark of Cain, he had kept up his facade of aggravation for Crowley's presence. Deep down, somewhere in there, he did care for the demon as well. He would never admit it, with his hunter instinct, and it was more than annoying for every party involved.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean shouted annoyed, nearly kicking the spell right off of its spot.

"Maybe he has matters in Hell he's working on?" Sam suggested, trying to soothe his fuming brother.

Dean growled, "He knows this is important - the Darkness would be more than just the end of Earth."

Sam merely rolled his eyes before digging them back into the research in front of him, waiting as patiently as he possibly could. Of course, Sam knew that matters were important, but since he never had the same connection that either you or Dean had with the King of Hell, he didn't rely on the demon to show up when he was supposed to anyhow.

Unknowing to them, Crowley had gotten a text from you with a little distress. It read "The boys locked me in my bloody room, Crowley. I know you are on your way, so could you help me out first?". As if you had adopted Dean's lack of patience, you paced the room back and forth. There was a little part of you that absolutely hated being locked up, though you would say that to the Winchester boys and they would just assume it was because you wanted to be out and able to see the King of Hell. It was kind of sad for a hunter to have claustrophobia, but when you were locked against your will, even if it was the boys, it started to make you freak out. You were uncomfortable and practically begging in your mind for Crowley to come and let you out. There was a little excitement, despite your discomfort, where you were pleased that it would be Crowley getting you out of this stupid mess. You were pacing back and forth in your room, utterly stuck, until you heard a familiar Scottish accent behind you.

"Hello, Darling," he said with an obvious smirk in his words, which made you turn to face him.

A large smile spread across your face, and you wrapped your arms around the King of Hell himself, which, first taken aback, he did wrap his arms around you in return. "Thank you, Crowley," you whispered happily, taking in the demon's alluring scent. He smelled of whiskey and spice, which was an addictive scent for you. It took a bit of time to adjust to, but just like black coffee, it grew on you. Of course, just like black coffee, it became your favorite.

"Now, why would they lock up my favorite little human before summoning me?" he said with a light chuckle when you two separated. He examined the door, which would be quite easy for him to just blow right off the hinges, but looked back over to you, who had a slight pout on your face. It was your own room, and of course, you liked having your privacy with the door on said hinges, but the boys made it hard for you to want to keep it there.

You let out a light laugh, almost a little nervousness trailing behind it. "Well, I guess they don't like the fact that I look forward to seeing you," you said sheepishly, a light blush spread across your features. Crowley being in there with you made you feel just a little safer, and calmed your panicked nerves, though you could not quite forget that you both were stuck at the very moment. In your mind, you had to constantly remind yourself that the man standing now in front of you could merely flick his wrist and get you both out of the room. If he wanted it a little less messy, he could also just teleport you out of the room, as he had teleported in it himself.

"You're too kind to me, Darling," he said, placing his hand to your cheek and brushing his thumb down your cheek bone. It was at this point you realized exactly how close you two still were, where your cheeks heated up from the touch of his soft hand. Mindlessly, you did press your cheek into his hand a tiny bit, which he noticed and smirked slightly. "Your fondness is obvious, and that may be why they keep their little princess locked in the castle, afraid that she will become a Queen."

You chuckled lightly at his words, whispering, "If that's so, then they must forget that you don't need a key."

There was something in those brown orbs of his that drew you in, or maybe the charm in that Scottish accent of his, because you leaned your head just a tad bit closer, your lips begging for the King to close the gap. At first touch, your breath hitched in your throat, yet you wrapped your arms around his throat. You two had been incredibly close for a long period of time, but there was something about today that drove you just a little closer. You felt sparks ensue down your body, the taste of fine whiskey covering your lips. His lips were soft, yet firm against your own, and you hadn't even noticed that he had zapped you out of your room and right in front of a very angry Winchester.

Sam didn't seem phased, knowing that one day it was going to happen, but Dean on the other hand was fuming. You two separated as you heard Dean screaming, "Crowley, what the hell! We have been waiting, and what are you doing touching Y/N?" The King of Hell moved his hand to keep Dean in place, before he could go and attack him. Blush covered your face, and a smirk played on Crowley's lips.

"Now, now, Squirrel," he said in his charming accent, with a side of a chuckle, "that's merely what you get for locking the poor girl up. Now, what was it you boys needed?"


	24. Sam Imagine I (Same x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sam always calling you short because he finds it adorable. Another imagine that I found off of google forever ago, and since this was also written forever ago, it's relatively short (and fluffy).

Standing at a sad five foot, you were the smallest hunter of the group. You had been traveling with the Winchester's for quite some time, sleeping in motel rooms and occasionally being at what they called home in the Men of Letters' bunker that they boys had just kind of moved into. You assumed you guys were more squatters than anything, but since it wasn't something that was on a realtor's list of popular places, you were never questioned for being there. Being the small firecracker you were, the boys liked making fun of you for being short.

That was the only thing they really could think to make fun of you for, after all. Sam had the most fun in doing so, since he was the tallest of the three of you. Shortie, Short Stack, Little Elf, Tiny, and anything else he could come up with, he called you. Even when Mary had been brought back, you were still the shortest of all four of you, and you hated it. When you guys weren't hunting, you would wear heels whenever you could, to make yourself not seem like such a little elf. Five foot wasn't considered incredibly short for a girl, but being around the boys more than anything, you were a little fun sized delight to the two of them.

You were getting ready for a hunt - a small vampire nest in the town over, and the boys were nowhere in sight. Getting ready to head out, you adorned yourself in your weaponry and your flat knee high boots. Grabbing your bag, you headed out to the Impala, only to be stopped by the ever so giant Sam Winchester in the doorway. "I was just coming to get you," he said, looking down on you with a warm smile. His puppy dog eyes made him look like a gentle giant, and knowing him for so long, you knew he was a teddy bear, but your stature always made you feel a little insecure.

"Scooch aside, Jolly Green Giant," you said, attempting to get past him in the doorway. Since you had seen the green beans brand in the store, you had adopted the name for him, and he always got a chuckle out of it when you used it on him.

"Of course, Short Stack," he said teasingly, giving you a smirk and stepping aside so you were released from the room. You huffed at your nickname - since both boys knew you weren't fond of your stature. It almost made you feel like a kid being that short, but you tried to brush it off. You were just in a rush to get this vampire nest done with so you all could get back to more important matters. The apocalypse was coming, and there was no way that you wanted to be involved in these stupid little cases when the world is coming to an end. According to the fact that God had left with his sister and made it so you guys were all that was left, it was yours and the Winchester's responsibility to keep things in order on earth. It was just a little bit too much to ask for 4 humans to stop an apocalypse over and over, but apparently God had enough faith in you all.

You two walked to the car together, and he couldn't stop commenting on your size. It was to the point that you were almost ready to tear him a new one, until you heard a comment that was nearly a mumble. "I only tease you because you're adorable," you heard him say almost under his breath. Your face lit up as you heard this, and you glanced up at the Giant, finally noticing the light blush that was spread across his cheeks. There was no denying that he was adorable as well, and you had the worst crush on the man for the longest time. With the two of you being as shy as you were, it was hard for you to admit these feelings to him, but with that being a first step for you made you smile a little bit. He brought his hand up and ruffled your hair softly, and you leaned into the touch. After the hunt, you could take advantage of this and actually tell him how you felt, but for now it was off to the vampire nest to roll some heads. Maybe being short wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	25. Fergus's Guardian Angel (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the concept of being his guardian angel back when he was human. I'm still debating writing a part two, but I wrote this so long ago. It is also mostly done in third person.

At one point, Crowley was in fact human. This is not a shocker to anyone, and most know the story on how he sold his soul for the selfish desire of a few extra inches. He wanted to be impressive, and he wanted the extra power, so he made a deal to seal his fate in 10 years of time. 

As he was dragged away by hellhounds, he hadn't heard the saddened screaming from a young woman's vocals. He also did not see the pain that coursed through the woman's eyes, nor the breaking of her nonexistent heart. Fergus had not even known the woman existed, let alone the absolute bond that was shared between the two of them. Centuries passed, and he rose from the ranks in Hell. He still was unaware, but occasionally had flashes of wonder from his past life. There were little things that just didn't make perfect sense for a human being's life.

Someone was watching out for him, and because of his selfishness, he never found out who. It wasn't a situation where she abandoned his being after he was taken away. She herself was taken away from Earth, being unable to fulfill the simple task she had been given. Fate was something she could not control, and the contract he had gotten himself into was iron clad, but the others did not bother to hear her side. They would not allow her to take him from his fate, nor even peek in to see how he was coping.

She was not informed that he had risen through the ranks, or what had even happened to him, but she did remember his face like she woke up to it each morning. Those hazel eyes of his were burned into her corneas, and she would never forget his voice as her favorite song. Though it was forbidden, she had fallen for a man that never knew she even existed.

The first time she had touched Earth once more, she was without her wings - lost and indisposed. Her grace was low, and she had nowhere to turn. She would run from town to town, alone and trying to hide from Heaven itself. Without her abilities, she felt absolutely helpless. Angels would come and go, both threatening and friendly, but she kept her angel blade with her and would kill if she had to. She was at the point that she would do just about anything to survive.

There was a point that she felt as if she had no hope - there was nothing on Earth or up in Heaven for her to keep going for. Why do others have to suffer when she had no reason to survive? The next angel that had shown, she expected would be the one to end her. On the contrary, though, that angel was able to listen. He recognized who she was, and didn't kill first, ask questions later.

He was kind.

"Y/N," he had called out to her, standing on the opposite side of a gas pump, eyeing her suspiciously. She placed her hands up in surrender immediately, expecting her life to end in that moment. He strode to her slowly, caution clear, yet instead of pulling his blade out, he questioned. "You are the one I've heard of - the Guardian that got attached."

Her eyes showed sadness as she looked at Castiel, his eyes piercing through her. "My human - he was odd, but special," she whispered, biting her lip nervously. "And when he sold his soul...all for that stupid pride of his, I was blamed." A stray tear fell down her face, and he stepped in proximity to her, merely inches away. His hand reached to her, and a sole finger brought her chin up to stare directly into her vessels eyes.   
"You meant no harm, and you were cast aside," he mused out, a little to himself. "You are about as popular with Heaven as I am." She let out a depressive sigh. "Will you come with me? There is a greater cause, and the Winchesters can use all the help they can get."

Without any sort of purpose on Earth, she took the offer of being of use and came with him, though at the first moment she did doubt. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and they appeared at another location - what looked like an enclosed room with an expansive library. As he took his hand off of her shoulder, she began to scan the room with her eyes, cautious and a tad frightened. The woman was shook by a voice that wasn't the man in front of her.

"Cass, who is that?" a voice asked, sounding defensive, which made her jump.

Castiel glanced over in the direction of the voice, his eyes lying on two brothers, which she presumed were the Winchesters. "She is an angel of the lord as I am," he said softly. "Her name is Y/N, and she needs a purpose, so I thought she could help us."

She felt calmed by this introduction, and turned in the direction of the two men, giving them a light smile. "I want to help as much as I can," she said sweetly. "If you'll let me."

"Well, we need all the help we can get, I suppose," Sam said, still a little skeptical, but he had kind eyes and a light smile on his face. "Crowley should be here soon with information."

Castiel nodded knowingly, and in the meantime the female angel was filled in on what exactly was going on, and what would be expected of her currently. She was also specifically told not to attempt to kill Crowley, though he was the King of Hell, and that he was not a current threat. Apparently the odd group all shared a common enemy, and though it was odd, they needed to all work together.

When the demon, the King of Hell, materialized in front of the group, the woman felt instantly like someone was pressing on her chest. The face that was burned into her corneas was standing in front of her, and her vessel's heart began to race. If it wasn't the hazel eyes that gave it away, the Scottish accent ringing through her ears once more did it.

"Hello, Boys," the Scottish accent rang out. Initially, he hadn't noticed the angel, and even if he had, he wouldn't know who she was unfortunately. She watched him go without being known to him, and that itself made her very soul weep.

It was something that she could not stop from escaping her lips, and she somewhat regretted speaking after she did. "Fergus," she gasped out, holding her hand to her chest as if her vessel's heart would leap right from it. Her eyes were wide, staring at the man, and he glanced over to her confused. There was a hint of disgust - not towards her, but towards the name. He had given up the name and rose through the ranks of Hell with his new name - Crowley.

Everyone in the room shared glances before looking at the shocked angel. She felt her breath hitch in her throat, and she excused herself out of the room in a most embarrassing manner. Running. She ran through the hallways and set her sights on one of the doors, since they all looked the same. Pushing the door open, she closed herself inside it and sat on whoever's bed it was. Tears began sliding down her facial features from her shocked eyes, and she struggled to catch her breath. It was a mix of sadness and happiness that flooded her face, and she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to feel. He was still around, but he was also the King of Hell.

Castiel knocked on the door, trying to give the girl a little privacy. "Y/N, are you alright?" he asked, genuine worry slipping out of his mouth. The Winchester boys were dealing with the matters at hand, while Castiel attended to her. No one had filled Crowley in on what was going on with the female, nor why she knew his name. Only her and Castiel knew the answer to this, anyhow.

"Come in," she said, sniffling.

Castiel sat down on the bed next to her, and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Yes, its him," he whispered softly. "I apologize for not warning you."

She bit her lip. "I'm happy to see him," she admitted, looking up at Castiel as she wiped her eyes, trying to fight back any remaining tears. "He's made something of himself." She chuckled lightly. "I just made a full on folly of myself, and he doesn't even know who I am."

***

The two angels made their way back to the main room of the bunker the human way, and by this point she had removed any look of tears she had upon her face. When her eyes met his, she felt as if she would cry again, but held back the feeling with another bit lip before a deep breath. It was time to talk to him, and since it had seemed like the boys were done gathering their information, they made their way with Castiel to the other room to discuss their next move.

She sat on a chair opposite to him, and softly stated, "We need to talk," attempting to form a sweet smile that turned out to be more of a half smile than anything. His eyes were questioning, and his facade was definitely that of the King of Hell.

"Damn right we do," he spat out. "How in the bloody hell do you know that name? You're not working with my mother, are you?" His words were sharp, and cut like knives into her soul, tormenting her.

As soon as his mother was mentioned, anger flared in the angel's chest. "I would never work with that bloody bitch, Fergus," she spat out, the anger overflowing in her. "I'd rather let that woman get pushed into the emptiness before I gave her the time of day." Her voice was a light growl, keeping it somewhat low so the Winchesters didn't hear their conversation. Taking in another deep breath, she exhaled and collected herself once more. "I'm sorry. Her leaving still burns me to the core, but you deserve an explanation."

He tapped his fingers, no longer showing anger nearly as much as impatience. "I'm listening, Darling," he said with a light eye roll.   
The angel sighed before continuing. "I am Y/N, and I was your guardian angel," she whispered, "I failed you - I'm so sorry. I couldn't break your bloody contract, or stop those hell hounds, and I failed you. You were the last that I saw of Earth, and I was locked away. I couldn't rescue you, and I couldn't do anything about anything. I lost you, but you deserved better than a guardian as me."

Tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were gripped tightly, almost too tight. She felt so much shame in this moment, and couldn't hold anything in. After sharing her deepest pain with the man that she had caused it upon, she felt herself shaking with regret and sadness.

"The deal was my decision," he stated softly. "Why were you locked away, love?"

She sighed, wiping the tears off her face. "Fergus-"

"Crowley," he corrected.

"I fell in love," she admitted sheepishly.

After a moment, he had put two and two together. Guardian Angels were forbidden to love their human, and she had fallen in love with him. She had gone through all the pain alone, and it may have simply been the human blood that he was injected semi recently, or the fact that he had understood human emotion from interacting with the Winchesters for so long, but his face softened. He stared at her with kindness in those hazel orbs, and placed a hand on her tear stained cheek. The angel felt her face heat up with blush, and smiled lightly at the man in front of him.

"I wasn't able to know you back when you were there for me most, Darling," he mused, staring into her vessel's eyes. "But, if you'll give me the chance, I would like to know you now."

A larger smile curled her lips, and she whispered, "I would love that, Crowley."


	26. The King's Return (Lucifer x Reader)

Those obtuse demons had produced plenty of irrational situations for themselves, however, this took the cake. They dragged the lethargic body of yours into the abandoned asylum and bound your hands with angel warded chains. Adorning your body in the typical torment garb, they made sure you wouldn't be able to break any of the wardings before you woke.

When you awoke, you were more than a little ticked off. If looks could kill, every demon in a ten mile radius would be dead. You recognized one of the morons, and it merely made you sear more. As soon as they noticed that you had your consciousness once more, you watched the familiar take an angel blade and begin to teasingly cut down the exposed skin on your arm, causing you to groan out in pain. 

As they continued, your groans turned almost to laughter, with the obvious hint of paroxysm behind your laugh. The laugh was nearly evil, though, and stopped the demon in his tracks. A smirk laminated your face and you stared the demon that was torturing you down. “Darling, I presume you already know how this will end,” you spat like venom. “I know we may have not installed the brightest brains for you rodents, but even you all should know of his return.”

The demon merely thought your words were a ruse and began scraping the angel blade down your skin once more. Though it burned terribly, you still managed to manically laugh through the torment. Your smirk did not falter, and the demon grew tired of you, since you were not giving him the painful sheiks he was expecting. “If you just give us the information Abbadon desires, you can die quickly,” he said in a sickening tone.

Once again, you laughed. You continued to laugh as he thrusted the angel blade into your leg and twisted, though you felt severe pain stretching throughout your entire vessel. You could feel the pain in your very soul, and it burned deeply, but the last thing you would do was give up. In your mind, you called and called. If rumors were true, he would be able to hear you, and as his most loyal, you refused to be the pin cushion to the monstrosities you and he created. It had been centuries since you had entered hell, so admittedly these little morons may have not known who they were torturing. They may have just thought they were tormenting a poor little angel with a large mouth, or a rogue who had nothing better to do.

The last call you had made was reciprocated on angel radio, piercing your ears and giving the demons the satisfaction of your pain being shown. After the call was received and the pain of angel radio slipped from your ears, your smirk resumed in a most menacing way. “You little demons won't last a minute, I promise,” you spat to them before a roar of laughter escaped your lips. Being bound the way you were, you were unable to heal your injuries, and the bluff that you had to keep up was that you weren't hurting. In actuality, agony filled your vessel, stretching down into your soul itself. You had tears burning at the eyes of your vessel that could barely be ignored. 

“You're weak, little angel, now just tell us what we need to know,” the demon screamed out, taking the blade and shoving it into your other leg. Before you could even scream, you watched as the demon practically evaporated in front of you, causing the other ones in the room to jump up in panic. As they began to attempt to flee, they were annihilated in a matter of seconds, granting you a full field of vision.

The sight in front of you let you drop your crazy facade and replace it with a soft smile. “You came for me,” you whispered happily, before finally slipping back out of consciousness. You had lost too much blood and being unable to heal with the wardings, it finally had gotten to your vessel, causing your drop back into lethargy. 

As you were out cold, the savior of yours burned through the wardings and took you into his arms bridal style before zapping you to a safer spot to heal your wounds. He brushed your disheveled hair aside and let a smile creep onto his features, staring at your now healed body before you woke. As your eyes fluttered open, you were greeted with soft blue eyes connecting with your own, and the softness that no one would see from the man standing before you - the man you followed out into the Garden of Eden. 

“Nice to see you, Sweetheart,” he cooed softly, brushing a hand through your hair as you woke. 

A smile realigned your features as your consciousness was fully grasped, and you cautiously brought yourself to a seated position before wrapping your arms around the man in front of you. “Luci, I missed you,” you whispered sweetly to him, before leaning in to brush your lips against his own. He brought his arms around your waist and embraced you tightly, kissing you passionately in return. 

“Its only been a couple hundred years,” he chuckled as you two separated. “You couldn't have missed me too much.”

“Indeed I did, my King,” you said smiling. “How about we reclaim your rightful place?”

He pressed another kiss to your lips, a smirk spreading across his face. “Let's take tonight for ourselves, and then tomorrow, we take OUR rightful place.”

Blush spread across your face as you nodded, and the two of you relished the night together lustfully.


	27. Ex-Hunter (Benny x Reader)

Working at the diner was something you began to enjoy, being in a small town with merely a couple of regulars as well as some travelers passing through coming in each day. There wasn’t a great deal of issues that arose from working there, and you actually began to feel safe in your job, as if you had finally left the hunting life behind you. It was so freeing, and you grew to relish the company of others, taking on more shifts to help out as much as you could. With your previous life, you didn’t mind the lack of sleep, and were able to take on over 40 hours a week.

There was something peculiar going on recently, though, and you had overheard the local hunter talking about the man that you had been working with for the last three weeks. You had already presumed that he was actually a vampire, but if anything, this man was not one to harm a fly. Since the hunter wasn’t quite coothe, you were able to overhear everything from ‘vampire’ to his actual name, ‘Benny’. As you listened in to the hunter, you would occasionally steal glances from the man that you worked with. Over the past couple of weeks, you had grown fond of him, possibly more than you should have. You were out of the business of hunting, though, so befriending a friendly vampire was no longer the end of the world. 

As your shift ended, you tapped on his shoulder, whispering that you wanted to meet him out back and talk. Holding a sweet smile upon your face, he nodded in response, and you left to pick up your things before heading back to see him. Admittedly, you did have a scythe in your bag if things did manage to get ugly, however as you shook your head, you attempted to push those feelings off. Trust was a difficult thing for a hunter, but you attempted to see the good in others as well. Some may call this a weakness, but by this point, you were just attempting to live your apple pie life. 

Sitting on a lone rock out back, you waited patiently for him to arrive. Hearing footsteps, you glanced upward, meeting his kind blue eyes with your own. A light smile spread across your face, and you said, “Thank you, Darlin’,” before rising to your feet. You stepped closer to him, making sure to keep about a 3 foot distance between the two of you - not too close, yet not too far. 

“What did you want to talk about, Suga’?” he asked with his accent quite prominent as he did. You could detect the worry in his voice, as if he knew that you were a hunter, and it caused you to bite your lip lightly as you formed the words to say to him. 

Softly, you started, in almost a whisper, “I want you to tell me the truth. I’m not going to hurt you - for that matter, I’m quite fond of you, but I am worried about you getting hurt.” You shifted uncomfortably, but stepped just a half step closer to him as you spoke, making sure he was able to hear you despite your quiet voice. As he stared at you, you examined his features thoughtfully, taking in his handsome face, the stubble that adorned it, as well as those piercing blue eyes of his. 

“Don’t worry about me gettin’ hurt, Suga’,” he said softly, “but what is this about?”

“I overheard something,” you admitted sheepishly. “And I’m well versed in your kind.”

He stepped back a little defensively at this statement, placing his hands up. “I did not hurt anyone,” he stated coldly, and judging by his face, he was either a great liar or was fully telling the truth. At this, your smile returned.

“I didn’t say that you did,” you said softly, trying to lighten the mood. “I just want to know the real you, Benny.”

***

What had started out as a mere confrontation to determine if he was the one causing the deaths or not turned into a long conversation of talking for literal hours, even bonding. You two had eventually made your way back to your place to talk, and you had brewed a fresh pot of coffee for the two of you to enjoy. Through the conversation, you had agreed to keep Benny safe from the moronic hunter that was talking badly about him. It concerned you greatly, knowing that there was an actual vampire causing deaths in town, yet the hunter that was local wanted to go after this innocent man.

His eyes were so kind, and admittedly they dragged you in. You found yourself biting your lip out of habit, and blushing occasionally throughout the conversation. He had lived many years - centuries even, and had briefly explained his life in purgatory. You didn't press for a great deal of details, but he did explain that a loyal hunter was stuck in there with him, and had actually helped him return to earth. If you had ever seen this Dean Winchester, you would have to thank him for bringing back such a sweet vampire.

After a while, you had finally gotten the courage to ask, “Its admittedly a little cliche, but would you ever consider seeing a human?” Blush stained your face even as you asked, and you felt a little silly to even ask the question. You two had known each other from afar, but this was the first time the two of you actually sat down and talked comfortably. 

It seemed as if a small bit of blush stained his own cheeks as he teasingly said, “That's an interesting question coming from a hunter, Suga’.”

“An ex hunter, Darlin’,” you corrected with a soft smile, blush still plaguing your face. “But it's silly- you don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

He leaned his face in closer to yours, to the point that you could almost feel his breath on your lips. A smile spread across his face as he whispered, “It depends, are you asking out of curiosity, or interest?”

You cheeks flushed and retained the blush that seemed to permanently stain your face. It was hard to concentrate with his breath so close, the desire to feel those soft lips up against your own driving you wild. “What if I said interest?” you whispered, a little nervousness lingering in your voice.

As if he was reading your mind, he finally closed the gap between the two of you. It started hesitant at first, as if he was worried about hurting a fragile flower, and you returned the kiss softly as well. Moving at his pace, the kiss deepened slowly, and your arms wrapped around his neck. He brought his strong arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him, as close as he possibly could with the chairs that separated the two of you. After what seemed like ages, yet not long enough, you two separated and you stared into his piercing blue eyes.

“I hope that answered it, Suga’,” he spoke softly, half out of breath himself. 


	28. Cold (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: "Give me your hands, I know you're cold".

Running.

Running faster.

Running faster, and faster, and faster.

Into the darkness you ran, not looking back. It was 2am and you had specifically waited until this time, because you knew the boys would be asleep. The Winchesters had taken you in and given you shelter, food, and so much more, in their ever so chaotic life. It was your life since you were a child as well, so they were not to blame when there were monsters at every turn. Everything over the years had gotten overly stressful, especially for the time that Sam was possessed by Lucifer himself. It was all mind boggling, and though you guys had all saved the world together, there was something about fighting monsters that made you desire a life of comfort and even the smallest bit of luxury. You wished that you could just run away from it all, change your name, and become whatever you desired to be. No monsters, no witches, no demons - not even angels; you desired a normal apple pie life. Dean almost had it at one point, and so did Sam, yet both of them returned.

You didn't know what you would do, but you couldn't return. There was nothing really you could do. The only thing you thought that you could maybe do was off yourself, but it wasn't that you desired not to live anymore. An escape is what you wanted, and that's why you kept running for as far and as long as your feet would travel. As you ran, you couldn't help but think of the man that stole your heart, the younger Winchester. His lovely brown eyes, and his smile plagued your mind as you let a few tears slide down your face. They were both so close to you, and you were abandoning them. Out of your own stupidity and stubborn emotions - you were the one leaving them.

As your feet couldn't continue, you leaned up against a tree and dropped down to a seated position, huffing and attempting to catch your breath. Your e/c eyes shut and tears started spewing down your face like a fountain - a waterfall of your own regret. No, of course you didn't want to leave them, especially not Sam, but you did want to leave the monsters behind. The demons that haunted your every nightmare and decided to pop up and cause trouble during every waking moment. It all just needed to end, and you wanted to settle down somewhere far away. Just to get away from it all and live your apple pie life happened to be your strongest desire, but as you sat there thinking, would it truly be apple pie without Sam?

What about watching Dean and Sam always bickering with their brotherly quirks, and Dean messing up your hair when he calls you short stack? Could you really have an apple pie life without the brothers? Tears kept falling, and you rose your head to the night sky, opening your soaked eyes. "What do I do," you muttered to yourself, finally catching your breath, and trying to think of an answer to all of your dismay. A shiver coursed down your spine and you brought your arms up protectively into a hug of your own body, biting your lip softly as you continued to cry and contemplate what you could possibly do in this situation. You had already left them. You could just continue on running and run as far away as possible. Disable your phone and they would never be able to find you. Change your name, move far away, and try to live a normal life.

Through your shroud of emotion, you hadn't noticed a figure approaching from the back of the tree. Tall, slender, with sad eyes, he watched you cry for a few moments - debating whether or not to make his presence known. He watched as you huddled for warmth, and he finally emerged, sitting beside you. It took you a moment to realize the presence, and initially you were about to punch it before you realized exactly whom was beside you. "Give me your hands, Y/N," he said softly, no anger presence in his voice. "I can tell that you're cold, so come on." He held his larger hands out to you, and instead of arguing, you placed yours in his. You could already feel heat rising in your body, partially from the butterflies flying in your stomach. Those butterflies were full of the guilt that you had left in the first place, though, and it was a struggle attempting to stop yourself from filling with tears once more.

"Sam..." you said softly, trying not to let your voice crack as you spoke. Your voice was frail, with a small hint of shock. You genuinely thought the boys were asleep when you left, so you thought it was the perfect time to run. Never would you have expected anyone to follow you - not until the morning at least. Brown eyes met yours, and you could see the sadness that was held behind them, breaking your heart slowly.

He stopped your speech before you were able to say anything else. "You know, you could have just talked to me, Y/N," he said a little defensively, squeezing your hands the smallest bit. "I've been there - so many times - and you know I'm always here for you. So is Dean. You mean so much to me - to both of us." He was fumbling over his words near the end, and you could tell his shyness was coming out during the very end. It was cute the way that he spoke, and it brought a soft smile to your face, despite all the emotions going through your body.

Your smile didn't stay for long, and you retorted, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" he questioned a little confused.

You sighed and looked down remorsefully. His opinion meant the most to you out of anyone's, and tonight you looked so weak in front of him. It hurt, and on top of it, you were about ready to abandon both of the Winchester boys tonight. The one that stole your heart, and the one that is more of a brother than what you have ever run into. Tonight, you were willing to turn your back on your family.

There was a moment that you were staring down that you had not noticed him staring at your face, searching your face for something in particular. You hadn't noticed until the moment that one hand left your hand and rested under your chin, forcing you to look upwards. In that exact moment, you felt the soft, warming sensation of Sam Winchester's lips against yours. It didn't matter that you were about to run away from everything - run away from the life of monsters, and your family that you had grown so close to. This moment was all about the sensation of his soft lips pressed against your own, the mix of Sam's late night coffee being tasted and something sweet that you couldn't quite pinpoint, yet you relished in it. The hand that had been abandoned by his snaked up to his neck and pulled him closer, and before you knew it, you had both of your arms around his neck, with both of his around your waist. You two were as close as you possibly could be without being directly upon his lap, and the moment lasted for what seemed as forever, yet not long enough.

As you two separated, catching your breaths, you stared into one another's eyes. "We can get through this," he said lightly, bringing a smile to your face. You simply nodded, and he stood to his feet, reaching a hand out to you for you to stand as well. Gladly, you took it and rose to your feet as well, starting the trek back to to the bunker together. Tonight, you may not have truly ran away from the monsters, but instead, something much better came to it. Maybe one day, you would have your apple pie life after all - and that apple pie life would be complete.


	29. Gravestones (Dean x Deceased!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a two for one - based off of Gravestones by Secret Keeper AND it's based off of the imagine "Dean has to choose who dies, you or Sam".

Downing another beer in one large gulp, Dean set it down with a thud and stared at the empty container in front of him, a grimace permanently engraved upon his lips. He pursed them and exhaled, requesting another to try again to forget you. Whenever he closed his green orbs, he could see that beautiful smile upon your face, and desired so badly to see it with open eyes once more. His heart held the weight of your death on top of it, and he just couldn't forgive himself, no matter how hard he tried.

No. He didn't deserve forgiveness - at least that is what he would always say. He knew you were probably staring down at him from heaven, yet he wouldn't accept the fact that you were at peace. Loneliness and regret often plagued the shorter build man, and he couldn't help but beat himself up. He couldn't see his brother, and he had lost the love of his life.

His days consisted of bar runs, and typically he spent the entire day at one or another. There were beautiful girls wherever he went, but nothing could fill in the blank. It had been months, and yet he couldn't move on. Sometimes he wondered if he had made the wrong decision, yet he could never wish either of you dead. The Winchesters look after one another, and bring one another back no matter how often they perish. There aren't always loopholes in life, though.

*Flashback*

"Dean, you have to decide," Billie said with a light smirk upon her lips. She was dressed in her reaper clothing, holding her scythe and waiting impatiently. Behind Dean stood the two people closest to him in the whole world, and the weight of this decision was pushing down on his shoulders so hard, it felt as if gravity was raised by 43%. His knees knocked with weakness, hands shaking.

The decision was already made, of course, yet Dean could not form the words with his own mouth. Knowing the decision would not sit with Billie, part of it may have been the fact that he didn't want the rejection. Choosing would be impossible. He could not damn his brother, and he could not damn the one woman that made his life feel like it had a purpose to it. Dean was frozen solid watching Billie impatiently waiting, unable to look back at the two of you, or register his mouth to speak proper words.

Pain struck through his heart as he heard footsteps behind him closing in, the light patter of steps that he recognized all too familiarly. "I'll go," you spoke softly, a fake smile upon your face. Your hand outstretched to Dean's cheek, caressing it lightly, and staring into his hazel orbs with your radiant e/c eyes. Leaning in closer, you placed a soft peck upon his lips before removing your hand from his face and walking up towards the reaper herself. "The world needs the Winchesters, please, take me."

Billie didn't hesitate to take the one thing that Dean loved the most away from him. "Take my hand, Y/N," Billie said with a grown smirk. Anything that managed to cause the Winchesters, precisely Dean, pain was absolutely relished for the reaper. Unbenounced to either Winchester, the decision was made long ago. It was Y/N's time to die, and Billie wouldn't have accepted Sam Winchester as tribute after all. The simple question was merely to torment Dean into deciding what he truly cared about - a loving girlfriend, or his own blood.

A simple touch from the reaper took your soul right in front of the two Winchester brothers, and they both ran to your side as your soulless body fell cold. Dean had just managed to grab you as you were about to hit the solid pavement of the empty road you all stood on, yet not early enough to hold you in life one more time. In moments, Billie was gone, leaving the two Winchester men to mourn over your lifeless body. In the beginning, Dean had checked for breath, or a pulse, in frantic desperation.

"Tell me this is a damn trick, Billie! Damn you!" Dean screamed at the wind, at the sky, at anything he possibly could - as loud as he possibly could. Without an answer, the wind simply howled around the two men, rain threatening to pour on this tragic night. It started off soft, and became more rapid within moments. Instead of just taking your body to go burn, Dean was once again frozen - frozen holding you in his arms.

Both shed tears, yet Dean's wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. Holding your lifeless body tight in his strong arms, he felt nothing but the guilt that faced him. By not making a decision, he had lost the love of his life. Was he selfish for not saying anything? Sam had attempted to comfort him once through this ordeal, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder that he shoved away, holding you closer to him.

**

As time passed through the greiving process, both men were heartbroken of the loss - as well as the rest of the hunters that knew you well. You were given a proper hunter's burial, burning your body for Cas, Sam, and Dean to attend. Despite Castiel attempting to say one or two things, everything was utter silence, between the hunter's funeral and the car ride back. He had broken the promise to you, and for that, he would never forgive himself. 


	30. Deal For Queen (Crowley x Reader)

You yawned and began to stretch, slowly opening your heavy lids from your prior slumber. As you were stretching, your right leg hit something solid, which caused you to gasp slightly and bring your legs up close to you, lunging for your knife. The last thing you needed was to deal with some monster after your last hunt. Despite getting the chance to sleep, you were utterly exhausted, and could have probably slept another few days if your body would have allowed it.

As your vision finally shifted from cloudy to clear, you noticed what your leg had hit was actually a person - well, kind of a person. In fact, it had been the one person that you wanted to see, and didn't, both at the same time. Your heart leaped at the fact that he was there, but you immediately glanced to the door to make sure that your two best friends wouldn't be able to see the unexpected guest.

"Well, good morning, Darling," Crowley purred in his usual, thick Scottish accent.

Your mind was almost not awake enough to keep yourself from swooning, yet you knew deep down you had to keep your wits about you. "What do you want, Crow?" you asked, uninterested. It was a facade, yet you had it down to a science by this point. He was the King of Hell after all, and the last thing he needed to know was that he could make you a toy of his.

Crowley had one of those shit-eating grins on his face this morning, and it made you question his intentions greatly. Whenever he had a grin like that, he knew something - and had some sort of blackmail, or request, or deal. "Who knew a ravishing little hunter as yourself could have such feelings for the King of Hell?" he teased, taking your hand and giving it a gentlemanly kiss.

Such a soft sensation on your hand sent shivers down your spine, yet you attempted to keep your cool. Yanking your hand back quickly, you gave him a bored glare. "Who knew the King of Hell could be so delusional?" you retorted quickly, before you began to laugh. Though he may have been right, you were going to defend yourself as much as you possibly can. Light blush threatened to spread like wildfire across your face, and to the best of your ability, you halted it. Every instinct that you had told you to bring your knife that happened to still be in your other hand right to Crowley's throat, but your heart desired so much otherwise. Mind wandering, you did muse how it would be to give up the ghost and finally taste his perfectly curled lips.

"Don't play dumb, Love," Crowley snapped back, attempting to grab your hand, which you immediately retracted once more. "You can't hide what goes through that pretty little head of yours from a demon, let alone from me. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to know that I can see what you dream."

For a moment, your heart floored. He did happen to be there before you woke, and it was likely that he did not see everything that went on in your dream. The downside, though, was the fact that he happened to be in each part of your dream, and the very last bit of it before you woke happened to be the most incriminating for you. You were stuck in a position where you could either attempt to kill him, fail because he is a cockroach that does not know how to die, continue to play dumb and eventually be led to the truth, or confess and deal with whatever insane consequences that could come of it. Silence was your true weakness in this spot, yet speaking was an impossibility, seeing as you had not come up with which option to even use.

The King of Hell was not the most patient person, after all, and with the amount of time that you sat there silent, it was becoming more and more obvious that you had been caught. "Would you like to make a deal, Darling?" slipped out of his mouth, his grin far from faltering. If anything, it may have grown just a tad, seeing you oozing with discomfort.

"You want my soul, simply because of a dream?" you questioned finally, your eyebrow raising with some disbelief.

He shook his head, letting out a soft laugh, knowing that the Winchesters would hear if either of you went above a certain decibel. The last thing he needed was those boys to ruin all of his fun. "I don't want your soul, Love, don't be daft."

Biting your lip softly, you eyed him suspiciously. "Then, what do you want?" you asked uncomfortably shifting in your bed, your nerves tingling with anxiety. Your eyes couldn't meet his piercing brown ones, or even come anywhere near his figure, so they fixated upon anything and everything that wasn't the King of Hell. Your sheets were the main focus of your eyes, until you felt a hand pulling your chin upward.

"I may be looking for a Queen of Hell, Darling," he purred, his grin turning to more of a smirk. "What I want from you is for you to agree once you die, you will become a demon and you will rule with me. In exchange for that, in the meantime, I'll keep your affection secret from the boys, so you can live your life in denial in front of them, for as long as you wish."

There was nothing keeping your blush off of your face, as it had already spread widely across and fully tinted your cheeks. A soft smile tugged at your lips, and you whispered to him, "All deals must be sealed with a kiss, right, Crow?" In your chest, your heart thumped erratically, to the point that you could swear he could hear it. In this moment, your eyes settled upon his brown orbs, and for a split second darted to his lips, then back again. His eyes told the story of admiration, in his own odd way.

"Yes," he purred.

"Then it's a deal."

In that moment, you barely got the chance to finish the word 'deal' before you felt a rough, yet gentle kiss upon your lips. You moved your arms and pulled them around his neck, bringing him closer to you. His hand moved from your face down to your hip, the other joining on the other side, pulling you onto his lap as the two of you kissed. As the two of you kissed, you noted that his lips tasted the faintest of his favorite alcohol, and it may have just become your favorite taste as well. 


	31. New Beginning (Chuck x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, from what I can tell, I wrote a little drabble back in the day of Chuck Shurley starting over in a new world with Y/N Winchester as the lone savior. It's been so long since I wrote this, and I'm planning on going back and editing this eventually. This is all written in Chuck's POV.

A new story would always start once the previous heroes were written out of the story, and though the two heroes were close to my heart, as I sit here typing, I type of a hero that I have great faith in. She was the youngest of the Winchester's, and though she did not play a huge role during the journey of her older brothers, I have a great deal of faith in this hero. Writing, in this moment, the young woman inherits the fabled Impala that previously accompanied our once great heroes. Her smile is hard to find through the grieving loss of her blood, though she does have the sense of adventure in her eyes that will bring the story to a continuation.

Unlike the two Winchesters that were our unlikely heroes, this being was made specifically with the thought in mind to continue the journey onward. Her long brunette hair sways in the wind, and her delicate fingers trace the frame of the chariot in front of her. It was her time to rise to the occasion, though her heart felt the need to fall back down. Something that she was feeling drove her to open that driver's side door and sit inside, placing the key in the ignition and turning it, closing her eyes to relish in the roar of the engine.

A figure, unannounced to her, had appeared in her passenger seat, yet even for a mere human it was a calming experience to feel that figure within even ten feet of her. "Y/N," the figure spoke, the only thing causing her not to jump being that calmness that flowed over her body. "I have a job for you."

Her green orbs landed upon the figure and studied it for a moment, realizing that it was merely a man, yet something about him being off. Something about him brimmed with the importance that she needed to listen to his every word, and follow as directed. Left somewhat speechless, she merely nodded to the man, as if to ask him what he wanted her to do. For a moment, silence did ensue, but he brought his hand to her own, causing a flood of images into her mind. Evil images of monsters, Demons, and rogue Angels filled her mind, along with an array of feelings. Sadness, bravery, happiness, even love flashed through her mind along with those images, as well as kinder images of reassurance. It took more than a few moments to process what she was seeing, but once she did comprehend each image she encountered, she spoke. "I understand," she said softly, giving the figure a light smile. "Thank you." What the figure had given her wasn't just images towards what she was up against. Instead, what it had given her was the images of a better future, conquest, and her own future. A reality was shown to her that would take work, but it was of his will, and therefore it would be.

The figure leaned forward to her, cautiously at first, and placed a kiss upon her soft, inviting lips. Though he was a stranger to her, she was far from for him. He knew everything about her existence, and loved every part of her. Knowingly, he had not created her perfect, though she had exceeded his expectations in life. After a few moments, she did kiss him back, softly and with kind gesture. It may have been a little egotistical for him to have created a woman specifically for himself, but he had created her for a greater cause as well. She would be the savior of the world after her brothers' passing, and she would be the one to help rebuild the flaws that the being had made in the world.

What I write to you will be the end of the Supernatural series, and a beginning to a new world. I must halt the writing process of this story, as she will not be alone on her journey. Unlike with her brothers, this human was made to face the chaos of the world, accompanied by the one responsible for it all. Proceeding the Winchester brothers, I will be taking on the responsibility of my creation head on, and though I greatly appreciate the fanbase behind these stories, I must tell you, Supernatural is a non-fictional depiction of this life. Monsters, Demons, and Angels - even God; they are all real, though I do prefer leaving out the "G" word. You can just call me Chuck.


	32. The One That Got Away (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry.

Dean froze in place, not sure whether to run or pretend like the woman in front of him was not Y/N. That moment, he wished it was literally any other girl that he had slept with. Y/N was in fact not a quick lay, one night stand, or a meaningless woman on the road. There was something deep inside of him that squeezed at his heart as he met her e/c eyes. Desire to turn back time may have been that feeling, or an overwhelming ocean of feelings, all condensing into one. He noticed that you were still short and simply adorable in his eyes. Gorgeous, beautiful; every word that he used to pick up chicks on the road as well as so many more would apply to you in his eyes, yet he could not find the ability to say anything. He was a deer in headlights, and those headlights just happened to flash far back into his past. The only truly real love and devotion he had felt towards a woman, was towards you all of those years ago. Often, when he had referred to an "Apple Pie" life to his brother, he would even think about the time that he had spent with you.

As moments passed, silence was not his best defense in this situation. You were not just a vampire that he could quietly sneak by and stab a vial of dead man's blood into, and though he knew how to kill just about anything, what he did not know how to do was to face something meaningful to him. Being a hunter, he specifically based his life around never having this type of situation, yet, here he was. If he had not gone to pick up pie from the local restaurant, he would have never gotten himself into this situation. His obsession with pie happened to bring him to something so much more desirable, yet undesirable. 

It may have taken you a few moments to realize who the man was standing awe-struck in front of you, but there was no way that you could forget that loving look that rested ever so deep in Dean's piercing green eyes. "Dean, is that you?" you stuttered out, in almost a whisper, as if you were afraid speaking any louder would cause him to vanish into thin air. Your heart skipped a beat seeing him, and admiring his now grown features. It had been so many years since you had seen him, but the moment that you had seen those eyes, it was like the feelings came back as yesterday. In reality, no, they had not truly gone in the first place, but they were at least buried deep enough not to mourn the loss of the reckless, yet famous hunter Dean Winchester.

Those eyes dug out the passion, longing, and love that you had felt for your absolute first boyfriend, but in the same sense, they also unlocked the pain and grieving that came with his leaving. Tears threatened to well in your e/c eyes, but you fought them off with everything you possibly could. So many memories were brought to the surface, and the overwhelming sensations threatened as if your heart would burst from your chest.

"Y/N," he replied softly, dumbfounded, and not sure exactly what else to do. Pie was a thing of the past, staring at your beautiful e/c eyes. There was so much more that he desired in place of that pie, and ironically enough for Dean, it was not all sexual. The hunter that lived off of sex, alcohol, pie, and killing monsters desired intimacy in a different aspect for once in his life - as he had gotten previously from you.

You weren't sure what caused your body to move, because your mind had not signaled for it. Before you knew it, you were embracing him in the tightest hug you could muster, tears beginning to slip from your e/c eyes. One feeling was pressing on the rest of the confusing ones more than anything else - relief. "I'm so glad you're alive." How he managed to last all of these years just made you think even more highly of the man - since he actually had what it takes to keep himself going.

He was not sure either what brought him to wrap his arms around you, but he did, securely embracing you. He held you closer than he had probably ever held you prior, and you could swear you could hear his voice cracking as he said, "Can't kill me that easily."

This brought a smile to your face, but you kept on crying in his chest, almost inaudibly, while he held you in his strong arms. You didn't dare look up at him, for fear that you would cry even harder. It was such a relief to see him, but the flood of emotions had you in a tidal wave. As he clutched onto you, feeling his strong, warm arms, you remembered the last moments you shared with him, like they were merely yesterday.

_"So, you have to leave tomorrow?" you questioned with melancholy, looking up at Dean with see-through eyes. Upset would have been an understatement, since when he leaves the farm, he would be leaving for good - leaving you for good. He had told you that his father was picking him up and taking him and his brother far away for the family business. You knew about hunting, of course, from the whole summer being spent with Dean. The two of you had fallen deeply in love, and he had told you just about everything - as you had done the same for him. _

_His arms tightened around you, and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "Yeah, my brother really needs me," he said softly in return. Somehow, those words made it okay. Justifying him leaving with that, and not taking you with him, it was all okay. The thought of him leaving killed you inside, but he had to fulfill his purpose in being the big brother. You had also known, as he stated to you a multitude of times prior, leaving would protect you from any monsters that wish to torment you to harm a Winchester. You had to respect him for that, no matter how much it shattered you._

_"Maybe one day," you said softly, cuddling up closer to him, "I'll see you again."_

_Dean laughed a little at this, though you could tell the sadness behind the laugh. "You may not want to, Y/N," he said softly. "Being anywhere near me is going to be dangerous."_

_You shook your head, knowing that in fact, it was, but you weren't willing to accept that this was your last moments. Biting your lip, you said, "I will be seeing you again, sometime, and you better not die on me in the meantime, Dean." Bringing your face up to his, you planted a sweet kiss on his lips, which he returned passionately._

_Once you two separated, he said, "I can't promise anything, but I will sure as hell try."_

_At the beginning, you knew not to fall in love with him. There was no future with him in the family business - no happy ending, but you still fell madly in love with him that summer. As foolish as it may have been, the two of you were just kids, and you would not regret loving Dean Winchester. The two of you ended up falling asleep together that night, and when you woke he had already left with his family. It may have been to spare you the pain of a real goodbye, but you still cried for him._

After that memory, you leaned your face up to his, planting a soft kiss upon his lips. The tears had stopped falling, but they were still staining your cheeks. For a few moments, he did not react whatsoever, but then you felt his lips pressed tenderly in return against your own. This reunion may have not truly been a lasting one, though your kiss lasted forever and not nearly long enough. 

Once the two of you separated, you asked with a light smile, "Would you like to share some pie?"

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he said, "Hell yeah."

The two of you ordered and took a seat in the diner across from one another, sharing your pie and talking about what the both of you had been up to over the extended amount of years that the two of you had been absent from one another's lives. You knew better than to try and make him stay, but this reunion you had waited for. Dean Winchester returning was the one thing you prayed for, along with his safety. You would let the one that got away get away once more, because you knew the world needed him. In another life, maybe, the two of you could have been. Though you two would never truly get to have the apple pie life in the end together, those moments that you spent with him would last a lifetime.


	33. Risen (Castiel x Reader)

_This world is full of turmoil, and unexpected demise. Earth is chaotic and strange, between the broken beings that God created, and the monsters that run a muck throughout every twist and turn. There are four Winchesters currently, and all have surpassed death but one. This very night, it was time for that last Winchester to sacrifice for the family, and Billie stands in front of the four, as well as the angel Castiel, to reap the younger of the two female Winchesters. That Winchester happened to be you. you are the twin of Sam Winchester, and you have yet to die. My brothers are more useful than you are, and you cannot bear to let my mother die once again._

_Billie smiles at you, saying, "As long as one Winchester is gone from this world, I am happy with it." She simply receives a nod from me, and shoves my two siblings and my mother back on their asses._

_You cannot look back on them to see their horrified looks or their disapproval in this moment. This is the moment that you truly save your family, all of your family. Your mother looked as if she was ready to do it, but my brothers need her way too much for you to let her do so. You were the most expendable one of all, and you have yet to be dragged to hell or heaven. With this self sacrifice, if it was not suicide, then just maybe you would have gone to heaven, but instead, you know you are looking to get tortured in Hell. Panic builds in your chest, but you accept your fate. What you will miss the most, is your darling Angel. Though you cannot verbally put it to him, he means the absolute world to you. You have fallen for him, and maybe in another life, it can be._

_You retrieve the gun from my pocket, preparing the gun to fire straight through your temple. A small tear escapes your eye as you begin to slowly pull the trigger. Your goodbye is quick, yet sincere, with a quiet, "I love you all, especially you, my Castiel." Knowing you will not return from this, you let the words fall from your lips, no matter how tight your heart lays in my chest. The trigger is pulled, and you feel blackness surround me. It isn't the simple darkness that invades my nightmares. It is much worse._

_You are suffocating._

_You are drowning._

_You are slipping away._

_At least you saved your family._

_At least no one's blood is on your hands, and you pray that no one feels that your blood is on theirs._

_This was your choice._

_***_

_Your vision reawakens, and the soreness of your body returns. You feel stiff, and if it weren't for the pain, you would feel absolutely lifeless. You honestly did not expect this to be how you feel when you die. You admittedly did expect the bliss of numbness at the very least. Letting out a light groan, you attempt to rise yourself, only to feel yourself pushed downward once again. Through this, you cannot understand exactly what this feeling is._

_Deep down, you wish to be blissful and free, but instead you feel trapped and alone. The blackness no longer engulfs you, but you do feel the pressure of being underwater, or simply trapped. You cannot lift your arms or legs either, as you struggle and strain. Sharp pain, dier pain, courses through every single inch of your body. Your sensory is blocked by the severity, and the hearing is more like a series of screams._

_Is this what Hell is?_

_Your only wish would be that you gave Castiel a more proper goodbye. That maybe he would not have had to see your demise. Maybe deep down he thanks you for being so bold, or maybe deep down he truly loved you as well, but now you will never know. You cannot ask, and you cannot see him. Your desire to see his piercing blue eyes one last time is consuming you now. You close your eyes tightly, not wishing to see anything despite those blue orbs of his. Through the pain that courses through your body, you can still feel your heart ache. You wish you could just scream, or cry, or something, but you dare not open your eyes again._

_***_

_This torment has been going on for such a duration, and you wonder if this is your eternal fate. If there is nothing more than this - you are just happy that you have saved everyone else. You hope that your brothers and mother are working on cases together. Castiel - you hope he is well and thriving. You hope he has found the woman carrying Lucifer's child. Though you longed to help with that procedure, as well as help them all capture Lucifer himself, you apologize that you will not be of service to them._

_Your hearing is a little mixed now - mixed between incarcerated screams and crying. There is possibly some begging within that mix, but the immense pain makes it difficult to focus on any other sensory. Through this time, your body has given up trying to writhe or struggle. The pain is just too much for you to bear, and you would rather not fight anymore. You know you will not get out of this predicament, and honestly, you can accept that. Your body is done with the fighting, and your mind just hopes that you did this for the benefit of everyone else._

_"I do hope you have not mourned for me."_

_"I love you all, especially you, my Castiel."_

_***_

_You feel yourself growing stronger, but you do not know if this is a test. Maybe Hell is trying to torment you more by giving you some sort of hope. You can almost move your fingers, but the pain has barely lessened. You feel like just maybe you could get up, but if you attempt to, you do not know if it is just a trick and that you will just suffer once again. Personally, you do not wish to risk that._

_Your heart aches more than it did previously. 'I miss all of you, Castiel, Mom, Sam, Dean...you even miss Dad.' You are assuming he is in heaven, and even if he was down here with you, you know they would not really give me a way to connect with him. You are fully and utterly alone. You do not know how long you will be able to handle this all until you go fully insane, but honestly, you do not really see going insane being rock bottom when you are already under the rocks._

_Being able to touch something real would be nice, or to see those piercing blue eyes once more. You would take a voice, a murmur even. Something would be better than the nothing that you am experiencing. But - you must remind yourself, you cannot complain. As long as they are all safe, that is all that matters._

_Given the choice, you would do all of this over and make the same decision._

_You do not care how much the torture sucks, because you would do it again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And, of course,_

_Again._

_"Please, don't miss me."_

_***_

_This whole situation has been playing tricks on you now. You swear you have heard you all at least once, and that Castiel has been staring with his deep blue eyes. You refuse to open your eyes, or attempt to move, because this is probably just you finally breaking. Maybe you have gone insane, but if this is you crazy, you feel a hell of a lot less alone. It has been who knows how long - you do not have a watch, but it feels like eternity already. You do not know how you will spend the rest of eternity this way, or if you will eventually black out, more, into the blackness again. Maybe one day you will feel absolutely nothing._

_***_

_You felt something. Your arm was being pulled upward, and you can feel the pain beginning to subside in my upper half. The pain is dissipating slowly, and you feel like you are being dragged upward. You feel fear coursing through your veins, but at the same time, you feel a calming sensation entering you. You are not entirely sure what is going on, but you feel right. You feel this sense, like everything is going to be alright. There is a voice protesting around you, but another telling it to be quiet. You open your eyes to see a blinding bright light, but it does not burn your eyes. It is almost beautiful, and you feel the pain fully slipping from your body. It melted away, and you think you are even smiling a bit. There is a being, but it does not have a clear face or body in front of you._

_It does have a bellowing voice. The voice is simply marvelous, and good. You heard it say to me, "You are necessary, Miss Winchester, my daughter. Take this grace and find them. I have a plan, and you are necessary."_

_"How do you know how to find them, Father?" seems to just slip right out of my mouth. It's almost as if you are not saying it, but at the same time you can hear your voice uttering the words. At the same time, you feel strength in your body - strength that you have never felt before._

_He bellows in return, "You will know," and suddenly your body is flying downward. Falling fast, almost like a meteor, heading straight for the Earth below, you couldn't help but scream a little. Looking back, it would be silly to see, but your improved body crashed through a couple of billboards and into the ground below, making a large crater. You had no idea where you were, but knew the journey was not very far._

_After a little while of wandering, you came up on a small town that brought a smile to my face._

_Lebanon, Kansas._

_You were home._

_***_

You felt a bit weakened, but still better than you had ever felt previously to death. Making your way through your own memory, you wound up at the bunker that your brothers, mother, and you lived. Well, lived was a strong past tense for you now - you had no idea how long that you have even been gone. Everyone you love believed that you was dead.

You did die.

You shuttered slightly at the thought of that, but managed my way inside through the garage area. That was the least warded, and the most comfortable for you to go through. A sharp noise brought me down to my knees, trying incredibly hard to cup my ears to reduce it. Unfortunately, though it took a moment, you had realized what was going on. Angel Radio, you have heard Castiel say previously.

Working through the initial pain, it started to get easier, and faded. you stood back up and made your way to the stairs, climbing them quietly and creaking the door open with as much stealth as possible. From all you knew, they could not even be here. Though you had some new gifts, you had yet to understand how to use them. Teleporting would be fully out of the question right now. Searching the bunker, you had realized that it was completely empty. Your brothers may have been on a case, or maybe they even moved on to another area. It had been an unknown amount of time, but felt like forever to you. The only thing you could think of doing was calling the one Angel that you knew would answer your call. Focusing hard, you attempted multiple times, basically talking to yourself, until you finally figured out how to use Angel radio. As you used it, you said, "Castiel, if you're listening - you know you can feel me. Come to me, please."

You sat in the living room, nervous, waiting for quite a while, hoping that your Angel would hear your call. As what felt like hours passed, you was just about to give up on waiting and find them some unknown way to you. Rising back to your feet, you were about to walk out of the living room until you felt a rush of wind whispering around you, causing your whole body to turn to face what had entered the bunker. For a moment, it felt as if you was frozen in place, staring at a mirage that your lonesome mind had come up with. At least, that was what you thought.

"Y/N," Castiel gasped in shock, realizing your new form, and recognizing that it was precisely you. When you had died, you had said those words to him right before you passed, and you did not know how devastated it had made him. How watching you die in front of him, with no way of saving you, had actually felt. You were unaware that he had broken the rules, once more, and fallen for you while you were human. Now, here you were, in front of him, and the draw was relentless for you both.

As soon as your name crossed his vessel's lips, you ran to him. You ran to him as fast as you could, and wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. Possibly a little too tight, because you were still trying to get used to your new found strength. After a few shocked moments, you could feel arms returning your embrace. "Castiel, I'm so happy to see you," you said softly staring up into his piercing blue orbs. They burned into your very soul, warming you with a feeling that you could not explain.

"Don't ever die again," Castiel said sternly, looking deep into your eyes. Though he was an Angel, he was still shy and a little naive, so as much as he wanted to say the words that danced on the tip of his tongue, he could not utter them.

Instead of answering his somewhat ludicrous statement, you did the one thing you would have never done as a human. The courage of your new found strength brought your lips to press firmly against the other Angel's lips in a passionate, loving kiss.

Castiel was taken aback for a moment, before he returned the kiss with full force. Kissing him was like absolute electricity coursing through your veins, and it caused you to shudder with pure delight. There was something about his lips that tasted so good, you did not wish to leave them. Your arms stayed latched around him tight, as if he would disappear if you had let go, and his did the same. No words were uttered between either of you, but there was something about this moment that spoke volumes. All the words that you wished to say to him as a human, seemed to be coming out in this one sole moment that we shared together. Angels were only supposed to love God with this type of devotion, but this moment showed the deep devotion the two of us had for one another.

After what seemed like forever, we did separate, and just stared into one another's eyes. His blue eyes were glazed over in sheer adoration, and mine did the absolute same. For a while, we just held one another, almost in disbelief that the other was even there. Once you realized that you had found him, and that he was in fact not going to disappear into thin air, you asked, "Are my brothers and mother okay?"

A smile crossed his features as he said, "They should be home a little later from a case."

"If we have some time to ourselves, then, come lay with me," you said softly, and he complied. Though neither of you were human, so you did not need to sleep, the two of you laid together and talked for what seemed like hours until you became the surprise for your brothers as they returned home.


	34. Soulmates (Lucifer x Reader)

_ou found yourself in the cage for the first time in your life, and even for a moment, you were unsure of what your surroundings were. Enclosed in what looked like a chained up floating metal box, you scanned your surroundings with your eyes. What you thought at one point was a myth, you were staring directly at. Lucifer stood within arm reach, and you did not flinch. You did not falter. For that matter, staring directly into his light blue eyes, you felt peaceful. He may have flashed his eyes to the fiery red orange glow and back to blue again, yet there was no rise in you. Attempting to feel some sort of fear - some sort of something, you stepped closer to him. Expecting to feel some sort of terror, you tested your boundaries. Reaching out your hand, you touched the archangel's cheek. All you felt was warmth and bliss._

_Bringing his hand upwards, he touched yours that rested upon his face. Lightly, his fingers caressed at your hand, and a smile crossed your features, taking him aback. He surveyed you with his eyes, and you did not move, holding yourself fully still in front of the creature that could crush you. He could snap his fingers and break your neck, probably even make you explode, yet an inch of fear did not cross your features, nor burrow inside of you._

_You did not control your mouth as you spoke one small, simple word to the silent archangel. "Yes," your body said, not above a whisper. Watching as a smirk crossed his features, you witnessed the man begin to evaporate in front of you. Your body did not move as your mouth opened by itself, allowing the soul of Lucifer inside of you. Nothing about you fought the entry of this man, and as the last bit of the archangel was inside of your body, vision faded to black._

Now, back in the real world, your breaths were labored, holding yourself up just barely with the cold, prison wall beside you. Your head quickly turned to make sure the witch that you had been watching was still doing as she was supposed to. Watching as she attempted a page turn, you barked out, "Rowena! No peeking." This caused a grimace to spread across her face, and she went back to what she was supposed to be doing, before she got a sudden 'ah-ha' moment.

Dean was tracking Amara, and Sam was attempting to fetch Castiel, so here you were, walking down to the furthest reaches of Hell with Crowley and Rowena. Unlike your vision, this adventure was making your skin crawl. You were about to ask Crowley how much longer this path stretched for, until you saw the destination directly in front of the three of you. Rowena and Crowley shared some banter between the two of them, following Rowena going directly to work on preparations for your meeting.

Rowena painted the symbols upon the cage quickly, yet quite skillfully, making sure not to make a single mistake. This was Lucifer that you three were dealing with after all, and though there was not a great deal that he would be able to do in this area, it was still likely that he would be able to kill any of you with just a mere snap of his fingers. Your e/c eyes glanced around at your surroundings, taking in the absolute emptiness around you. Within the emptiness, you could hear the screaming of souls off in the distance, probably being tortured by demons. Absentmindedly, you drew your fingers through your hair, attempting to calm your nerves. The only one out of the two that you trusted was Crowley, and Rowena was the only one that actually was setting everything up for you.

The three of you held your ground as far back as possible, yet still within view of the cage. You listened as Rowena uttered the spell, causing fire to engulf in a box around the cage, sigils a burning orange color. Once the flames calmed, she started the next spell to summon Lucifer's visit, Crowley questioning the safety of it immediately prior. Of course, she had no guarantee, and with that, the flames rose once more. You could barely make out the figure in the corner of the cage as the flames were too high, but as they calmed, he came into view.

"Just as I envisioned," you muttered to yourself, studying the figure of Lucifer himself. You had to admit, he was quite handsome, though you approached the flames with caution. Crowley and Rowena retreated back to a safer looking spot directly after Crowley sucking up to Lucifer with a comment that was completely reverted upon him, making you stifle a light laugh. Crowley shot you a glare on his way back.

"A cute little kitten Winchester," Lucifer purred, smirking his sickeningly deep smirk, leaning on the cage that he was trapped in. "I don't normally get visitors. What a fun surprise."

"If this wasn't life or death, Darling, you wouldn't have any now," you spat back, though there was a weird feeling coursing through your body. You almost did not want to be mean to Lucifer, though he was the prince of darkness himself. Something about him made you feel as if you had nothing to fear in this moment, and it confused you inside. "The Darkness has been released."

"Well, if that's the case, where's the big man himself?" he questioned, pacing the cage and somewhat teasing the concept. "Caught the fun bus out of here? With his sister's temper tantrums, I guess he must be laying low." As he spoke, he spoke so lightly of the situation, in a sense making fun of everything that was going on.

"I can almost understand you not caring," you bemused in return, studying his features as he attentively leaned back to the bars of the cage, listening to you intently. "I mean, you're stuck in a cage in total isolation. What do you care if everything ends?"

"You wouldn't have come to me for help if you thought it was a lost cause," he retorted playfully. "I'm not stupid, after all."

Biting your lip lightly, he was right. Of course he was right - it was not like this was just a fun visit with the prince of darkness. You were all there because of Sam's visions - and you dared not mention your own after all the flack that Sam was given for them in the beginning. You had been receiving them as well, and if they were truly from God himself, then he believed Lucifer could actually help. "God has been reaching out to an interested party," you said softly, just loud enough for him to hear. "Unfortunately, you get me, but I am interested in what you're able to say to help."

He couldn't help but laugh, his smirk looking as if it grew. "Unfortunate?" he questioned playfully. "As if I would prefer either of your brothers visiting me? You're a card, kitten."

It was thankfully hard to tell because of the flames, but you did manage to blush at his banter. He was charming, and admittedly hard for you to resist, though you continually reminded yourself in your mind that the man standing in that cage was Lucifer himself. "If that's the case, then, will you be willing?" you asked hopefully. "Of helping. Information. Anything."

"Well, Kitten, I may look great in here, but on Earth I would be a fizzle of smoke," he began, particularly pointing out how good he looked. He was not wrong, of course, but you were not going to be the one to admit it to Lucifer himself. You should have expected what was going to come out of his mouth, yet you were taken aback. "If I were to get a ride out - with a vessel that can hold me, and is currently available, then sure."

Your jaw almost dropped at the mere suggestion, though curiosity did spark you in the very back of your mind. "My body couldn't possibly hold you," you retorted back.

"I beg to differ, Kitten," he purred out to you, and to your horror - the flames began fading in front of you. Apparently the sigils had worn out from holding Lucifer for too long, and before you knew it, just like you had envisioned, you were face to face with Lucifer in the cage. It was not the same cage that you had seen in your vision, no, but it was the same concept. He was smirking at you a little over arms reach away, and you watched his eyes flicker for a moment. Lucifer was taken aback by your lack of reaction to your inappropriate change in scenery. "You don't think I can kill you in an instant? I sense no fear off of you."

You stepped closer to him, as you did in your vision, and stated in return, "I cannot explain it, but I don't feel any fear around you. Actually, quite the opposite. I do know that you can kill me. I know you can keep me in here for as long as you wish - possibly even eternity if I don't allow you to use me as a ride." Reaching your arm out, you brought your hand to his cheek, caressing his cheekbone lightly. "I know I'm in danger, but part of me knows this had to happen."

He brought his hand to yours, and for a moment, touched your hand, before doing something that your vision did not show. He spun you around and pinned you to the bars of the cage, both of your wrists now in his grasp, and a smirk upon his face. "You're still not scared?" he questioned softly in your ear, evil dripping through each word.

His dominance should have been crippling for you. You should have dropped to your knees and began crying from how terrifying the experience was, but it wasn't. His grip did not hurt, though you could tell it was tight, and there was something blissful about his touch. There was something inside of you begging you to lean your lips in and kiss the Devil himself, yet you did manage to refrain from that, brushing it off as a childish little thought due to his handsome appearance. There was something that he happened to be feeling as well, because he ended up leaning his forehead down to yours, resting it against your own. He was merely inches away from you, with direct eye contact, staring deep into your soul. "You have to be fucking with me, Kitten," he said in disbelief, before removing himself from you and letting you free.

A frown flashed across your lips momentarily as his touch was taken away, but your feeling was still overly calm. You were not sure why it could possibly be, but you were, and part of you was glad that you were in the cage with him. It was much easier to talk to him this way, though it was not like you were actually getting any information on how to beat God's sister from Lucifer constantly asking why you were not freaking out.

"Why did you let go?" you questioned curiously, watching as he began to pace back and forth once more.

He brought his hands to his face and let out a sigh. "What's the point of trying?" he said defeated. "Oh well, roomie, do you want the top bunk, bottom bunk, or would you care to share?"

You chuckled lightly at his joke, seeing the sarcasm dripping off of every word he spoke. "I mean, we could share," you sarcastically retorted.

After a few moments, he deadpanned, staring at you once again. "Why can't I hurt you?" he growled out. "What spell did you let that damn witch put on me?"

You glanced out to the two that were watching from the sidelines, partially in panic mode thinking that you were about to die. Your gaze fell back on the archangel himself, and you studied him once more. "There is no spell on you," you said, walking forward towards him. "Unless, it isn't a spell."

Once again, there you stood, mere inches from the Devil himself. You shot a quick look over at the two bystanders to check and make sure they were not paying attention before you pressed your lips firmly against Lucifer's. Through the lore, you had read about an odd type of bond that you share with one person, and one person alone. As you kissed him, you brought your arms around his neck. He may have been the prince of darkness, yet he did not fight you whatsoever. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you in closer as the two of you kissed. It felt as if electricity was coursing through your veins as the two of you kissed, and it was not nearly long enough when you two managed to separate for air.

"What the fuck was that?" he questioned defensively, yet he did not take his arms off of your waist. He was not even sure why he did not, but there was something that was like an invisible force pushing him to touch you more; to hold you, even to want to kiss you once again.

You laughed softly, a smile spread across your face and blush still scattered across your cheeks. "That explains it, then," you mused out. "I guess we're bonded. I have read about it once prior, and I believe the term was soulmates. Though it's thoroughly unexpected, it prevents one another from causing harm."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard one of Dad's creations say," he retorted.

"It may be, but I'm willing to make a deal with you," you said softly, making sure that the audience was unable to hear. "If you hop a ride with me, we can conquer this apocalyptic situation, and then you let me stay with you."

He stared at you in disbelief, but the feelings that he was feeling in that moment was undeniable, even for the Devil himself. After all, you were a hunter, and on top of that you were a Winchester, so you should be his absolute last choice. You did not believe it either, but the proof was in front of both of your faces. Instead of simply answering you, he could not help himself, and dipped in for another kiss. This kiss was full of passion and longing, including him not asking for entrance before slipping his tongue into your mouth. His tongue easily dominated yours as you allowed, and he traced the inside of your mouth. You could feel his tongue hit every crevice of your mouth, and his taste was indescribable. It was like a bad addiction, but you could not get enough of it. It was a disappointment when your lips separated once more, but this time you leaned into him and lied your head upon his chest.

"Say it," he whispered fiercely, the words rolling off of his tongue.

You took your upward posture back, staring directly into his eyes, whispering, "Yes."


	35. My Dear (Chuck x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of My Dear by Matty Mullins.

Chuck had arranged to "accidentally" run into one of his creations, a woman in her mid 20's that he had a great deal of interest in, you. He arranged the meeting almost perfectly, though there was one curve ball that he had not intended. You were a perfect being that he had made - well, not perfect exactly, but he had made you in a way he simply adored. His love for you, though he had never formally shown himself to you, was stronger than he initially intended. What he had not expected for his meeting was you sitting on the bench, tears profusely pouring from your puffy eyes. Initially, he had seen this scene from a distance, and debated whether or not to go up to you.

He thought about postponing this meeting to a happier time, but then, it struck him.

If he could make your day better, you both would have the ability to be happy. It may have been a little morally wrong for him to swoop in at your worst, but he could not bare to see you cry. Watching this scene from afar, and with the pedestal that he placed you on unintentionally, all he wanted was to see you smile and be happy. He created you in his image, and you had exceeded his expectations over the years that you had existed. To him, you were this stunning, intelligent, kind creature that he could not wait to meet, and one day hold you in his arms.

Knowing that, he acted as if he was just going to walk past you, pretended to notice you for the first time, and walked to the empty spot on the bench. You had noticed a man walk by, but initially thought nothing of it, until you had heard a voice beside you. What he asked was a simple, "Would you mind if I sit, Miss?" A little embarrassed, you attempted to stop crying, wiping your eyes quickly and nodding. It was not often that people passed through this park, so that is why you picked this place specifically to let out your emotions. Never did you actually expect someone to pass by, let alone sit beside you. When you were sad, the best place for you to be was outside in nice weather, because it always seemed to make things just the smallest bit better.

"S-sure," you said softly, motioning with the hand that was not wiping your face for him to sit. "I'm sorry. Long day." Trying to stifle out a laugh, it turned out to sound much more awkward and unhappy than you had intended.

He sent you a grateful smile, and for a moment you had not noticed it, until you started to regain yourself. As he spoke, he said, "If you wouldn't mind me asking, what has you down? You have such a beautiful face - it's a shame to see it full of tears."

If that was a pick up line, that was the worst, but it was so kind regardless. You blushed softly, attempting to give the stranger a half smile. No one in this town was nearly this kind, and it brought a little warmth into your heart. "Just going through a rough time, ya know," you said, planning to leave it at just that. This was, in fact, a stranger to you. There was something about him that made you feel a little calmer just being around him, which you passed off as it possibly being his kindness.

As if he had read your mind, he introduced himself, saying, "I'm Chuck, by the way, and Miss, I'd be more than willing to lend an ear and listen. I know you don't know me, but I would love to help." In actuality, pain pranged him on the inside, seeing his creation - one of his favorites - feeling so low. You had beautiful e/c eyes and your voice was like music to him - something radiant, calming, and necessary for life.

"It's nice to meet you, Chuck," you said softly, "I'm Y/N." He already knew your name, of course, but he wanted to feel human. The last thing he would want to do was make you feel uncomfortable, especially with the infamous G word. Chuck wanted to meet you on human terms, and maybe one day actually tell you the truth. Deceptive, maybe, but he could imagine no human would truly have a positive reaction to it otherwise, especially one not knowing of the supernatural that was all around them anyhow. You were not a hunter, nor did you know anything about vampires, werewolves, or even the apocalypses that had taken place. All you were was a regular human being whom had wildly exceeded his expectations, that he happened to fall in love with.

Shocking even yourself, you began to spill your heart out to this total stranger; telling him about how you had just been fired from your job because you refused to sleep with your boss, how everything was just so overwhelming recently, and getting into great detail that you had never spoken to someone with before. As you spoke, your tears began to dry, and you were actually starting to feel more and more comfortable in this stranger's presence. He listened with intent eyes, and reacted to just about everything with sympathy and kindness. For the most part, he let you vent and get everything off of your chest, but when he did get the chance to reply, everything was so kind and sweet. You did not know anyone around your area could even be this kind.

For the longest time, you had felt like you were missing more than something, but this person was making you feel so much better, like there was the possibility that you had found that something. He was very handsome, too, and you noticed that as your talks turned a little lighter and he began cheering you up. His eyes were his best feature, you had noticed from the amount of eye contact the two of you had during the conversation. They were captivating. Chuck told you about how he had been writing a book, and how much of a struggle that had been for him. Though he never got into the gritty details of it all, he shared a great deal of what he was going through as well. You sympathized with him, and felt kind of bad that you had complained about everything that you had, even though you were more than grateful that he had listened to it all.

The conversation began to switch to getting to know each other's favorite things, hobbies and more. After a while of just enjoying your presence, he finally asked, "Hey, how about this -would you like to get a bite to eat with me? I know a great diner nearby." The question admittedly threw you off guard for a moment. With his timing, though, it was as if he knew you were starving, which in actuality he did.

You contemplated for a moment, but there was something about this man that you had an attraction to. Smiling, you said, "I would absolutely love to, Chuck."

Though he was not successful to taking you away from all the pain that you had been experiencing, he did happen to make you feel better, and set up the possibility for you to fall for him. It would take time, since the humans he had created were in fact quite tricky, but you had definitely taken a liking to him that day. Your smile ingrained into his mind that night, and he could not wait to see you again. The two of you had exchanged phone numbers, and he told you whenever you needed anything, call him before anyone else. No matter what he was doing - he would be there for you. Chuck glanced down at his phone, smiling at the number in his contacts and the cute picture he had taken of you for the contact image. Chuck had a plan, and everything was on the right track.


	36. Feline For A Day (Gadreel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever Gadreel fic, and personally I still think it's cute!

As a hunter, you had gone through plenty of odd situations, as well as some very dangerous situations. You admittedly, thought you had been through it all after two apocalypses, watching an angel being reborn as a man, and dying a multitude of times. Unfortunately enough, you had underestimated the possibilities, and were faced with a new, hairy challenge. The current problem that you had to get the Winchester's assistance of was, odd to say the least, and you were almost completely useless for it.

Especially since you couldn't talk, you had to play charades with the boys by jumping around for them to even know it was you in the first place. You felt utterly useless in the current situation, standing about a foot tall, if that, and fully covered in fur. It took over an hour to explain in a series of motions that Rowena had turned you into a cute, fluffy cat. Dean was less than pleased to have a cat around in the first place due to his allergies, so thankfully the boys made haste to go find Rowena.

They left you with a babysitter, though, and you may have been in one of the most awkward positions you could possibly be in. Gadreel was to make sure you did not leave his sights while they went to fetch Rowena. He was currently reading some lore, sitting on the Winchester's couch, and though you enjoyed quality time with Gadreel, you would definitely have preferred it as a human being. After a few minutes of just sitting on the other side of the couch, you had gotten bored. Being a cat - you really had nothing to do around the Winchesters' bunker, untill you realized something.

_Pet me,_ you thought, eying up Gadreel, whom was deep into his book. You let out a cute little 'meow', which made his gaze snap over to you. Absentmindedly, you scratched your head, trying to look as cute as possible, and giving him large eyes. Once again, you meowed, almost as if it was a question, or a please. Knowing you would never live it down as a human, but as a cat you had quite the advantage. He finally, after a few moments of staring at you, took the bait. He began to pet your head softly, and you moved closer to him as he did so, purring quite loudly. If you could smile, you definitely were smiling, and you pushed yourself more into his hand as he pet you. Eventually, you wound up curled up on his lap, purring happily at the attention.

Gadreel set the lore book on the end table, picking you up gently, before laying himself down on the couch. He laid you right on top of his chest and continued to pet you, staring at you curiously as you purred. "Y/N, it's nice being able to spend time with you," he said softly, though you were not able to answer him with more than a 'meow'. "I feel like maybe I can finally talk to you. I know you can't answer me, and maybe you can't even fully understand me, but you honestly intimidate me a bit." He chuckled softly, a little nervous, but he kept on petting you as you listened intently. "Since I've been human, and met you, I've been feeling some strange things."

_So have I,_ you thought to yourself. You had always had a huge crush on Gadreel, even back when he was a human. Once he had gained the trust of the Winchesters, he had really struck a chord with you. His nice chiseled jaw, fine features, stunning eyes; everything about him drove you wild. Admittedly, you expected that he would have never reciprocated, so you never said anything. Always, you acted pretty half attentive to him, because you did not want to admit that you had fallen for the fallen angel. He was so superior, in your opinion, and he always acted as such. You had never seen him act this vulnerably around you.

"I think, Y/N, I may be in love with you," he admitted, continuing on with what he was saying. You stood to your feet, carefully padded to his shoulder, and licked his cheek with your scratchy tongue, before returning back to your comfy spot on his chest. For a moment, he did not pet you, and stared at you intently. "Does that mean you feel the same?" He spoke as if he expected you to actually answer, but once again you meowed at him, hoping he got the message. The two of you relaxed in your position, him petting you once more, and eventually the two of you fell asleep, yourself first, followed by him.

***

Sam and Dean walked into the bunker, about to scream that they had gotten the witch, but once they saw the two of you sleeping, they didn't make a sound. Behind them trailed a disgruntled Rowena. She was behind them complaining about this and that, until the two of them shushed her together. Her face looked so offended, and the boys almost broke out laughing seeing it.

Sam pointed over to you and Gadreel and said in a low voice to her, "Undo the spell."

"And then I'm free to go?" she questioned, eying the two Winchesters suspiciously.

Both nodded, though Dean took a second and had to look at Sam before doing so. Dean did not want to let the damn witch free again, but this was for you, and the boys would do just about anything for you. You were not blood, but family doesn't end in blood after all. You were like a sister to them, and they both cared deeply for you.

Rowena chanted a few words in latin, and all three watched as a beam of light formed around you, slowly changing you back to your human form. As you changed back, thankfully you still did have your night clothes on, much to everyone's relief, but you were still fast asleep on top of Gadreel. The Winchester boys both snickered, knowing the crush you had on him, and Rowena had already walked right out the door, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sam and Dean walked to their separate rooms to get some sleep themselves, though they wished they could see the reaction once you two woke.

***

You woke groggily, realizing that you had been sleeping on something. For a few seconds, you had completely forgotten about your previous cat antics, and did not think anything of it - that maybe you fell asleep on the floor or something. Once you realized what you were laying on, blush covered your face like wildfire. You craned your neck upwards and were met with piercing blue, kind eyes. Smiling shyly, you felt as if you could have melted in that spot right there. "Morning, Y/N," he said sweetly to you, and you could tell there was a hint of blush on his cheeks as well.

"Did you mean what you said?" you asked curiously, "While I was a cat, I mean."

He smiled nervously at you, and said, "Yes, I did. I mean, I have never been in what humans call 'love' but now that I'm human, I'm feeling the need to be around you all the time. I want to kiss you, hold you, and I'm pretty sure those feelings are what humans call it."

You chuckled softly. You had always loved the way that he was so naive to humans, but thankfully not nearly as much as Castiel was. Smiling, you brought your lips to his, kissing him softly. He took a few moments to respond, but kissed back, gently yet passionately. In this moment, neither of you realized that there were two extra presences in the room, until they both broke out laughing.

"So, you finally told him, huh, Y/N?" Dean said, holding onto a chair while he laughed at the scene in front of him. The two brothers eventually stopped laughing, and Dean finished with, "It's about fucking time."

You and Gadreel both shared a laugh, looking up at the two boys, before you rose to your feet. Gadreel groggily joined you on his feet as well. "Thanks guys for the moment-ruiner," you said rolling your eyes, a smile still apparent on your face. "Also, thank you for getting Rowena to turn me back. Hope the bit-I mean witch wasn't too much trouble for you guys."

"Despite being a pain in the ass, she never is," Dean said, earning an agreeing sigh from Sam.

"Good, I'm glad," you replied smiling. "You guys deserve a thank you. I'm making breakfast!" After your announcement, you turned and gave Gadreel a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen and starting to make food.

"And pie!" Dean corrected you, as you were taking all the ingredients out to make breakfast. You rolled your eyes, though you did make him a pie while you were out there. While you were making breakfast, you could not help but think of the day prior, and everything that Gadreel had said to you. It kept a smile on your face, and a light tint of blush accompanying. 


	37. Can't Say No (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why a great deal of these were song-fics, honestly. This is another; Can't Say No by April Smith.

"I can't do this anymore, Crowley," you muttered under your breath, watching the King of Hell growing a rabid red with anger. Fiddling with your fingers, you glanced away from the wretched scene in front of you, and attempted to pretend as if you did not want to run to him and just soothe him. He was in another one of his screaming fits over, once again, not trusting you. You had to fight every instinct to run into his arms and beg for forgiveness, though you had not done anything. When Amara brought Chuck back, that was the point that you stepped into the action. Allying with the Winchesters, you helped them all defeat the darkness, together. Since then, you had been helping them out on and off with cases. The Angels in Heaven were after you anyhow, since you were the abomination that fell for the King of Hell after all, so you were doing anything you could to help the ones you supported, the humans.

Crowley had assumed, and assumed, until his face boiled with anger. Jealousy was not something that looked particularly handsome on your lover, and you were done trying to beg for forgiveness. It was always a vicious cycle with him, and it was driving you crazy. You were loyal to the Winchesters in an aspect, but you were loyal to Crowley in the largest aspect. All of your heart was geared towards him, and he just could not get it through his thick head.

"You're just going to run to those damn hunters and cry to them!" Crowley spat at you, enraged.

Rolling your eyes, you let out a sigh and snapped your fingers, teleporting as far away from him as you possibly could. Since his kingdom that he had made was on earth, it made it all the easier to just leave. You were surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms, pink as far as the eye could see. Humans made that, and that simply warmed your heart. Nature may have been the largest factor, but these humans thought to plant all of these seeds and lay the foundation to something this beautiful.

Taking everything in with your eyes, you walked around for a while, just thinking about everything you and Crowley had gone through. Crowley was a charmer, and that was for sure, yet when he was not being charming, he was being mean to you. Not even just mean, though. He had thrown you around more than a few times, though you admittedly tempted him. You were the mistake of an angel that fell for the King of Hell in the first place. You were the one that loved humans and a specific demon. That was all you. You were also the one that would take the bait each time Crowley called, and fall back into his warm arms.

_You loved every positive thing about him. You even secretly loved every negative. Everything._

Biting your lip softly, you shook your head. This was a time you would actually get over the King of Hell himself. You were sure of yourself, and you knew it was possible. After all, you were an Angel of the Lord. These feelings were stupid, and you had no idea why you even had them. There was something so wrong with you, and you were not even sure what.

As if the boys knew you needed to get your mind off of something, your phone rang. Glancing at it, your caller ID showed that it was Dean Winchester, the one that Crowley had been mainly concerned about. He called him a player so many times, and since you knew about that supposed howl at the moon that the two of them had, you knew it was true. Regardless of how much of a player Dean could be, though, you were faithful to Crowley. You were always faithful to Crowley.

"Yeah, Dean?" you said, answering your phone.

"Well, princess, you sound enthused," Dean said, a little disappointed. "We would like your help on a case. Details when you get here."

"Sounds good," you said, "Just a second."

Despite of your situation, you tried to push a smile on your face. Anything to get your mind off of Crowley would be a good thing, after all. The two of you said your goodbyes, and you took one last look around the beautiful view that surrounded you before snapping your fingers again. As you did, your surroundings changed once more, and you were inside of the Winchester's Bunker, currently facing both Sam and Dean. Dean was actually in the process of placing his phone back into his pocket as you showed up.

"Well, that was fast," Dean remarked, finishing shoving the phone in.

Sam spoke up, saying, "We have something that we are not even sure of. The description of the deaths sounds like Angels going kamikaze, but from what we heard from Cass, there is not a current war. It also sounds like they are targeting specific areas."

***

The three of you had been just about stumped, until you realized exactly what Angel Radio was putting out. Someone was trying to start another war up in heaven, and sending Angels out to target humans to collect more souls for Heaven, so they could absorb them and make themselves more powerful. It was aggravating to say the least, and it lead the three of you to a heavily condensed mall with hundreds of people. Thankfully, having you along, you were able to sniff out the Angel simply by sensing them, but as the boys evacuated hundreds of people, you were facing three Angels directly. Apparently having just one blow up at this place was not going to extinguish enough lives, so of course they had backup, and you did not.

The boys were something, but while they were both busy, you were trying to dodge 3 Angel blades at once. Occasionally they would slice you, and you would get a few slices in. You threw them, and they threw you further. Needless to say, you were surrounded, and being the Angel that betrayed Heaven by falling in love with the King of Hell, it was not like you could call anyone for backup. It was your own kind doing this, and you were overall screwed.

They had you backed into a wall, and you were just about to beg for your own life, as well as the lives of all of the people the Winchesters were attempting to save. Your Angel blade was discarded, and smiting three Angels at once would not be an option.

In this moment, you were ready for death. You began to think about Crowley, and about the good times that you two had as well. He may have been cruel, but that came with the territory. It was not like he thought he would actually kill you; you could handle his tempers. This time, you ran out on him, again, and now you would never see his face again. Closing your eyes, you felt as if tears were raining down your face. All you wanted was to run into Crowley's strong arms and tell him how sorry you were that you left. His accusations may have been incorrect, but you loved him, warts and all.

"Any last words, Y/N?" one of the Angels asked menacingly, opening their shirt to show the sigil that with just a bloody touch, would level the place.

A familiar Scottish accent rung out from behind the Angels, saying, "Maybe, a simple thank you, Darling," before the three Angels were incinerated in front of you. You opened your eyes cautiously to see blood covering the floor, the wall, and all over your body. After realizing it was their blood, you looked up to see the man you were thinking about right before you were nearing death.

Your body moved on its own, and it stood quickly, running into his arms. Though your body still shook, his embrace began to calm you, and you melted into his arms. "Darling, I just had this suit dry cleaned," he teased with a light laugh. He did care that his suit was stained with Angel blood, but deep down was thankful it was not yours. A smile graced his features as he held you close.

"Crowley, I'm sorry," you managed to stifle out through the tears that spilled over your eyes.

Crowley patted your hair, gently soothing you. "Shh, Darling, everything's okay," he said softly to you.

You gazed up into his eyes, your tears beginning to stop. "I love you, you know," you said to him, barely above a whisper. "Even when you're jealous, even when you're mad, even when you're doing things I don't entirely agree with. Maybe I'm crazy, or maybe I'm an abomination for an Angel, but there's something about you that I just can't say no to."

He smirked lightly. "I know, Darling," he purred softly, bringing the hand that was in your hair to cup your cheek. "And I, you."

In that moment, though you were covered in blood, you two met lips, passionately and sweet. You held him close by your arms around his neck, and his other arm traveled to your waist, pulling you closer. The two of you battled tongues, with him dominating yours and exploring your mouth. Neither separated until you both heard a throat clear to the right of you.

"Would you two get a fucking room?" Dean said, rolling his eyes and holding his arms out in exasperation.

"Gladly, Squirrel," Crowley said with a smirk, before snapping his fingers and changing your scenery.


	38. Soul Bomb (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating a part two for this.

The three Winchesters stared at their mother's grave, yourself included. You were ready to die, as much as it pained your two brothers. Both of them had made the argument of 'another way', but this was the only option by this point, and the end was neigh. They stood silently by this point, talking you out of the ordeal fully out of the question. Soul bomb armed in your chest, you were ready to kill Amara. She was bonded to you from back when you bore the Mark of Cain, and much to both of your brothers' dismay, you were cleaning up their mess. They would have done anything to save you from the mark, and they did. For that matter, they basically caused an apocalypse over that mark, though you had pushed plenty of times, attempting to stop them from causing the havoc which ensued.

Though you had accepted everything there was one thing you still needed to do, and you were running out of time. Placing a hand on the shoulder of each of your brothers, you gave them a quick, half smile, and both of them pulled you into a tight group hug. "I love you guys, you know," you said softly, trying to smile despite the situation. "Best brothers a girl could ask for. I want you both to take care of each other." 

You could hear them both start to cry, though they tried their hardest not to. Sam spoke up, saying, "We love you, too, Y/N." They stayed like that for a few minutes, but eventually released you from their tight embrace.

Heading to the car where the rest stood, your heart sunk in your chest. Though you may have been ready to die, what you were about to do, you were not ready for. You could look Amara directly in her face, and though it would pain you to end the woman that held such a celestial bond with you, knowing you were saving the others would be enough.

For a moment, you stood with the group without a sound. Sad faces were everywhere, from God himself, even to Crowley. Rowena was more than likely experiencing sadness as the possibility of the end of her life, though, since you would not be able to see her capable of caring that you were about to kamikaze yourself to save the bunch along with the world. She was too much of a snake to care about anything after all.

"You're sure you're okay with this, Chuck?" you questioned curiously.

He shook his head lightly. "No, I'm not okay with this. After everything Amara has done to me, she's still my sister." He paused, giving you a reassuring smile. "But, I understand."

You glanced back and your brothers, and then back at Chuck. You nodded at him in return, knowing exactly what he meant. Your brothers had released his sister in the first place, so you knew how angry you could possibly get at them. Despite it all, they were family, and even when you hated them, you loved them as well.

You took a heavy breath in, and sighed softly, trying to work up the courage for the hardest goodbye. Turning your body clockwise, you laid your eyes on the blue eyed Angel. Pursing your lips, you moved yourself uncomfortably. This was going to be the absolute hardest out of anyone. Castiel has been helping the brothers and you out for so long. It was dangerous to form connections in your line of work, and you knew that. Unfortunately enough, knowing that had not stopped this - all it did was stop you from admitting it until your imminent downfall.

"Castiel," you said softly, trying to formulate your words properly. He stared down at you with sad eyes. "Before I go, there's something I need to tell you. This was the last place I would have thought this would happen, and this is the last thing I admittedly thought I would ever say to you. Heh, it is so hard to even formulate the words to convey it to you." Knowing you were rambling, nervous, and overall anxious, you bit your lip, staring up into his crystal blue orbs. The Soul Bomb you could feel deep in your chest did not help with any of it, either. "We have been through so much, and I'm rambling and tripping over my words by this point, so I'm just going to say it right out." You watched as he eyed you suspiciously. "It may be weird, and probably a little wrong, but I love you. Not just the love that you share as family, Castiel. I, you know, am in love with you. I was never going to tell you, but you know, I'm about to die, so why not?"

Castiel did not say anything initially despite pulling you into his arms. He embraced you tightly, as if you were going to fade away right in front of him. You held him in return, and cuddled into his chest. "I wish you would have told me this before, Y/N," he said in his graveled, sad voice. "The feelings are mutual." Realizing what he was doing, and the fact that it would be the last time you would ever see him, he corrected himself. "I mean, I'm in love with you as well."

Despite your situation, a smile crossed your face. You stared up into his eyes once more, before leaning inward and pressing a kiss upon his lips. Gently, he returned it, yet you could feel the passion burning inside of the kiss. Though everyone by this point was watching the two of you, neither of you cared. God himself was watching the two of you, and you could care less. This was supposed to be your last moments, and you were going to enjoy them before facing Amara. Once you two separated, you separated fully. It was time. The last thing you said to him specifically was, "I wish I had told you sooner, but it's a part of the job description. Please, promise me you will take care of my brothers."

"I will," he answered simply, and you could see tears welling in his eyes, though he would not truly cry in this moment.

You gave a half-hearted smile to the rest of the group, including your brothers. Chuck initially looked a little shocked, probably because of the scene that unfolded in front of him, but the odd look he gave did not last long. The group was fully silent, and you broke it by saying, "I'd prefer a whole no funeral situation, if you would be so kind. Once this is all over, go to the bar and have a good time. Celebrate existence. That is the best thing you can do for me."

Sam simply said, "Done."

This brought a light smile to your face, followed by you turning to face Chuck. "Alright, I'm ready." 

With one snap, you were gone.


	39. My Bloody Rose (Cain x Demon!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, the peppered haired son of murder is hot as hell. This was my first Cain one shot, and I couldn't believe that I forgot to write about him for so long.

Beaten bloody and left to die, you once were a revered, powerful demon of your time. Your time had passed, and you had begun a life of solitude, keeping fully to yourself. Unannounced to you, those bloody Winchesters did not know how to leave a demon alone, and you had fought to the strength that you possibly could before fleeing. You fled to the one person you knew was stronger than you, and the one person that you could bet would not kill you on the spot. He may have wished to be left alone, but once he saw you clinging to the last bit you had, knocking hurriedly on his door, he hushed you in.

The Knight of Hell frowned at your bloodied exterior, and offered you a hand to his couch, helping you lay as you gasped for air. His blue eyed gaze fell upon your wounds, before he disappeared from sight. Moments later, he returned with bandaging materials and began to take care of your wounds. No words were spoken as the Knight of Hell bandaged your wounds, though you could imagine everything he would have said to you if that mouth did open. As he bandaged you, a light smile crossed your features, watching him as much as you possibly could. His peppered hair accented his features, and something in the pit of you missed that view.

"Rest," he commanded in a quiet tone as he finished up the bandaging, covering you with a blanket and leaving the room. At one point, you had been by his side, fighting as the best of them. Now, you were reduced to a bloody mess due to pesky hunters. Your eyes shut, and you drifted your thoughts as you rested, drifting them to how everything used to be.

_Cain and yourself would kill meaninglessly together. He bore the mark, and thrived upon killing. The mark controlled him, but the mark did not control you. Needing to please him was a great deal of your drive. You slaughtered thousands over time, enjoying every second of it, especially with him by your side._

_Blood splattered both your clothing, and the masses kept coming. War was the best time to indulge in killing, and the two of you took full advantage of the time of killing. These worthless humans killed in the name of their creator, and it made the two of you sick. His first blade, and your long sword splattered them all with time. The screams were music to your ears, while the most beautiful sight was his satisfied smile._

After what seemed like a full day, or more, Cain had re-entered the room. You were starting to heal up already, thanks to being a demon, though being slashed with hunter tools made it a long process. They had truly injured you.

"Why did you come to me, Y/N?" he asked curiously in his soft, deep voice. His stare was cold, with an ounce of care behind it that you could barely see. Cain stood above you, inspecting his handiwork to make sure there were no issues with your ability to heal up.

You pursed your lips softly before answering. A frown was very apparent upon your features, and your gaze was unable to fully meet his. "Trust," you said softly, after a moment or so of silence. Your voice was timid, as if you were an injured puppy whom had done wrong to their master. "I trust you, Cain, and you would not have left me to die." Though you were uncomfortable answering the question, you knew better than to lie to a Knight of Hell, let alone Cain himself. While you spoke, an odd feeling flickered in your body, and though you thought you had the need to cringe, it was much deeper.

"I'm not the same man I was back then," Cain replied, causing you to catch his gaze. "And I came here to be left alone. Hell even has orders not to bother me."

You merely smiled at him, saying, "I know you're not, and I know your wishes, Cain. I would not have come if it were not for the situation." You sucked in a shaky breath. "If I was to die, after all, I would rather it to be by your hand than those bloody fucking Winchesters anyhow."

A light smirk crossed Cain's lips as he listened to you. "Dean has the mark now," he mused out.

"I know, and that's probably why they bothered me," you said bitterly. "I wanted my own solitude as well, as you know. I went on for plenty more years after you left, but I did retire. Kept to myself, as well. They came after a little trinket of mine."

"Which would be?" Cain questioned curiously. Weapons always perked his interest, after all. Though the two of you had not been in contact for a great deal of time, you both shared similar interests, such as weapon collecting. What he did not possess, you normally already had. Occasionally, you had made deals with Crowley and given up certain possessions that Cain desired, though he was clouded from that fact. You preferred to remain anonymous.

"Lucifer's spear," you stated, somewhat proud, though you felt a great deal of pain rattling through your body. "Apparently they thought that it would be useful for them, and I'm assuming Crowley had mentioned where it could possibly be when they asked. I've heard, after all, that he was very open with them."

His eyebrow raised, and he continued the conversation with, "Did they get their hands on it?"

You shook your head. "It's safely hidden, for now at least," you said softly.

"Good."

****

Over a week had passed since you had first shown up at Cain's door, and you were just about healed up. He had been kind to you during that time, caring for you when necessary, and providing you with nourishment, as well as not killing you for bothering him. Despite being thankful of his kindness, there was something rekindling deep inside of you. There was a large desire inside of you for you not to leave his abode, and not leave his side. When he had first retired for the love of a human, you were devastated, though you never admitted it to him. You did not take part in the kidnapping of Collette, though you were in fact bitter. Cain was the only one that you had loved, and he loved another. It was the end of your story, and he could move on with his life, with a happiness he had found. You suppress your feelings with killing and serving Hell, until you finally retired. He, thankfully, was blissfully unaware of all of your feelings during this time.

Now, you were stuck with the same plate, though a woman was not involved in this situation. Once you walked out that door, you would be leaving Cain for good, and this time you would not be crawling back due to the audacity of hunters. Sharing a meal with Cain at his table, you mused over everything, and it lowered you more.

"Thank you for your kindness, Cain," you said nicely, cleaning up your plate so he did not have to. You dried it off and placed it away, giving him a smile. "If you want Lucifer's Spear, say the word and it's yours." He saved your life, and though you felt sadness behind your smile, you wanted to stay as upbeat as possible to him to avoid suspicion.

"Are you leaving so soon?" he asked with a raised brow. "You may not even be fully functional."

You laughed softly. "I don't want to intrude for too long," you replied. "I have inconvenienced enough on my old friend." Pausing for a moment, you met his gaze as he stood. "Despite the circumstances, it was nice seeing you, though." _I missed you._ You could not manage to get that out of your mouth, nor did you want to let him know of your feelings.

Much to your surprise, Cain stepped closer to you, his gaze still intertwined with your own. "Y/N, I just repaired you," he said sternly. "I don't want you going out and getting killed."

You laughed softly. "I know, Cain, and I will relocate to where the pesky Winchesters cannot find me," you reassured. "No one will be able to find me, don't worry."

He frowned, and reached his hand out to your chin, which caused you to splay blush upon your face. "I don't want you to leave," he said simply, and it was so hard for you to control your heartbeat. Your emotions were running a muck in your body, and it was hard for you to keep them contained.

"Cain," you replied, straining, "I don't want to leave either. Being around you, though, does something to me. It always has, and I don't understand why I cannot control it. Knowing that, though, I do not want to get hurt once more."

Without words, he stepped closer, leaning downwards and placing a kiss upon your lips. For a few moments, you did not react to his soft, supple lips against your own, completely in shock. Once you broke your shock, you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer as you kissed him deeply. Desire centuries old erupted from your lips in a sweet, longing passion that you had kept suppressed. His tongue barely asked for entry before you allowed it, and the dominance battle was fierce, with him winning and exploring your mouth hungrily. Cain's arms were gentle, yet strong around your waist, holding you close to him.

As the two of you separated lips, you stared up into his enchanting blue eyes. "I never knew," he stated softly, his embrace still strong upon you, and yours the same. "You, I loved as well. I never wanted to see you hurt. You were my bloody rose, and I found love in another because I never knew."

You smiled up at him, simply saying, "I understand," before the two of you met lips once more. Your passionate kisses ranged for as long as the two of you could possibly stand to be without breath. As your arms were up at his neck, you caressed his hair lovingly as the two of you kissed. It was as if you were in a fever dream, or if somehow someone flicked the switch and you ended up in heaven. This was your own personal paradise.

"I love you, Cain," you breathed out to him after your last kiss.

He smiled sweetly at you, answering back with, "I love you, too, Y/N."

The two of you eventually stopped making out, and he offered to get your things from your place, which was not far from there. You told him where Lucifer's Spear was hidden, safely under your floorboards with a warding that only a strong demon could break. He returned with your few belongings, including Lucifer's Spear, and the two of you spent the remainder of the day in one another's arms. It may have taken centuries, but you had finally found the love of Cain.


	40. Sadistic At First Sight (Allistar x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only Allistar fic that I've written since I started watching the Supernatural series. I'm not sure if I'll ever write him again, but it was enjoyable.

_Screaming filled the air. The area rushed to your side, more than one person yelling to call 911. 'It was a lie,' you recalled, thinking of what you had actually seen. Your life did not flash before your eyes, but instead what it could have been did. No regrets passed through your mind as you lie in a pool of your own blood, agonizing pain surrounding your entire being. All of these people around you believed they could save you, despite the priest beside you trying to preach to you in your last moments._

_"Save your speech, Father," you muttered out softly to the man as he recited from the bible to you. Your last rights, he had said to your hazy blur, but you were an athiest. If God existed, he was not there to save you, nor would he be bringing you to the holy gates that the Christians spoke of. After all, you had done no good in your life. If anything, Lucifer himself would be greeting you with his sickening smirk._

_Through your life, you had not fallen in a single reciprocated love, nor have you ever had faith behind what you did in your past. Upbringing was something you would not even speak of anymore, as the 25 year old woman that was severely damaged. Though you had an absent upbringing, you would not blame your parents for your utter demise._

_Merely minutes ago, you had fallen. That is admittedly a little incorrect - you did not fall, you pushed yourself. You pushed yourself out of a 6 story building, and were lying splayed, accepting your fate. The fate you had caused, you accepted long ago, while none of the bystanders would do the same. Unannounced to them, you would meet your demise this day._

_Unannounced to you, you would be driving yourself directly to Hell. You believed everything just fazed out; that there were no angels, demons, God or Lucifer. You in fact, would learn you were incorrect. Despite that, it was the best thing that had ever happened to you._

_A dark skinned, seemingly beautiful woman held a hand out to you. This woman, no one else would be able to see. Her brown eyes stared into your very soul, and your body moved on its own, taking her hand to be pulled upward. As soon as you had taken her hand, the remaining bystandards behind you cried for you, though they did not know whom you were. No one in the area did, and that is what you wished for as your demise. Forgotten, not mourned._

_"Y/N," the woman said in a soft tone. "I'm here to take you to your fate."_

_You glanced back to your lifeless body, and then back at her, nodding slowly. "Unexpected, but I'll take it," you replied, giving her a half-hearted smile. Following her, it was a long journey to your destiny. Once the stairs appeared, you knew where you were going._

_As you walked down the stairs to Hell, nothing swelled in your chest. Anything would be better than what the waking world had brought you, and you were fine with this. The reaper had left you at the stairs, directing you that a demon would take you to your place in Hell. Reapers apparently do not enter Hell or Heaven, and instead just take you to your destination, which was interesting to you. Unaccompanied, you finally hit the final steps, glancing around and the world once again filled with screaming. Screaming so shrill, the sound was pure torment, though it was more endearing than every waking day above the surface._

Closing your eyes, you blinked slowly, looking around for the supposed demon that would be taking you to your place. You were so willing to go, no one shackled you. A soul so melancholy, you were willing for anything despite what you had just been through for the last 25 years of your life. Once you had met with a tall figure, you noted how handsome the demon was. Ironic that the first man you meet in death happens to be handsome, with an ever so sickening grin upon his face.

"Y/N. Find the place okay?" his voice dripped with a sarcastic sadism, and you could feel the evil radiating off of the demon's body. His eyes were the type of black that if you stared too long, you may be sucked into a black hole.

You simply smiled in the face of evil, saying, "Yes, and I hope you'll be providing my warm welcome."

The man merely scoffed at your lack of fear, as well as your snide attitude. "Maybe that's why the boss said you'd be torturing," he says, as if reminiscent. "Let's cut the chit-chat, and follow me."

You did as you were told, and followed the man into the first cell you were told. He brandished you with a knife, telling you to 'do your thing' as he watched. As you placed cuts on the body in front of you, listening to the screams, a smirk spread across your face. After all the torment that the waking world had given you, it warmed you to be the one forcing the screams out of this person. Cuts became deeper and deeper, and your smirk merely widened.

The demon, which you later learned was named Alastair, was also smirking. He stared at you fondly as you wore the other soul's blood like a fine dress. There was something about your relishment in torture that had hit a chord with him. More than simply amused, he was beginning to feel something else towards you. The two of you entered and exited 10 other cells together, him watching you carefully. Normally, a new recruit would be left after the first 5 surveyed tortures, but Alastair did not wish to leave you.

After your 10th cell, he finally turned to you once more. "Torture looks ravishing on you," he mused out, showing that you had made a glorious impression upon him. "Unfortunately, I must be off, but I do wish to check in on you again soon." His smirk was menacine, but it drew you in.

"I would enjoy that," you replied back, as if you had just agreed to a future date with the demon.

He did not stop himself in this moment, staring at your blood covered body in sadistic fondness. Instead, he leaned in close to you and pressed his lips to your own. Though for a moment it shocked you, you pressed your lips firmly and passionate against his supple ones in return. It was needless to say that Hell was already treating you much more fondly than the waking world ever had. As the two of you separated, your meeting ended with smirks on both of your faces, and you went on through the torture list that you were given. The two of you would definitely meet once again, and you could not wait.


	41. Imaginary (Sully x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can forget the cute imaginary friend of Sam Winchester?

Large knife in hand, you began chopping up the tomato in front of you, starting out cautiously and eventually picking up speed. Repeating the same action with lettuce, celery, and carrots, you would place each item into a bowl after fully cutting them. A satisfied smile crossed your face as you were almost done, grasping the cucumber you planned on cutting in hand. Lining it up, you began cutting it.

"Mommy, is dinner almost done?" your daughter came up behind you asking.

As you turned, still cutting the cucumber, you said, "Almost, honey." Before you knew it, you felt a sharp pain in your finger and flinched, stopping what you were doing and turning your attention back to the task at hand. Red liquid began dripping out of your index finger, and you quickly took your hand from your task and began running it under the sink. "Go play and Mommy will call you when dinner is done." This was a poor attempt at making sure that your daughter did not see that you cut yourself, yet it had successfully worked for a few moments.

You saw your daughter start to walk away, before she stopped and turned to you once more. "My friend told me to let you know to be more careful," was the last thing she said before she exited the room. For a moment, you just stood with your bloody finger under the pouring cold water in the sink, a more than confused look on your face.

About to head to the bathroom to find the band-aids, you noticed from the corner of your eye that one sealed bandage was already sitting next to the sink. "Weird," you mused as you shut off the water, taking the bandage out of its packaging and placing it on your bloody finger. It was just a minor cut, but you were happy you did not manage to get any blood on the cucumber. Finishing up cutting it up, you placed it in the salad, placing a lid on the bowl before lightly tossing it.

Setting the table, you made sure everything was in order before bringing out your daughter's favorite, chicken and tossed salad. You let a smile once again cross your face, feeling accomplished, before calling out, "Honey, dinner is ready!" Moments later, you watched as your daughter bounded into the kitchen, a smile sweet on her face.

You both sat down at the table, and she asked, "Can my friend have a plate as well, mommy?"

Initially, you thought nothing of it, and grabbed a spare plate from the cupboard and another fork. Watching your little one with an imaginary friend, you remembered that back when you were her age, you had one as well. This was over 20 years ago, but you still managed to smile fondly at the memories. Admittedly, you missed him, but it was merely a figment of your imagination anyhow. Someone that you needed, so you thought him up.

Vampires, werewolves, angels, and demons were all real, you knew to be a solid fact. The man that you made up in your mind to cope with your absent parents, on the other hand, was fictional. One day, your daughter would understand that as well, though you hoped that she would never have to face a vampire, or anything else that went bump in the night. The two of you ate together, and your imagination managed to play tricks on you. Contrary to your better judgement, you felt as if something else was in the house.

After dinner, you watched your daughter carefully, checking on her often. It did not feel like anything threatening was in your home, but you could not shake the idea that there was something around. That something felt familiar, and almost soothing, but there were plenty of monsters that went bump in the night that were wolves in sheep's clothing. You could never be too careful. As you watched your daughter, it seemed as if she was talking to her imaginary friend most of the time that she was playing with her dinosaur toys. It was cute, and you did not want to bug this lovely scene. Needless, you had to ask her.

"Hey, honey?" you asked softly, a small sense of urgency in your voice, though you attempted to cover it. Your daughter looked up at you with a smile. "May I ask you something really quick?"

"Of course, Mommy, what is it?"

You bit your lip lightly, not sure how to phrase your question without seeming paranoid and weird. "Can you tell me about your friend?" you asked softly, while your eyes watched carefully to make sure nothing weird moved or anything happened out of place. It was your old hunter instinct in you that made you the most concerned. You happened to retire from the business when you had gotten pregnant with your daughter 5 years prior. The last thing you wanted was her growing up the same way you had.

"Oh, Mommy, he says he knows you!" she said excitedly, which made your heart skip a beat.

What if it was a monster coming for revenge in the worst of ways? You thought of the easiest way to protect her, kneeling down and opening your arms out for her, which she gladly ran into your arms and sat on your knee. "Tell me more, sweetie," you coerced, giving her a smile to cover up your paranoia. "Like, what's your friend's name?"

"Sully," you heard her say, and you could not believe what you had heard. Images of Sully entered your mind, and made your heart skip a beat. Near the end of your adventures with your imaginary friend, you had developed some feelings towards the man. You were older, of course, and when it was time for him to go, it broke your heart. It was your imagination, though, and that is how you convinced yourself over the years to get over him. Your daughter was the result of a one night stand with a man you had met at a bar, and in the meantime you had not had any standing relationships, because in the back of your mind, you could not get over the man you had made up. Even men that were somewhat resemblance of him could not hold a candle, and that is what kept you alone, though you knew you had made him up with your overactive child imagination. "He says he wants to talk to you, Mommy."

"How can I talk to him?" you asked softly, in a soothing tone, though your heart was speeding up with urgency. There was no chance that this 'friend' of your daughter's happened to be the same man that you had cried on the shoulder of, or ran away from your parents with. It had to be a trick - some kind of monster feeding off the dreams of children. If that was the case, you were ready to do anything to protect your daughter. "Can you tell him that I want to talk to him, too?"

"He said to go into the kitchen, and he will be waiting," she replied with a smile.

You let your daughter slink off of your lap and go back to her toys, before making your way to the kitchen. At worst, you always had a knife tucked under the back of your pants that could kill both demons or angels. As you made your way to the kitchen, you could hear faintly one of your favorite songs playing on a radio. This song that was playing, you would play softly on your radio at night and sing to it.

Disbelief and confusion crossed your face as you entered the kitchen, face to face with your own imagination. Wearing rainbow suspenders, a bright yellow shirt with white stripes, blue pants, and a huge smile, this was the exact man of your imagination. Though part of you wanted to run directly into the man's arms, you stuck your position with a raised eyebrow. "Sully?" you questioned, utterly floored by the sight in front of you. "But.."

"Y/N," Sully said with a bright smile, walking towards you. "I made it so you're able to see me."

"If you're not my imagination, then what are you?" you questioned defensively.

He brought his hands out cautiously, showing that he was not a threat to you. "I know all of this is confusing, Y/N/N, but there's no need for alarm," he said softly. "I'm a zana."

Bringing your right arm up, you placed a finger on your chin, thinking. "I've read about zana," you mused out, before drawing your attention back to the man in front of you. "So, wait, you're real?" You eyed him curiously, walking a little closer to him, before poking his nose, causing him to smile even more. This, in turn, made you blush. "You are real."

"I am really real, Y/N/N," he said confidently, with a dash of happiness. "And it's awesome to see you again."

By this point, you could not control your body, instinct kicking in. You brought your arms around him into a tight embrace, and for a moment he paused before wrapping his arms around you in return. "I missed you, Sully," you said softly. "For years, I didn't even know if you were real."

"Y/N/N," he soothed. You brought your head up, looking directly into his eyes, arms still around him. He felt so warm to you, and it was as if everything you had convinced yourself of over the years was a lie. It was alright, though. Everything was alright now, in this moment, in his arms. Part of you desired to kiss him, but you attempted to push that out of your mind.

After a few more moments, you backed off, straightening yourself out with the last bit of dignity you felt you still had, trying to push the other thoughts out of your mind. "So, you're here for Y/D/N now," you said smiling softly. "I'm glad that she gets to be with you, Sully. I know you helped me out so much."

He frowned lightly, realizing your change in pace, but came back with, "Y/D/N is an awesome kid, but I pulled some strings to be here myself."

Your eyebrow raised once more, and you questioned, "Why?" For a moment, you believed you saw blush cross his face, but thought nothing of that as you watched him carefully. He looked a little nervous before answering you, as if searching your expression for the answer you wanted to hear. "I mean, why did you want to be here?"

"Pinkie promise you won't tell?" he said, a bit of childishness in his voice that made you smile.

You held out your pinkie for him, and he connected it with yours quickly. "I promise."

"You see," he trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say, "I may or may not have been the one at the bar that night." He put his hand out defensively. "But you can't tell anyone." He put extra emphasis on the word anyone, and he was very obviously nervous. "It's forbidden, you know, for zana to do that kind of thing, but I-uh..." He was glancing off to anything and everything. It gave you enough time to put two and two together to figure out what he was saying. That also, ironically meant that your daughter was not fully human, either. It was a great deal to take in, but you took it every slow step at a time.

"So," you said, tilting your head softly as you looked at him, trying to take everything in, "you're her umm." You could not believe what you were even saying. "Father?" Thinking back to that night, the man that you had relations with was definitely similar to Sully. That was the only way a man would get into your bed, anyhow. For that matter, that man was the only one that truly did get into your bed, and it produced your daughter, whom fully changed your life around.

He bit his lip softly, his hands fidgeting and obviously trying to figure out how to even answer the question, though a simple 'yes' would have done the job. "You were, and well, are the most awesome person I ever met," he started, talking faster than before, "And I didn't mean to, but I kind of sort of fell in love with you, Y/N/N."

"Sully," you said softly, moving towards him once more. "Kiss me."

For a moment, the two of you just stood, staring at one another. Nervousness was more than apparent upon his face, and you were a blushing mess yourself. Everything he said to you was like a brick of information, and you did not even fully comprehend half of it, but _love_ was the one thing that truly struck you. Though eventually you would have to address the idea that your daughter was half zana, this moment was not the time. After a moment of awkward sweaty palms and nervousness, Sully did just as you had asked. He brought his arms around your waist and kissed you softly, but passionately. You could feel the love surging through his supple lips, and you kissed him fervently, passion clear in your lips as well. Your arms locked around his neck, and the two of you were as close as you possibly be, as if one of you would disappear in a blink of an eye. As the two of you separated, you stared deep into his blue eyes. "You know, Sully, I fell in love with you as well," you mused softly, cuddling into his chest. "I need you to promise me something, though."

"Anything," he said confidently, yet softly as he held you tightly in his arms.

A smile crossed your face as you whispered, "Stay."

The two of you sealed your deal with another passionate, fervent kiss before the two of you went back out to play with your daughter together. Laughing and playing, Sully made sure from now on you were always able to see him, despite the few times that he wanted to surprise you with one thing or another. No, neither of you would speak of the fact that Y/D/N was his daughter, but the two of you were two active parents as she grew. Now, you had two people you wanted to protect with your life, and you could not be happier.


	42. Grief and Memories (Castiel x Reader)

"YN, are you coming?" Castiel asked in his gruff voice, snapping you out of your trance. You said nothing, simply nodding and following behind Castiel to the car.

I can't believe she's gone, you thought to yourself, a picture of your mother grasped tightly in your hand. Again. You got into the Impala silently, you sitting next to Cas as the four of you drove with your mother's corpse shell in the trunk of the car. Though you wanted to be strong for your brothers, and for Cas, it was incredibly hard. Being Mary's only girl amongst the three Winchester siblings, given the newfound opportunity, you had gotten very close to your mother. 

In the Impala, Dean's music blared as the car drove onward, not driving too far from home. Everyone kept silent, like a true funeral, after all. You felt Cas place his hand upon your shoulder, the mixed feeling of wanting to blush and wanting to break down, sobbing away, entered your mind. As a hunter, you controlled your senses and did neither, though you strongly desired so.

With the Impala coming to a stop, everyone had silently gotten out of the vehicle, Sam beginning to get the pyre ready while Dean and yourself had opened the trunk. Cas checked on Sam to see if he needed anything, and yourself along with your older brother carried the corpse of your mother to the wooden base.

Setting her gently upon the base, you stepped back, standing between Sam and Castiel as Dean lit the pyre, stepping back next to Sam. The four of you stood, staring, in silence, and memories of your mother played through your mind as you stared.

"I'm so proud, Y/N," Mary had said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "All three of my babies turned out so heroic. You, my little girl, turned into such a beautiful, brave young woman."

***

"I can see it in your eyes, Y/N," Mary said with a soft smile, placing a hand on your shoulder. "You're in love with him."

You blushed softly, biting your lip, before giving your mom a nod. "I don't know what to do," you said, a hint of desperation in your voice. "It's bad enough that I'm a hunter, but an Angel? To top it all off, Sam and Dean would kill me- well, scratch that, kill him, and then I wouldn't hear the end of it." 

"You're your own woman," Mary said with reassurance in her voice. "They may be stubborn, but you're stubborn, too. Just tell him."

"Thanks, Mom," you said, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

***

"Be safe out there, and take care of your brothers," Mary said with a sweet smile, whispering it to you before seeing the three of you off for a hunt. 

***

There was no doubt that you missed her, and as you watched the pyre engulf her body, you felt a large pain in your heart. Her time was such a long time ago, though, and in a sense you were simply grateful for the extra time you all got with her. You could still see her blue smiling eyes whenever you blinked, and each time you blinked you risked tears dropping from them. 

The pyre finally consuming itself, along with the body of your mother that it adorned, the sun began setting. The four of you, led by simple hands briefly touching shoulders, began heading back to the Impala.

The drive seemed like millenia as the four of you headed back to the bunker. Once or twice, you had thought about taking a look back at the man beside you, though your eyes seemed fixated on the passing trees through your window. 

Getting back, the boys had sat down to drink together, and you had excused yourself for a walk. No one said much of anything as you got back, though they would probably begin talking after they began drinking. You took your time walking, stopping at your favorite tree on the footpath by the bunker.

As you had finally gotten to your spot, you sat in the dark, letting the tears fall. The salty tears fell like waterfalls down your face, and your pain seemed to echo throughout the forest. In your hand, you still grasped the picture of your beautiful, young mother, trying not to get tears upon it. 

Through your tears, you had not noticed the sound of wings flapping behind you, until you heard a soft, yet gruff voice say, "Y/N?" 

It caused you to look back, after trying to wipe your face quickly, to no avail with your hand. "Cas," you said in a cracked voice, looking back at the angel that walked beside you. You patted the spot beside you for him to sit, and were grateful when he did. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat naively, though you knew the gesture to be kind. You nodded silently, which caused him to speak more. "Don't lie to me, Y/N. You know you can always talk to me."

You sighed, meeting his gaze, and you felt a whole new wave of tears trying to push through your eyes. "No, okay, I'm not," you admitted, biting your lip, before looking away. A few stray tears fell down your cheeks as you stared at the ground. "I should be used to her being gone, since we only had her for 3 years, but...it still hurts like hell. I miss her, but I know everyone does. I was able to tell her just about anything, and fuck, now I swear I'm just rambling. I'm sorry, Castiel."

You felt the tears breaking free once more as you were talking, and tears once again poured down your face. What you hadn't expected were the two strong arms that wrapped around you, comforting you. Despite your massive grief, you felt yourself blushing softly through the tears. For a while, the two of you just stayed like that, him holding you tight as you let yourself cry in his arms.

After a while, you whispered, "Castiel, can you keep a secret?" This took him aback, and those warm arms loosened around you, him staring down at you with his deep blue eyes. "I know you tell my brothers everything and anything, but I know Mom would want me to tell you. It was one of the last things she told me to do."

He tried to give you a reassuring smile, his words quiet, "I can keep a secret for you."

"Cas…" you whispered, trying to formulate the words to come out of your mouth. "I uh, I'm in love with you. I have been for more than a while."

With that bomb dropped upon Castiel, he stared at you in awe, mouth somewhat agape as he did. His shocked lips had eventually turned into a smile, deep blue eyes not leaving yours. "You do?" He said with a bit of child-like excitement, before pulling you in close once more into an embrace. 

"Why do you seem so happy about that?" You questioned quietly in the embrace, causing him to loosen once again to look at you. 

"Because!" He said, a little enthusiastically. "I'm in love with you as well, Y/N."

He had a goofy grin that you could not help but smile at. In his embrace, you brought your arms upward, wrapping them around his neck. Castiel seemed to take the hint, to your surprise, and brought his face down to your level, placing his lips against yours. You kissed him back gently, yet passionately, tasting his sweet, warm lips against yours.

When the two of you finally separated, you already wanted to pull him back into another, though you did not immediately, as you caught your breath. Your brothers would, of course, have to be told. Tonight, though, this was your little secret. Mary did always seem to know best. 


	43. Biggest Strength (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These coming up, and I believe the last one or two, are more recent.

You were walking into the cemetery, pitch black around you minus the flashlight you gripped tightly. Your bag was slung over your shoulder, gripped with your other hand, your eyes fully alert of your surroundings. Getting to the mausoleum inside the graveyard, you made all necessary percaution before salting the bones and getting ready to throw your lighter down fully lit. 

When you flicked on your lighter, it dropped to the ground in front of you, as you were dragged backwards by your head. You felt pain surging through your body as the figure dragged you on the ground by your head, bringing you to some unknown location. Thrashing and trying to make it as difficult as possible for your captor, it simply didn't seem to matter, because the captor did not slow. 

You were hung by your wrists, and your captor placed a needle in your arm, sucking out your blood. As soon as he demanded the word, "Sleep," you knew you were captured by a dijiin, and you knew that you screwed up. 

You were out for quite a long time, hanging onto the little bit of life you had, as you lived in your dreams. On the outside world, you were weak and barely hanging onto life itself, while on the inside world, you were fighting with everything you had to get back. Your body wouldn't allow you to wake for the longest time, but as you felt consciousness finally come back to you, you immediately tried to scream. Body tense, anxiety rising, you expected that you would be dead soon, especially with the soft sound of footsteps. Feeling a gentle hand on your mouth, you felt the need to scream more, before you heard a voice speak to you.

"Shhh, it's okay," the voice reassured you, in the sound of a deep, male tone. "You're going to be fine. My brother and I are here to help."

That day, you had met two lifelong hunting friends, and learned in this new world of hunting that you simply would not be heading out alone again. 

***

Sitting outside the bunker, you stared up at the sky in recollection. How did I get this far, you wondered to yourself, stars illuminating your vision through the blackness of night. As if your thoughts were a calling card, you heard footsteps behind you.

"Hey," that same soothing voice from three years ago said behind you, making your heart skip a beat. You wondered why you had gotten to the point that you fell in love with the man, especially knowing in the business it was incredibly frowned upon. Not frowned upon truly, but loving means that you would have to lose and add on extra pain. "What are you doing out here?" 

You hummed softly, glancing back at him as he neared you, sitting beside you gently. A soft smile graced your face, though your heart always sped around him. His piercing green eyes seemed to smile at you as a soft smile tugged at his own lips. "Just getting some fresh air, you know, and thinking," you said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Its good to get out of the bunker once in a while," he said thoughtfully, "since we haven't had a case in a while."

"What brings you out here, Dean?" You asked, your eyes fixed with his green ones by this point. For a few moments, he did not stop staring, nor did he say a word. It was the kind of peaceful silence that the two of you could often enjoy together. 

He chuckled softly, after the duration of silence that the two of you had. "Looking for the prettiest girl in the bunker," he said with a wink, causing you to blush and playfully hit his arm. 

"I'm the only girl in the bunker, Winchester," you said in a sarcastic tone, rolling your eyes. "If you're going for flattery, you fell pretty short."

He laughed, and as soon as he stopped, he leaned in and connected his lips to yours, your breath hitching in your throat. What you tasted on his soft, gentle lips was a mix of cherry pie and the smallest hint of the beer he must have been drinking. After a moment, you realized that you had not reacted, and he began to pull away. Swiftly, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him back in as the two of you kissed. The kiss started gentle, and with time became increasingly passionate, his arms wrapped around your waist as you practically straddled him.

After what seemed to be an eternity, yet not long enough, the two of you separated for the desperate need for air. Leaning your forehead against his as the two of you caught your breaths, you whispered, "Well, that was unexpected."

He smirked, saying, "You looked too beautiful not to." 

You hummed softly, blush covering your cheeks at his compliment. He truly was smooth, but it was not his charm that made you fall for him. There was something truly amazing about that handsome man wrapped around you, and the warmth of his arms paired with the taste of his lips was something that fit together perfectly, feeling just right. "Please at least tell me it's not the alcohol talking," you said softly, almost whispering.

"Actually, Y/N," Dean said, his voice growing serious, lips mimicking the change. "I wanted to do that for quite a while. I know it's not right for our lifestyle, but I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."

You lips etched into a sweet, almost excited smile as he said those words, and you drew him back into another long, heated, loving kiss. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, like if they were to loosen even a bit one of you would disappear. The kiss was long, yet not long enough once again. As the two of you separated, you said, "I know love can be a weakness, but it can also be beautiful and a strength. Dean Winchester, I'm in love with you as well, and I promise you, I don't know where the road lies ahead, but loving you will be my biggest strength." 


	44. Rescuing Crowley (Crowley x Reader)

"No, no, no, no," you kept repeating, each no laced in more panic than the last. Tears were slipping out of y/e/c eyes, and your lip was basically quivering. You stared down at the sight before you, and though the three others around you did not understand why you happened to be so upset, they must have dismissed it as it being you that he had saved. 

There lied the most gorgeous, handsome Scottish man that you had ever laid eyes on. His wonderful, witty smirk replaced with a face that reflected the searing pain that his vessel was going through. His demonic blood was pouring from multiple wounds, primarily on his torso, and his eyes were fighting to keep consciousness. 

He can't die, you thought, panicking. He had been hit by a demon blade, so it was not like his vessel was just conking out - it was all of him, hit right down to his demonic soul. The boys refused to move him from the slab of concrete that he lied upon, since that would likely hurt him more.

"Cas, can't you do something?" You said, turning to the gruff angel with pleading, tear stained eyes. Your heart dropped as you witnessed the angel shaking his head. With panic filled adrenaline coursing through your veins, you left at top speed, not before shouting, "Don't you fucking dare leave his side, any of you!"

The three stared in disbelief as you ran out the door, Dean ready to follow behind. Cas stopped him with his arm, saying, "Let her go."

"What if she does something stupid?" Dean said through gritted teeth. "She probably thinks this is her fault!"

Castiel let out a sigh, nodding. "He was protecting her," he said a-matter-a-factly. "It was his choice, but she is partially responsible."

Underneath the arguing boys, Crowley was struggling to keep his consciousness. The pain was overwhelming him, body and soul. He never thought that he would go out like this, since he was like a rat. No one would think that the King of Hell himself was so easy to kill.

***

While Crowley's life was slowly slipping away, you buried a box full of special items with a demon trap around it. "I'd like to make a deal," you called out, waiting for a crossroad demon to hear your plea. It was more than desperate that you planned on making a deal for Crowley, but something in your heart hurt way too much to just watch the man die. You cannot help what your heart feels, and despite every hunter instinct telling you not to fall for the demon with the thick Scottish accent, your heart ignored each of your mind's pleas.

A female demon showed up in front of you, whom you had not recognized, but she was immediately put off by the demon trap. "If you want to make a deal, why trap me?" She said with a huff. "Deals benefit me, so I'm not going to kill you."

"You may want to when I say what I want," you said biting your lip uncomfortably. "I want to save him, safe and sound, no funny business."

She let out almost a cackle at your panicked look and depravity. "You have a crush on the King of Hell," she teased, unable to stop laughing as she spoke. "How mundane. You know, I won't be able to give you 10 years, or even 5."

You simply nodded, knowing your time was short and accepting that you would do just about anything to save the dying demon by this point. Watching the crossroads demon's expression curl up into a smirk, you sucked in a shaky breath. "How long?"

"Well, sweetie, I can give you a year," she said, her voice dripping with poison in each and every word that crossed her lips. 

You once again nodded, a soft smile curling upon your face. "Thank you," you said, keeping courtesy in the face of your utter demise. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do," she said before ushering you closer to her, pressing her lips against your own. It was a quick kiss, tasting of the chapstick that the vessel must have been wearing, strawberry. As soon as the deal was set, you broke the demon trap, letting her do what she had to do. With a snap of her fingers, she smirked at you, "Your little crush should be waking up right about now. Go enjoy your pathetic human emotions, and see you in a year."

In a flash, she was gone, and you ran back to where you had left Crowley and the boys, somewhat shocked that you had not been followed, despite your demand for them to stay by his side. 

***

The three boys watched in shock as the demon in front of them that they presumed as dead by this point was beginning to stir. He let out a soft groan as he began trying to sit up, before realizing that his pain had practically vanished. "What the bloody hell did you boys do?" Crowley exclaimed in his thick accent, shocked. "Squirrel or Moose?" He glanced from Dean to Sam, a quizzical look upon his face.

"We've been here," Sam said, both boys shaking their heads. 

"I was literally dying, and now suddenly I feel fit as a fiddle, so someone did something," Crowley countered, bemused by the whole situation. As he was speaking, that 'someone' happened to walk in, a sign of relief upon your face as you saw Crowley walking around once more. "Oh, hello, love," he said, noticing you had entered the room, beginning to trail over to the group that you had previously left. 

As you drew closer, realization had hit all four boys at once, causing a remarkable array of horror, confusion, anger, and worry to cross each face. Each boy stared at you with their mixed emotions, Dean's anger at the surface, while Sam's expression was simply of horror. Cas had more of a confused expression upon his face than anything, and for one of the rarest occasions in the King of Hell's life, his expression mainly read of worry or even concern. 

"Are you fucking stupid?" Was the first thing to come out of Dean's mouth, his anger very apparent in his voice. "I knew she was going to do something stupid, and you stopped me, Cas! What the hell!"

"Thank you, Cas," you said, turning to him with a soft smile upon your face. As you turned to your two Winchester friends, your expression fell. "The end of the world is nigh unless we all stop it, and that means all of us." Your voice dripped with seriousness, your eyes reflecting the urgency. "There's no need to cry over spilt milk, and you two have sacrificed yourselves for one another countless times. Giving a shit has consequences in this life, and both of you know that more than anything. I did what I had to do."

Crowley seemed taken aback by your statement, as well as the fact that you stood up to Dean about your decision. You were all seriousness, and it was more than admirable, though the circumstances were grim. Of course, you loved the King of Hell with such fire that you could not let him die. No one needed that tiny little detail, though.

Crowley, once he snapped out of his admiral gaze, snapped his fingers and teleported you with him for some privacy. "Why the bloody hell did you sell your soul for me?" He asked in urgency, worry still fully apparent upon his face. Despite his urgency, his Scottish accent still rang through his worried voice, and fell on your ears in a way that made your heart beat faster, a soft blush apparent upon your cheeks. "I'm not daft like those Winchester boys, so I want to hear the truth."

"I-uh-um, well," you said, struggling for the words that you needed to say. You unconsciously played with your hair as you were stared down by the King of Hell himself, his eyes impatiently awaiting your answer. "Because you dying would kill me, okay?" After you said it, you looked away in embarrassment, afraid of the reaction that would display on the King of Hell's face. 

"Y/N," he breathed out, your name sounding like heaven rolling off of his tongue. Shock was apparent through his accent, but you felt his hand reach up to your chin, turning you to look into his eyes. Staring into his deep hazel eyes, you felt your heart beating so quickly you thought it may explode right out of your chest. For a while, the two of you just stared at one another, before he leaned in and placed his lips upon your own. His soft lips had a sort of gentleness about them as they moved against yours, and you couldn't help but melt into the kiss. You finally brought up the courage to wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeper in return. His hands met your waist, wrapping around you firmly.

After a while, the two of you separated just enough to get some air, still holding one another closely. "You are such a peculiar human, Y/N," he purred out in his Scottish accent.

You hummed in response, relishing in the warmth of his embrace, your heart still beating wildly in your chest. "I love you, you know," you whispered almost inaudibly as you held him close. "Despite all my instincts, everything I've trained for, you caught my desires."

"I know, Darling," he whispered in return. "And I, despite myself, found my desire in you." He stroked your hair softly with his hand, holding you so close as if you would vanish if he loosened even a bit. "I love you, too."

***

Crowley brought you back to the bunker after a while of just enjoying each other's company, and him eventually thanking you for saving his life. It was time for you to face the music from the boys, and though it filled you with anxiety to think about facing the Winchesters after the decision you had made. Since Crowley had other things to attend to, you gave him a soft kiss goodbye before he teleported back out of the bunker, leaving you there in search of the Winchesters and Castiel. It was not hard to find them, of course, already nose deep in research. Sam was actually the only one nose deep, while Dean sipped back a beer and listened to the next case that he had found. Castiel was likely taking care of something else, while the two boys took care of their own lives.

Your soft footsteps nearing them caused the two to look up, and you already felt as if you would burst into tears. "Y/N," Sam greeted, an awkward half-smile upon his face. Dean was on the other hand giving the silent treatment, and his eyes burned into your very soul. 

"Did I overhear that you found a case?" You said cautiously, trying to avoid the inevitable subject that no one truly wanted to touch on. 

Sam nodded, saying, "Uh, yeah, it sounds like dijiin down in Wichita." You walked closer, taking a glance over Sam's shoulder at the article he had pulled up on his computer. Dean had still been silent, despite the few glances you had caught of him. "We can go first thing in the morning."

***

It had taken almost a full month, but the Winchesters had forgiven you for selling your soul. Sam was within the first week, and he had consoled you afterwards, understanding why you did what you did. Dean was around that month time, where he finally broke down after the multiple attempts that you had taken to try to talk to him, telling you that he was mad because you were like a sister to both of them. Neither of them wanted to see you die, especially in a year's time. Unfortunately, they did push to try and get you out of your contract, despite you trying to explain to them multiple times that you would still find your way to be around them after you were sent to Hell. You tried to explain to them that Crowley would have you by his side, and therefore be able to come visit Earth as much as physically possible.

Through that time, Crowley had grown even closer to you, and part of you actually looked forward to your contract ending in the aspect of going to Hell with him. After a few late night conversations, he had finally convinced you that you would be his Queen once you were sent below, and that he would have control of that. He was, after all, the King of Hell himself. 

During the year, once again, the Winchesters with the aid of Crowley, Rowena, and a few others had stopped the apocalypse. It felt like you were going to leave your human life on a high note, where you would at least have one more apocalypse under your belt before leaving for good. What you did not desire was the hell hounds ripping you to shreds, dragging your soul down to Hell. Out of everything, that was the most terrifying idea you had ever imagined. 

The howling that you could hear ringing through the bunker would have driven just about anyone insane. Your body quaked with fear, as you had been alone in the bunker at the time that you first began hearing them. It had finally come, after a relatively good year, and you had taken the last month to act as if every day was goodbye for the Winchesters and Cas. You did not wish to go without a goodbye, so instead you treated it as many.

Howling hellhounds came closer and closer to you, and your heart beat wildly. You were trapped in your room based on the sound of the hounds, and you were trying to mentally prepare for what was going to transpire. "It's time," you said to yourself, as if it was your mantra. It was a soothing idea that the boys would not have to watch the bloody mess to occur, though. As much as everyone knew it was coming, you knew it would kill them to see.

The pain was in fact excruciating, radiating through your body as you felt claws and teeth ripping into you. Tears stained your face from the agony that made your body ache to your very last breath. Through the ordeal, the only thing that let you just take the pain without a great deal of screaming was the idea that Crowley would be at the other end. 

As your body was ripped to shreds, you breathed your last human breaths, consciousness fully slipping from you. It seemed like an eternity that you were held in the blackness of your mind, pain formed in a full shell around your body. After a while, you wondered if you would ever see anything ever again.

With time, you eventually opened your new formed eyes, blinking multiple times before realizing that you were in fact awake. Your outward appearance was the same as you were before you perished, yet, inside you felt something different coursing through your body. Despite the newness that you did feel, you ached for that Scottish accent to ring through your ears, and to dive into his warm embrace once more. 

"Welcome home, my Queen," you could hear purred from the doorway of the room that you woke in. 

It took a few minutes for you to actually sit up and examine your surroundings, and as you did, your eyes stopped at the handsome man standing in the doorway. Your non-existent heart still fluttered at the sight of him, and your lips curled into a smile. "My King," you purred back, smiling even wider as you spoke. You rose from the satin sheets, making your way over to Crowley, and as you did, he walked closer to fill the gap. 

Wrapping his arms around you, he leaned his head forward, placing a sweet kiss upon your lips. The taste of whiskey that always seemed to lace his gentle lips tasted maybe even a little bit sweeter to you as you kissed. No matter, you relished in the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Your home was elegant, with a wonderful lover to spend the rest of eternity with. Hell never sounded so splendid.


	45. Moose Plush (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, fluff!

You glanced left thoughtfully, then right before retreating quickly without a sound into your room of the bunker. Practically diving into your bed, already fully dressed in your sleeping garb, you reached into your pillow case. As if it were glass, you carefully took out the stuffed animal that you had procured from a shop back when the boys and yourself were on a hunt in Missouri. It was a little smaller than what you wanted, but it was still adorable. The stuffed animal that you tightly wrapped in your arms was a plush moose, which would have been more than embarrassing if either of the boys knew.

Dean, of course, would not let you hear the end of it. Not only would the fierce, fearless hunter Y/N be cuddling a little stuffed animal, but he would know what the moose meant to you. He had almost caught you more than a few times staring at his taller, younger brother.

Sam, on the other hand, you were not sure what he would react. It had been years since the three of you had met on a hunt, Sam practically saving your life from a vampire you had not calculated being there. Since you met the Winchesters, you immediately had a bit of a physical attraction to the taller brother. It took well over a year to truly understand that you had fallen for the giant moose. You never saw him as a moose, though, until the first time you heard Crowley refer to the boys as Squirrel and Moose. If he knew how you felt, you wouldn't even want to know the level of awkward that it could create. 

Lying on your side, you cuddled the moose tightly, thinking about Sam. You thought about the wonderful moments you had with him, all the way down to enjoying a nice morning coffee with him. He was truly the one for you, but in the hunting business, thinking those thoughts could make anyone falter. That kind of bias could screw up a hunt, or cause a life to be lost. You frowned at that thought, but there was still something deep in you that thought just maybe there was a way to make it work. This was, of course, if Sam even felt the same.

As you cuddled the soft plush moose, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. Your eyes fought to stay open, your sheer willpower keeping them open for a while, though it was all for not. Eventually, you fully drifted off to sleep.

***

This dream world was without monsters, where Sam and you had met at a book signing. The two of you shyly smiled at one another, you attempting to lightly flirt with him as you did so. 

"Would you maybe want to get some coffee and talk about the book some more?" You asked after a while of flirting and blushing, with the occasional stuttering. 

He placed his hand behind his head, giving a sheepish smile in your direction. "I-uh-," he started with light blush on his face. "I would love to, actually."

The two of you walked together to the nearest coffee shop, taking a secluded window table after ordering your coffees. Between the two of you, subjects varied from college all the way to favorite colors. Of course, you both had so much in common, and would often laugh about that. It was wonderful, as if you had found the person you were so in sync with.

At the end of the date, the two of you were walking to your cars, and he stopped for a second in front of his. He must have pushed himself to make a move, because he grabbed your hand, spinning you around. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against your own, soft lips tasting of sweet coffee. Your heart sped, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing back deeply.

***

Waking up, you were startled by the sudden voice in the room with you. "Y/N?" Sam asked, the smell of coffee filling your nostrils as you lied half awake. "I think I found a case."

As you realized who's voice was in your room, you immediately shot up in a panic, hiding the moose in your pillow case before looking up at Sam. Unfortunately for you, his eyes were staring directly at the pillow case that you had stashed the stuffed animal in before they trailed back to you, a light blush now delicately sprinkled upon his face. "Cool, and you already have coffee?" You said with a smile.

He nodded, and a soft smirk crossed his mouth with his realization. "Was that a moose plush?" He teased with a soft chuckle.

Your cheeks burned bright red as you looked away, getting up from your bed to get ready. "Uh-um," you said nervously. "Sorry."

"I think it's cute, just like that blush on your face," he said with a smile. "Now go get ready, and then come down for some coffee before we get going. I know Dean wants to head out within the hour."

You retreated to your bathroom to get ready, grabbing your hunting gear quickly before heading out to the kitchen. As you had gotten out to the kitchen, you were met with a smiling Sam Winchester, handing you a freshly poured cup of coffee. "Thank you," you said sheepishly, giving him a kind smile in return as you reached out and took the cup.

For a few moments, there was silence as the two of you sipped your coffees, with the occasional stolen glance from one another. You could not help but feel a bit of blush rising in your cheeks, thinking back to just a tad bit earlier, mixed with how incredibly handsome Sam looked in his FBI outfit. 

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?" He asked after a great deal of silence. 

You nearly choked on your coffee at his words, about to get completely defensive at his statement, but upon a few moments of thinking, retreated. "Honestly, maybe a couple of years now," you said softly, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry if that's weird."

He shook his head, though his eyes were wide with shock. "A couple years?" He said thoughtfully, followed by a, "Wow."

You rolled your eyes, still blushing a bit. "I know nothing could come of it, though, no worries." As you said it, you finished up your coffee, washing out your cup and placing it in the drainer. 

He took advantage of the moment of nothing being in your hands, cupping your chin with his hand before leaning down and placing a kiss upon your lips. The taste upon his lips as he kissed you was just about what you had imagined, yet so much better than you would have dreamed. It took you a few seconds to even realize what was happening before you kissed back with passion and longing, relishing in that moment you had thought would never come. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he mirrored by wrapping his arms around your waist, both pulling one another closer.

As the two of you separated, he whispered, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." The two of you heard heavy footsteps coming towards, and immediately separated, both glancing towards where the steps were entering. 

"Come on, ladies, let's go gank some vamps," Dean called out impatiently. 

Sam cleared his throat quickly, before saying, "We're coming." As Dean had once again left, steps retreating towards where Baby was parked, the two of you looked at each other one last time before heading out. 

"We can talk about that after the case," you mused out, a sly smile spread across your face, which he almost mirrored, answering with a nod before the two of you went to follow Dean. 


	46. The End Is Nigh (Chuck x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, going through this, I've decided to combined my Oneshot Collection I and II from Supernatural. This is the last one of Oneshot Collection I, and is set in the 14th season end.

Betrayal did not begin to explain the feeling coursing through your veins as you saw Jack's lifeless body burnt out from Chuck himself. It was not simply the fact that Jack was your friend and did not deserve any of the hell the Winchesters put him through, let alone his body being completely burnt out into a shell. You cared for your friends, but this little scene ran much deeper.

Chuck had, despite the world being his creation, had told you that he fell in love with you before he left with Amara. You could remember that touching moment like it was merely yesterday, and it made your heart soar. It was the one thing you held onto. 

_You had been taking care of him, insisting that it was you instead of Rowena to make sure he was okay as he was dying. Chuck was someone you spent a great deal of time around, and you began to adore him before you knew he was in fact God himself. Giving him little suggestions here and there for the Supernatural series that he had been writing about Sam and Dean's life, the two of you were close before he had supposedly left the first time. _

_The twist, of course, was that you knew he never left. He had taken you with him for his adventures, and experienced so much around the world. You had even tried teaching him guitar before he just gave up and gave himself the ability to play guitar. As he was dying, you could not help but feel like you were losing more than just your life, or experiencing the end of the world. You were losing your soulmate far before you could even tell him how you felt._

_"Y/N," he called out as you were walking away to get him a cup of water, causing you to turn to meet with him struggling to stand. _

_Seeing his struggle, you hurried back over to him, supporting him with a frown on your face. "Yes, Chuck?" You asked, your voice shaking a little, feeling as if you may cry from the huge weight that was poured over you, watching your love slowly decay to nothing. _

_"Before I die-," he said weakly, resting most of his weight on you as he could not hold himself up whatsoever, "I want you to know something." _

_"Chuck-," you said, your mouth barely able to form words with the urge to cry growing stronger and stronger. _

_"I love you," he started, reaching a hand up to your face weakly, stroking your cheek with it. You struggled to hold him up, but managed to do so, despite the shock in your eyes. "I have loved you for so long, Y/N, and that is why I took you with me. I wanted you to experience my creation with me, and though I may have created you, I never expected to fall in love with one of my creations. I was never supposed to have favorites, and instead I had two - my son Lucifer, and the girl I would want to spend the rest of her life with, or so much longer. That girl is you. I know it's a lot to process."_

_A single tear slipped from your eyes to your cheek as he spoke, and you leaned in while holding him up, pressing your lips against his. There was no way to truly explain the taste of his lips, or of his mouth itself. It was the most wonderful thing you had ever tasted, and after a moment of him being shocked, he was kissing you back. Despite his weakened state, he kissed you with so much passion and longing. The two of you shared this kiss until you were in desperate need of oxygen, separating and letting him rest his forehead on your own. _

_"Chuck, you are the only man I have ever loved, and the only I ever want to," you whispered softly, a smile on your face. "All the time I spent with you was wonderful, and I fell in love with you so long ago, as I will love you to my last breath."_

_"If my sister has her way, that may just be today," he said with a soft chuckle, though there was worry in his eyes. You embraced him tight, holding him up as you did so. He weakly embraced you in return, with as much strength as he could muster. _

_"If this is everyone's last day, I would love to spend the remainder of it enjoying it with you," you said softly, before helping him down to his chair. "Let me get you that water quick."_

_He nodded and you made your way quickly to the kitchen, grabbing a water for him before returning as quickly as you could. You moved a chair over next to his, pulling him into your arms, letting him lean on your shoulder as the two of you cuddled. As every event took place, it was as if you two were the only ones in the room. Occasionally you would notice the daggers that Rowena kept shooting you with her eyes, but Chuck would not let it get to you. The two of you shared many kisses throughout this time, and you wanted to make his last moments the best he had experienced. You were truly, deeply, and totally in love with Chuck._

_Once him and Amara made up, he told you that he would be back for you. Though it hurt to see him go, you never stopped loving that man. He may have been God himself, but you loved him romantically in the deepest of senses, and it had never changed._

This moment you were seeing a whole other side of Chuck that you had never expected. He was done with Earth, because they would not do what he had written. The show he had been watching took a turn against the director, and there you were face to face with Chuck, a shocked expression on your face. 

"What about us, Chuck?" You asked in panic, a frown on your face, tears welling in your eyes. 

You watched as he walked closer and closer to you, a sad look on his face. The sadness read as disappointment, and your heart tightened in fear, wondering what he could or would possibly do. "Y/N, I-I do love you," he said softly, him now close enough to touch your face as he cupped it with his hand. Tears spilled down your face as you felt his touch, and your mind battled your heart about if you should trust him. "I never lied about that. My creation has failed in this dimension, and the book is finished."

"I-I love you, too, Chuck," you whispered out, despite your mind battling for dominance in this situation. The Winchester boys and Castiel stared in disbelief at the whole scene that was taking place in front of them. 

He brought you into a strong embrace, pressing his lips against you. Though for a moment you did hesitate, you kissed him back passionately, wrapping your arms around him. The two of you kissed for what seemed like eternity, and you could taste the sincerity within the kiss. There was no way he could lie to you, and you knew that. 

As the two of you separated, you were no longer near your friends in a graveyard anymore. From what it looked like, the two of you were in Reno, where the apocalypse had not started quite yet. 

Separating, the two of you were face to face with Amara, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, brother, and you must be Y/N," she said kindly, much different than you had ever expected.

You smiled kindly at her in return, nodding. She had a man with her as well, presumably a creation of her brother's that she had chosen to love after the whole Dean debacle. Though you were a little confused, there was something in this moment that you understood.

"Sister, are you and him ready?" He asked, a small bit of urgency in his voice. "The end is nigh, and it is time for us to move on." He wrapped an arm around your waist protectively, and received a nod of approval from his sister before the four of you were teleported to your new lives. Part of you felt horrible for leaving your friends, but your heart had your soulmate, and a new life to look forward to.


	47. Defending The King Of Hell (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You defending Crowley to your brother. Crowley pops in while you're talking, and realizes that you love him.

"Do you know how many goddamned times that Crowley has helped us?" you sasid with a scowl etched into your face, your eyes like daggers at your older brother. You knew your brothers were both very protective of you, but you hated the fact that they would always talk down about Crowley in front of you, primarily around the time that they need his help with something, or right after he had already helped with something. In this case, the apocalypse, once again, had just ended. Of course, they had more than just Crowley's help, but he's the King of Hell. For him to actually help out and be a team player should have in itself made them thankful. "If you would kindly stop talking trash, that would be swell. You went on your little bromance with Crowley anyhow, and howled at the fucking moon with him!"

"I was a demon at the time, Y/N," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Do you think I would go and disappear with him again? Not in my right mind, I wouldn't. Why do you always defend that man? He's the King of Hell!" Dean's arms crossed defensively, his voice growing louder with each word, almost as if he thought yelling it at you would get his point across more effectively. In turn, it did quite the opposite.

"King of Hell or not," you said, trying to collect yourself before you fully went off on your brother, "He's a good man- he's fucking kind, has not tried to kill any one of us, keeps his goddamned demons away as well as he can, and has saved each of our lives, yours especially." You mimicked your brother, crossing your hands as well as you spoke. "He just helped us save the fucking world, again, to top off the fucking cake. I would not care if he was a fucking unicorn; you should respect him! Instead, what the hell do you do - oh, yeah, you guys fucking keep warning him that you're going to be the one to kill him one day, or something stupid like that. I'm shocked he even sticks around with how much of asshats you two can be to him. I, on the other hand, enjoy his fucking company. He's a gentleman, witty, smart, and I could go on for hours. I doubt you would listen to it, though."

You, of course, had not noticed that behind you stood the King of Hell himself as you spoke about him, defending him against your older brother. Dean, on the other hand, looked as if he had seen a ghost as he saw Crowley phase in halfway through what you were saying. Crowley, standing behind you, had a shocked expression as well, but he did not interrupt you the entire time. As you were defending him, his shocked tone was primarily in his face, while his eyes were softened by your words.

Near the end of what you were saying, Dean cleared his throat, as if he was trying to alert you of something. You, of course, were fuming and did not catch the hint that he was throwing at you. In a bit of a huff, you finished what you were saying, and about faced to walk back to your room. As you began walking, you practically walked right into the man that you were just defending, and your face flushed white, slowly glancing upward into handsome hazel brown eyes. Your heart beat raced in your chest, and your breath hitched as you realized that he may have heard all of what you said.

His scottish accent poured each word as a fine wine as he calmly said, "Hello, Darling. Care for a chat?"

Your eyes widened, and due to the shock you were currently going through, you could only nod sheepishly at the man standing in front of you. With a snap of his fingers, the two of you were in a fine looking room. It was somewhat barren despite a few fancy looking adornments, and you had realized with further examination that it was in fact the throne room itself. Through the whole few second process that it took to get there, you still had not uttered a word, nor had you figured out what to say to the man. Anything after the word unicorn could have given your stance towards the King of Hell himself away, and that was the one thing you were trying to keep hidden for the most part. As you had defended him, the remainder came out as word vomit, since you were absolutely sick of listening to your brother talk down about the King of Hell.

"Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled softly, his accent thick and enticing, no matter what seemed to come out of his mouth.

You bit your lip lightly, nervousness seeming to get to you, and looked away from his intimidating gaze. "I-uh," you said, stumbling over your words. In a sense, you felt as if you were in trouble for the things that you had said about him, no matter how positive they were. "How much did you hear?" Your stutter was slowly getting better as you spoke more, but your voice was still sheepish and full of anxiousness.

"Enough to hear you rip your brother a new one," he said with a chuckle. "As bloody funny as that was, it makes me wonder." The proximity of the two of you was still relatively close from the point that you had almost walked directly into him, and he was able to reach a strong hand upward, cupping your chin. His finger ran across your cheekbone softly, examining you as he did so. Hazel brown eyes began lighting up a bit as he watched the blush rising in your cheeks, and a light smirk crossed his lips.

You had never been truly that close to the King of Hell, despite a few times that he had rescued you from his demons and was freeing you from your chains. From this position, you watched his lips curl into the smirk slowly, paying close attention to the curvature of his lips, and you wondered how soft they would be on your own. It was a silly thought, of course, but you had feelings for the King of Hell for quite some time.

"That's what I thought," he practically purred out in his scottish accent, sending shivers down your spine. You were about to rip away from his grasp, try and cover for your own actions, but he had noticed that you were staring at his lips with y/e/c eyes longingly. He leaned down, pressing his own lips to yours, and you could feel the soft, gentle nature of those lips that you had desired so badly. The kiss left you wanting more, but he pulled back to see your reaction. The pout that showed softly upon your face gave him the answer that he needed, and he drew you into another kiss. This one, you were able to wrap your arms around his neck as he snaked his around your waist, pulling you closer than you had ever imagined being with the King of Hell himself.

As the two of you separated once more, he whispered, "You know, Darling, I love you as well."


	48. Not A Monster (Gabriel x Vamp!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel protecting you from the Winchesters after you were turned into a vampire.

"Don't you dare," Gabriel practically growled, instinctively stepping in front of you with his angel blade in hand. You could not help but let a light blush cross your face as you watched the protective Archangel defending you. It saddened you, though, that the people he needed to step in front of were Sam and Dean Winchester. You could still remember that day that they had cast you out of the bunker.

Both Winchester boys stood in a defensive position in front of someone they had previously referred to as family. You were heartbroken at the sight, just because of a hunt gone wrong. It was not like you asked to be a monster, and yet, they did not understand, nor seem to even care to hear your side. 

"Get out!" Dean shouted, unable to actually kill you at that moment. You were covered in blood due to not understanding how to control the need for blood that you had, and you had fed on a human before the boys could cure you of vampirism. Your eyes emitted your sorrow, along with the waterfall of tears you could not seem to stop from falling from your eyes.

You reached out in surrender, begging, "I swear I'll live off of blood bags from now on, please-"

"If we see you again, we will have to kill you," Sam said in a lowly voice, something that was relatively unlike him, though in the current situation it was almost understandable. You had one accident, and there was no guarantee that you would never have another.

"Don't you dare show your face again," Dean said, a regretful tone in his voice, though serious undertones highlighted it. 

It was over. You about faced and began to run. Running out of the bunker, you just kept running and running as fast as you could. You didn't even care by this point whether or not you survived that night. The only people that you thought you could truly trust casted you out of their lives, and threatened to kill you. The tears would not stop flowing as you ran, and the only thing that had stopped you was what you thought was a hard surface that popped out of nowhere.

Instead of being a random hard surface, through the tears you could make out the face of the Archangel that was constantly in hiding. Though you had only met him twice, you did recognize and remember him well. "Gabriel?" you asked, shocked to see him around the area at all. 

"Hey, Sugar, what's got you down?" Gabriel asked, a frown on his face as he was reaching up to your cheeks to wipe off some of the tears. You sat down with him and explained exactly what happened, and how you were turned. Through it, you had explained that if he just wanted to slice your head off, that was fine. By this point, you were willing to accept death, because you had nothing else anyhow.

He had explained to you that night that it did not matter what you were, you still were Y/N on the inside. Despite a few flirtatious comments that he had made, making you blush, the two of you had agreed to hide away together. 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked in disbelief, almost dropping his weapon in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam had taken a glance over at Dean, and watched him shrug at Sam, also confused with the whole situation. 

"Y/N is under my protection, and you will not lay a hand on her," he said, flashing his archangel eyes in a fiery manner at the two boys. "I can assure you, this is not the vampire you are looking for. We are just passing through."

Dean groaned at the Archangel. "You cannot tell me that she's not feeding on humans," he said arrogantly, getting ready to fight regardless. 

"She's not," he assured in a stern voice. 

Dean countered, "She's still a monster!"

Gabriel almost sprung up and attacked the boys at the outburst, but instead reached a hand back to make sure you were okay, lightly caressing your arm. "You two are the monsters," he countered, clearly pissed. "She was ready to die that night, because she was abandoned by the same people that called her their family. Y/N was alone and scared, yet you two turned your backs on her. I'm glad I was around that day, otherwise who knows where she would be."

With that, he did not even wait for a response before he wrapped his arms around you, flying you to a safer location. When he did, you were still shaking, and he kept you in your arms. "Shh, Sugar, its okay," he cooed, calming you down. 

You held him tightly, whispering, "Thanks, Gabe. You're way too sweet to a monster like me." There was a small bit of blush that flared on your cheeks as you felt him move a few stray strands of hair out of your face. His soft, strong hand reached down to your chin, urging you to look up at him. As you did, you stared into whiskey colored eyes, glazed over with adoration.

It made your heart speed, and butterflies flap around in your stomach as the two of you just stayed like that for a few, a comfortable silence filling the air around the two of you. "You know what I see when I look at you, Y/N?" He asked, seriousness laced in his voice.

You shook your head, "What's that?"

"The most gorgeous, caring, and wonderful girl I have ever lain eyes upon," he said softly, a little touch of his smoothness in his voice. You could not help but blush different shades of red as you looked up at him, shocked that he would even say it. Your y/e/c eyes met his whiskey colored eyes once more, and seconds later you were drawn into a kiss that made your breath hitch in your throat. His soft lips caressed yours roughly, yet sweetly, and you kissed back with passion.

As the two of you separated, you whispered, breathless, "I love you, Gabe."

He let his lips curl into a visible smirk, and he replied, "I love you, too, Sugar."


	49. Purgatory (Benny x Reader)

"Well, we're definitely not in Lego-land," you mused out quietly, taking in the surroundings of your new found area. Next to you on your right was Castiel, and left was Dean Winchester. The three of you had gotten dragged down with the Leviathans to what you could only assume was purgatory.

Of course, Cas had to point it out verbally, and you grimaced, shrugging it off. You were a born and bred hunter, and you just now happened to be surround by everything you hunt at the same time. Monsters were a piece of cake, you thought at least. You had your knife on you, but that would only work for some of the creatures.

The three of you began walking, and Castiel had warned that there was practically a target on your backs, having an angel with you. That, and the fact that you had all sent the leviathans to purgatory had made everything ten times worse. For what seemed like days, the three of you had to fight things off basically non-stop. There was something about purgatory that was simple and pure, like the air was better there than on earth. It began getting to you throughout that time, until you began to accept it.

Vampires had ambushed the two of you, since Castiel had disappeared who knows where. The two of you were both pinned down by vampires, after cutting a few heads off. As you closed your eyes, about to accept your fate of being torn and eaten alive, you felt the body thrown off of you. You looked over to see Dean still struggling, oddly enough, and you chopped the head off the vampire that had Dean. As you looked to your other side, you saw a stranger chopping off the other vampire's head.

"What, no thanks for saving your hide?" The stranger said with a sarcastic tone with his gruff voice and noticeable southern accent.

The first thing you noticed was how handsome the man was, and you blushed softly, though Dean found the need to reply first, "How about I not shove this up your ass?" He lifted his weapon to show the makeshift purgatory weapon he had created, causing you to roll your eyes.

"T-thank you," you cut in sheepishly, giving the new stranger a smile.

He must have seen your hesitation, and gave you a half smile. "You're alright, darlin'," he said softly, "And I have something you two need, or maybe you like being man meat to every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"What could you have that we need?" Dean said skeptically. You watched as the two basically circled you as they talked, making you incredibly uncomfortable.

"A way out," the man replied.

"You know as well as I do there's no way out of here," Dean replied.

The stranger was obviously growing a little impatient, and replied with, "There's a portal for humans, and I know where it is."

"And you're just going to give this up out of the goodness of your heart?" Dean said.

"I'm going to hitch a ride," the stranger replied with a soft smirk. This took both of you aback, though you had assumed there would be some sort of catch to the whole ordeal. The two of them talked it over, Dean constantly in a defensive manner, and eventually they came to the conclusion that the positives outweighed the negatives. You had also learned that the stranger's name was Benny, and as the three of you walked looking for the portal, you were all also looking for Castiel.

Benny had talked and talked about his old life, and you listened with interested ears. He was kind, and you began talking about your life as well as a hunter, eventually no longer seeing the man as a vampire. Instead, you had begun to feel a little something towards the handsome southern man, and in a sense wished that the two of you had met under better circumstances.

There was a great deal of battling throughout this excursion, even after the three of you had found Cas. It was sink or swim in purgatory, and the constant battling was definitely an adjustment. Dean had grown almost as close to Benny as you had, though Dean was the one that was strong enough to carry Benny through the portal in his arm.

As the four of you got to the human portal for purgatory, you had offered to smuggle Castiel as well, but he wound up staying for some reason. It saddened you, but what saddened you more was the fact that once Benny was back in his body, he would be gone for good.

Dean and yourself trudged out of purgatory to Benny's unmarked grave. Once he was out of the grave, skin and bones once more, he had said goodbye to Dean in their own blood brother way. You, on the other hand, did not want to say goodbye.

Staring at Benny with disappointment in your eyes, you pushed yourself to give him a fake half smile. "I guess I won't see you around again," you said softly, unable to keep the half smile up for long, curling your lips back into a frown.

"Darlin'," he said softly, cupping your face with his hand. His touch made your heart speed up, butterflies flapping around in your stomach. "I'm gonna miss you, and that beautiful face of yours."

You face heated up with blush at his words, and you could not help it. To Dean's shock, and Benny's surprise, you stepped onto your tiptoes and leaned in, planting a kiss upon Benny's lips. As you were about to pull away, embarrassed that he had not kissed back, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, gruff lips pressing back against your own. The kiss was a little out of practice, but still felt wonderful. To your surprise, his lips tasted of spice instead of metallic, and he was delicate with you.

As the two of you separated, you smiled up at him. "I'm always a phone call away, Benny," you said in a gentle tone. "I don't care that you're a vampire, you know. I want you in my life."

It was his turn to blush, though it was difficult to see with the darkness around the three of you. He grabbed your hand gently, painting circles in it with his thumb. "You could always come back to Louisiana with me," he offered in his deep southern voice with a smile.

Dean was shocked to say the least, but after a little bit of arguing, he was willing to accept your decision. He urged that he was only a phone call away in case you would need anything, and you assured him the same before heading your separate ways. You walked hand in hand with Benny back to Louisiana to start a new life, and to support one another while the two of you got used to life outside of purgatory. It was odd for you to think, but just maybe going to purgatory was not such a bad thing.


	50. You Mean The Show?! (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was fun and cute to do. Kind of fluffy, and reader comes from AU.

"Did you just cut off that guy's head?!" You whisper screamed in shock at the stranger that had apparently saved you. You had been asleep prior to this debacle, and how you managed to wake up in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, with some weirdo trying to feast on your flesh was enough to make your adrenaline pump faster than it ever had. 

"A thank you would be nice," he retorted in a gruff, sarcastic voice, almost causing you to chuckle. "What was attacking you was a vampire, and before you ask, yes, they are real. So are werewolves, angels, demons, and God, though God is rarely around."

Your eyes widened, and you squinted through the darkness to see who exactly had saved you from the random, apparently, vampire. What you saw, though it was difficult in the darkness, was absolutely unbelievable. "Jensen Ackles?" You questioned, completely confused to why an actor would be out in the woods with you in the middle of the night. 

"Dean Winchester," he corrected, his voice a little awkward with the response. Either that actor genuinely stays in character all the time, or something funky was going on. 

You saw that he reached a hand out to you, and you quickly took it, rising to your feet. "Y-you're not real," you stuttered out, seeing him a little better standing up. "You're from the show I thoroughly enjoy, but...that's all fictional." 

"What are you?" He asked, confused and beginning to get defensive with your answers. He had his hand on his knife once more, and you brought your hands up in surrender. After seeing what he had done to the supposed vampire, you were not ready to defend yourself against this man. 

You cleared your throat quickly, saying, "Uh, I know it's late, but maybe we can get some coffee and talk this over." Biting your lip nervously, you looked at the stranger that was calling himself Dean Winchester to see his facial expression. "And pie? I'll buy."

His expression changed from a hesitant look to a smile as soon as you said the word pie, and he nodded at you. "I know a good place for pie close by, actually," he said happily, and the two of you walked out of the secluded woods together, to a much more populated area. 

As the two of you walked, you would occasionally steal glances from the handsome man. It was no doubt that your favorite character on the show Supernatural was Dean Winchester, but if this truly was him, you never imagined he would be this attractive in person. You could feel blush heating up your face as you thought about this, and mentally slapped yourself for thinking such things about someone you had just met.

"I'm Y/N, by the way," you said quickly, breaking the awkward silence as the two of you were coming up on a local diner. 

The two of you went in, sitting down in a far corner booth to talk. Ordering coffee and pie, the two of you stayed quiet for the beginning, as if you were feeling each other out in a sense. He had been the one to break the silence, saying, "Did you hit your head when the vampire attacked you? You were saying some weird junk in the forest."

"I-" you started, taking another sip of your coffee as you were trying to formulate what you planned on saying, "I could say what you were saying was odd as well. I'm not sure how the hell I ended up in the woods, and everything you were saying sounded like this television series I watch. It's called Supernatural, and the lead characters are Sam and Dean Winchester, along with their friend the Angel Castiel."

The look of disbelief on his face could be seen for miles as he just stared at you, not comprehending anything, but in the same sense, you had named his brother and his best friend. "So, you're saying that you're in a television show?"

"Or a universe that it's all real," you said with an uncomfortable shrug. "I admittedly have always been interested in being a part of the show, but none of this kind of stuff exists in uh, I guess 'my world'." You put air quotes around 'my world' and awkwardly smiled at him.

"Wait-" he said, realization finally hitting him. "Alternate universe would make sense. Sammy and I were sent to the opposite kind of world, like what you're talking about."

"I remember that episode, though I did not jump through anything," you admitted morosely. "I have no clue how I got here."

"If you come back to the bunker, we may be able to help you out," he offered, placing a hand on yours that was lying on the table, and gave you a reassuring smile. 

You could not help but blush as you felt his nice, warm hand upon your own, caressing your skin. "T-thank you," you replied with a smile, trying to hide your blush by grabbing your coffee with your other hand and taking a drink of it. "That's very kind of you."

"Anything for a beautiful lady as yourself," he said, trying to be smooth, and unfortunately even though you had seen him work his moves on plenty of random girls throughout the show, it worked. You felt your heart speed up at his words, and your blush just managed to grow deeper. 

You managed to get yourself lost in his enchanting green eyes for a moment, and the two of you stared at one another. "I thought you don't like chick flick moments, handsome," you teased after a moment of silence, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"God, you're right," he said with a chuckle. "You said I'm you're favorite, though, didn't you?" He was obviously teasing you and trying to work his moves on you, but you were falling for it more and more. 

"Maybe," you teased back, giving him a wink. You paid the check, and the two of you made your way out of the diner over to the bunker, where you were met face to face with Cas and Sam to figure out how you were going to manage to get back to your universe. 

Though the goal was for you to go home, Dean and you ended up flirting a great deal throughout the time that everyone was working on getting you back, and you found yourself wanting to go home less and less as time went on. The two of you had begun developing feelings for one another, which was the one thing throughout all of it you should have avoided, yet you just could not help it. He was charming, sweet, and his personality was only partially reflected in the show that you had grown accustomed to. There was so much more depth actually getting to know him, and each time they would go back to trying to find a way for you to get home, you were just hoping for more time in this new universe. Something about it just felt right to you, especially being there with Dean. 


	51. Temporal Paradox (Castiel x Reader)

_Castiel had a stern gaze upon his face, along with cold eyes as he glared upon you and the two Winchester brothers. He stood next to Zachariah, when Zachariah had figured out whom had been messing with time._

_He visibly scorned as he said, "We had big plans for you, and then your daddy disappeared, and - Oh. You." He let out an aggravated sigh, before turning to Castiel. "Kill them." You watched in horror as Zachariah began walking towards Sam, pinning him upwards using his angel mojo, choking him. _

_Unfortunately, you had bigger problems to worry about, as the Castiel that did not remember you, nor the Winchesters, made quick strides towards you and Dean. You had set yourself in front of Dean, much to his dismay, as you pleaded to Castiel. "Castiel, this isn't you," you said, trying to deter him. You refused to lay a hand on the angel, though he did not know who you were. You allowed him to throw you into the counter, fighting against his grasp, though not attacking him. "You- you love me. Cas, you don't want to do any of this. We defeated Zachariah a few apocalypses ago! Don't-"_

_As you pleaded and pleaded with him, it was to no avail. He continually beat you, throwing you around until you had practically lost consciousness, blood dripping from your mouth and multiple wounds upon your head and body. Tears welled in your eyes, though you convinced yourself that though it was in fact Castiel doing it, it was not your Castiel._

_Dean had stepped in as Sam and him fought Castiel off. As your luck, they had sustained multiple injuries from him as well, until Sam was able to use an angel warding to finally send Castiel off without harming him in the process. Though the three of you were beaten pretty badly, you all managed to stand, and made your way back to the bunker to break the bad news to the parental Winchesters._

The five of you stood, four of which saying goodbye to a good man that lost his life too early - he had been stripped from the Winchester boys lives too early, and this temporary day of somewhat bliss was exactly that, temporary. Mary Winchester had gotten a glimpse this day into the life she could have had with her loving husband, and her two sons, had everything been different. You watched with a grimace on your face as John Winchester squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. 

"I hate this," she said quietly, and you could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. 

John let out a morose sigh, saying, "So do I."

Silence had filled the room for another few moments, the boys staring at their father with the regret in their eyes that he would need to go. This was goodbye, and this time it was willingly. John was the one to break the silence, beginning with another difficult sigh, before saying, "Okay." He turned to Mary, grasping both of her hands in his own, a soft half smile on his face as he began to say goodbye to her. "My girl," he started off, tears welling in his eyes despite the smile on his face. "I miss you so damn much."

"Me too," she replied, a smile on her face, though her eyes were lined with tears, her voice breaking with each word she said. After a few moments of staring at one another in the hands of goodbye, their lips met in a deep goodbye kiss, her hands on each of his shoulders, while his held her waist firm, yet gently. Their kiss turned into an embrace that seemed to not be nearly enough for the two of them.

As the two of them separated, slowly, not wanting the moment to end, John turned to the boys. "You two," he said with a smile. "You take care of each other."

Sam was the first to nod, his eyes lined with tears, though his voice was firm. "We always do," he reassured his father.

"Good to see you, Dad," Dean said in sincerity, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," John agreed with a smile. Inhaling sharply, he continued. "I'm so proud of you boys." He brought them both into a tight hug, sniffling as he spoke. "I love you both so much."

"I love you, too," Dean replied, trying his hardest not to break down into tears, while listening to his younger brother sniffling as well. 

"Okay," John said, separating from the two of them. "Okay. I'm ready."

You thought you, yourself, were going to break down into tears watching all of this. Of course, you were there in support of Sam, Dean, and Mary, though you never truly knew John beforehand. You had mainly heard stories, which varied between each of the Winchester boys. Watching as John gripped Mary's hand, you listened to John say, "Sammy." 

This was the signal for Sam to break the pearl, and though he had hesitated, he did it, and the four of you watched as John disappeared before your eyes. It took mere moments for everything to go back to normal, the temporal paradox shattering with the return of John Winchester to the past.

The sound of the opening of the door caused the three grieving Winchesters and yourself to walk to the sound in wonder. After everything that had happened, including an uncomfortable concussion that you had sustained from the temporal paradox Castiel throwing you just about everywhere, it took you time to adjust to the new presence in the room. 

"Dean, Sam, Mary," he started, before he saw you walk out last, "and Y/N." A soft smile graced his face as he saw you, though his smile quickly faltered as he saw the injuries you had sustained. Part of your mind was split on whether or not to run up to the angel, but that part of you that recognized the man in front of you happened to be the one you loved caused you to practically fall up the stairs to get to him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as tightly as you possibly could. "Castiel," you whispered happily, a smile apparent upon your face.

"Y/N," he whispered in a concerned tone, despite his gruff voice. "Who did this to you?" As the two of you separated, he examined your wounds before placing a finger upon your forehead, his angel mojo healing you. 

"It's a long story," you said with a chuckle, before enveloping him in another strong embrace, placing your lips against his own. Though he was confused for a moment, he kissed you back passionately, wrapping his arms around you as well. "All you truly need to know is that I love you and missed you severely." 

He chuckled softly, a light smile upon his face. "I apologize I wasn't back sooner," he said gently. "I love you, too, always."

You eventually had surrendered your angel boyfriend to the Winchester boys, turning back to the more obvious tasks at hand. Later that night, you would steal him back to lay beside you for late night cuddles. Though you did flash back more than a few times to how temporal paradox Castiel truly beat you senseless, you knew the man that was curled up next to you was truly your Cas. 


	52. Amara (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're asked to take care of Amara for Crowley, and this may end up having a part two.

"You want me to what?" You whisper screamed into your phone in disbelief. Making sure to keep your voice down, under no circumstance would you be able to speak any louder. Your best friend's Sam and Dean Winchester happened to be in the next room, talking to Castiel about the threat of Amara. They, of course, knew that Crowley was the last one to take the child version of God's sister, but when you got this uncomfortable call- it left you with an awkward decision to make.

The Scottish accent on the other line was smooth and desirable, much to your dismay. He said softly, "I know you have experience with kids, and I trust that you won't turn me into Moose or Squirrel."

You let out a soft sigh and mentally slapped yourself. "Never bring that up again, and I'll help," you said in a quiet, warning tone. "In turn, you'll understand that you'll owe me one."

"Of course, love," he replied thirdly with an eye roll that you could practically hear through the phone. With your agreement, you watched as your surroundings immediately changed, from your bunker room to what looked like a throne room. Atop the throne sat the smooth Scottish demon whom you had begrudgingly accepted a deal with.

"It may have been more strategic for me to actually make an excuse before you grabbed me, darling," you said with a bored look, sarcasm dripping around little pet name that he always used.

Crowley shrugged, rising from his throne and walking over to you. He placed a hand behind your back, guiding you to the room that they had been keeping Amara in. "I needed you right away," he said softly. "I have no experience with children, and I feel she would relate to you more."

"I'm entirely rusty, but I'll give it my best," you mused out nervously, before Crowley opened the door to the room. As you looked inside, you saw a young Amara reading from the Mein Komf.

"Amara," Crowley said with a smile. "Uncle Crowley brought Auntie Y/N to spend time with you."

You gave him a sideways glare, before walking into the room, getting the attention from young Amara. "Hey, sweetheart," you said with a bright smile. "I hope you don't mind me hanging out with you."

A smile crossed Amara's face and she set the book down, facing you. "I don't mind," she said sweetly, and you practically melted. Seeing Amara made you think of your daughter, which was in an odd sense comforting. You shooed Crowley off so you could spend some one on one time with her.

The two of you talked about the world, and you explained to her some of the actual beauties in it, as well as the pain that can come from living a mortal life. She asked about war, and even love. It was odd talking about these types of things with a very young looking child, but you told her everything she asked the way that you saw them from your own eyes. Instead of talking down on her like a child, you treated her as an equal.

After a few weeks of your visits with Amara, she even ran up and hugged you whenever you had to leave. It was sweet, and you would have to stop yourself from crying when it made you think about how Y/D/N used to jump up and hug you, and how you would spin her around as you did. It did not take long for Amara to start eating demon souls and start growing quickly from it. Regardless of her growth, you would still see her daily, and talk to her about everything she asked. Occasionally she would ask about little aspects in your life, and though it was hard for you to talk about, you tried your best to give her the whole truth, no sugar coating.

When you were not with Amara, you were hanging out in the throne room with Crowley, explaining your progress.

"I don't think it's safe to keep sending you in, darling," he said uncomfortably after she had already burned through most of his demons, eating each and every soul.

You frowned, leaning against one of the pillars, and shook your head. "She wouldn't hurt me," you replied softly, sadness evident in your tone.

He rose from his throne, walking over to you. He placed a finger under your chin, causing you to look directly into his deep hazel eyes. You stared back, trying to mask the pain in your own eyes as you did. "I see through your ruse, darling," he whispered softly, using his thumb to caress your cheek. "Seeing her is hurting you."

"I miss Y/D/N," you muttered out, before breaking from his grasp and beginning pacing. "But I've grown to love Amara as my own, and I know it's all temporary." You let out a soft sigh. "And as soon as I'm done helping you, you're planning on sending me back over to the bunker." Biting your lip lightly, you turned back and faced Crowley. "Give me a little more time."

He chuckled. "I brought you here for a favor, and you're standing here asking to keep helping longer," he said in his deep, Scottish accent, amused. "If I let anything happen to you, I'll have Moose and Squirrel's combined wrath, along with that damn pet angel of theirs."

"Aww, you're scared of the Winchesters," you teased with a light smirk.

You could see a flick of rage in his eyes, his mouth turning to a scowl. "I'm the bloody King of Hell," he spat. "I'm not afraid of those fools."

Rolling your eyes, you walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, I know, I know," you said softly, trying to calm him. "I'm merely teasing you." Your voice got quiet as you muttered out your last sentence. "You're cute when you're mad."

His lips curled into a smirk as he had heard the last thing you had said. "Don't go falling for me, pet," he teased back, sending shivers down your spine, a light tinge of blush coating your cheeks.

"In your dreams, your majesty," you said with a smirk, before turning to walk out. "Now, I'm going to go check on Amara."

You took one last glance towards the King of Hell himself, blush still lightly against your cheeks, before you walked back into Amara's room. She was older once again, almost fully grown. It made you sad that she was going to be an adult soon, but you spent as much time as you possibly could with her. This session of being with her, your mind kept slipping back to Crowley, and you had to keep brushing off the foolish thoughts.

"You love him," Amara said suddenly, after another thought slip that you had. She walked closer to you, giving you a sweet smile. "Why don't you tell him?"

You sighed softly, placing your hand behind your head. "Its...complicated," you said, trying to think of how to explain it. "He's the King of Hell, and I'm just a human."

She walked closer, placing a hand on your cheek, reading your thoughts as she did. Her eyes widened as she did, and she pulled you into a hug. "You're afraid of loss," she said softly as she hugged you. "You have so much pain and suffering, Y/N. You are so genuine and kind to me, unlike all the demons in here, or Uncle Crowley that just wants to harness my power."

The two of you hung out for a little longer, before you retreated back to the room that Crowley had placed in the palace for you during your stay. In your room, you gathered your things together, biting your lip, tears streaming down your face. Everything Amara said to you today had gotten to you, and you knew as much as you wanted to keep staying there, you couldn't.

What you had not expected was the knock on your door, as you quickly tried composing yourself, wiping your teary eyes and taking a deep breath. "Come in," you said softly on the exhale.

"You're in a palace full of demons, darling," you heard Crowley say as he opened the door. "It isn't wise to just allow anyone to walk in."

"Whom else would truly come here despite you," you countered with a light chuckle. "Your demons know to keep their distance."

Crowley walked further in, and realized that you were packing your bag. His eyes trailed from your bag to your face, to the slight redness in your eyes. "You've decided to leave?" He asked surprised, causing you to nod.

"Y-yeah," you said shrugging softly. "You dismissed me anyhow, so I don't see the harm."

He visibly frowned, walking closer to you. "What did she say to you?" He said seriously in his smooth Scottish accent.

"I-its nothing," you said forcing a smile on your face. "Just reminded me of reality. I'm a hunter, nothing more. Caring makes me weak, and I refuse to be weak." The last of your bag was packed, and you slung your bag over your shoulder. You walked towards Crowley, placing a hand on his cheek gently, the proximity so close that it even made his breath hitch in his throat. "I will genuinely miss that handsome face of yours."

Leaving him stunned, you began walking out of the palace, taking one glance back as you thought of the man that you loved. You did not plan to head back to the bunker, nor the palace you walked from. It was time for you to start a new chapter, hunting alone as you had years ago, after you had lost Y/D/N. 


	53. Amara II (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to start looking further down the list before writing these author notes. This is part two for Amara.

It was not long that you had begun hunting once again on your own that you had started to receive calls from the boys. It was hard to keep your phone charged, because between Sam, Dean, and Castiel, your phone was going off on silent practically throughout the whole day. After a small vampire nest, you had come back to your motel to shower, placing your things upon the small table before making your way into the bathroom. Slipping your bloody clothes off, you began cleaning yourself under the warm water, lightly singing to yourself as you did so. Since you had become your own company the last few weeks, you had begun to rely upon yourself for your own entertainment - along with the simple immersion in work.

You did not hunt for Amara, nor did you care to stop whatever Crowley had cooking up with her at the moment. After all, you had helped him with her willingly, and in a sense completely betrayed the three others you previously considered friends. Now - it was just you. No apocalypse, no worry for another's life besides your own.

As your mind slipped around, it did turn to Crowley. There was a piece of your heart that missed that Scottish demon with his handsome smirk, captivating hazel brown eyes, and smooth accent. You missed that he could see through you, and somehow not use it against you. In a sense, you missed that somehow the King of Hell had shown concern towards you. 

Then your mind slipped to the Winchester brothers. They had met you on one of your first hunts, and saved your ass. When you were a novice, you almost got yourself killed, going in without the proper research behind your hunt. Of course, part of your heart still cared about them as well. Your mind was trying to crush each of those parts that still felt things, though. 

After a while, your mind even slipped over to Amara. She was so full of wonder, almost like Castiel in the beginning, as he was learning about humans. On the other hand, she had the image of a child, and her child-like wonder reminded you of Y/D/N. It reminded you about how you wanted to teach Y/D/N everything, and keep her safe and sound as she grew - blossoming from an adolescent into an adult. The Supernatural world did not want you to be happy, or safe, though. She had been taken from you while she was still too little and cute to even ground from an electronic device.

As you showered, you did not realize through the water that was already pouring upon you that tears were falling from your eyes as well. You missed them all so much, but just like how Y/D/N was gone for good, you did not want to watch each and every person you cared about turn to ash. That was exactly what hunting was, and once you became a hunter, you should have known not to get close to anyone again.

You shouldn't have fallen in love, either, but your heart had it's own way of working. In that sense, your mind and consciousness that continually told you not to get close to those you can lose did not win out, until you were reminded by a beautiful child - the very sister to God. 

Part of you wondered what it would have been like if you had let her just devour your soul, but walking around as a soulless capsule would unfortunately deter the knowledge of right and wrong. Sometimes, though, feeling nothing would be peaceful.

As you finished your shower, you went to check your overly spammed phone. There were text messages worrying about you, countless missed calls, and your voicemail box was full of the boys asking by this point if you were even alive. 

This is when you decided you would send one text message. That's how people who did not care as they broke up would do it, anyhow, so you thought why not. The message you would send would go to Cas, since you knew he would show it to Sam and Dean. After all, he was typically always around the two. 

To Cas:

I regretfully inform the three of you, that yes, I am alive. I have decided to go solo for a while, and I should have said something sooner. After an eye-opening experience, I realized that I need to figure some things out.

You three have meant so much to me, and I apologize to not be saying all of this in person. I sent it to Cas, since I knew he would be the quickest to show the two of you as well.

Thanks for saving my ass for more than a few times.

Love Always,   
Y/N.

As you sent the text message, you felt your heart tighten, but tried to ignore it the best you could. Turning your phone off fully, you tucked it under your pillow case in your cheap motel room, and went to lock the door. Upon locking it, you stretched and headed to bed for the night, a grimace upon your face.

***

You had still received various phone calls and messages from the boys, practically begging an explanation, as well as saying that they needed your help with Amara. After a while, the text messages just became hard to read, and you stopped reading them all together. What had surprised you as you were getting back from a ghoul hunt was, not the boys, but Crowley trying to ring you. The first three calls you had simply ignored, while the fourth through sixth you had silenced as soon as they began going off.

This time you were in another shitty motel room, in another state that you did not care to learn about aside from the hunt you were on. Most of the places that you were taking hunts were as far from Lebanon, Kansas as you could possibly get in the states. As you went through your shower routine, you could tell something was off this time. Quickly, you got dried off and dressed as quietly as you could, listening to someone mucking up the motel room you were in.

You grabbed your angel blade, knowing that around the apocalypse it would typically be angels or demons running amidst those who were attempting to stop the apocalypse. No one gave everyone the memo that Y/N was out of the apocalypse after all. Waiting for the noises to stop, they eventually did, as you assumed that the intruder must have destroyed just about everything they could put their hands on. 

Silently, you creaked open the bathroom door slowly, angel blade in hand. Your hunter instincts were peaked as you were ready for whatever was about to show their face at you. As you began to step out, your eyes landed on the one person you should have expected to be pissed that you weren't answering. 

"Where the bloody hell are you hiding her?" He immediately spat as you walked out more calmly than prior, trying to keep a cool exterior. 

At his words, you visibly grimaced, letting out a sigh. "Darling," you said, sarcasm dripping from your lips. "How the hell do you lose God's sister?" The last part was much less sarcastic, and more dumbfounded than anything. 

He used his demon powers to bring you into a choking position, and as you began losing your breath, you lost your grip on the angel blade you had in your hand. "You loved her, Y/N," Crowley growled out, obviously aggravated. "Its bloody obvious that you would keep her safe."

You attempted to roll your eyes, but sarcasm was difficult while you were losing your breath. He must have realized that you were unable to answer him, as he simply tossed you against the wall with his power. This, thankfully, set your throat free to breathe. As you tried to catch your breath, you could feel blood trickling down from your head, as well as sharp pain coursing through where you hit. "Crowley, you're barking up the wrong tree," you said with a grimace, partly breathless. "I've been hunting vamps and ghouls, hopping out of this whole apocalyptic situation all together."

Crowley stared at you in awe, visibly beginning to calm down. As he calmed, he realized what he had done to you and ran over to your side. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Darling," he said in his sweet Scottish tone, his voice wavering in panic. He begun helping you up to set you on the bed, and you cringed at the touch. Part of you enjoyed the fact that he was touching you, of course, but there was that part in your mind that was trying to push everything out. "Let me bandage you up."

"No, Crowley," you said, your eyesight beginning to haze. "I'll be fine."

He grimaced, and as he watched you slowly pass out, he had bandaged you up in your sleep. It was not long that you were passed out, as you woke up with incredible pain coursing through you. 

What had shocked you the most, was as you fluttered your eyes open, there was a very concerned looking Crowley staring back down at you. You could feel his hand gripping your own, as if you were a cancer patient in a hospital, counting their last breaths. It was as if your heart was warmed by the touch, but everything in your head was screaming for you to move away. 

"I wanted to make sure you didn't die," he said, trying to reason as to why he was still there. Something in those hazel brown eyes showed otherwise, though, and you felt your heart tighten under his almost loving gaze. 

You tried bringing yourself to a seated position, grumbling out, "How kind of you," while trying to shake the feeling you had burning in your heart. As you felt woosy, you almost fell right back down to a lying position, sitting up simply by willpower.

"Shh, take it easy, darling," he cooed out softly, trying to get you to lie back down. His hand supported your back as the other guided you back down, causing you to get another glimpse into those hazel eyes of his. "You humans are so...fragile."

You chuckled out, despite the pain you were feeling. "I've had worse," you said softly, "You don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"I wouldn't want my favorite pet to be bed-ridden all alone," he said softly, his Scottish accent simply adding to how sweet the statement sounded. 

You frowned, despite the light blush that tinted your cheeks. "Don't fall for me, your majesty," you teased quietly, giving him a smirk. 

He brushed a stray strand of hair from your face, for a moment just staring down upon you. "It's a little late for that, pet," he teased back, giving a little smirk of his own.

As you had realized what he meant, your face tinted crimson, eyes wide. "You're not just saying that because you almost killed me?" you said teasingly, with an underlying hint of seriousness behind it. Part of you wondered what you were thinking as you said it, since it completely contradicted from everything you had been doing. You spaced yourself away from the Winchesters, Castiel, and Crowley especially. This was because of the need to no longer care about others, and yet, here you were, practically begging to know if the King of Hell could feel for you.

"I am not," he assured, his smirk turning into a genuine smile. "And the blush on your cheeks brings me to believe that you just may feel the same."

At that moment, you did not care that your head throbbed horribly, or that you were incredibly dizzy. Taking him by his tie, you pulled him down to connect his surprisingly soft lips with your own. Five-o-clock shadow tickled your chin as the two of you kissed passionately, yet soft and slowly. The kiss did not last long at first, as your pain was slowly rearing its head, causing you to practically whimper in pain.

"I love you, Crowley," you whispered out, finally allowing yourself to say it aloud for the first time. So long you had been hiding it, trying to bury it in spite of yourself.

Crowley smiled, a small bit of blush against his own cheeks as he said, "I love you as well, Y/N."


	54. Run Away (Gadreel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to write more Gadreel x Reader...and Benny.

Pain perused every inch of your body like a perverse lover, kissing each cut and bruise with significant force. Waterfalls of tears washed over dried salty ones, creating a clean slate upon your face of puffy redness. Unable to muster a scream or cry, your mouth caught your pained position in paralysis. 

Vision starting to blur, death was murmuring jazz music, attempting to take you away. The cold asphalt where you lie limp whispered for you to adhere to it for your remaining eternity. The soil of the earth called to you as if begging for you to decay into it, trees already thanking your pale body for the extensive growth they would receive from your fertile remains. 

Blurring became blackening, and your mind was already walking out on you, waving goodbye to the remaining consciousness you still possessed. Ivory skin grew pale and began to chill under your lacking blood. The divine rain of the angels created a chaos like no other, and Metatron had captured the idea of becoming the new version of God, pushing it to its limits. 

The Winchesters were nowhere to be seen as you lied on cold concrete, your vision blurring, life slipping from your very being. You could barely hear someone scream your name as you were fading. As you were about to fade fully, walking into the divine light, you felt warmth being restored to your body. Shaky breaths grew deep and oxygen restored, starting with a light panting before steadying.

Blinking a few times, you had realized that there was someone above you, kneeled down beside you with their hand where your wound once was. Deep blue eyes captivated you as you read the concern that was laced inside the ocean pools. Almost invigorated, your mind was clear, and you finally realized who was above you. "Gadreel," you breathed out, barely a whisper.

"Y/N," he whispered back with a relieved smile upon his face, before his face grew serious quickly. "You're not safe here."

He grabbed your hand quickly, before flying you to an unknown place. Your surroundings had almost immediately changed, and you were in a small clearning. Despite the darkness around you, the stars above illuminated the world almost poetically, and since you were too captivated by the world around you, you had immediately forgotten that your hand was still intertwined with Gadreel's. 

"Where are we?" You asked quietly, looking around at the pure darkness in the sky, paired with the small lights from each and every shining star. Taking your eyes off your surroundings for a moment, you glanced back over to Gadreel, whom you had noticed was not looking around you at all. Instead, his deep blue orbs were fixated upon you, a light smile touching his lips. 

Realizing what you asked, he replied quickly, "Ireland," before beginning to walk, you following quickly with him. Together the two of you ventured a while through the gorgeous night surroundings, hand in hand. You weren't sure why he did not take his hand back, but something about it just felt right. "You're sought out by Metatron, Y/N."

You grimaced, nodding. "I'm pretty sure the angels that got the jump on me were working for Metatron," you mused out with a sigh. "Aren't you as well, though?"

He let out a defeated sigh, before looking back at you as the two of you walked. "I was," he said softly. "Fighting with my brothers and sisters for the greater good - in Metatron's plan to remake heaven." After a few moments of silence, he had stopped the two of you at a bench to sit down, assuming that you had been exhausted after just almost dying. 

"What happened, Gadreel?" You urged, interested to know what he meant by 'was'. The two of you sat next to one another, and as you could barely take your eyes off of the wonderful surroundings, he was having a hard time taking his eyes off of you. 

He sucked in a nervous breath, which was something you would not expect from Gadreel at all. The angel always seemed so sure of everything, and always so sure of himself. "Metatron required something of me that I was unable to provide," he said gently, his mouth curling into a frown. You glanced to his eyes, and as the two of you locked gazes, he continued. "He wanted me to kill you, Y/N. Since I refused, he sent those angels after you."

You took a leap of faith in that moment, wrapping your arms around Gadreel's neck. For the first few moments, you felt him stiffen and stay where he was. As you were going to pull away, you suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer. His voice cracked as he spoke, "I tried to get to you before they could, but I couldn't find you."

Comfortingly, you ran your fingers through his short hair, holding him closer as he rested his head in the crook of your neck. "You got to me just in time, Gadreel, and you saved my life," you said softly, reassuringly. "Thank you. I don't understand exactly why, though."

"Why Metatron wants you dead?" He questioned, partially muffled by talking through your shoulder.

You laughed softly. "No, I don't really question that at all," you admitted. "Anyone that gets in his way is likely on the hit list." Sighing softly, the two of you separated enough to look directly into his blue orbs. "Why are you protecting me, Gadreel?"

He smiled softly, a light blush across his face. "Despite all the wrong I've committed, between heaven and earth, you're kind to me," he said barely above a whisper. "I have done so much wrong, and I know I do not deserve the kindness, yet you have never changed. It makes me feel a certain way - a way I don't know how to explain."

Gadreel was not nearly as clueless as Cas had been in the beginning, which was relieving. Reaching up, you touched his handsome cheek gently. "Gadreel," you breathed out softly. "I think I know what you mean, and if so, I feel the same." 

Your cheeks were peppered with blush as you stared up at the taller man, and you watched his lips curl up into a wonderful smile. "May I kiss you?" He asked, barely above a whisper. When you nodded wordlessly, he leaned his head down to your level, pressing strong, soft lips gently against your own. 

As you felt his lips connect with your own, you felt a kind of spark that you had never felt prior, as if the world was leading you up to this moment here with this misunderstood angel. Your arms wrapped back around his neck, and the two of you kissed slowly and gently, yet lovingly as you did. His mouth tasted wonderful in a way that you could not explain, and as the two of you separated so you could breathe, his forehead rested upon your own. 

"I'm in love with you, Gadreel," you whispered as you were catching your breath, blush still apparent upon your face. 

He stroked your hair lightly with his strong, gentle fingers, and he whispered in return, "I believe I am in love with you as well, Y/N." The two of you dove in for another romantic kiss, embracing one another as tight as the two of you could comfortably. After a while, the two of you separated once again, his eyes going wide. 

"They found us," he whispered, standing quickly and taking your hand. The two of you were once again on the run from Metatron's angels, and would eventually join the fight against Metatron. In the meantime, though, there were two things that mattered most; staying alive, and having one another. 


	55. Demons And Lockdown (Sam x Reader)

Strange things were happening in your town, and with the recent occurrences, you were unaware of whether to stay in the house and lock all the doors, or to simply get out of Dodge. People seemed to be going crazy and killing each other all around you, and for the time being you were pent up in your home. It wasn't a full town of apocalyptic scenery, but 7 deaths in the last week had you pretty shaken.

You were convinced it wasn't something normal, but the news was trying to cover everything up. The most recent killing was caused by whom you believed was your best friend across the road, who had killed her whole family. She was thankfully behind bars, but you still felt the furthest from safe. If it could be your best friend, it could be anyone. This was the first time that you were conflicted about the fact that you lived alone - you were happy there was no one inside to kill you, but if you were to die in your home, you would probably just rot until the madness ceased and someone finally realized you were missing.

A knock was heard at your heavily locked front door, and the simple noise of it startled you, making you jump and spill a little bit of your morning coffee on the couch beside you. Quietly, you cursed to yourself, setting your coffee down and picking up the baseball bat that you had hidden next to the couch. You had a makeshift weapon in each room, depending on if someone had actually managed to break in and begin to attack you. Unfortunately, you had gone over the possibility that your assailant would grab the weapon before you would, but you did have them hidden enough that it would take a minute or two for them to stumble across.

You peeked meekly through the peephole of your front door to see two men standing in gray suits. They must have heard you, because you could hear one of them say, "FBI - just looking to ask a few questions." He had a relatively gruff voice, and you were the furthest from convinced that opening your door was a good idea. Granted, you had never seen these men, so whatever was making everyone crazy in your area may have yet to affect them.

"Can you hold up your ID's before I open the door?" you asked cautiously, yet loud enough that the both of them could hear. As requested, they both showed their badges, reading 'FBI'. "Thank you. Just a second, please." You began scurrying your shaky hands to open each lock that you had put on your front door. Unfortunately, you would have still denied entry, but you were pretty sure you could be arrested for lack of cooperation. Once you had finished the last lock, you cautiously opened your door and motioned for them to come inside quickly, before proceeding to go through your locks once again. Both men looked at you peculiarly, but did not seem entirely bothered by your oddities.

As you finished, you looked up at both of them. The one man was quite tall, with soft brown eyes that you could barely take your eyes off of. The other man was shorter, and seemed like more of the player type based on your first glance. Out of the two, it was the player-looking male that introduced the two of them. You shook both of their hands, mentally noting the strong grip the two had, the taller one having a slightly more gentle approach at shaking your hand than the other.

"I apologize for my neurotic behavior," you said, bowing your head and giving a light chuckle. "It's just, I grew up here, and it seems like absolutely no one in this area is safe anymore. It's like everyone here is growing dark eyed and killing each other." You placed your hand behind your head, feeling as if you had said too much already, but set it down halfway to motion towards the living room. "I doubt you nice agents have much time, but please take a seat. I have a fresh pot of coffee if either of you would care for it."

The two men retreated to your living room, but not before graciously accepting the offer of coffee. You walked into the kitchen, filling two mugs with coffee, and balancing them on a platter with clearly marked cream and sugar in case either of them had more of a sweet tooth. Heading out to the living room, you placed the platter on the coffee table and motioned that they were for them, while scooping up your own coffee mug that you had previously set down and taking a sip yourself.

The taller one was the first one to speak, after taking a sip of his own coffee. "So, you said dark-eyed," he started cautiously, waiting for the nod that you gave, "What did you mean by dark eyed?" You watched as the two looked to each other, as if they had already pieced together something that you hadn't known, and the taller one looked back to you, his brown eyes meeting your eyes. "Were you near any of the crime scenes?"

"The first one I had the displeasure of stumbling across," you said with a little melancholy in your tone. "And you're going to think I'm crazy - if you don't already - when I say what I mean." You laughed it off nervously, trying to stall yourself. "Black eyes, like they were not themselves anymore. Literal black eyes." You shuddered at the thought, bringing the hand that was not busy holding your coffee to your other side, holding it gingerly.

The shorter man spoke next, saying, "Did you smell sulfur?"

You eyed him carefully, giving him a slight eyebrow raise. "So - you don't think I'm crazy?" you asked cautiously, not waiting for the response before continuing on, saying, "Yes." You remembered that smell of sulfur way too well, as it almost burned your lungs, seering the inside of your nostrils with its strength.

"Do you believe in monsters?" the tall one asked you cautiously.

You shrugged. "I haven't had a reason to, but it's possible, and this makes me think it's likely," you admitted, biting your lip lightly. "I haven't even been out of my house since that day, but...I am not entirely convinced a monster is going to use the front door, either." You chuckled once again, softly, trying to give your best smile to the two. Your eyes couldn't leave the tall one, something in his eyes beaconing you. There was some sort of safety in those eyes.

"Well, they are real," the short one began, "and though we don't know what Demons would want with your town, we will take care of it. You see, we are Sam and Dean Winchester, and we hunt these kind of monstrosities. You'll be safe soon."

You smiled lightly at this, and the tall one handed you a card. "And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call," he said with a kind smile, handing you a card. There was just something about those eyes that you couldn't stop looking, but you graciously took the card from his hand with a smile.

The two men that you had just met both stood to their feet, thanking you for the coffee that you had given them. Dean, the shorter man, whispered something to his handsome brother, causing him to get a light, playful slap on the arm from Sam. It was humorous, but you felt a little disappointment as the two were getting ready to leave. Before they did, you walked them to the door, and they turned to say goodbye before heading out.

"Hope to see you again," you told Sam, lightly touching his arm shyly, yet flirtatiously. "On better circumstances, of course."

He blushed softly in return, nodding. "Stay safe, and I'll make sure to pop in to check on you before we go," he said with a bit of shyness in his voice. You couldn't help but stand upon your tiptoes, giving the man a gentle peck on the cheek before waving them both off. As you walked back inside, you locked your doors and stared down at the card that was still in your hands.

"Sam Winchester..." you murmured softly, in a thoughtful tone before you entered the number into your contacts of your phone. 


	56. Retirement (Cain x Reader)

How one of the very first seraphims created ended up on this little excursion was beyond you, yet, there you were. After the fall, you refused to join the idiotic war that the other angels decided to create, in attempt to rule. Following what seemed a millenia that you have lived, you were experiencing something new being on Earth, and almost immediately you had been dragged into the hunting world with Sam and Dean Winchester, along with the angel Castiel.

This hunt that Dean had dragged you on was a quest to find the First Blade. According to the location spell that Dean's father's hunting buddy Tara had, the three of you were at the correct place. Unfortunately for that, though, the three of you ended up in the one spot that none of you should have come to. All the stories in heaven that you had heard of Cain were simply that he was ruthless, and a force to be reckoned with.

"Do any of you keep bees?" Cain asked, walking in with a tray of tea. You felt his eyes land on you for a moment, before he walked the rest of the way in, placing the tray down. "Its very relaxing. They're such noble creatures. And the honey? Well, I keep it right on the comb." He kindly handed tea to you first, then Crowley, and finally Dean, gently saying, "There you are," after each cup. For the father of murder, he struck you as kind.

You noticed as Crowley trembled with the cup of tea, light clatter with each little shake that his hands made. Dean was still standing by this point, and you were sitting on the furthest end of the couch from Crowley, allowing Dean to sit beside Crowley as he finally did take a seat. Placing your eyes on the gentle, yet stern man, you could not help but think of how handsome he was. Quickly you attempted to dismiss that thought, seeing as the father of murder was what your eyes were fancying. It was unheard of.

"They're dying, you know," Cain continued. "Without bees, mankind will cease to exist." Each word that Cain said about bees intrigued you more. Just like Castiel, you were interested in learning more about Earth, and the nature that surrounded you perked your interest. Cain took a seat across from the three of you, his face growing serious as he paused before speaking once more. "So, what are the King of Hell and a Winchester doing at my house?" The man's captivating eyes fell on you after his question, as if he was studying you. "And the first seraphim?"

You simply nodded, a small bit of blush falling onto your face under his gaze. Despite what your mind was repetitively saying, you felt something pulling at your vessel's heart under those eyes. As you sat, you listened to Crowley attempt to smooth everything over by falling all over his words, eventually being shushed by Cain, genuinely making it so the King of Hell himself could not speak. It was almost humorous, and your lips curled into a half smile.

"How did you find me?" Cain said, his voice raised in warning.

"We didn't mean to find you," you said softly, your voice gentle and calm compared to the other two that had brought you. "The location spell was for the First Blade."

Dean had already begun getting aggressive with Cain, and Cain specifically told the three of you to leave. He had said that he was leaving, and that you all should never return. Knowing how stubborn Dean Winchester was, and how desperate Crowley could be, you knew from the moment that Cain left his property that the three of you would be coming back.

You split off from the other two to search, especially because Crowley spent half of his searching time spitting out complaint after complaint. Realizing that the First Blade was nowhere near where you were looking, you returned to the area that the other two happened to be, joined by the father of murder, whom looked as if he just returned.

Staying silent, you admired his fire from afar. Cain could have murdered both of them, and then found you to end you as well, yet he did not. As you stood admiring the man as Dean and Cain argued with one another, you could feel the presence of demons drawing closer - and there were a Hell of a lot. None nearly as strong as Cain, of course, but lowly demons in numbers could still pose an issue.

As Cain turned to walk into his kitchen, he glanced towards you, sending you a signal with his eyes. It was as if he was going to sit and watch a show, and his eyes were begging for you to join him. Nervously, you followed him into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" You asked with a kind smile, Dean giving a shocked look before he started facing the first demon. Crowley had apparently set him up, as you expected, as you saw him kill the first and watch the show from the next room.

"You are intriguing," he mused out, his eyes slipping from you to Dean as he watched the progress. "What managed to drag the first seraph in with Winchester business?" Through the time that Dean was fighting demons, proving that he deserved the Mark of Cain as well as the First Blade, Cain took a special interest in you as well. He did not plan on giving you a great burden, and on the contrary, it was as if he was offering you an escape. There was even a very light indicated flirtation behind some of his words, though his statements would often be cut off by Dean saying something to him, and him needing to reply.

As the two of you watched the show, he eventually disappeared to an unknown location, the demons locked outside still. Dean and Crowley were looking out the window, and Crowley made the comment of staying as long as he could.

"If necessary, I will lay them to ash," you whispered softly with a smile, your mind drifting back to the demon that you were connecting with. Something about him drew you in, and part of you genuinely wished to escape the conundrum that the Winchesters had dragged you into.

The three of you turned to the presence that was once again in the home, your eyes landing on Cain. Dean immediately spoke up, saying, "Are you in or out, because I'm getting headspins?"

Cain had then offered him the mark, explaining that it was both a great power as well as a great burden. Upon transferring the mark, he had shooed everyone out, but the look that he gave you was to stay close. You immediately fluttered out of the room, and stood in the nearby forest area as you watched him lay all the demons to waste. Even as an angel, it was thoroughly impressive to watch Cain fill the entire house in red.

In what seemed like a few moments, you felt his presence much closer, and turned your head to your right. As your eyes laid upon his, you stared up at him in wonder. "If you aren't disgusted from what you just witnessed, you are welcome to stay," he said barely above a whisper.

"You did what you had to," you said softly, almost lovingly. "I will ward myself from the angels and gladly stay with you."

A smile crossed his face, and he cupped your chin with a strong, warm hand. It may have been something in your eyes that reminded him of Colette, or maybe the loneliness of eternity, but he brought his face down to your own, pressing his soft lips against yours. Kissing back passionately, you wrapped your arms around his neck cautiously at first, before you felt his arms bring you in closer by your waist. The two of you held one another, lip to lip, for what seemed like forever, yet not long enough. Jumping into eternity together, you were officially retired with the father of murder himself, and could not be happier.


	57. Secrets (Lucifer 'Casifer' x Reader)

God - well, Chuck, returned to the scene to help stop his sister Amara. No matter how thankful you and your brothers were of this fact, you held a similar bitterness that Dean possessed towards Chuck, but for different reasons. The essential, of course, was still the same. Chuck was out gallivanting in his creation while the three Winchester siblings were put through hell- occasionally literally. 

It was simply a snide remark that you had made, after you had been rudely woken from your sleep to the awful singing that Chuck was doing in the shower. You had fetched coffee for your brothers, as well as Lucifer, whom was sitting across from you. Why you were so nice to Lucifer was beyond your brothers' comprehension, but you had a sense of calm with him, despite him wearing your friend's meatsuit. 

If you were to be honest, you preferred his normal vessel. You were not going to burst out and tell anyone, especially Lucifer himself, though. After about 20 minutes of sitting listening to your brothers go back and forth about Amara, you could hear Chuck walking up behind the group lazily, in one of Dean's robes. 

Since Chuck had been staying in the bunker, he seemed to enjoy helping himself to Dean's belongings. "Your hot water ran out while I was showering," Chuck said absently as he snapped his fingers for a cup of coffee, taking a seat. 

Just like word vomit, your tired brain spilled out, "None of us shower as long as women." Though your brain had caught it afterwards, it was too late for you to take back the words. Of course, what you had said was a fact - your brothers and yourself especially did not need over an hour in the shower. Chuck, on the other hand, had spent far over that in the shower this morning, singing terribly.

What you had not expected was the chuckle out of Lucifer, nor the wink that he sent your way. "Good girl," Lucifer praised through his laughter, causing you to light up with blush, and you brought your hand to your face to try and hide the smile that was forming. 

"Rude," Chuck said with an eye roll, before turning to your brother and asking about bacon. Dean had basically jumped at the idea of bacon, and ran off to the kitchen with Chuck, while Sam went to make a few phone calls about a case that your brothers were working on. 

You were on Chuck and Lucifer babysitting committee, and you were stuck in the bunker while your brothers galvanted with cases. After everyone had basically cleared out, despite Lucifer himself, you placed your face into a book, trying to get ahead on research. After the third time of looking up, you realized Lucifer's eyes were boring into your very soul, a bored expression upon his face.

"Y/N," he whined out, "Entertain me."

You rolled your eyes, but your lips were tugging back into a smile. "There isn't a lot we can do in the bunker, Lucifer," you said with a light sigh. "And I'm not parading Amara's most wanted outside of the bunker."

Lucifer huffed, getting up and moving to the other side of the table. He pulled up a chair next to you, placing his elbow directly on the book you were reading. This caused you to glance back over at him with a light sigh, your cheeks dusted with blush from the proximity that you were with him. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite Winchester?" He purred out, obviously trying to get his way.

Despite the obvious ploy, you still blushed at his words and looked away from him. "Yet the one you wanted to get inside was Sam," you teased him with a soft smirk on your face, causing the smirk that was forming on his to suddenly fall. "I-I'm sorry." The apology was quiet, but somehow brought his frown back to a more content look.

"Why are you so nice to me, Y/N/N?" Lucifer asked, his voice turning serious, and maybe even a tad curious as he spoke. "I mean, I'm the fucking devil."

You couldn't help but chuckle softly at Lucifer, a smile forming on your face. "You're misunderstood, and you act out an image of what others expect from you," you said softly. "If you tell my brothers, though, I promise I won't be nice again."

"It will be our little secret," he said in a teasing, almost sing-song voice with a smirk. "If you'll let me tell you one more secret."

Your eyebrow raised slightly as you looked at him, curious about what he could possibly mean. He had gotten friendly with you once before, and you had realized at that point that he was simply more misunderstood than anything. God had even admitted that Lucifer was his favorite, and in a sense that he had just banished his mistake.

After a few moments of simply staring at each other, Lucifer had pressed his lips against your own. Too shocked, you had not kissed back until he was ready to pull back, but when you did, you kissed him back passionately. The two of you had your lips moving in sync to one another, and it was as if no one else existed on that planet but the two of you. He scooched closer and wrapped his arms around you, and you snaked your arms up around his neck.

The two of you did not separate until you heard a throat clearing behind you, causing the two of you to jump. What the two of you saw in the direction of the noise was no other than Chuck himself, and both your faces were beet red with blush. Watching in horror at Chuck's response, you were both shocked to see a brilliant smile fall across his face.

"Congrats, Son," he mused out with his goofy smile before turning about-face and exiting the room with a wave. 

"Well, I hope he knows how to keep a secret," you said with an awkward smile, before pulling Lucifer back to you, connecting your lips with his once more. 


	58. Family (Protective Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a platonic father-type fic with a very slight Dean x Reader.

The very few times you had ever seen your father were less than pleasant. He never seemed to show up in a good mood, or maybe he just always was an ass, through and through. Five years ago, Sam and Dean had met you on a windego case that you had been working, and they had taken you back with them. That day, you had not simply made two new hunter friends, but you had met someone that truly knew how to be a father.

Bobby had basically taken you as his own, and he would even help with cases from time to time, mostly as a researcher. He was the only one that knew about your more than obvious crush on Dean Winchester, as well as the only one that knew just about everything about your piece of shit father. 

The man was intelligent enough to be able to track a phone, and made the mistake of showing up at Bobby Singer's home when you and the boys had returned from a case. A knock at the door startled the four of you, because no one truly knew where you all were. It made it safer, hunting monsters, after all.

You made the unfortunate decision to head over to the door and peek out, seeing what looked like a drunk version of him standing outside of the door, impatiently waiting for someone to open it. Sucking in a deep breath, you opened it, knowing the patter of heavy footsteps were behind you.

"Sweetheart, I finally found you!" Your father slurred out with a halfhearted smile on his face. He had been clearly too drunk to be driving, and yet, there he was. "What is this dump you're staying at?"

Your eyes burned into his very soul as he spoke, a grimace apparent upon your face. "You're a drunken asshole, father," you said simply, placing your hands upon your hips. "What right do you have to trash anything?"

Suddenly, you felt a fist sock you hard on the jaw, sending you backwards and causing you to bring your hand to your cheek. As you glanced up, you could see anger in your drunk father's eyes, paired with a deep scowl. "Well, I was going to offer you to come back home to my mansion, but you're just an ungrateful bitch," he spat out in confusing slurs. 

Bobby had seen you as you hit the ground, and he wheeled himself over, while Dean helped you to your feet. The look on Bobby's face could stop a monster right in its tracks, though the initial reaction of your father was unfortunately not that. He was an inebriated monster, which happened to be the dumbest of kinds. Dean wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug, which you quickly reciprocated. 

Bobby, on the otherhand, let his mouth open for the monsters to come loose. "Are you a fucking idjit?" He roared out, fire in his eyes. Despite him being in his wheel chair, he saw you as his daughter, and was right on the road to defending you. 

Your father began laughing at Bobby, causing him to get even more pissed off. "My little girl lives in a whorehouse with a cripple," he laughed out. "No wonder why she's so ungrateful."

"You listen here, you asshole - kids are not supposed to be grateful," Bobby spat out, clearly pissed. "They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart." His voice began to get louder as he continued. "Y/N is a strong woman, and she gives respect where it is due. If she had any tinge of respect for you, I'd have to douse her in holy water."

Dean gave you a reassuring squeeze before stepping next to Bobby. "And if you ever place a fucking hand on her again, you'll be the one rolling your ass around in a wheel chair," Dean spat out loudly, before closing the door directly in your father's face. 

You could feel tears welled in your eyes, threatening to fall from them. Bobby turned around in his wheel chair, his eyes glancing over at you. "You alright, sweetheart?" He said gently, a soft smile on his face replacing the engagement that was previously there. 

Nodding, you leaned down to Bobby's level and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you, dad," you said shakily, feeling as if you were about to cry. It was the first time anyone had truly spoken up for you, and it happened to be two of your three favorite men that did. Bobby hugged you back tightly, and as the two of you separated, your lips curled into a smile.

When Bobby went out to the kitchen, you were left with just Dean in the room, and you wrapped your arms around him. He was shocked for a second with the sudden affection, but hugged you back, looking down on you. "If that asshole ever shows his face again, I'm not afraid to mistake him for a vampire," Dean said with a chuckle. 

You laughed along with him, staring up into emerald green eyes. Feeling your heartbeat quicken, you thought about getting on your tiptoes and pressing your lips against his own, but held yourself back. As much as you loved Dean Winchester, you loved him too much to muck it up. Instead, you said, "I hope he's smart enough to steer clear, but thank you, Dean."

The two of you went back to the kitchen to find Sam, and Dean had mentioned the mess that went on at the door briefly before they dropped the subject entirely. Sam had found another case, and the three of you were going to be heading out once again in the morning. In the meantime, after getting details from Sam, you all went separate ways to go get some sleep. Your mind could not stop slipping to that protective look on Dean's face when he had told your father off, and it brought a tinge of blush to your face as you began to drift off to sleep. Family doesn't end in blood, and sometimes blood can be worse than the family you choose.


	59. Aware (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of Aware by Front Porch Step.

Gabriel’s POV

Y/N was a wildcard, and that was for sure. I watched from the shadows as she flirted up a storm with some random stranger, half drunk and fully unaware of my presence. I wasn’t stalking her, no, I was merely watching out for the one woman that I loved more than candy. She flashes this man a smile, batting her beautiful e/c orbs, and gently brushing the man’s arm. It was more than obvious to anyone who was to look in the bar that the man was more than willing to go home with her. Almost any man in there would have, anyhow. She is an absolute specimen of beauty, as much as she does not always notice it herself. It leaves me fuming that she was so dense, and slowly it’s driving me crazy.

Watching her light up another cigarette, her prey moves his hand down to her thigh and whispers something inaudible to any human despite her - though I heard it clear. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered in a sultry, simply lustful voice. I watch the corners of her face perk up into a smirk as she dabs out her cigarette and follows the man out the door. 

How she does the same routine, night after night, and is so unaware of her own utter stupidity is beyond me. She chooses the emptiness that she receives from these one night stands, thinking as a hunter, she is not deserving of more. Y/N does not understand that I can protect her, or that we can actually be happy. Instead she just chooses this life of monotony and drives me up a wall. Why I still love her, sometimes, is beyond me.

I follow in secret as they head back, simply because I want to protect her. She is quite the badass, but that does not mean that she could not bring someone home that could harm her. Though she deals with monsters almost daily, the real monsters can be the pervish humans that she interacts with. The thoughts going through his head right now are already driving me up a wall, after all. My fists clench as his thoughts get dirtier and mildly violent, and how much I just want to punch him in his disgusting face is growing more and more. 

She always calls me her “best friend” which, I love, but I hate the word ‘friend’. I cannot stand being just friends with this woman. Everything started off as her guardian angel, but I broke the largest rule upstairs falling completely in love with this woman. 

Regular POV

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see how sexy you look with those clothes off of you,” the man in the passenger seat purred to you as he slid his hand further up your thigh. His shit eating grin threw you off and made you feel a little uncomfortable, but there were plenty of weird guys that you had one night stands with, so it did not entirely shock you. 

He began touching you higher, more aggressively, and you were beginning to regret taking this man to the motel you were renting in the first place. Shifting uncomfortably, you tried to focus on your driving, but there was something about the way the guy was already beginning to get aggressive with you that was putting you on edge. 

Though you fought vampires, werewolves, and so many more monsters, this mere human was making you more uncomfortable than even a blood sucker. As you were trying to avoid the man, you begun to swerve as you drove. Before you knew it, you were staring directly into the lights of a semi truck coming directly towards you. 

In your panic, you shut your eyes, hearing the man who was previously feeling you up now screaming for you to swerve, to do anything. With your shut eyes, you prayed for someone, for anyone to help you. Your life was passing at a rapid pace before your eyes, and you were sure that no one would get to you before you died. 

As a hunter, you were going to die a disgrace. You were going to die splattered by a semi truck in a car crash that could have been easily avoided if you could have stopped hating yourself and just admitted to Gabriel how you felt. Instead, you would constantly pick up losers after your hunts, trying to drown your own feelings in alcohol and intercourse.

With your eyes still tightly fastened shut, you prayed as you waited for the impact. The impact never came, though. As you opened your eyes, you were met with a stern whiskey glare, followed by tight arms wrapped around you. The impact you happened to experience was the form of an Angel's warm embrace, wordless and causing you to break down to tears.

You held him in return, simply crying in his warm arms against his strong chest. He said absolutely nothing, holding you comfortingly as possible, and placing a kiss upon your head. After your sobs turned to sniffles, you were able to mutter out a soft, "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

The two of you parted just enough for your e/c eyes to meet his whiskey colored ones, yours still red and puffy from crying. "I told you I'd always protect you, lollipop," Gabriel whispered gently to you, stroking a hand through your hair. Despite the situation, a gentle smile broke out on your face, and you knew what you had to do. 

Since words had failed you, you leaned upward, pressing your lips softly against his own. After a few moments, he begun kissing back passionately, bringing you once again closer to him. Your lips moved fervent in sync, passion radiating off the two of you. No matter how many men you had been intimate with in the last few years, you had never felt nearly as much as you felt in this kiss alone. 

The two of you separated once your lungs begged for oxygen, and you were left leaning your forehead against his own. His whiskey colored eyes stared into your own, a smile apparent on his face that practically mirrored your own. "I've always loved you, cupcake" he whispered in his normally smooth voice, causing you to fluster. 

Your cheeks filled with blush for the first time in a long time, and you connected your lips with him once more for another passionate kiss. Once the two of you separated, you whispered to him, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot," with a light chuckle. "I love you as well, Gabe, and I always have. I was just too stupid to admit it." 


	60. Compliments (Gadreel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gadreel in Sam's body coming out randomly to compliment you.

In what seemed like mere moments, Metatron had sent the world into chaos. The angels had fallen to Earth in a divine sleet, and the world had become chaotic. It was bad enough dealing with monsters on a daily basis, as well as the demons that causes their own kind of chaos. 

You had been there when Dean begged for the angel that had called himself Ezekiel to enter his brother Sam, to heal him from the inside. The surprisingly handsome angel had entered Sam after being duped, but it was for the greater good. Being Sam Winchester's best friend, you had to keep the secret from him, while having to be around him constantly. Through the beginning, you had to just continually mentally mantra that it was for the best. 

Abbadon was still very much alive, and had kidnapped two hunters to get to the Winchesters and the infamous demon killer, Y/N. It wasn't hard for Abbadon to lead the three of you into a trap, seeing as Dean had decided for the three of you to jump in, guns blazing. 

Despite merely finding the angel Ezekiel handsome from the small encounter before he entered Sam, you had not thought a great deal of him. It was not like you got to talk to him willingly, as Sam was always in the forefront. In this mission to rescue the hunters, you had a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach that you could not shake, and your best friend put a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. "Y/N, don't be nervous," Sam said with a soft half smile. 

"We've got this," you said, sucking in a deep breath, trying to convince yourself more than anything. "Machine guns or not." You chucked nervously, and Dean split you all up into two groups, first the two of you going with Tracy, but as soon as she had accused Sam of killing her family due to releasing Lucifer, the two of you were paired with Ivan. 

"Hand it to me," Ivan said in a serious tone, turning to Sam. "I'm going in there alone." 

"That's suicide!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief. 

You visibly grimaced at the man's plan, though he went through and explained precisely why he wanted to go it alone. He felt responsible for all of it, because he was lonely and gave the hunters names up quickly. Though he had betrayed the other hunters, everyone had a breaking point. In that sense, you couldn't blame him. 

As you were about to explain this to him, you watched him step a little too far out and get sniped. Between you and Sam, the two of you attempted to temporarily take out the sniper with demon trap bullets before running to a safer spot. When the two of you ran, the demons had gotten on the two of you, bringing you to one of the abandoned buildings. There were three heavily armed demons, and the two of you were getting your asses kicked. You were trying to hold your own, but you could not take care of Sam as well. 

Suddenly, around you there was a blinding white light. Your eyes glanced over to Sam, whom had been taken over by Ezekiel. Within moments, the demons were all down, and Ezekiel walked up to you in Sam's body. 

"Ezekiel?" You questioned softly. He hand nodded, and you let a smile cross your face. "Thank you." 

"They were going to kill the two of you," he said softly, and placed his hand on your forehead. A bright light illuminated in front of you, and you felt your wounds disappear from where there had previously been blood dripping. After healing you, he wiped the little bit of blood that was on your face off, a smile across his face. "I see you daily through your friend's eyes, and just want you to know how radiant you are." 

Your cheeks turned crimson with blush, and you smiled wider. Before you were able to respond to the angel before you, Dean walked in. The three of you had fixed the area up to look as if all the demons were killed with a knife instead of by an angel before Sam were to wake back to consciousness. 

***

Since you prior encounter with Ezekiel, you had begun thinking more about the angel, normally to the point that you would get yourself flustered over the thought of him. You attempted to keep yourself on task as often as possible so your mind would not drift to the smooth angel with the seemingly handsome face that was currently hiding inside of your best friend's vessel. Currently, as you were going over cases with Sam in an attempt to find Castiel, you had let yourself slip into thought, getting flustered once more. 

Your lips curled into a light smile, cheeks tinted in blush as you stared down as if the edge of the table immediately was the most interesting thing in the world. Part of you wondered how much Ezekiel would truly watch through Sam's eyes, which just seemed to get even more blush to rise within your cheeks as you thought about it. 

"Y-" Sam started, before he suddenly stopped speaking immediately, causing your eyes to divert from the corner of the table directly towards Sam with a raised eyebrow. As you watched Sam's eyes begin to glow, you knew it was Ezekiel taking over the forefront of his vessel once again. Though Sam was your best friend, you did not entirely mind having Ezekiel's company, seeing as your mind did continually play out his strong voice and lavish charm over and over for you to fawn. 

"That shade of red brings out the beauty of your eyes even more than usual," Ezekiel commented in his deep, smooth voice, giving you a smile with Sam's lips. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately, I have noticed through your friend's eyes." 

"I-uh," you started, still a little flustered, especially with him confirming how much he truly does watch you. 

"Do I cause you to act that way?" He asked curiously. 

You were incredibly flustered by his questioning, and in turn simply nodded, trying to cover your face. It was just about immediate when you felt strong hands, moving yours out of the way. Once he peeled your hands gently off of your face, he moved one hand underneath your chin, cupping your face gently. "Can you keep a secret for me?" He whispered suddenly, as he was staring into your e/c eyes, making your heartbeat quicken as you were gazing into his own. 

"Yes, of course," you said with a genuine smile, though your cheeks still showed how flustered you were by his touch. You were not sure exactly why he wanted to trust you with his secret, nor what it was about this angel that seemed to drive you into such a fluster. You were a hunter, and you were simply enamoured by an angel that was healing your best friend. Everything about it was so wrong, and yet, you had never felt so right. 

Everything became a great deal more wrong when the angel whom you thought was Ezekiel had told you, "My actual name is Gadreel. I trust you, Y/N, and once your friend is heals, I will be in my normal vessel. I would love to see you again in that." 

"Gadreel, I would love to see you in your vessel as well once Sam is healed," you said with a smile, "And I will keep your secret." 

You did not know exactly how you felt about keeping that secret, though Gadreel was the one with all the power in this situation anyhow. If Dean had found out that he had let in Gadreel, he would be simply furious. Despite knowing that he had lied about his name, there was something about the aura of the angel that you seemed to trust. 

A smile stretched across his lips, and Gadreel leaned in to close the gap between the two of you. Though it had felt odd kissing your best friend, you could tell by the somewhat awkward way that he kissed that it definitely was not Sam, and you smiled into the kiss, pressing your lips longingly against his own. The two of you did not kiss long, but as you separated, he whispered, "I look forward to doing that again with my own vessel." 

You let out a soft chuckle, saying, "As do I." 


	61. Resurrection (Rowena x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine From: @spn_imagine_nation on tumblr.
> 
> Imagine: Being a witch and you and your rival Rowena teaming up to save Jack.

Rowena had never been on your favorite list after she had created a supposed little coven and burned every witch that she brought into it, but when her name showed up on your phone, you knew not to ignore the fiery redhead. She was dangerous, and the two of you were the strongest of the witches left upon this earth. Whenever she called - it was never just to chat. 

"Guten Morgen," you greeted, your eyes still lightly salted in the waking morning. Rowena always seemed to pause after your greeting, as if she expected you to seek some sort of revenge after your German greetings. She knew for a fact that you were a blonde haired, blue eyed witch - that after nearly 200 years of life, you enjoyed sticking to a little bit of your culture that you grew with before you learned about magic, and yet you always seemed to place fear into her. 

As she was practically sure that you were not going to send some sort of magic surge through the phone, she finally said, "Y/N, Darling, it's lovely to hear from you." You had rolled your blue eyes, suppressing a chuckle that dared to tickle your throat. That red head always seemed to keep her naivety at the surface, though you knew there was way too much to the witch. 

"What do you need, Row?" You replied back boredly, knowing if you kept up the pleasantries, you would be on the damned phone forever. 

Rowena cleared her throat, clearly nervous to ask you for help. The two of you were never known friends, and your help always came st a price. In turn, the woman knew not to ask for more than she ever needed. "The Winchester boys need help to save the nephilim," she said, her voice wavering. "Jack is, uh, dead." 

You were the one to pause now, your lips pursing tightly at the thought of helping her. Though you knew that she had the Book of the Damned, reanimation was risky to say the absolute least. "You understand what you're asking about, right?" You finally said, disbelief evident in your tone. "Ugh, of course you do." You let out an aggravated sigh, standing to your feet. "Send me a location, and I'll be right over." 

You could hear the redhead smile through the phone as she said, "Thank you," and the two of you hung out without a formal goodbye. As you got off the phone with her, you had received her text of Lebanon, Kansas, knowing exactly where you were going. It was obviously the boys bunker, previously the Men of Letter's headquarters. Chanting gently, you disappeared from your home in a puff of smoke, arriving next to Rowena. 

The tiny redhead jumped at the sudden puff of smoke you arrived in, and this time you could not help but let the chuckle release from your lungs, a light smile pressed against your lips. "I should have asked before coming, but I presume you have the body?" You asked with a slight lift of your eyebrow, your blue eyes focused on the fiery redhead. 

"Yes, yes," Rowena said dismissively, "What do you take me for, a hack?" 

You let another laugh slip from your lips, before you shook your head. There was one spell that you knew would be able to bring the nephilim back, but at a horrible cost. The two of you prepared for it together, though you did not fully disclose what would happen to you in the process of bringing the boy's life back, your mortal soul. 

All of the ingredients were set together, and the two of you were joined by the younger of the two Winchesters. When he had stepped into the room, you could see the sad look upon his face as his brown puppy dog eyes flickered over to the lifeless body of Jack the nephilim. Though he was Lucifer's son, he had made a large impact upon these boys, and you were convinced that the price of the spell would be worth it. Soul for a soul, after all. Maybe you would be able to join your daughter in heaven, whom you had to watch die over one hundred years prior. 

You sucked in a deep breath as you nodded to Rowena, signaling that the both of you were ready. "It seems you won't owe me anything anymore," you murmured, mainly to yourself before the two of you begun your chant. Though the redhead had caught it, she had not understood it in full, and the two of you begun the spell. Apparently the angel that was working the other end in heaven had fulfilled his end of things as you felt the life draining from your body. You had gotten merely a glance of the nephilim beginning to stir before your own body dropped, your soul raising to heaven in his place. 

What you had missed was Rowena's shocked eyes as she watched you fall. The fiery redhead ran to your side, clutching at your now lifeless corpse. Her eyes begun brimming with tears as she simply held you. The Winchester in the room had first checked on the nephilim Jack before turning to Rowena, giving her a confused look as she held the body of the other witch, you. 

"She didn't even tell me," she murmured out between sobs, not taking her eyes off of your smooth, cold skin. She ran her shaking fingers through your blonde locks, as if she were imprinting the sensation to memory. Rowena was a strong woman, but in this moment, she had lost something she actually cared about. No one had known how much she deeply cared for you, as she would never have admitted it to anyone. She had a hard enough time admitting it to herself, after all, feeding off of the idea that she did not care for anyone or anything, despite herself and the boy Oskar over 200 years prior. 

"Is she?" Sam Winchester asked in a hushed tone, feeling a bit of empathy towards the fiery redheaded witch for the first time in likely ever. 

Rowena simply nodded, her tears still flowing from her eyes, clutching you tightly. Sam Winchester reached out to her, placing a strong hand upon her slender shoulder, attempting to give her a half smile. "We can give her a hunter's funeral," he assured her in a gentle, caring tone. Rowena glanced back at the tall moose of a man and nodded. 

"She is at peace," Castiel, the angel whom had returned from heaven said in his gruff tone, trying to reassure the witch whom had 85% of the time been an enemy to the Winchesters. "She, uh, wanted me to tell you thank you." 

Rowena's lips pursed as she attempted to console herself, giving the angel a simple nod. Jack had slowly gotten up from the table, shock in his eyes as he saw the scene around him. 

"Next time you see her, Castiel, I want you to thank her for me," Jack said, finally putting two and two together at the scene that was happening around him. 

Jack had already returned to his room while the witch, angel, and Winchester had taken your body for a hunter's funeral. It was understandable that Rowena did not wish for Jack to be a part of it, seeing as the one woman she cared for had given her life for the nephilim to rise once more. As they had set everything up, Rowena was the one to set your body ablaze, the two others watching in condolence. They had not known you well, but Rowena had. You were a wonderful witch, just like her, and though the two of you often were shown as enemies, your fiery passion was evident. You were the only witch whom truly had not given up on Rowena, and she loved you with so much of herself for it. She loved you more than her own son, for the witch could only truly pour her cold heart into small quantities at a time. 

"Goodbye, Y/N," she murmured as she watched the remainder of your body burnt up, knowing that this was truly the last time she would see you. No longer would your beautiful blue eyes banter with her own grayish eyes.


	62. The Best Present (Jack x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me until recently to write ANY Jack x Reader fics. I'm not sure why, honestly. This is based off of another imagine from @spnimaginenation on tumblr.  
Imagine: Jack being happy that you seem to like the birthday present he gave you.

Jack was not even aware of the typical human traditions of birthdays until Sam and Dean were chatting about how they were not sure what to get you. You had been living with the Winchester brothers for over five years now, and you just always seemed impossible to buy for. Though you appreciated anything any of the boys did for you, you were far from materialistic. 

After overhearing the conversation between the two men, he went to Castiel to ask about the tradition of birthdays. Finding his father-like figure in the kitchen about to go to the boys, he stopped him with a quick, "Do you know about birthdays?" 

The trenchcoat angel turned to face Jack, his deep blue eyes glistening, as they always seemed to do whenever Jack had come to him for advice. He absolutely loved leading Jack in the positive direction, as far away from what his actual father would lead him. A brilliant smile perched his face and he nodded. "Birthdays symbolize when a human has lived another year," he said, almost triumphantly. It took him a few moments to put two and two together, and he had remembered Y/N. "You want to get Y/N something for her birthday?" 

Jack nodded, a smile crossing his face. "Y/N means a lot to me, and I want to get her something she would like," he replied. "I overheard Sam and Dean saying they didn't know what to get her." 

Castiel chuckled lightly, thinking of how the two of them must have been bickering over it. "Well, what do you think she would need?" He replied. "If you get her something thoughtful, she will definitely like it." 

Jack stood there for a few moments, contemplating, as if he was surfing his own mind for an idea of what you would like. He thought of your smile, your laugh, and what he had learned over time had caused both things. The nephilim had always loved your smile, as if it was the gem of beauty in a world that had so much darkness to it. It was truly his rose, and as he thought of you, it dawned on him. 

"Thank you, Castiel," he said with an excited grin, before running off to Dean to see if he would drive him to the store. Jack did not have a lot of money to spend, but he knew what he would get you did not have to cost a hell of a lot of money. He wanted to get you something small and personal, that you could always have with you. Dean had reluctantly agreed to drive him to the store, and he had quickly retrieved the one thing that he wanted to get you. 

***

The day had come, and Jack could not contain his excitement. He had woken up early just to make sure that the present was still wrapped as nicely as it was the previous evening, and carried it tucked in his hands to prevent initial sight of it. Behind his back he carried his hands, and his sweet blue eyes skimmed each room of the bunker to find you. Since it was your birthday today, the Winchesters had thankfully agreed to take the day off of cases completely, so he knew that you would be somewhere. 

As he entered the kitchen, his eyes fell upon your gentle figure as you sluggishly made yourself a cup of coffee. When you had turned around and laid your eyes directly upon the nephilim, you had practically jumped out of your skin, and almost spilled your coffee. Thankfully you stopped yourself, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"Jack, you always seem to sneak up on me!" You said while laughing, giving him a kind smile. Though the nephilim had always seemed to have a light foot to him, as a hunter you were shocked that he always seemed to do this to you. As a hunter, you were even more shocked that you had feelings for said nephilim, and you could already feel the heat rising in your cheeks from the blush that sprinkled them. 

Jack smiled apologetically, saying, "I'm sorry for startling you, Y/N." 

You had set your coffee down on the counter, walking over to Jack with your smile still strong against your lips. "It's alright," you replied gently. As your eyes traced Jack, you had realized that he strangely had his hands still behind his back, and rose an eyebrow in your suspicion. "What's behind your back?" 

While you watched his expression flash a little bit nervous, he had taken a minute to say anything. When he finally gathered his courage back up, he ended up saying, "I heard it was your birthday." His lips curled back into his excited smile as he removed his hands from his back, showing you a small box that was marvelously wrapped. 

It was so small that it fit in the palm of his hand, and you blushed even more. He held it out to you, urging you to take the cutely wrapped box, and you gingerly did so. "Thank you, Jack," you started, continuing with, "You didn't have t-" As you were about to finish your sentence, your eyes landed upon the contents of the box. The gift was a small silver heart with y/f/c jewels adorning it on a simple, yet sturdy chain. He had gotten you a necklace, and it even had a little engraving of your name. Your voice wavered as you continued. "It's so beautiful." 

Your eyes were shimmering, smile clear across your face, and you could not believe what you were seeing. It was not something that was overly expensive, but it was a heart with your favorite color on it, even adorning your own name. There was no doubt that the nephilim had put some effort into the idea of getting it for you. 

"Happy Birthday, Y/N," he hummed out, the excited grin never fading from his face as yours was lit up so brightly with happiness. "I'm glad you like it. May I put it on you?" His voice was a little sheepish near the end as he asked the question, blue eyes staring at you in anticipation. 

You nodded, allowing him to grab the necklace with a careful hand before allowing you to turn around so he could reach the necklace around your neck. The chain was a perfect length as it gently graced your skin, just long enough that no monster would be able to see it to yank it off of you, and yet short enough that it did not dangle too far from your heart. You felt his hands lightly brush your neck as he placed it on you, and could not help but blush as he did so. 

When you felt him clasp the necklace, he said, "You can turn back around now." For a moment, you hesitated, because your cheeks still felt fresh with blush. As you did, though, you could see his face light up even more than it did prior. "It looks even more beautiful on you than it did in the box!" 

This made your blush darken more, to the point you could barely handle it. Your cheeks felt like full on fire, and you took a leap of faith instead of letting him sit around staring at your heavily blushed cheeks. Leaning in to him, you closed the gap between yours and the nephilim's lips, feeling absolute electricity flowing through you as you felt his lips carefully at first kiss you in return. As you felt him kiss back, it was so innocent and cute, though it did not last long. When the two of you separated, you ended up saying, "Thank you so much, Jack. You've truly made this the best birthday ever." 

What you did not know was that from the corridor there were three onlookers - one angel smiling like a proud idiot, Sam Winchester gently smiling with pride, and Dean Winchester with a mixed look upon his face. Part of him wanted to run his ass out there and tear the two of you apart, yelling at Jack and yourself, while the other part thought it was nice that the two of you made each other happy. Since it was your birthday, you did not have the eldest Winchester storm your sweet little moment, and the three of them inched off before the two of you noticed their presence. 


	63. The Red Evil (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the first period oneshot I've written. It's very fluffy.

You groaned in a low tone, curling your legs up to your chest, doing just about anything to ease your pain. Though the red evil came an entire week of each month, the first day was always sheer torment for you. The boys had already told you to stick back, knowing that your weekly gift would give the werewolves the hint that the three of you were coming after all. 

They had begrudgingly left the naive angel with the deep blue pooled eyes to watch over you for the time that they were on their case, though you felt uncomfortable enough as is without your little crush seeing you in your weakened state. You crossed your fingers that maybe Castiel would get busy with some business in heaven and leave you be during your first day of torment. All hope was lost as you heard the squeaking turn of the door knob, and you refused to meet the angel's handsome gaze. 

"Y/N?!" Castiel said in a fluster, immediately retreating over to your side. You could not blame the naive angel, after all, he had never dealt with a woman's time of the month after all. Without any knowledge of it, it would simply look as if you were writhing in pain, utterly in distress. "What's wrong? Do you need me to heal you? Do you need me to call Sam and Dean?"

You sighed in aggravation, taking a bored look at the angel through your pain. "Cas, relax," you said in a stern tone, your lips curled into a frown. "I'm fine, just if you could get me some tea, that'd be great." 

His deep blue eyes trailed you with concern, but he reluctantly nodded, disappearing and reappearing in mere moments with a cup of hot (y/f) tea. You gave him a weak smile, before propping yourself up in a position that you would be able to sip your tea, doing so slowly to avoid burning yourself. The hot liquid passing through your body seemed to calm you a bit, though you were still in immense pain nonetheless. "Are you sure you won't let me heal you?" He asked, giving you another concerned look. "I'm sensing that you're bleeding."

You rolled your eyes, taking another sip of your tea. "No, Cas, I don't want to sit here and explain periods to you, but its normal," you said with a light tinge of blush upon your face, feeling awkward as is. 

As if he was not even listening, he placed his fingers to your forehead and attempted to do so regardless. You felt a surge of warmth pass through your body, and to your surprise, the pain you were feeling prior had seemed to disappear. Realizing this, you sat a great deal more comfortably, and patted the spot next to you for him to sit on the bed with you. "You're still bleeding," he said uncomfortably. 

"Human females bleed for a week each month," you said sighing, still urging him to sit beside you. "Thank you for getting rid of the pain, though. Sit with me and we can watch Netflix or something." 

He smiled brightly, almost with childlike wonder before he sat beside you. You flipped Netflix onto a scary movie and the two of you sat in comfortable silence, watching the movie together. 

As the two of you neared the murderer going after the victims, his gravely voice popped back up. "Why does she stop at every door instead of simply running down the hallway?" He said with furrowed brows, watching as the character kept slowing herself down by checking every door and screaming for help at the top of her lungs. 

"Because, Cas, this is a movie," you replied, a gentle laugh coming after your words, your lips forming an amused smile. 

"But, if she just ran, she would have a better chance of escaping," he countered. 

You nodded, taking the moment to unconsciously lean into the angel, resting your head upon his shoulder. "I know, but if she doesn't die, then that would ruin the horror of the movie."

"Oh," Castiel replied, seemingly speechless, but at a second glance, it was not your answer that left him so. It was the odd feeling that he was getting having you leaning upon his vessel that left him speechless, and he indulged in a gentle peek over at your tiring frame as you leaned upon him. He did not shrug away, and yet he did not draw you closer either. There was something odd about it, and he did not understand it himself, so he just allowed you to share his personal space, using him as a pillow. 

The movie continued on, and plenty of obvious questions popped into his head, but each time he thought about voicing his thoughts, he stopped himself. He could see you slowly drifting to sleep, the warmth of his body making you feel all the more comfortable as the two of you watched the movie together. While you were still focused upon the movie, you would jump here and there at the jump scares, but as you were beginning to drift between consciousness and not, you were no longer jumping, even at the most disturbing parts. 

Before he knew it, you were completely asleep upon him, your head shifting from his head to his chest. He gently lowered himself so the two of you were lying upon your bed, being incredibly careful as to not disturb your sleeping frame. With you fully asleep, he did manage to sneak an arm around your frame, holding you protectively as you slept upon him. 

Though he was not sure what he was feeling, be it what humans call love or even affection, he realized that what he was feeling was positive. You lying in his arms felt right to him, and he allowed you to sleep as he listened to your shallow breaths, counting each and every one. If this was what this apparent period week would consist of, he was willing to be there through it all. 


	64. Apocalypse World (Gabriel x Reader)

It had been a rescue mission to find Mary Winchester and the nephilim Jack that you had been dragged onto. It was more like you were initially tricked into going on this adventure, but in the end, you would not have bailed on your boyfriend. The two of you had been together since the initial fall of the angels, anyhow. Apocalypse world was much different than anything that any of you had seen, minus Dean whom had already been to the world once. 

Everything around the group seemed so overgrown, and yet so desolant all at the same time. During the hike to the camp, the group had met two hunters from the same camp, as the only survivors from an excursion to attempt to return to the camp through the tunnels that the Winchesters had announced that the group would be going through. Humans scared you in the aspect that they were truly willing to risk everything, especially the hunters that the two of you had come to know. 

When the tunnels had been cleared, you took a melancholic look over to his whiskey colored eyes. He had looked disappointed, sad even, but you dared not say a word. You had learned over the course of being on Earth itself that people live and die - though it is not a concept to be mourned, it was disappointing when the good ones seemed to pass nonetheless. Sam Winchester was one of the good ones, and though Gabriel is an archangel whom could have brought him back with all of his grace, he was running low. 

As you thought about it, maybe inadequacy was in his eyes as well, and your lips turned to a grimace from the already frowning state. The group was silent on the way to the camp, though it had not taken long to reach the camp itself. Part of your mind, you wished to go over and comfort him, though neither of you had experienced the true loss. That sadness you saw in your boyfriend’s eyes was not the angel that played tricks with a smile atop his face. 

Castiel and yourself, and Gabriel you could only assume, could feel the wardings far before anyone had seen them. Your eyes flickered over to Castiel, his face contorting with pain as the group pressed onward. Though you were feeling it strongly as well, you tried your best to keep on going, for the sake of the mission. Through your push, you were thankful to hear Castiel speak up about the wardings before you, as you dared not utter a word after they lost Sam Winchester. 

It was the human girl that spoke up before he did, though you did regret not catching her name. She had said, “Must be getting close to the outskirts at least.”

Castiel started off groaning, and you had shifted yourself behind the group to hide the pain in your own face. As you felt the pain searing through your vessel, you had been looking down with your y/e/c eyes, and had not seen your boyfriend’s whiskey eyes flicker over to you, nor the frown that laid upon his lips. The whole mission had an err of awkwardness that you and he dared not to break. 

“Ugh, I-I-I can’t,” Castiel said finally, stopping a little bit before you. “This warding is- too strong.” His voice was as painful as you had felt, though you simply let out a weak ‘agreed’ behind the group, and for a moment, your boyfriend’s whiskey eyes had glanced to check on you again. 

You watched through pained eyes as Gabriel walked closer towards one of the wardings, until he was right next to it. He took an angel blade, cutting the warding to break it. As he did, you had already started to feel better, and walked closer to the group. When he placed his hand upon the warding, he used his grace to break the remainder of the wardings, disintegrating them. Without the pain of the wardings plaguing your vessel, you allowed a breath to escape that you did not even know you were holding. 

That short sigh of relief was short lived, as the group had heard guns drawn and the patter of footsteps. There was no doubt that you all had reached the camp, or the outskirts of it at least, as you had multiple guns pointed at you from humans with angry faces. The sight almost made you miss home already, where at least humans were not always pointing guns at you. 

“W-wait, we’re not here to fight,” Castiel said quickly to the humans that surrounded you. You had taken this moment to scooch yourself closer to Gabriel, who placed a hand upon your back comfortingly. His other hand was ready to defend you if necessary, as he had seen the worry upon your tightened lips. Your vessel’s heart raced, and though Gabriel would not admit it aloud, he never wanted you to come on this mission. He did not want his favorite angel to be put in so much danger. 

The group’s eyes all landed upon Mary Winchester - a calmness rushing over you, though she still had her weapon drawn. A small smile tugged upon your lips, and you had watched as Mary strode towards the group cautiously. “Mary,” Castiel had greeted in his graveled voice, and though you felt a calmness, you still held yourself closely to Gabriel. 

“Castiel,” Mary breathed out in relief as she strode closer to the group. Her eyes searched the group before they had landed upon her elder son, and the two of them locked eyes before slowly walking towards one another. “How did you even find us?” Mary had gotten closer to Dean before bringing him into a tight, mutual embrace, which was almost heart-wrenching for you to watch. The two of them embraced for only a few moments, and as the two separated, you could feel a searing pain in your heart, an internal hurt, when you heard her ask that fated question. “Dean...where’s Sam?” The Winchester mother’s voice was so breathy, so innocent, and you could see the tears that were welling in Dean Winchester’s eyes. 

You would not have been shocked if the same tears would have welled in your own in that moment, though you were so focused upon the scene before you that you could not notice anything despite it. Dean had said no words, but those no words were enough to break anyone’s heart. 

***

As the group had gotten settled in the camp in apocalypse world, Lucifer had joined the group, tailing a now alive Sam Winchester. Though no one was incredibly happy about Lucifer joining the party, they were all more than ecstatic to see Sam had been brought back. Gabriel and yourself were out by one of the trucks that the camp had, and you were comforting Gabriel as quietly as you could. You knew with Lucifer’s wonderful deed, he had felt more than inadequate about not being able to bring Sam back himself. 

“Gabe,” you said softly, your hand upon his shoulder. “Look at me, please.”

Reluctantly, he had, his whiskey eyes glossed with his emotions, causing you to frown. “Happy?”

You rolled your eyes, before bringing him into a tight hug. “Yes, because I have you, and because everyone’s safe,” you murmured softly into his shoulder. “You’ve been through a hell of a lot, and holy fuck I just hope after all of this is done I can get a smile out of you.” 

He wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you closely, his head resting in the crook of your neck. Playfully, he nuzzled your neck, causing you to giggle from the sensation. “We’re not out of apocalypse world yet, sugar,” he reminded you with a hint of worry in his voice. 

The two of you separated slightly, you placing a hand underneath his chin, stroking his cheekbone lightly and making him look right at you. “I know we’re not, but we’ll get out of this - together,” you reminded him with a soft smile. You watched as a soft smile began tugging upon his lips, and you could not help but smile more at your boyfriend. The two of you closed the gap between your smiling lips, pressing together passionately and lovingly. 

He tasted of sugar, licking your bottom lip for entrance. You parted your lips just enough to allow him in, and the two of you begun kissing more feverently, one of your hands running gently through his hair as the two of you did. His arms held you as close as they could possibly get you to him, and the two of you were simply blissful in the large car lot, where you assumed you had some privacy. 

Unfortunately for the two of you, you could hear Lucifer’s voice growing closer. You did not wish to separate, and for a while through the kiss, you did not. When attention was brought to the both of you, you could hear Lucifer say, “That’s your Uncle Gabriel, and your Aunt Y/N,” Lucifer said, pointing over to the two of you, followed by a chuckle. 

“Do they always suck each other’s faces off?” Jack asked naively. 

“Yeah, probably,” Lucifer said with another hearty laugh. 

Though neither of you saw, Jack gave a furrowed brow look at his father, before saying, “We sort of met.”

“Let’s go say hi,” Lucifer had said. 

This was the point that the two of you had to begrudgingly separate from one another, though he shifted positions to where he was holding you by the waist. He always hated having Lucifer anywhere near you, or you being anywhere near danger in general. You could practically feel the rage bubbling off of your boyfriend as the two of you watched Lucifer and Jack walked towards the two of you. 

“So, thing about Gabe, class clown,” Lucifer was telling Jack as the two of them walked up to you two, a smile upon his face. “And thing about Y/N, she’s a bit of a stiff, but totally hot.”

You curled in closer to Gabriel to comfort him, as he held you protectively. “And you’re an assclown,” Gabriel spat acidically at his brother. As you listened to Gabriel, you had to hold in a chuckle, though your lips upturned into a slight smirk. You did not like the insult that Lucifer had sent your way, though it was followed by a compliment, and as if Gabriel was practically reading your mind, he pulled you even tighter to him, before giving you a kiss on the cheek. 

Lucifer had chuckled at the assclown comment, turning to Jack and saying, “You hear that, he’s such a cut up, I mean.” When his voice got lower, you were just about to punch Lucifer square in the face. “I guess your time with Asmodeus didn’t do you any favors.”

“Well, my time with you was worse, you recall,” Gabriel countered, and you could see exactly what Gabriel was getting at. You wanted to back him, but you knew that if you were to say a word, it may turn into an actual fight. There was no doubt that you were pissed about what Lucifer had done to him. He had attempted to kill him, and though he did not know that you had helped Gabriel escape that day, it still fumed you right to the core. 

“Oh no, I don’t recall - I don’t recall anything,” Lucifer said, trying to paint himself out to be the good guy. “I don’t recall anything, all happy endings - it’s all good happy endings, meet Gabriel, your Uncle, and Y/N, your Aunt - they’re not married yet, but I mean, she’s an angel and he’s an archangel, so human traditions are kinda bland.”

“Hello,”

“Hello,” Gabriel greeted Jack in a dismissive, drawn out tone, before moving from you to the truck behind the two of you, where both of you were supposed to be grabbing supplies from anyhow. As he did this, you were left standing in front of Lucifer and Jack, and though you hated Lucifer with every fiber of your being, you would not have come to the world to save Jack if you hated him, after all. Jack had done nothing wrong, and was technically half human after all. 

You muttered out a quick, “Hey.”

“I was just shaking up the whole family tree for young Jack here and then I’m talking about the good old days,” Lucifer continued, not stopping as much as both of you desired for him to do so. Gabriel had grabbed your hand, starting to pull you away, though the two of you were being followed by the two of them as Lucifer could not shut his mouth. “How tough pop was, right Chief.” Lucifer had patted Gabriel’s shoulder, and you swore your boyfriend was about to growl at his brother, but his whiskey eyes shifted over to you as the two of you walked. You squeezed his hand reassuringly, your y/e/c eyes showing sympathy for him. “I mean, we butted heads a lot, but I think in hindsight I should have given him some slack cause being a dad is tough.”

This was the point that Gabriel had finally had it, and he let go of your hand, turning back to Lucifer and Jack. “Okay, you think dad was a bad guy and you were a victim,” he said, using his hands for extra effect, and you frowned watching the scene. After Gabriel let out a sigh, he continued, “You are not a victim. That was just your excuse.” 

“My excuse?” Lucifer said in a raised tone, obviously getting angry. “For what?”

“For it all, Lucifer,” Gabriel said, taking an arm and placing it around you before walking away from Jack and Lucifer. He sounded so angry - so irritated, and you felt so bad for your boyfriend. “For it all!” The two of you just kept walking by this point, and you placed a soft, quick kiss on your boyfriend’s cheek, causing him to glance over at you with his whiskey colored eyes, before you gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Babe, you always give me a reason to smile,” he murmured softly as the two of you were fully out of earshot from the two of them. The two of you kept walking further until you could no longer be seen by the two, as you knew Gabriel did not have the patience to deal with Lucifer any longer at the moment, and you were going to snap at Lucifer if you had to. 

“I hope I can always, Gabe,” you said softly, placing a kiss upon his lips. He fell back into your arms, holding you close to him, the two of you simply enjoying one another’s arms for as long as you could. “I love you, you know.”

A sweet smile curled up onto his lips, before he pressed them against your own, kissing you passionately once more. The two of you kissed for what seemed like an eternity, though eventually you had to come up from the bliss that was his lips. As the two of you did, he placed his forehead against your own, still holding you closely. “I love you too, Y/N, always.”


	65. Angry Confessions (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean confessing to you during another of your usual arguments. Credit for Imagine idea: @spn-imagines-nation (Tumblr)

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as the three of you had gotten back from a case. It was an easy salt and burn, but with the initial thought that the ghost was the mother and not the daughter, you had gotten thrown against the wall by the ghost. Though it was not a sustaining injury, you did manage to get some bruising for it, and Dean had acted like some demon had possessed you. 

You had been running with the Winchesters for years, hunting with both of the boys and occasionally Castiel when necessary. There was no doubt that you and Dean were particularly close, but recently things had gotten significantly different. It was like, every time that you did anything to help out the group, you were in the wrong. Any time you had gotten hurt, you were even more in the wrong, even if it was not your fault. 

Dean’s face was all scrunched and aggravated, but then again, so was yours. The case had ended with Dean yelling at you, and you were fuming internally. You could not take being practically babied anymore, and you were not sure why he kept acting the way that he did. Granted, you hated whenever he had gotten hurt, but you never blatantly yelled at him for things out of his control. 

Finally, as the two of you were left alone with Sam going off into the library to do some research for another case, you could feel yourself boiling over. You could not take being treated like you were a glass flower for no reason. There was no doubt that you were an experienced hunter, and the fact that you were treated like a novice just drove you crazy. 

“What the fuck was that about?” you finally said, seething. Your fists were clenched, and your heart beat wildly as you were overflowing with emotion. Dean’s green apple eyes glared at you in anger, short temper and all. 

“What the fuck was that about?” he repeated mockingly. “Well, you could have gotten yourself killed, that’s what!” His voice was venomous and flowing with anger. “You’re so damn reckless.”

You rolled your eyes, and you swore if this continued, you would likely punch the man. “Reckless, really?” you said in disbelief, getting closer to him. “You’ve been treating me like I’m a novice, Dean. I haven’t been hunting since I was a kid, but pretty damn close to it.”

“You don’t get it, Y/N,” he said, his voice rising. “There ain’t no me if there aint no you!”

“People die, Dean, but fuck, I’m not going to die on a salt and burn,” you said back, crossing your arms. Your y/e/c eyes were glaring into his beautiful green apple eyes. Even with him fuming with anger - even with you fuming with anger - you still could not help but admire those eyes. His lightly chiseled face and rough lips had always brought you in. The two of you had been fighting so much recently, and during that time you always were drawn back to how much you wanted to taste his lips. 

It was terrible, really. You could not stay mad at the shorter WInchester brother because of your feelings. For that matter, you had been more worried about your tougher cases because of his safety. He could take care of himself, but every hunter has a point that they may not come back. As you began having feelings for the man, you just kept shoving it down, ignoring it even. With the two of you so close, his lips practically in reach, those feelings were bubbling to the surface. 

You kept staring at his lips as he yelled, and you thought about just shutting him up with one kiss - but that one action could change everything. The whole dynamic of the team could be ruined by one action, and you could not bring yourself to it. “What if I don’t want you to fucking die?” Dean sneered out as you finally came back to reality, absorbing what he was saying. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!”

“Dean, if this is your way of saying you’re in love with me, you literally could just say it instead of freaking out over a couple of bruises,” you spat back sarcastically. Though there was a hint of it, you could not help but use that stupid statement. It may piss him off more, but by this point, you were over this whole argument. 

When you said that, you were floored as, instead of getting an equally sarcastic remark back, you felt him press his lips roughly against your own. It was so unexpected that your eyes were still open and you had not kissed back. As he started to pull away, possibly to apologize and run to the other room to avoid you for eternity, you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. The two of you kissed feverently, passion laced in each little movement. Like a synchronized swim team, the two of you moved in perfect sync, ying and yang. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you to him roughly. 

Barely even asking for entrance, you felt his tongue slip inside of your mouth, battling your own tongue with his for dominance. He had won, beginning to explore your mouth, relishing in the taste of you. The two of you kissed for eternity, yet not long enough, as both of you separated. Practically gasping for air, he placed his forehead upon your own, his green apple eyes staring into your own y/e/c orbs. “Is that enough of a confession?” he asked sarcastically, before giving you a slight smirk.

You rolled your eyes, though a smile tugged upon your own lips as you stared into those green apple eyes. “I love you too, you idiot,” you said with a chuckle, before pressing your lips against his once more, finally having the oxygen once again to sustain yourself for a while. The two of you had drifted into another passionate kiss, completely forgetting that you had been yelling at one another prior. 


	66. We Need To Talk About Benny (Benny x Reader)

You could see it in Sam's puppy dog brown eyes that he was fuming. The three of you had arrived on a case, and Sam had realized that the vampire that you and Dean had brought back from Purgatory after the Leviathan ordeal was living in the same town that there was some vampire sucking humans. Dean and you both glanced to one another knowingly, before looking back at Sam. 

"It's not Benny," Dean said firmly, his emphasis on the not, as if Sam would need more of a pie chart to show that Dean was correct. "He doesn't drink humans." 

"He's a vampire, Dean," Sam stated firmly in counter. "Why isn't he dead?" 

"Neither of us would have been topside from purgatory if it wasn't for that vampire," Dean countered back, his face clearly contorting in anger. Sam was his brother, but he was questioning his reasoning. It was almost logical, seeing as Dean had killed other supposedly good monsters, after all. 

Benny wasn't a monster, though. He may have been a vampire, but you swore that man had a heart of gold. Sam wouldn't understand the way that either of you did. The three of you had spent a full year in purgatory with him and Castiel, and none of you would have lived through purgatory without him. 

You would not have stayed sane without him. Dean, your overprotective older brother, would have driven you crazy right along with the monsters that were ready to kill all of you. At certain points, call yourself crazy, but purgatory was beginning to feel like home. It was all Benny's doing, though Castiel and Dean had both saved your ass more than a few times. 

"Benny is less of a monster than most humans," you muttered out, glaring at Sam. "We'll find the damn vamp that's killing around here, but it sure as hell isn't him." 

"You two are both way too close to this," Sam said, before he ended up hitching it with another hunter to take down Benny. It was someone who did not know Benny, just like Sam. They both just looked at him like he was a monster, while Dean and yourself both knew otherwise. 

Dean and you both knew that you needed to find Benny before the two hunters found him, along with the actual vampires that were killing the humans in this town. After plenty of missed calls, the two of you had gone on the road to find him, scouring the surrounding area to find any sign of him. The two of you had split up and asked the locals about where he would be living. Thankfully, you had finally gotten a lead. 

Despite the need that you had to see Benny alone, you had opted to go with Dean, especially if Sam and the other hunter were to find him before the two of you did. When the two of you, guns drawn, walked into a secluded area that the locals had said he lived, you could hear a familiar southern drawl say, "If this is about the missed calls, I didn't want to get y'all involved." When the two of you had gotten closer, you could see that he was merely wringing out some laundry. "Now, how about you two put the safety on and we can talk." 

You felt a rush fill your body as those blue eyes flickered over to you, and you had to fight the urge of your lips to curl up into a smile, though it lightly tugged upon your lips. Dean had started talking first after the two of you had put your weapons down, saying, "There's a vampire feeding in this town, and you better tell us it's not you." 

"With Andrea gone and y'all back hunting, it seemed like time for a homecoming," Benny explained after shaking his head. Both of you had known the answer far before Benny denying it after all. "You three being the only ones who kept my ducks in a row. Went back to my old job at the cafe. I even found someone to hold myself accountable to. Best kind of someone, Dean." He smiled gently as he kept talking, before his eyes once again shifted to you before shifting back to Dean. "Family." 

"Elizabeth," Dean and you had practically said at the same time. Dean was more lustful, while you were more disappointed. You felt as if you missed your chance with the handsome vampire. 

That was, of course, until Benny had continued. "My great-granddaughter," he said fondly. You stifled a laugh at the look upon Dean's face when he asked for confirmation with a really. "Now, hold it. You didn't, did you?" 

"Uh, no," Dean replied quickly, receiving a skeptical look from Benny. 

When Benny's eyes shifted to you once more, you could see his lips curl into a gentle smirk as he placed a hand upon your chin. "It's wonderful to see you, Cher," he murmured out, causing you to blush darkly, a smile tugging at your lips. 

You were almost disappointed when he merely brought you into a tight embrace, though you were happy to feel his strong arms around you. Hugging him back tightly, you said, "I've missed you, you know." 

As the two of you separated, you could see the longing look that he gave you before he turned to Dean, giving him a brotherly hug. The two of them were as close as the two of you, after all, possibly even more. You just happened to be the Winchester to fall for Benny Lafitte. 

After your short lived reunion, the three of you had taken care of an entire vampire nest together, and had to deal with a hunter that held Elizabeth hostage to kill Benny. He had to kill to save his great-granddaughter, and you were sure after everything was over that you would not see Benny again. 

To your relief, you had received a call on your phone to meet him at a gas station about 10 miles out from the town, and you had sped there faster than anyone would imagine. Dean knew where you were going, and though he was iffy about the whole situation, he still allowed you to go. When you were face to face with Benny again, he had planned to merely say goodbye to you. 

"You better keep yourself out of trouble, Cher," he whispered, giving you a sad smile, his blue eyes never leaving your gaze. 

"Benny," you murmured out quietly. "I don't want to be missing you again." You were the one to bring your hand to his cheek, your hand tickled lightly by his facial hair as you brushed your thumb against his cheekbone, staring up at him. Your hands were cold to the touch, though he had not seemed to mind, a soft smile tugging upon his lips as he nuzzled gently into your touch. It had been a while since anyone had gazed at him with that look, or touched him in the gentle, loving way. Too long, for that matter. 

"I've never been a fan of long distance relationships," he said with a joking chuckle, his southern accent ringing out gently in your ears as he spoke, as if your favorite song had just turned on in your truck after a long, grueling hunt. 

"Neither have I been," you said softly to him, the smile tugging upon your lips gently. "Nor have I been a fan of saying goodbye to you." 

As his light blue eyes bore into your own y/e/c orbs, you wondered where to go from there. The man that you desired was so close, and you could easily close the gap between the two of you. On the other hand, you could move your hand, instead merely embracing the charming vampire in a hearty goodbye, leaving the sentiments back in Purgatory where just maybe they belonged. 

The one thing you knew for certain as you were staring up into those light blue eyes was the love that you had for this man. This man was charming, funny, and sweet. He may have been over 100 years old, even more so than that, and yet he had been less of a monster than more than half the men you've met in your own years. 

"Maybe, Cher," he whispered nervously in his southern drawl, "we don't have to say goodbye." He gave you a hopeful smile, the kind of smile you knew you could never say no to. "If you're willing to settle down with a monster." 

You chuckled gently, a smile fully imprinted across your face as you shook your head. "I won't be settling down with a monster," you said with a wink. "A charming southern gentleman that's saved my ass more times than I could count - well, that, I would adore." 

He gave you a curious look, as if he were testing the waters as he moved a little bit closer to you. You could feel one of his hands move to the small of your back, beaconing you closer. Taking one last longing look into Benny's eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck, closing the gap between the two of you. The kiss was gentle, lips lovingly paced in sync with one another. His stubble tickled your face as you kissed him, and you could feel his arms move to your waist, pulling you closer. 

When the two of you were finally in need of oxygen, you separated, him resting his forehead against your own. His light blue eyes stared into your own y/e/c eyes, and the southern gentleman had a quirky smirk across his lips. "What would your brother Sam think of me stealing you away?" He questioned in his drawl, somewhat as a tease with light seriousness laced into it. 

"The boys will have mixed feelings, but they'll live," you said with a smile. "I love you, you know." 

He hummed in satisfaction, a genuine smile against his lips. "Purgatory's a wild place to fall in love, but I love you as well, mon Cher," he said softly, and you could not be more pleased to hear it. The two of you connected lips once again in a longing, loving kiss before the two of you had returned to one vehicle - to his vehicle. Though neither of you knew where you would be going right away, you knew you were on your way to the rest of your life with the light of your life.


	67. Different Worlds (Michael x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter, fluffy Michael x Reader. This specific imagine was found on @spn-imagines-nation on Tumblr, where Apocalypse Michael finds you while you're dead in his world.

As an angel of the lord, after the fall, you had fit into a more mortal life. You had opted to become a faith healer when you regained your grace. It was one way of giving back - it was one way of serving your father's most cherished. 

The smiles that you would receive, paired with tears of the utmost joy had rubbed off on you over time. For a while, you wondered what it would have been like if your brothers and sisters had not fallen, and yet, another portion of you felt it was a positive occurrence. You had made your own heaven on earth, and blending in with the humans had shown you empathy 

You understood why father loved them more than any of you, and you accepted it. They were flawed, but they were beautifully flawed. These beings had the ability of choice, of change, and even of love. 

You knew of love once, though before the fall love was an unheard of concept. It was hard to love in Heaven, while everyone was created for a task. Thinking back to your love, he was truly what made you give the humans a chance in the first place. 

Walking home from the church you worked in, you clutched your bag tight to yourself. It was not overly expensive, but the area you did your faith healing in was dangerous in the eve. As someone who aimed to help others, you did not wish to hurt some human - or kill them - because they had chosen the wrong person to rob. 

The wind blew softly through the area, allowing your vessel's hair to billow in the breeze. Sensations of cold were so strange to you, and yet you had learned to enjoy them, as if the wind was giving you a chilled hug. Your eyes fixated upon the path ahead, and you had come to a stop when you saw something unreal. 

It was a figure in the darkness, but you were able to see past that. No matter what vessel he had worn, there was no doubt that the angel in the shadows was familiar to you. You felt your vessel's heart tighten as you stared in awe, though your mind reminded you that there was the possibility of danger. Maybe it was a thought out, cruel trick. 

As the figure stepped closer, he wore the vessel of Dean Winchester, though he had made his own little changes to Dean's appearance. His hair was slicked neatly, and the vessel was adorned in fancy black garb, a tux you presumed. 

Stepping into the dimmed light of the streetlights, you could see an almost mirrored expression of shock. A part of you shivered in delight, though the shock overpowered just about every other emotion. 

"Love?" He asked in almost a gasp, his vessel's eyes boring into your own. 

Your vessel's heart could have kept right out of your chest, and unconsciously you had stepped closer. You used caution with your actions, your bag still tightly held. "Is it really you?" You asked with a strained voice, unbelieving what was before you. 

He simply nodded as he stepped closer, so the two of you were merely a foot away from one another. For a few moments, the two of you just stared at one another, contemplating what to say or do. It had been so long, and your love had dropped into Lucifer's cage during the first apocalypse. You had lost him, and yet, there he was. 

"I watched you fall into the Earth - down to Lucifer's cage," you said quickly, doubting your words as you spoke them. "I-it can't be." 

A small, loving smile began to tug at his lips. "You, my dear," he started softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I had to watch with my own eyes be torn apart by Lucifer." His vessel bit its lip gently, his eyes staring down upon you. With a cautious hand, he cradled your cheek, running a thumb against your cheekbone. "And yet here you are." 

"Are you from an alternate world?" You asked quietly as you had pieced two and two together. 

Once again, he had nodded solemnly. "I may be from another world, but my love is eternal for you, my dear Y/N," he said softly, causing your vessel to blush gently. 

A smile tugged upon your own lips as you stared up at him. You were not sure when you had allowed the bag you held so tightly to drop to the ground, nor were you sure when your arms had wrapped around his neck. What you had known, though, was when you slowly closed the gap between the two of you, pressing your lips against his own. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. 

The two of you had kissed for what seemed like hours, and yet abruptly you had separated once more. You almost allowed your lips to curl downward in disappointment, but as he moved his lips to the shell of your ear, you listened to him whisper, "The difference between this world's Michael and myself is I will never leave you." 

This sent shivers down your vessel's spine, and you melted into his arms. You could not believe the luck that your lover would come to you, though you were not one to question it. This Earth had just improved so much more with the idea of your love at your side. 


	68. Self Doubt (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly fluffy. Cute little Gabriel fluff while you all wait for everything that is in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say as a side note, I have been working like crazy, and getting side tracked by my daughter constantly. I greatly appreciate everyone's patience for updating. There is so much up and coming, but it's all unfortunately going to take time.

" _ Don't let anybody tell you you're just a pretty face, _ " Gabriel said in a chide tone, sitting opposing from you. His whiskey eyes attempted to meet your own, as for a moment you had glanced upward, before your eyes trailed back downward. The grimace upon his face was unlike his normal cheery self, but paired with concerned whiskey eyes, it was understandable. 

You huffed a soft sigh out, crossing your legs as you felt yourself stiffen under his gaze. Despite yourself, your heart always seemed to patter a little faster around the archangel, palms sweaty, nerves tingling. Even butterflies flapped around in your stomach as you were under his gaze, but your glum feeling in your stomach was not so easily quelled. "I screwed up such a small case, Gabe," you muttered out, clearly down upon yourself. "The boys won't even look at me." 

"Dean-o and Golly Green Giant will get over it," he assured you with an eye roll, paired with a soft chuckle specifically made to lighten your spirits. "It was an honest mistake, and you can't beat yourself up about it. That, and do you  _ really  _ believe the boys would ignore their little sister for long?" 

Your eyes finally made the uncomfortable trail upwards to meet his whiskey eyes. When they connected, you could feel your breath hitch in your throat. Every word you were ready to say against it seemed to fall away from you, as you could barely think around the archangel. It was not as if you were elated, but you just could not rebuddle the man's words as you stared into his captivating eyes. 

He seemed to notice you staring, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "Did you get lost in my eyes, Sugar?" He teased, his voice smooth as honey as he spoke, causing your face to heat with blush. 

You forced your eyes back to the ground, away from the gaze that did in fact have you captivated, as you shook your head in denial. Sarcastically, you replied, "Always, Gabe," rolling your eyes. "You  _ finally _ caught me." Though your sarcasm was on point, the fact that your voice wavered a tad as you spoke ended up taking away from your intended effect. With your eyes fixated upon the floorboards below, you had not noticed the way that his whiskey eyes shimmered, a hint of something more inside of them, nor the sly smirk morphing into a grin. 

You felt the couch dip beside you, clearly the cunning archangel switching positions from where he was prior. When he did, you could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him as he sat beside you, closer than comfort would allow.  _ For a moment,  _ you did forget what had you so down. While he was so close to touch, your mind had wandered into the comfort of his arms, the warmth that would ensue, and allowing the butterflies to win their battle flapping around in your stomach.

"Your voice says sarcastic, but your face shows otherwise," he teased as he sat beside you, making you uncomfortably aware of how hard you were fighting these urges. The archangel had brought you on a rollercoaster over the years, emotions raging on and off, but throughout that time, there was always a little something more. "You so have a thing for me." 

You rolled your eyes, trying to keep what little visage you still had over yourself. If you immediately answered, he would know you were lying, but if you took too long, it would show as well. "I get you like playing these games, Gabe, but is now really the time?" You said, biting your lip gently as you spoke. That was the best you could think of without seeming suspicious, and yet the sullen feeling in your stomach reminded you that on top of how much you screwed up the case, you constantly screw every chance you get with Gabe.  _ If there was a chance,  _ you thought, second guessing yourself. 

"Aww," Gabriel said with a pout, "What if I said I just want to see your beautiful smile?" 

"You're still doing it," you said with a soft sigh, lying back more on the couch. 

"I'm serious, Y/N," he said, his voice quick and surprisingly firm as he spoke. His hand reached out to move your chin, connecting your eyes once again with his own. Once again, you were trapped in his captivating gaze, the warmth of his hand upon your skin like fire. As he had your attention fully, he continued. "Do you really think I've been screwing with you all these years?" 

Sheepishly, you nodded, not trusting your voice to utter a single coherent word as you stared shamefully into his whiskey gaze. As you nodded, you felt your heart sink into your stomach, his lips turning to a frown as he watched you. Part of you wanted to open your lips to speak, but words failed you as you felt so dismal. 

"Oh, screw it," he said after staring into your eyes for what seemed like eternity. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips quickly against your own, taking you aback. His arms wandered to pull you close to him as he kissed you, warmth surrounding you. 

Once you were steadily aware of your situation, your mind felt as if it were floating upon air. The taste of his lips was intoxicating, littered with sweetness. Pressing your lips firmly in return against his, you seemed to melt into the kiss. Feeling your reaction in the kiss, you could feel his lips curl into a smile within it. 

Too soon for your tastes, the two of you had separated. Despite yourself, you felt your lips curl into a smile as you curled back into the warmth of his arms freely. "Do you still think I'm screwing with you?" He asked curiously, his eyebrow raised as he stared down at you. Though you could not see this yourself, you could hear it in his tone. 

"N-no, Gabe, I don't," you said softly in reply, your voice a stutter as you caught your breath. 

"Good, because I love you, Y/N," he said softly, almost exasperation read in his tone. "Now don't you ever beat yourself up about being human. Humans are flawed, and mistakes happen. There's always room for improvement."

"I swear this is the most serious I've ever heard from you, Gabe," you said with a soft chuckle, nuzzled in comfortably into his arms. For the first time in what seemed like forever, instead of sweaty palms and discomfort, you felt elated in his grasp. "I love you as well." 

  
  



	69. Misconceptions (Sam x Reader)

There was no doubt that Dean found the fact that you had been going to him for advice for the last month humorous, but you did not completely understand how incredibly suspicious it seemed. Dean was like your big brother, and you had always had the worst crush on Sam. When your crush continued to develop into the love that you had grown for the man over the years, you had finally begun asking his brother for advice on how to get his attention. 

_ “Sam’s pretty oblivious,” Dean said with a chuckle, patting your shoulder comfortingly. “I’ve known for a while that you had the hots for him.” _

_ You rolled your eyes, letting out a small huff at the man. Though he was the shorter of the two Winchester brothers, he was still a good few inches taller than you, and you always looked fun-sized compared to either of them. “So are you going to help me, or what?” you asked impatiently, tapping your foot on the ground below you, your arms crossed across your chest.  _

_ “It’s not gonna be easy,” he said with a light smirk, “but I’d ship you two. I’ll help you.” _

_ Your lips curled into a smile, and you glanced up at green apple eyes thankfully, before jumping up and wrapping your arms around Dean. His lips curled into a smile of his own as he twirled you around once before setting you back down. You had become his little sister, after all, and the two of you were as close as two platonic best friends could possibly get.  _

_ The two of you had not seen the fact that Sam was not actually reading the book in the library that was in his hands, though. He had put it up, relatively close to his face as he stood in the doorway of the library. His soft lips curled into a frown as he watched Dean spin you around before setting you down, and the smile that was prominently painted upon your lips. In this moment, he felt his heart sink a little bit.  _

It had been a full month since the two of you had put your plan into action, and you were thoroughly disappointed that Sam had just seemed more distant than ever towards you. To be frank, he had seemed like he was avoiding you completely since the day that you had asked for Dean’s help in the first place. The two of you had met every couple of days to regroup with the idea, and Dean was pretty stumped as well. “I don’t know why he’s acting like this,” Dean ended up saying in more of a muse, the two of you watching Sam from the other room in the bunker. 

“He barely even says anything to me,” you said in a defeated tone. 

The two of you had talked for a while about it, before coming to the conclusion that Dean would have to get Sam alone to talk to him. All of your attempts had been failing, and Dean had known for a fact that his geeky younger brother had the hots for you. It was obvious from the moment that you had walked into the bunker, the first day that the three of you were working a case. Years later, it had still shown through, and Dean, for the first time, was stumped about his brother. 

He had knocked on Sam’s door, calling out, “Sammy?”

You had been sitting in the kitchen while Dean confronted Sam, knowing that your presence would have shut him off once again. While you sat there, you drank your tea and fiddled around with your fingers, barely able to focus upon the book in front of you. Your mind kept drifting back to Sam, and you could not help it. There was something, somewhere, that you had done wrong, but you did not know what it could possibly be. 

In Sam’s room, Sam had been sitting upon his bed reading when Dean came into the room. He glanced up from his book, placing on a fake smile onto his lips to greet his brother. Dean had come right out with saying, “What’s been going on with you man?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam said dismissively, forcing out a chuckle. 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “Man, you’ve been avoiding Y/N for like a month now,” he said exhaustedly. “I thought you liked her.”

Sam seemed to get nervous quickly, playing around with his fingers and once again trying to dismiss Dean’s accusations. “I don’t,” he said simply, stopping what he was saying abruptly, before he mustered out the courage to continue. “I mean, you knew that I liked her! What the hell, Dean?”

“What the hell me?” Dean asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. “Dude, I’ve been trying to hook the two of you up.”

Sam’s expression looked as if he had just been told that he was pregnant - completely floored. He rose from his bed and walked over to his brother, as if he had not heard him correctly and wanted to make sure he was actually hearing what his brother was saying. “You’ve been what?” he asked, confused. 

“Trying to hook the two of you up,” Dean said confidently. “Y/N’s been asking me about how to get your attention and tell you how she feels.”

“So, you guys aren’t secretly dating behind my back?” Sam inquired quixotically. 

Dean could not help but burst out laughing at his brother, doubling over as he was. “Dude, no way,” Dean said between laughs. “God, Sammy.” Dean straightened up, trying to catch his breath as he did so. “Are you really that clueless?”

Sam’s face scrunched up, offended at his brother’s statement, before he let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding. Relief washed over him as he realized that what he was thinking was incorrect. The way that the two of you had looked that day, he really thought that the two of you were dating in secret. Since Dean had known about Sam’s feelings for you, he felt that was the only logical conclusion, not even thinking you could possibly have feelings for him. It then dawned upon him, and he asked, “Where is she?”

“She’s in the kitchen,” Dean said with a slight smirk. 

Dean watched as his brother practically booked it out of his room, leaving him standing there with a knowing smirk. Though it had not worked out exactly the way it was supposed to, Dean had definitely gotten the chance to set the two of you up, and there was no doubt that he had been proud of himself. 

Sam saw you drinking your tea in the kitchen, which was just about empty by this point, and a relieved smile crossed his lips. He walked up to you, clearing his throat to get your attention. You glanced upward at Sam as he looked stiff as a board, definitely the awkward Sam that you knew. His goofy smile made you smile, and you stood up to greet him. “Hey, Sam,” you said, a little bit of nervousness in your voice. 

“Uh, hey,” he said with as much awkwardness as you. “I wanted to apologize, for, you know, ignoring you.”

You chuckled softly, smiling more. “It’s okay, Sam,” you said softly. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Before you had the chance to get anything out, he had used the little bit of confidence that he had to pull you into his arms, placing his lips firmly against your own. Blush painted both of your cheeks, and your face almost felt as if it were on fire with how much you were truly blushing. The height difference made him have to lean over just a tad, but the feeling of his soft lips against your own was heavenly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, making your way to clasp them behind his neck. As the two of you kissed, it was gentle with a hint of passion, and you could feel him smiling into the kiss. 

The two of you continued until you could hear clapping behind you. Both of you had turned to see a brilliant smirk upon Dean’s face as he clapped. “Now, you can both thank me at the wedding,” he teased. 


	70. The Prince and The Maid (Gabriel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been sitting in my IP category for ever (well, at least a couple months before I temporarily hiatus-ed the fandom). I got some spare moments to finish this one up, though, and I hope its enjoyable. I've been getting a little more ambition towards Supernatural once again, BUT I'm not announcing halting the hiatus yet. 
> 
> This is a longer one, definitely pretty angsty with little fluff, but is set around the time that Ketch brings Gabriel back to the Winchesters.

"It's safer if we go together," Sam argued to Dean, as you had overheard while fetching yourself a cup of coffee, simply returning back to your room in the bunker. Since Gabriel was back and bloodied, you were terrified to even look at the archangel. You had missed him terribly, but that bloodied archangel was not the candy loving, flirtatious man that you fell in love with. The first glimpse you had seen of him, you had to force yourself to stride out of the room, leaving the two men who were practically brothers to you alone with Ketch. 

Dean was adamant, from what you could hear, about Sam staying back, as he said, "Oh, theres no such thing as safer over there. You know that." You could practically hear how hard Sam had swallowed from his words, and you felt a pit in your heart, simply from not being courageous enough to tend to Gabriel. As you were, you would be able to protect him, but seeing that bloodied shell of the man you loved brought you into tearful fits. "I know you don't like this, okay? I don't expect you to. Y/N isn't even able to look at Gabriel, though. This is the way it's gonna be." 

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, you emerged from your hiding with your coffee in hand, enjoying the fumes that brought comfort to you from the dark drink. "Let Sam go," you said in a shaky tone. "I'll take care of Gabe." The two Winchester brothers gazes fell upon you, and could hear the urgency in your voice. You could not keep hiding from Gabriel while he was injured, even with the mental and physical scars that Asmodeus had provided him. "You two need each other, and I can keep him safe." 

"Are you sure about this, Y/N?" Sam said, sending you a worried glance with his brown hued eyes. 

They could both see that you were shaking, but you knew in your heart that you needed to do this. Gabriel needed you, and it was selfish of you to simply hide from him. You nodded, saying, "Please." 

The three of them begun quick work on the spell that they had needed to open the portal to the other world, while you took your first steps to taking care of Gabriel - merely by sitting in the chair beside him, your eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to drip down your face. Though Gabriel would not understand them, you needed to at least wait until the Winchester boys were gone, instead of giving them the opportunity to change their minds. 

Your eyes rolled softly over his bloodied features, starting with his matted hair that was once the handsome dirty blond that you would dream of swiftly allowing your fingers to trail through. From there, your eyes landed upon his face, specifically the bloodied mess that blemished his handsome skin, followed by the vacant look in his previously radiant whiskey eyes. It killed you to look at, but you knew it was necessary. He was scared, and you could see that in those saddening eyes.

You waited until the Winchester boys had left through the portal with Ketch before you had tried to do any more than stare. When they had disappeared into the portal, you had already given up and abandoned your coffee that was sitting on the table. All of your focus was planned to help Gabriel, and you were determined to do so in steps. 

"May I take you to your room?" You whispered gently, knowing you would not actually get a response from him. He cowered, but you carefully and gently coerced him to walk with you, which you were thankful was not a long walk. Normally, when you had accidentally found yourself against Gabriel's vessel, it was comforting and made you feel at peace. This, unfortunately, was not peaceful, though. 

When you had gotten him to his room, he had immediately scurried himself to a far corner of it. Castiel would not be around until later to attempt to help place the grace back into Gabriel, so you had plenty of time to kill while watching the archangel before you would even begin to get through to him. You took the chair from the side of the room and sat upon it backwards, leaning against the back of it with your chest as you thought of the words you could possibly say to him. 

Part of you wanted to talk simply to fill the empty that was in the room without his charm. "Gabriel," you said softly, though you knew he would not look at you, nor recognize who you were. "May I tell you a story?" You waited a moment, though you planned to continue to talk regardless, knowing he would not answer you. "Once upon a time, there was a girl that never thought she was that special. She was merely a maid, orphaned at a young age. To keep herself alive, she would work for various people, but this one family would always bring her back. One day, the family brought her to clean up a mess before a prince visited. She had the honor of meeting that prince as she was leaving, and he had seemed to show up at the home that she cleaned whenever she was cleaning. The maid begun falling in love with the prince, though she knew that she shouldn't. Over time, she had learned that the prince was wild - one that could not be tamed by the concept of love. He would spend a night with a different woman almost nightly, and the maid begun to loathe herself for falling in love with the prince. Regardless of her actions, she was in love with him nonetheless, and knew, despite his desire to sleep with the world, that he was a man of kind heart. She kept her feelings from the prince, and always kept him at arms length. When she finally managed to get the courage to tell the prince, he was gone before she could ever tell him." 

When you had finished telling the story, you had tears in your eyes, and you glanced over to the man whom was at least staring back at you with his sad eyes. "I really missed you, Gabriel, and I would have personally toppled Hell if I knew," you murmured out softly. "I can't tell you when you're coherent, but that story is the best way for me to convey how I've felt for you." 

Hearing a soft knock at the door, you ended up getting up slowly, making your way over to the door and turning the handle slowly, just to make sure not to startle Gabriel. When you opened it all the way, you were face to face with Castiel, who had a light smile upon his face, and a plate that held a capsule of Gabriel's archangel grace. Before you were able to do anything more than smile, Castiel said, "I didn't want to interrupt your story." 

You could not help but let some blush tint your face as you let him into the room and let your eyes flicker over to Gabriel. "You've known, though, haven't you?" You said, allowing your eyes to flicker back over to Castiel. 

"I'm pretty sure everyone besides Gabriel knew," Castiel said with a half smile, attempting to be comforting. "The Winchesters did not tell me he was this bad, though." Castiel's eyes loomed over Gabriel, and he was now no longer looking at you because of the extra presence in the room. Instead, he was huddled up in the corner once more, which made your smile drop. 

"Once he's better again, I'm going after that fucking asshole," you said lowly, in a hushed tone. "I would have rathered having him running around avoiding the apocalypse than going through what did this." 

You slowly made your way over to Gabriel, coaxing him carefully, though he just kept trying to hide. "Shh, Gabriel," you said softly. "Its okay, I just want to move you to your bed." As you said it, you were able to get your arm underneath his own, hoisting him up onto the bed as gently as possible. You treated him as glass, because you simply did not want to hurt the already broken archangel in front of you. 

"It would not be wise going after Asmodeus," Castiel warned you, a frown prominent against his lips. 

"I know," you said with a straight face, before you carefully grabbed the archangel grace from the plate it was sitting upon, opening the capsule. As you turned to Gabriel, you watched him cower once more, but gently you reached out to him. "I would never hurt you, Gabriel," you reassured him. "Your grace should help you feel better." 

Castiel watched in awe as you gently coaxed Gabriel, taking it step by step as slowly as possible. You brought the capsule closer to his face, but before you got too close, you asked him, "May I?" Gabriel was hesitant at you getting anywhere near his likely sore lips, backing away as you got closer. As he backed away, you did as well slowly. 

After a dance back and forth of trying to coerce Gabriel to open his mouth, you finally managed to get him to do so the slightest bit. As he did, you poured the archangel grace into him, avoiding his pained lips as you did. "It's going to take a while for him to recover," Castiel said gently, looking over his broken brother. 

You simply nodded gently, and smiled at Gabriel. Castiel ended up leaving the room, and you had given Gabriel his space, setting yourself back up at the chair you were sitting at prior. Mentally, you noted to yourself that Gabriel did not move from the bed after you had moved to the chair, and you had admittedly seen him glancing your direction once or twice. He still looked very beaten, worn down, but somehow it seemed like he was recognizing you more. 

*** 

You had fallen asleep at the chair that you were sitting at while in Gabriel's room. As you woke, you noticed a difference in the room, and a difference with your position. While you were still on the chair, you felt a light cloth was gently wrapped around your body, and as your eyes scanned the room, apparently Gabriel had written in enochian all over the walls of the room the two of you were in. 

He was curled in a ball on the bed as you stood, gently folding the blanket before truly scanning the room. Though Castiel had taught you the smallest bit of enochian, you were not at a readable level for any of it, so you ended up calling him. It did not take long for him to get to the bunker, and he begun reading Gabriel's story to you. 

The story around you explained about how Asmodeus used Gabriel, beat him, and so very much more. Castiel had explained that he was caught while in hiding after faking his death. It was more than a depressing turn of events, despite the fact that the part about the porn stars hurt almost nearly as much as Gabriel's torment. Once Castiel was done, you had been speechless. Since Castiel had matters to attend to in heaven, you were once again left alone with Gabriel. 

You strode a little closer to him than the chair, but not enough to scare him. "Gabriel...I can't even imagine what you went through," you whispered finally, your voice shaky. "And I understand why you didn't want to be a part of the last apocalypse. You have to dig yourself out of this hole, though. You may think it's so much safer- no more torture, no more pain, and no more expectations. I've been there. You're nothing like your family, and I wasn't either. I got out, or you know, I thought I did, and then the people that I gave a shit about needed me. Those people turned into my family, and this turned into my life, no matter how many times I fought it. Sure, hookers and Monte carlo sounds great- peaceful, even. Your family needs you, though. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. Sam and Dean need you." You paused, taking in a deep breath, your eyes tearing up a bit. "Hell, Gabriel, I need you. More than you'll ever know. So, please, help us." 

You felt yourself tearing up more, and you glanced to the ground. After a few moments of standing there, for some reason thinking that he may answer you, you begun to walk away. Your emotions flowed around your mind, and you needed to go somewhere that you weren't around the muted archangel. 

As you were just about to turn the handle, hand already gripping the cold metal, his graveled voice said, "Porn stars." 

At the sound of his voice, you turned yourself back around, glancing at the beaten archangel. "Porn stars?" You said, suppressing a chuckle that wanted to emit from your mouth. 

"They were porn stars, not hookers," he corrected, his voice seeming a little forced, but audible nonetheless. Slyly, his lips turned into a gentle smirk, glancing up at you with his whiskey colored eyes. For a moment, there was simply silence between the two of you, trying to place two and two together as he simply stared at you. 

Finally, the words slipped past your lips, a smile forming against them. "You're back, Gabe," you choked out, feeling as if you were simply going to cry of sorrowful joy as you knew you could not simply run to the archangel. Nonetheless, he was back, and you could feel your heart pattering in your chest. 

"Not at one hundred percent, Sugar," he replied softly. "But don't think I didn't hear your story." 

You could feel your cheeks heated with blush at his words, and your y/e/c eyes slipped to the floor uncomfortably. The story that you told him was your little confession when you thought he was not coherent enough to understand it, and yet, you had been wrong. Swallowing hard, you bit your lip silently. 

"I wasn't a fan of the ending," he said slyly, causing you to simply gape at him. "I think once the maid allows the prince to heal, he should get a kiss. I'm more of a fan of happy endings." 

You rolled your eyes, though the blush upon your face darkened at his words. "I'm sure that could be arranged, my Prince," you teased him softly, before carefully walking back over to him. "In the meantime, you should get some rest, though." 


	71. Imaginary Lover (Sully x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Reader as unspecified gender as possible. I just LOVE Sully, and realized that I only wrote one out of 70 one shots actually including him, so I thought as a good introduction to the fandom coming back on schedule that I would write one for him. I currently have another Gabriel x Reader, a sequel Cain x Reader, a Crowley x Reader, and a Lucifer/Gabriel/Michael x Reader sitting in my need to posts. Does anyone have a preference on what comes next?

"Hey, marshmallow nachos," you said groggily, coffee in one hand as you moved to pick one up. 

"Hey!" Sam said quickly, noticing you just going for the treat without question. "You don't know where the hell those came from." 

As you popped the nacho into your mouth, you simply shrugged, a light smirk against your features. Swallowing the odd treat, you replied, "If anyone wanted to poison us, they'd go for the coffee, Sam." You chuckled softly at your own joke before taking a sip of your coffee. 

As your y/e/c eyes glanced back over to Sam, he was clearly struggling with something invisible. You frowned as you watched the scene, an eyebrow raised. "You uh," you said cautiously, "having a stroke, maybe?" 

It was like clockwork that Dean showed up in the doorway, a confused look on his face as his green apple eyes glanced from you over to Sam. "Uh, Sam, what are you doing there?" He asked awkwardly. Glancing back over to you, you simply shrugged. 

"You both don't see him?" Sam asked, clearly floored, but still holding the invisible person by what looked like a shirt or lapel. 

"Sammy," Dean said uncomfortably, "Are you having a stroke?" Pausing for a moment, he continued. "Smell burnt toast?" 

"See, that's what I said!" You said triumphantly, before grabbing another one of the nachos and popping them into your mouth. "I haven't had one of these since we were kids." 

Mid-chewing, a figure you thought you would never have seen again popped into vision beside Sam. You took a long blink in double take as you eyed up the yellow-shirted blonde male with the rainbow suspenders. Though you had only seen him once or twice as a kid, you presumed you just imagined that whole aspect of your life. Admittedly, you never noticed how handsome the man was either until you're standing face to face with him in your thirties.

"Y/N, Dean," Sam said, grabbing both of your attention. "This...I think is Sully." 

You could not set your coffee down fast enough, swallowing the last bit of marshmallow nachos in your mouth before moving over to the two. Within seconds, you surprised both of your brothers by wrapping your arms around the blue eyed male. 

"Of course I remember Sully," you said with a soft chuckle, your cheeks heating the slightest bit with blush as you held onto him. 

Sully and Sam shared a look, before Sully said, "Y/N and I met a few times while I was hanging out with their Zanna."

"Is this crazy town, or are you trying to say that Y/N had one of these freaks too?" Dean spat quickly. "I mean, you're trying to tell me that this orc of dumbass was your imaginary friend, and that Y/N had one of them, too?" 

The two of you finally separated, and within that moment, part of you missed the man's warmth. You found the urge to defend him, though, a frown against your features as you turned to your brother. "He's not a dumbass, Dean," you stated quickly. "He's actually really kind and sweet from what I remember. And that's exactly why I never told you about my friend, because you had that reaction with Sam." 

Sam attempted to explain to Dean as you were bugging Sully that he was his imaginary friend from when the three of you had been younger. You were eleven back when Sam was nine, and you had your own imaginary friend due to not being allowed on hunts. Though when you grew up you simply presumed that your unicorn male friend was purely the imagination of a lonely child, you found out from Sully that they had been Zanna. 

His greeting smile dripped to a frown as he tried to explain the situation to the three of you. Your two brothers ignored you as Dean told Sam to join him in the library, and you had stayed back with Sully. As soon as the two of you were alone, you went back to grab your coffee, before your gaze moved back to Sully. 

"So, if you're a Zanna," you spoke softly, hoping your brothers wouldn't hear you getting along with the male, "Is he, too?" 

"Who?" Sully questioned, his crystal blue orbs catching your y/e/c gaze, before you watched the man bite his lip uncomfortably. "Oh…" his voice became dismal, causing your heart to sink in your stomach. Though Sparkle was, what you thought, just your imaginary friend, the two of you were close when you were younger. You could not help caring for the unicorn man, nor Sully the slightest bit. For a lonely kid, you were incredibly kind as well. "Y/N...I'm so sorry." 

Your lips tightened at his words, feeling as if your heart dropped even further at his words. "So, it's Sparkle," you mused out, your voice clearly upset, though you held a cold guard up. "That's too bad." 

Sully moved to your side, pulling you into a hug that you did not wish for. You were a strong hunter, and you had seen plenty of death over the years. Still, you allowed the male's warm arms to engulf you, resting your head against his shoulder. "You know it's okay to let it all out," he spoke softly, clearly a comforting tone. "He was really proud of you, Y/N, the (man/woman) you became."

You could feel yourself beginning to choke up, but you stopped yourself. After all, you knew that your brothers would question why you had been crying, likely followed by Dean questioning why you would cry over one of these things. "You two were close, weren't you, Sully?" You murmured into his shoulder, holding back any sign of tears. "If my brothers don't help, you know I'll find whatever did it." 

  
  


*** 

Your brothers and you solved the case a few months ago, and even managed to stop the apocalypse from happening. The Darkness made up with God, and brought the gift of your mother back. Unfortunately for you, this wasn't the time or place that you felt you could face her yet. It was all too strange, and gave you yet another person to lose. It may have been your choice, but you made it. You were just...alone. 

Coming back from another case, simply a vamp nest that you managed to level on your own, you frowned as you entered the motel you were staying at. Throwing off your jacket, you went to clean yourself of the remains of the vampire blood upon your skin. Everything just felt so empty, though, and you could not help just thinking. 

Sully was someone that came to mind while you laid upon your bed, wet hair messily splayed upon the bed. Your y/e/c orbs fixated upon the ceiling above you, and you felt a few tears absentmindedly drip from them. Getting up and placing on some music, you could not stand the fact that everything was so quiet without your brothers. You couldn't say you were not happy that your mother was back, but you had to go off on your own for a while. 

You drifted into the music, your y/e/c orbs shutting as you allowed more tears to cascade down your face. Alone was something that hadn't looked good on you, but unless you were alone, you had not let it show. Everything was just too much for you to process, and though you knew you'd go back to your brothers one day, and your mother, you just couldn't right now. 

The bed dipped down on the side, causing your trance to quickly be broken. Your hand immediately grasped for the closest object to you, before blurred vision caught Sully sitting beside you. Letting out a shaky breath, you set the object down and sat up on your bed. Reaching your hand up, you quickly wiped the already drying tears from your eyes. 

"Hey, Sully," you said softly, pushing your lips to form a half smile as you caught the sad expression of the zanna. "You haven't run into more trouble, have you?" 

"No!" He said quickly, hands up in defense. His voice quickly quieted as he placed his hands back down, continuing. "No, nothing like that. I came here to check in on you." 

You chuckled softly, glancing away from the Zanna. "I guess I appreciate it," you said, "though I'm sure there's actual kids you can check on. "God made up with his sister and brought our mom back. I know the boys are pretty stoked." 

"But how are you, Y/N?" He asked, his tone serious with the undertone of comfort. 

You couldn't help laughing, your y/e/c orbs trailing back over to the blue eyed male. Between laughter, you spoke, "I've been hunting since thirteen, and I'll just keep losing people until something gets me." Trying to stop yourself, you took a deep breath. "So, as Dean would say, peachy." 

Sully frowned, placing a hand upon your thigh gently. "You know, you don't have to put up that front with me," he said comfortingly. "It's coolio, I'm here to help." 

You could not stop the gentle touch of blush that splayed across your face from the simple touch, but you shifted so your hair fell in front of your face to hide it as you felt the heat. "Fine," you said with a huff. "Not great. I miss my brothers, but I just can't be around them right now. I almost wanted to welcome the end of the world, because just then maybe I'd be at some peace, but that just sounds selfish and stupid." 

"Hey-hey," Sully said, his hand squeezing your thigh gently as a light smile tugged at his features. "You never sound stupid. Hunting is a hard life, and you're not your brothers or you Mom. You know you can do whatever you want to do." 

"Maybe ten years ago I could have been anything," you said with a shrug, "but I'm in my thirties, and even if I ended up going off...it's bad. Monsters don't get the memo that a Winchester is no longer hunting. It puts more people in danger. Let's say I met someone tomorrow and went after the apple pie life as Dean likes to call it. That puts anyone I grow close to in danger." 

"What if that someone wasn't human?" He asked curiously. "I mean, someone who wouldn't be put in danger." 

"Angels, demons, werewolves, vampires," you said with a chuckle. "They would either want to kill me, or there would be some kind of danger to it. I can't even get away from hunting being away from the boys. It's literally drilled into me, and I hate it." 

"Well, unless someone has a spell placed on them, they can't even see Zanna," he replied. 

Your y/e/c eyes caught his blue gaze, and you finally noticed that little something extra in his crystal orbs. Despite compassion, you caught the softness, maybe even a sense of longing reflecting in his eyes. As you caught this, you could not help the blush that rose in your cheeks, breath hitched in your throat. 

Maybe you had noticed how handsome you thought the Zanna was, but you had never expected a Zanna to even have those sort of feelings towards a human. After all, Sully was Sam's imaginary friend while Sparkle was yours. Zanna were ageless beings, and yet this one's eyes were begging for you to react. 

"Are you trying to say what I think you are, Sully?" You questioned despite the embarrassment upon your cheeks, eyebrow raised. 

He moved his hand in embarrassment, glancing away as he did. "I mean," he started, before his crystal blue eyes glanced back over to you, "You're very beautiful, inside and out, Y/N. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." 

Before your brain reacted, your arms did, wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace. Warmth spread over your body as you held him, though he initially had not reacted. Within moments, though, you felt strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him. Your y/e/c orbs gazed into his crystal blue eyes, and your mind questioned if you wanted to take that step closer. 

As if he was reading your mind, Sully's voice was timid as he questioned whether or not you wanted this. His words were short, cautious, and simple as his hot breath tickled your lips. "Can I kiss you, Y/N?" He asked. 

Your heart rapidly beat in your chest as realization kicked in. Though you had to force the words from your mouth, you finally said, "Please," in barely a whisper. You always questioned why your mind moved to Sully, and the way the butterflies flapped in your stomach finally answered that question. 

The moment his lips pressed against your own, it started off as an untrained kiss. It was gentle, unsure even in the very beginning. He waited for you to kiss back as he tested the waters. 

Within moments, you kissed him back slowly, though the kiss quickly grew more passionate with both parties. Soon, the two of you had found your rhythm, lips moving in sync with one another. In this moment, you felt true bliss, for the first time since you could possibly remember. 

"That was awesome," he said enthusiastically as the two of you separated, though his arms still held you tightly to him. 

You chuckled softly, though your lips held a grin that was incomparable. "It was, but are you sure you want this, Sully?" You asked, needing that little extra reassurance. "You want to be with me?" 

"Of course I do, Y/N," he said with a beaming smile in return. "Nothing would make me happier." 

You would have to figure out what your next step was as Y/N Winchester, of course, but you could not help feeling a little more optimistic. Be it the two of you running away from the hunting life, or whatever was in store. You finally had someone to face it head on, happily.


	72. Retirement II (Cain x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I finally place part two of a previous one shot that I wrote with our lovely father of murder (and I believe for some blasted reason I mistyped in the last and called him the son of murder for some reason). Anyhow, reader is the first seraphim, and though this could be read by itself, it's best to read my first one shot Retirement before reading this one.

Cain's blue eyes shot open immediately, throat vibrating an aggravated groan as he recognized the obvious presence of trespassers coming closer to his home. His blue eyes shifted over to you, y/h/c hair messily splayed against the pillow. For a moment, his blue eyes simply shifted around your face, a gentle smile pulling at the edges of his previously grimacing lips. 

Your y/e/c orbs were closed, facial features adorning the slightest upturn of a contented smile as you slept. Though, as the first seraphim, you had not needed to sleep, neither did he. It was simply a human habit that the two of you both enjoyed, particularly feeling the closest as you're splayed in his arms. 

His hand reached over, before falling short. As much as Cain wished to warn you of the impending threat, he also knew that he would be able to handle it himself. After all, your grace was not even completely restored, while Cain had his full demon power. Simply reaching over to place a gentle, chaste kiss against your forehead, he snuck himself out of the bed. 

With a simple snap, the man was already dressed in more appropriate clothing to greet his unwanted guests, quietly moving out of the room to do just that. He was sure that he would not have to feel the two familiar presences once more, and yet, he could feel a Winchester and the King of Hell once more. No matter what impending dangers were ahead, Cain still wished not to be a part of it, especially now that he had you. 

_ He could still remember that night, the very first day the two of you met. Upon laying waste to countless demons, the two of you had met outside of his home. His smile tugged hard against his lips as he separated from your second kiss, the two of you wondering where to go from there. After all, you had been hunting with the Winchesters and attempting to stop an apocalypse.  _

_ You knew as well as he did that you could not simply bail upon the apocalypse itself, and that neither of you would hear the end from Sam or Dean Winchester. Of course, you also knew that Cain wished for his privacy, and you were not going to give the open opportunity for the Winchesters to track you down.  _

_ "I really would like to see you when the apocalypse is all over," you said finally, your y/e/c eyes gazing up at him with hope.  _

_ He chuckled softly, his smile against his lips as if he had known you for forever, and that this was not the first goodbye the two of you had to endure. "You truly are one interesting angel," he said, almost teasingly, though his blue eyes had not left your own gaze. "If you're willing to trust a Knight of Hell, I'll come get you once everything's back to normalcy."  _

_ "I do," you spoke softly, your lips curling up the slightest bit more.  _

_ The two of you drew into one more kiss, one of longing. Plush lips collided with slow ferocity, an act to be savored until the two of you would meet once again. You reached your hand up to sift smooth fingertips through his peppered hair, relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  _

His lips curled upwards at the thought of you, and the thought of your very first kisses shared. He couldn't help it, though the few years the two of you had spent together was merely a blip upon both of your centuries alive. The happiness that he relished in was quickly quelled by the rapid knocking that filled his eardrums, a cacophony if he were to be honest. 

Groaning in aggravation, the reverberations settling in his throat, he moved to the door to open it. His blue eyes narrowed upon the two, before he allowed a feigned smile to pass his lips. After all, the hunter was someone, as much as this was an annoyance, that he respected. 

Moving himself aside, he silently motioned for the two to come in. It was clear upon both of their faces that the two were already uncomfortable, something that Cain mentally noted. Still, he was a cordial individual, demon or otherwise, and allowed the two to sit. 

He disappeared to the kitchen to fix a morning tea, thankful that you still had yet to wake from your slumber. In the distance, he could hear nervous chatter going on between his two uninvited guests. As soon as he walked out with the tray of tea, it had ceased. 

"Dean Winchester," Cain finally spoke, his blue hues glancing to the Winchester male, before it moved to Crowley. "And the King of Hell, in my home again. What do I owe the intrusion?" Though his tone was kind and light, his blue hues clearly spoke otherwise.

"We need to kill God's sister," Dean Winchester spoke blatantly, getting right to the point as he took his cup and lightly sipped from it. Though he attempted to keep a confident visage, it was clear that his hand was shaking the slightest bit as he held the cup in the air. His green apple eyes attempted to catch Cain's gaze to hold up his act. "And we heard from a reliable source that you are the current owner of the Colt." 

"I do remember selling it to you a few eons ago," Crowley murmured in barely a whisper, his hand shaking wildly as he brought his cup of tea to his lips. 

Before Cain was even able to get a word in edgewise, the light patter of footsteps could be heard from up the stairs. Dean Winchester had immediately grabbed at a knife, likely presuming that someone broke into Cain's house. Crowley seemed a little startled, but overall unphased. As for Cain, a frown tugged upon his lips as his brows furrowed. 

Everyone's attention had moved to the stairs where Y/N descended. Groggy-eyed and waking, you descended the stairs wearing one of Cain's eldest undershirts, paired with a relatively skimpy pair of your underwear. After all, the two of you never had visitors, so getting dressed in the morning was not your very first priority. "Sweetheart, you could have woken me," you called out, before you suddenly sensed the presence of others. 

Your y/e/c orbs glanced down, not even halfway down the stairs, noticing that Cain was sitting with the two. Your vessel's cheeks tinted the slightest bit in blush as you quickly snapped your fingers, dressed in a normal garb that you would wear. Walking the way back down the stairs, you mentally hoped that the two guests had not seen your adornments. 

"Was that Y/N?" Dean snapped quickly, his gaze upon Cain almost accusingly. 

"Clearly, Squirrel," Crowley murmured under his breath. In actuality, Crowley had felt the presence of the seraphim since the two pulled up in the Impala, but he was not going to be the one to tell Dean Winchester about it. Mentally, Crowley retracted a bit as he felt Cain would kill him simply for pointing out the now obvious fact. 

By this point in the conversation, you had already made your way to the kitchen, fetching yourself your own cup of tea before coming out into the room. "Dean," you addressed formally, a gentle smile against your features. "Crowley." Your y/e/c orbs glanced from one to the other as you addressed them, before glancing over to your lover. You could not help but feel a little rigid in your own home, knowing that you had explained to Sam and Dean Winchester that you were done hunting after the last apocalypse. Though you had left out this one detail, it was not their business after all. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned before you even had the chance to formally address your lover. "Wait, hold on- are you two…?!" 

Cain rolled his eyes at the clear accusation, while you on the other hand began to laugh. It was more of a giggle than anything, but you moved to place a gentle kiss against Cain's cheek before you addressed the elephant in the room. With a smile against your lips, you said, "Happily together since the first apocalypse? Yes." 

Cain smiled softly up at you, before moving his left hand to grab your free hand gently, entangling his fingers with your own. Though the man was nearly as old as time, and did not require reassurance that mortals did, he did happen to shine a bit that you would speak so freely of your relationship. "Regarding the Colt," Cain cut in, wishing to make the conversation as short as physically possible, "that changed hands over a century ago." 

"Wait, but, hold on," Dean interjected, still attempting to wrap his head around the whole situation. For this moment, the apocalypse didn't matter to him, it was simply the two of you together that did. "How? Why? You gave up hunting for him?" 

You simply rolled your eyes at the frantic observations of the Winchester, a slightly amused smirk against your features. Your eyes shifted to your lover, before directing back to the confused Winchester. "I gave up hunting because I've been done with fighting since the first angel war," you said with a shrug. "Though finding love in Cain showed me the opportunity to just be happy." 

Cain's lips pulled upwards the slightest bit more at your words, squeezing your hand reassuringly with his own. "And if you have no other business here, neither of us know where the Colt would be," Cain chimed in. "You can leave once again, and never return." 

After some minor complaints from Dean, Crowley managed to drag him out of yours and Cain's home, much to both your relief. Though you hadn't minded seeing the Winchesters on a rare occasion, you had been enjoying the peacefulness without them. Even if the hunters meant well, it was never truly peaceful with them. 

When the door shut, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips, before they curled into a smile. "Well, that was unpleasant," you said with a gentle chuckle, before squeezing his hand once reassuringly upon separation. You moved from your spot to grab the tray Cain brought in for the uninvited guests, taking it out to the kitchen with you. 

Cain traveled close behind, his own laughter escaping his lips. "I couldn't agree more," he said in an exhausted tone. "I was hoping to have them leave before you woke. 

As you moved to wash the dishes out, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist from behind, Cain's face buried in the crook of your neck. His gentle scruff tickled your neck, causing you to giggle a bit as you finished up the dishes quickly, relishing in his warmth. "No harm done," you hummed out softly. 

Finishing the dishes, you turned in his arms fo face him, wrapping your own arms around his neck and placing a kiss to his lips. Since your good morning kiss had to wait until after your guests had left, both of you seemed to have more ferocity behind your lips as they moved in sync. Melting into one another's arms, you both relished in the moment together. 

Once the two of you separated, his voice was a bit more timid than normal. His words were meant to be nonchalant, and yet, they sounded more like a plea as he asked, "You wouldn't leave for another apocalypse, would you?" Crystal blue eyes gazed down into your y/e/c eyes as he awaited your response. 

You shook your head quickly, a laugh escaping your lips. "Unless somehow they convinced you to join in on the apocalypse, sweetheart, I was serious," you replied solemnly. "I've been done fighting since the first war, and there's no way a Winchester, demon, angel, or even father himself can convince me to tag along in another apocalypse. Especially if it meant leaving you."

"I love you, Y/N," he murmured softly, his lips curled into a smile as he pulled you tightly against him. 

A matching smile against your lips, you whispered back, "I love you as well, Cain." 


	73. The Angels' Hero (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I attempted to make this one gender neutral. This is a pile of sad, though, and you can blame a friend of mine for blindly deciding which I post today. (I may or may not have just sent her a few gifs of SPN guys I have completed for and asked her to choose from it >.>) 
> 
> Anywho- this is based off of an imagine from the tumblr @spn-imagine-nation, which went along the lines of "Castiel asking about you after the fall to find you died trying to save the angels."

Castiel sat down beside one of his sisters, another angel that had fallen. The fall was recent, leaving many of the seraphs damaged, nearly without grace, or even worse off. Those who were lucky enough to find a vessel did so, and they were scattered across the globe. He had very little faith that he would find his lover, but he had gone through angel after angel attempting to get some sort of information. 

Y/N was a brave seraph, with a soul that only knew how to be good. Of course, every seraph was created to be good, to serve and love God, but Y/N went above this. This seraph loved each and every of the other angels, but above all, they loved their lover, Castiel. Some angels had found love up in Heaven, and as long as they would make sure to follow every command given to them, it was never questioned. 

Castiel finally found the strength to part his lips, his piercing blue eyes boring into the other angel's vessel. "Have you seen Y/N?" He asked, his graveled voice firm as he spoke. Once his piercing blue eyes met the other angel's eyes, he had not removed them, anticipation clear in his gaze. 

The angel beside him allowed her lips to downturn into a grimace at the mention of Y/N's name. This had come to a painful realization for Castiel far before the angel allowed her own lips to part. Her eyes broke from Castiel's, moving to the ground below the two where they sat. Words escaped nearly breathlessly from pouted pinked lips. "Castiel…" his sister spoke, disappointment clear in her tone. Swallowing hard, she continued. "Y/N was an amazing seraph." 

"What do you mean  _ was _ ?" He spoke, his tone with a touch of anger. 

If the angel were able to cry, it was likely that tears would have been welling in her own eyes as her gaze shifted back to Castiel's piercing crystal orbs. "They tried to save us all, Castiel," the angel spoke, her tone choked as she spoke to the man. How out of everyone, this angel had to break the news to Castiel was beyond them, but she would rather her brother knew than continuing to search for the seraph. "They were able to save a lot of us. I was one of those angels that Y/N saved, and for that I'm eternally grateful." Her eyes shifted back downward as she stared at the hands of her vessel, tightening her fists to keep her composure. "Y/N...Y/N didn't make it." 

"Do you mean they're…" Castiel started, a question that did not need to be asked. Castiel knew the answer to it the moment that the angel grimaced at the mention of their name. Castiel's sweet Y/N was gone from this world, gone from Heaven and gone from Earth. "No…" 

The angel moved her vessel's hand to Castiel's vessel's shoulder, a comforting action. Pushing a reassuring half smile against her lips, she gently squeezed his shoulder. "They will live on in the memories and the souls of each and every angel that they saved," she said softly, attempting to comfort the saddened angel. "And even more so, Y/N will live on in your memories, as well as every other angel that they had an impact on. Y/N's sacrifice saved many." 

Castiel shrugged the angel's hand away before pushing himself to his feet. Though he did not feel like walking, he could not keep himself in this area. It was not safe for Castiel to stay in one place after all. He began to trudge away from her, but not before uttering a soft, hollow, "Thank you, Aneal." 

As Castiel walked, he thought about what Aneal said. He could not strike the words from his mind, though they tormented him greatly.  _ Y/N's sacrifice saved many,  _ he kept thinking over and over. Biting his lip hard, he could not help shaking his head.  _ It is so like Y/N. It is so admirable of them, but love, I wish you were still here.  _

Castiel would walk and walk until he found somewhere upon Earth where he would belong. Eventually, he would find himself a purpose on this planet while he restored his grace. He would have to remember that Y/N would have wanted him to live on. Y/N would want to see their lover survive the fall. 

Y/N would also want Castiel to be happy, and though this was an impossible feat for him at this current moment, he knew with time that he could. He tried to think of the good with Y/N. Shared kisses, loving glances, and simple touches were something he would crave for centuries to come. These things would only be desired from one angel, though. 

Those little things would only be whole to Castiel if they came from his angel. Y/N with their y/h/c locks tickling his skin, and their y/e/c orbs staring into his would be implanted in the angel's very soul. Though soulmates were not a viable construct, not something that God created, it was rare for an angel to find love. 

Castiel and Y/N spent centuries together, though not every single moment of it was positive. Like any couple, the two would have their little squabbles among centuries of love, but with those centuries, there was so much love. Castiel could never think to love another without them. 

If he were to be honest with himself, just maybe one day he would find a way to take Y/N from the empty. Maybe one day he would be able to beg God himself to bring Y/N back to serve him. To stare into those y/e/c orbs once more would be something that Castiel would do just about anything for. His Y/N was a hero(ine) for the angels, and he could only pray that one day the two would be reunited once more. 


	74. Five Times (Crowley x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written in third person, and I'm debating whether or not to do this concept with a few other characters throughout time. Let me know in the comments if you thought this idea was cute, or any other characters you'd want to see this format done for.

It may be a little cliche, or even a little taboo to look back on the times that Crowley thought to kiss Y/N, to seal a deal unspoken between the two, but there were five times in total that the thought initially crossed the King of Hell's mind. Out of these five times that the thought had crossed his mind, common sense, or maybe even nerves got in the way four out of those five times. Looking back, maybe it was best that he had waited until the fifth time to capture her gently pouted lips, the time being right as mortals would say. 

**One.** The first time that Crowley thought to kiss the mortal was a little silly. The two had a complicated relationship to say the very least, as Y/N did not know initially that Crowley was inhuman. Even the King of Hell needed a little escape from time to time, and he found himself engulfed in the guilty pleasure of simply going out for a drink every once in a while. No Hell, and no Winchesters; he could not help feeling at peace. 

A beautiful woman with y/e/c orbs and y/h/c hair sat at the bar itself, twirling her drink around as her gaze had yet to leave the table, which Crowley's brown orbs quickly noticed. It was sinful that such a beautiful woman was stood up, and the smooth scottish demon took it upon himself to move from his barstool to the one beside her. Even if the woman turned out to be a bit of a bust, she clearly did not look like a regular. 

"Hello, Darling," he spoke, attempting to get the woman's attention. "It's a shame to see such beauty wearing a frown." 

Y/N's y/e/c orbs glanced up to the man, and she attempted to platter a half smile upon her face as she greeted him. Her gaze immediately caught the male's attractive features, not to mention how smooth his voice sounded with that Scottish accent of his. Playing coy, she took a light swig of her drink before addressing him. "Quite kind words from a stranger," she bantered softly, attempting to keep her disappointment from her tone. "May I ask what brings you here?" She paused after here, as if to silently ask the stranger for his name. 

As a mortal, she would clearly know nothing of the King of Hell, so he found no reason to lie about the name he was referred as. "Crowley," he said simply, a gentle smirk tugging upon his lips. "And I just needed to get away from everything for a while." 

She eventually told him her name, and the two went on getting to know one another. It started off slow, neither truly breaking the surface of their own lives. Crowley managed to use his charm to get her laughing, adoring the smile that stretched across the woman's lips. Connecting with the woman and seeing how radiant she was, just in that dim fluorescent lighting, Crowley thought of what the taste of her drink could have been off of her lips. 

**Two.** The second time that Crowley wished to kiss the woman, they met somewhere less drab. Since the two had swapped phone numbers back when they met in the bar, the two had been frequenting seeing one another when they had the free time. As she knew by this point, Crowley was the boss to a large corporation, while she in turn had not experienced anything of the supernatural in her awareness. 

The night started simply chatting over tea, and led to watching a movie together. He found it almost ironic that the woman was so deeply into horror movies, but watched with her regardless of the irony. Throughout the night, through subtle flirting, the two managed to draw closer and closer. 

After the two were nearly touching, it only took one jump scare for the two to be laughing together, a strong arm wrapped around her. The remainder of the movie was spent with her head against his chest, snuggling contented together. More than a few times, Crowley's brown eyes flickered down to gaze upon the woman who had caught his affection. 

Crowley was a demon, but he was not daft to the emotions of humans. He clearly caught the heated blush splayed across the woman's cheeks, and how it highlighted her features much more frequently as of late. If Crowley could even recount one scene from the bloody movie that they watched together, it would come to his surprise, as his gaze traced her entirely. 

After merely a month or so of the two meeting like this, they drew a great deal closer. Anyone from the outside looking in would have seen them as a relationship itself, but when she was saying goodbye to her, he did not capture her lips. As desperately as he wished to taste the natural flavor of Y/N's pouted lips, he talked himself out of it on this account. The King of Hell was falling for a mortal being, and for the first time he wondered in his life if he deserved this woman. 

**Three.** The third time that Crowley wished to capture her lips was after an encounter with Abbadon's demons. Though he managed to submerge Y/N into the dangers of his life, he also managed to save the woman's life. He half assumed that she was going to make the move before he even had, but much to his dismay, she had not. 

An evening like any other that the two relished in one another's company, Abbadon's demons had found the two. Abbadon was making her move for the throne, and the King of Hell had to fend off multiple demons before he wrapped his arms around the frightened Y/N. He teleported the woman elsewhere that night. 

As much as Crowley thought he could relish in her company and keep her from his true world, he had been wrong. When he transported them to somewhere he had been hiding out himself, Y/N was practically hyperventilating as she shook with fear. Dropping to her knees, she stared up at the man who had literally changed her surroundings entirely. 

"What just happened?" She finally questioned as she slowed her breaths. "What were those things?" 

"Those, Darling, were demons," he spoke, and somehow, though he said something so terrible, she had no idea how the man could still make every word sound appealing. 

"And-," she started, attempting to wrap her head around the whole situation, "what are you, then? A demon as well?" 

"Well, yes," he said, attempting to soothe the woman into it. "Hell is mine, actually." 

"In laments terms, you're the King of Hell?" She clarified, her y/e/c orbs questioning him as much as her words were as she moved to stand once more. "Well, corporation was one way to describe that, I guess." 

What shocked Crowley was when the woman's lips dripped of laughter. It was not madness, nor was it of ridicule, though. There was something different about her laugh that almost brought a smile to his lips. 

"If you're mad-," he started, before she cut him off, placing her finger against his lips. 

Allowing her lips to curl into a smile, she removed her finger as she spoke. "It would have been nice to know a few months ago, sure," she said, almost completely calm, "but you just saved my life. I like you, Crowley, King of Hell or simply the charming man I met in a bar. Be honest with me from now on, though." 

As those words slipped from her lips, he wished so desperately to close the gap between the two of them. He wished to capture those lips that held no judgement, desiring to feel how perfect they would be melded with his own. Instead, he opted to tell her everything he could about the supernatural. 

**Four.** The fourth time that Crowley wished to capture those lips was when he managed to beat Abbadon's demons, and Abbadon herself. Though it had been with the Winchesters, who he begrudgingly introduced to Y/N, he refrained. This time, there was too much riding upon his rise of power once more. 

Crowley could not help cursing the slightest bit that they won so quickly, as he was simply basking in the wonders of having Y/N around all the time. Ever since Abbadon's demons attacked the two, he had to keep her safe with him, and had opted to teach her small things here and there to protect herself. 

Their goodbye that day was shorter than he desired, and he had not even embraced her at that point. That, admittedly, he regretted moments after he returned to his throne. Y/N always felt so perfect in Crowley's arms. 

"I hope to see you again soon, my King," Y/N taunted, a playful smile across her lips. 

"You're going to give him too much of an ego-boost!" Dean chimed in from far behind the two. 

"Ignore Squirrel," Crowley said with an eye roll, before giving her a signature smirk. "I thank you for your help, Darling. It may be a while, as I have Hell to get back in order, but I'm sure I'll see you soon enough." 

"I'll be waiting," she said sweetly in return. 

**Five.** The fifth time that Crowley wished to capture Y/N's supple lips was less than ideal. Y/N was, much to Crowley's dismay, working with the Winchesters. They taught what his teachings were lacking for hunting, and the woman was, if Crowley were to admit, a bloody good hunter. 

They disapproved of her interactions with Crowley, of course, but Y/N was adamant that she cared for him. Begrudgingly the brothers had to fold to the woman, simply warning that they planned to rip him apart one day. She begrudgingly held her tongue. 

Crowley popped in to assist the lumberjack-esque men and his favorite hunter. As he witnessed the interactions between the boys and Y/N, concern actually grew in the King of Hell. A monkey could see that Dean had lustful eyes for Y/N, and there was no way that the bloody King of Hell was going to miss his chance. 

He thought that they had some privacy, and the two shared some playful banter like old times. It had been over a year since the two were acquainted, but with how long it took for him to get Hell back into place, their interactions were lacking in the last few months. 

"Did you miss me, Darling?" He queried from out of the blue, a hint of longing in those brown orbs of his. 

Her y/e/c orbs caught his gaze, and she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. Paired with the tinting of blush rising in her cheeks, Crowley had his answer before those pouted lips even opened. "Every moment, my King," she spoke smoothly, her lips curling upwards as she spoke. "I'm sure you were too busy to miss me, though, now weren't you?" 

"You would be surprised," he mused thoughtfully, subconsciously drawing closer to her. He took the step to wrap his arms around her waist, earning a surprised squeak as she was pulled flush against him, which only made his lips curl more. "I may have been thinking of how every King is nothing without their Queen." 

"If that's what you fancy, all you have to do is ask," she said in barely above a whisper, adjusting to where she could wrap her arms around his neck. 

He knew this moment was now or never, her hot breath clear against his lips as he leaned inward. Closing the gap, he finally captured her pouted pink lips with his own, relishing in how soft they felt. Within moments, he would have been able to verbally recollect her taste, and her his. Lips meshed together in a tasteful rhythm, melting into one another. 

It had only been as the elder Winchester cleared his throat that the two separated, though Y/N would desperately be needing air by this point anyhow. Hell had added a Queen that day, and though Y/N began as a woman who knew not of the supernatural world, she would turn into a fine Queen. Respect in Hell was earned, and though there was a momentary waiver in their King's choice, Y/N was a woman who knew to prove herself in the face of diversity. The two still could recount their very first kiss, though Crowley recalls each and every time he wished to make her his. 


	75. Give The Devil A Chance (Lucifer x Reader)

"It's fabulous to see you, too, Y/N," Lucifer teased sarcastically, a smirk prominently perched against his lips. 

You held your blade out to him, a simple angel blade that you received from Castiel from one of the angels he had to slay. Gripped tightly, you knew as well as Lucifer did that you would barely even harm the archangel with said blade, but deep down, you unfortunately knew you were not in any real danger. Each time you heard the flutter of wings behind you in the last year, nine times out of ten, it had been Lucifer. 

"Oh, yeah, it's always a blast seeing the Devil himself," you chided sarcastically, your y/e/c orbs tightly glaring upon the man. "What the fuck do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Why do you hate me so much?" He whined, moving his arms in a childish manner as he pouted. 

You could not help rolling your eyes at the Devil, an aggravated huff escaping his lips. Simply turning your back to the archangel, you continued reading the lore that you were previously engulfed in for the case the Winchesters were currently on. Expecting that the archangel would simply leave may have been you expecting too much for him, but silently you hoped ignoring him would just lead to another flutter of wings away from you. 

"You're no fun, Y/N," he whined, and you could only imagine the disappointment that splayed across his vessel's face. "I take the time out of my day to come and see you, and you're just going to stand there reading." 

Lips tightening, you allowed an exhausted sigh to escape you, before you closed the lore book that was in your hands. Turning about face once more, your y/e/c gaze locked with the light blue eyes of his vessel. Your words were low as they slipped from your lips, clear aggravation seeping through each syllable. "What is it you prefer for me to do?" You asked. 

"Pay attention to me?" Lucifer replied, childish nature seeping from his words. His tone became more stern as he continued. "And maybe answer my question. Why do you hate me?" 

"It couldn't have to do with the fact that you're the Devil, now could it?" You said, clearly testing him as your arms crossed against your chest. "Or maybe the fact that you come to pester me of all people in the world." 

"You should feel honored," he retorted, a smirk pulling upon his lips as he was receiving attention from you. "After all, sweetheart, you got the attention of an archangel." 

"Should I truly be flattered?" You retorted as you began to walk away, out to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. You knew for a fact that the archangel was going to follow you, and you had begrudgingly accepted that fact as you walked through the halls. "Do you feel redeemed or something?" 

"I mean, I helped save the world," he muttered behind you, almost sounding shy as he did. 

You did not bother sparing him a glance as you placed your tea water on the stove, turning on the flame. If you had, you feared you'd once again roll your eyes at the archangel's antics. "Why me, of all people?" You mused absently, knowing if you did not converse with him that you would clearly be stuck dealing with him longer. 

What you had not expected was for your personal space to be interrupted, the archangel stepping rather close to you as he reached down to cup your face. You tensed quickly at the feeling of his strong hand, though the back of your mind knew he was not to cause you any true peril. This had just been the first time the archangel attempted to touch you in one of his millions of escapades. 

He moved your chin softly so you were staring up into his light blue gaze, his own lips tugging the slightest bit upwards as he gazed down upon you. "You're not like any human I've met, Y/N," he bantered smoothly. "You make me want to be, you know, better." 

How hard it was for you to not laugh as you felt the archangel's thumb move across your jaw line gently, unable to truly believe a word that slid across his vessel's lips. "Do you feel you can make me like putty in your hands, like you had with Rowena?" You questioned, your brow quirked upwards in disbelief. "Your attributes may be seemingly appealing, Lucifer, but deep down you and I both know that you're cunning and conniving." 

"Thank you," he murmured, consciously moving in closer to you as he spoke, to the point that you could feel his breath against your lips, "but I do wish to be better. I want to prove myself to you." 

You felt yourself stiffen more, though you would be lying to yourself if you thought that you had not felt a little bit of desire, or even curiosity. "So, what is it I could do that you would no longer torment my brothers?" You asked with a quirked brow, fighting any bit of blush that attempted to rise in your cheeks from the closeness. Y/e/c orbs gazed in question, refusing to waiver or break from his light blue gaze. 

"Just give me a chance," he said, barely above a whisper. "I promise you won't be disappointed." 

"You have to earn my trust, Lucifer," you spoke firmly, though your lips unintentionally pulled upwards as you spoke. The gap between the two of you was becoming a nuisance, though you had not expected the Devil himself to behave in the way he was speaking. You allowed yourself to show a little dominance against him, though, pressing your lips against his own. 

His lips were frozen for a moment, shock apparent on his face if you were to open your y/e/c eyes back up. Within moments, he caught on to what was happening, moving his lips in sync with your own. He savored the taste of your lips through hungered actions, his hands moving to your hips to draw you closer. 

The two of you separated, you with a gentle smirk against your lips. You listened to the whistle of your tea water as you stared upon the archangel, whom was already clearly pouting. "Don't think I've fallen for you yet, Lucifer," you mused. "You'll have to earn that." 

He allowed you out of his grasp so that you could pour your tea, though his light blue eyes studied your every precise action. Subconsciously, his lips were brimming into a smile as he stared you down, mind reeling with the wonders that could be in store. Though he knew you would be hard to crack, he felt the determination to do so. 

"So, does that mean you're open to my proposition?" He inquired, his eyebrow quirking in curiosity. 

"If you stick to your word," you spoke, pouring yourself a cup of tea, as well as one for him. Politely handing him his, you moved to sit at the table. "Then, fine, yes. It won't be easy to earn my trust, though." 

"Oooo, a challenge," Lucifer said in a teasing tone. "You'll see that I'm the man of your dreams, Y/N." 

  
  



	76. Stay, For Once (Gabriel x Reader)

_ Why do I keep doing this to myself? _ You thought, glancing over to your couch to see the most gorgeous archangel you had ever laid eyes upon. Maybe he was just cute the first time, and then as time went on, cute turned to handsome, which turned to charming, later gorgeous pain in your ass. It was not that you did not enjoy his presence - you always seemed to - but it always ended in hurting more. You always managed to get hurt again and again. Half the time it was you, while the other half of the time it was him. The two of you never acted like you were apart once the two of you had gotten back together, but it always ended in heartbreak. 

Regardless of the pain that plagued your mind, you joined the charming archangel on the couch, sinking into his arms as he flicked on Netflix. He put on a horror movie for the two of you to laugh at, though he knew you would jump for the jump scares regardless of how silly the movie actually was compared to your real life. While the movie began, your y/e/c eyes flickered over to his whiskey colored ones. They were always so stunning that you could practically get lost in them. 

Gabriel and yourself were perfect together when you were together, but you are a human hunter. Loving was toxic for you - loving was dangerous, even. He is an archangel, where fighting family means the apocalypse, again and again. His younger brother had his temper tantrum and caused the first apocalypse, after all. Nothing about either of your lives should have left the ability to fall in love, let alone the ability to sustain it. 

As you sat upon the couch with him, you thought about each and every time that the two of you had split up. The first time was due to the realization that either of you could be used against the other. You were simply a human hunter, while he was a powerful archangel. He never wanted to see you hurt, and you would never want him put in harm's way. Knowing that, the two of you had split after a heated argument, and you were crying for months. 

You did not know how he felt during that first split, but after almost a year, Gabriel had come back to you. He had trapped you in a television world, on a romantic comedy, and tried to woo you. The whole mystical trick world he placed you in was like an episode of I Love Lucy, and it was absolutely cheesy. At that time, you had fallen for it right away. 

The second time had been Lucifer, and you could understand why he wanted to protect you from him. You knew that Lucifer was strong, and likely would have captured you to get at his brother. For that matter, for a brief time Lucifer had captured you, until the Winchesters had saved you. When he had faked his death, it was merely a month later that he had come back into your apartment, showing up in a tux with your favorite flowers in his hand, and large puppy eyes. 

The third time you two had split, it was because Asmodeus had attempted to kill you for saving Gabriel. That time, the two of you had gotten into a heated argument about your safety versus the love the two of you had. He had lied to you, telling you that he had no love for you, and the two of you had split once again. When the two of you met once again, his grace low, he had asked for the Winchester's help for his revenge in exchange for helping with the apocalypse world. As the two of you worked together, you had become romantically involved once again. 

When the two of you were leaving apocalypse world, he had feigned his death once again to allow everyone's escape from Michael. As you thought he was actually dead, once again, you cried over him until he came back to your doorstep once more. As you sat there watching the movie with him, entangled in his arms, you wondered why you let him in the door, but at the same time you felt at peace. 

"Just look at that cheap CGI!" He said with a chuckle, popping a piece of candy in his mouth. 

You could not help but laugh as well, seeing how fake the movie truly looked. As the movie continued on, though, the killer had been paired with a loud crash as he chopped a table in half. The noise had caused you to jump directly into Gabriel's lap, causing him to chuckle, squeezing his arms around you. "Oh, sugar, if you wanted to sit on my lap, you could have just said something," he teased, giving you a kiss on your cheek. 

You curled into his lap, as if those times that the two of you had broken up hadn't happened. He nuzzled into your shoulder, causing blush to rise in your cheeks. "I can't help the fact that you're comfy," you cooed softly, before the two of you had gotten back into the movie. 

The next jump scare that happened caused you to bury your face into his chest. He laughed at your actions, stroking your hair gently as your face was buried, causing you to hum softly. This time, the two of you had not gotten back into the movie right away, as his voice became hushed, asking, "Do you still love me?" 

It was a tough question, and you had unburied your face from his chest, staring up into his whiskey eyes with your own y/e/c eyes. Biting your lip nervously, you glanced away, conflicted by your answer. If you told him the truth, would you be on the road to heartbreak once more? 

Sucking in a shaky breath, you finally asked, "Are you going to break my heart again?" 

Your question was simple and sincere, and yet his brows furrowed as he stared at you. There was a little something in those whiskey eyes that flashed in them, pulling on your heart. "I never wanted to break your heart," he murmured softly. "You don't know how much it hurt me too." 

You frowned, nodding. "I know, Gabe," you replied, barely above a whisper. Part of you wanted to just cry, staring up into those whiskey eyes of his. That whiskey colored gaze met yours the first time that he told you that he loved you, and yet, it was the same locked gaze that told you goodbye. "I...I can't keep losing you, though. Of course I still love you, but can we really do this?" 

His voice was almost weak as he replied to you, one hand moving to cup your chin gently. "Sugar…" he started, his voice breaking as he started. "...you know I need you. Each time we've split, it breaks me, too. I miss you every second."

Letting out a deep sigh, you bit your lip, questioning what you really wanted by this point. "If you break my heart again, Gabe, I don't know if I'll be able to take it," you whispered, your own voice breaking as you spoke. "It seems like every time the world's on fire, we just feed the flames with another goodbye." 

"I'm done running," he said softly, his tone stronger than the last. "If you'll have me, I want to stay." 

Despite your better judgement, the worries and concerns of each and every time he came running back to you, you moved to press your lips against his own. As you did, you could feel a few stray tears slip from your closed eyes. No matter how concerned you were that your archangel would leave once more, you knew you loved the blonde, whiskey eyed angel that held you in his arms. 


	77. Abused (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse (clearly, as specified in title). Angst/fluff with some hurt and comfort. I'm not romanticizing abuse. If you feel trapped in an abusive relationship, remember that you're not alone. Seek help from someone(s) that you trust, or the authorities. 
> 
> You have the right to be happy, and you have the right to be safe. I stress this especially with the whole COVID-19 going around. Being stuck in your house is one thing, but being stuck with someone who makes you fearful is a million times worse.
> 
> If you have a friend that you fear for in something unsafe, check in on them as well. 
> 
> Anyhow- on with the story;

"You worthless fucking bitch," the man in front of you spat, throwing a full plate of food at your face. It first cause your face to bruise you before it fell to the ground, a shattered mess. Carrots, cut meat, and corn littered the floor along with the glass shards from the plate that was thrown. "You think you can make up for that fucking hunt? Think again."

Instead of fighting it, you had begun to clean up the mess, tears stinging your eyes as they threatened to fall. You cringed as he brought his fist up, giving you a strong left hook upside your jaw as you cleaned. Blood dripped from your mouth as he took his foot, beginning to smash at every angle of your curled body that he could manage to reach. 

You couldn't admit that you fucked up, but you truly did. When you were young, you thought that just maybe you had been in love with the man that was in front of you. In actuality, it was merely an escape, that turned into a deeper evil than you could have possibly imagined. Thinking about your brothers, you wondered what they would possibly do. 

That was the problem, though. All his anger started when you began hunting again, and he wanted you to stay home all the time with no interactions whatsoever. You came back from a hunt, cleaned up, and cooked him a marvelous meal. According to him, you were wrong for helping your brothers. His version of keeping you safe was beating you senselessly, because then you would not show your face to your brothers. 

As you laid there bloody, he gave you a few more kicks to your rib cage to make sure there was no way you were going to go back on a hunt any time soon. "Now you have to stay home," he said with a smirk on his face. "Clean up the fucking mess and get to bed." 

It took you a while to even be able to get up, let alone get yourself to clean up the broken plate or your own blood that happened to be strewn across the floor where he had hit. The beating had gone too far, and you needed a hospital, but you were too scared to seek medical attention. You took out your phone and dialed the one person you thought could help without involving your brothers. 

As the phone rang, a surprised Scottish accent rung from the other side, saying, "Well, hello, darling. Fancy hearing from you." 

Your breath generally came out as wheezing as you struggled to formulate quiet words, "I need you, please." Your words were shaky, and very light as you wheezed them out. Feeling yourself stumbling, you practically fell to the floor until you felt strong arms around you. 

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Crowley breathed out in his graveled Scottish tone, a hint of worry gleaming in his hazel eyes as his eyes scanned your wounded body and face. It was clear by the looks of you that more than a few things were broken, and you had never gotten this bad from a hunt. Even the first apocalypse, you were never beaten to the point of near fatal wounds. 

You struggled to lift your arm, lifting a finger to your lips, as if to motion for him to be quieter. In a struggling whisper, you said, "Let's get out of here, and I can explain." 

"Y/N!" You could hear your own personal monster growl out as he began quickly patting down the stairs, anger apparent in his voice. He must have heard Crowley, and just about anyone in the house would infuriate him anyhow. "You know you're not allowed to call for help when you're fucking punished!" 

"Now, please," you desperately begged Crowley, but he gently set you down, his red eyes flaring as he walked towards the sound of your abuser. The man that was beating you saw that Crowley was in the room, and his eyes sparked with rage, attempting to push Crowley aside to get to you. He realized as he pushed his arm out that Crowley did not budge, though, and the red in his eyes truly intimidated your abuser. 

The man was no match for the King of Hell himself, as he merely snapped his fingers, obliterating him before turning to you. Crowley had a mix of your abuser's blood and your own blood staining his suit as he walked up to you, picking you up gently bridal style. "You're going to a bloody hospital, Y/N," he said before snapping his fingers once more, your surroundings changing. Crowley had moved you into the ER before disappearing, leaving you in with the white coats. 

Your sight had become hazed from losing a great deal of blood, and everything that was going on around you eventually faded into blackness. The last thought you had before fully passing out was realizing that you had not asked Crowley not to inform your brothers, and you had to just hope that they would not show up to see you like this. It was bad enough that you had shown the King of Hell how defenseless you had been, let alone your own brothers. 

***

As you wake up, you realized that you were barely mobile, hooked up to machines with incessant beeping going on. Your eyes took a few moments to adjust, and you had not initially realized that you were not truly alone in the room. Taking a breath in, you were grateful to know that breathing was no longer an issue. 

"Moose and Squirrel are going to have a fit, you know," you could hear the familiar ring of Crowley's Scottish accent say as he noticed you were awake. 

You bit down on your lip nervously, looking away. "I'm sorry to get you tangled in, but please don't inform them," you practically pleaded out. "I'll check in with them again when I'm out." 

"It's a little too late for that," the voice of Sam Winchester spoke through the entrance door to the hospital. 

"And why you would leave us out of the loop for so long is beyond me," Dean chimed in behind him. "Or even worse, call Crowley for help." 

"I did a fine job, Squirrel," Crowley spat back with a glare from his brown orbs. "Mind your tongue. Kitten's in one piece thanks to me. Him, not so much." 

"Did you kill him?" Sam asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. 

Crowley's lips curled into a smirk as he nodded his head. "Bloody of course I did," he stated dismissively. "His soul is being tortured by my demons as we speak."

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably before muttering out, "Well, good," before turning his green apple eyes towards you sharply. "You on the other hand have some explaining to do." 

You could feel sadness pooling in your heart, condensating into tears in your eyes as you glanced weakly up at your brothers and Crowley. The three men in your life you cared the absolute most for had their gazes fixated upon your weak form, demanding answers. Though there was clear concern in each gaze, disappointment and anger were clearly in the mix. 

Sharply inhaling, you glanced away from each gaze, though you could feel them well. "I'm sorry," was your initial go-to phrase for this incident, tears beginning to drip from your eyes. Though you wanted to just explain your stance, that you fucked up with him, and that you were scared to say anything, you found your words falling short. 

"You're sorry?" Dean stated in disbelief, furrowing his brows. 

Crowley was the first to notice how shook you truly were, and placed a gently hand against your shoulder before giving both men a warning glance. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" He asked softly, his scottish accent soothing you the slightest bit. Though Crowley did not wish to look soft in front of your brothers, it was clear that he was the only one that was going to get you to talk. After all, you had called him. 

"N-no," you squeaked out, your tears still flowing down your cheeks as you spoke. Your y/e/c eyes did not glance up at your brothers, nor Crowley. If they had, maybe they would have seen the angered look against Crowley's features, or the slight shock that played on both of your brother's faces. "He didn't want me hunting, and knew if I looked beaten senseless that I wouldn't go on cases." 

"Is that why you would disappear so much?" Sam chimed in, concern clear in his voice. 

Dean still looked unconvinced, adding, "You could have just told us, and we would have helped you." 

Swallowing hard, you attempted to calm your sobbed breaths. "He wasn't just another monster," you replied, your voice sullen yet sharp as you spoke. "I'm not scared of anything we've faced hunting, but I was terrified of him." 

"How could you love someone like that?" Dean spoke out, regretting his words after they slipped past his lips. 

You finally glanced up at the three, your puffy eyes full of regret. Biting your lip gently, you could not even meet their gazes as yours fell back down in shame. "I haven't for years now," you admitted sheepishly. "I'm sure he knew that as well as I have." 

*** 

Your brothers had not made you stay in the hospital, much to your own relief. Though the two were still a little uncomfortable, something that was clear through each and every interaction, they knew better than to bring your scars back up. Within a week, Castiel had finally gotten back to them, healed you, and you were on a case the following days. 

For a while, you still stayed in that home that you used to share with your ex. Though it was sullen, without him, you felt more at peace. You had to make sure to check in regularly with your brothers now, at the very least messaging them when they did not have a case for you to work. 

As you were readjusting, you could not help the pit in your stomach. Lying upon your bed, you stared at the ceiling as you thought about how long it took you to get away. Regret was something that weighed hard upon you, but it was not just the length of time that had its weight. 

You could not help thinking about how you had not seen Crowley since you healed up. Though you were sure the King of Hell had to have been busy, you were terrified to face him again. After all, he was the one who saved you at your weakest point. As a hunter in the eyes of the King of Hell, you showed him your greatest weakness, and it broke your heart. 

Rising and moving yourself down the stairs to fix your tea, the only sound in your house was silence. Though silence was blissful, it was also empty, and you could not help the frown that tugged upon your lips. The moment that you heard shuffling in your home, halfway down the stairs, you froze in place. Focusing upon the shuffling, you could vaguely smell the scent of sulfur, alerting you of the impending danger. 

Reaching into your pocket, you garnished a demon killing blade. Gripping it tightly, you moved yourself quietly down the stairs, around the corner to the source of the shuffling. What your eyes landed upon was something that practically stopped your heart. 

How they managed to have him garnish his old body was beyond you, and you cursed yourself for not having your phone on your person. You watched as his lips curled into a sickening smirk, his hollow laughter echoing through your home. "Honey, I'm home," he said in a teasing, sadistic tone. "With an upgrade, and I'm sure if you couldn't do anything to me while I was human, there's no way you're going to now." 

The demon version of your ex lunged at you, and you quickly moved away. Though a part of you wished to simply cower in fear, your hunter instincts had thankfully kicked in. You battled him with all that you possibly could. 

Though he managed to throw you more than a few times, you stood your ground. You knew deep down as a hunter, no matter if he was  _ him _ , he was still a monster. As you managed to finally get the upper hand, likely because he was a newer demon, you finally managed to shove the blade into his chest. 

Panting, relief and fear finally struck you as the demon himself was slain. You were still atop the empty vessel as you felt tears welling in your eyes once again, y/e/c orbs still staring down at the man that tormented you. As a human, the man was gone. You were saved, and yet, as a demon, you had to save yourself. 

Though you should have been proud to finally have the man vanquished, you recoiled yourself off of the vessel, balling up to calm yourself. At the point that Crowley saved you, you thought you were rid of the man, and yet, he came back. Tens of painful memories flashed through your mind as your y/e/c eyes closed. Panted breaths attempted to steady the panicked feeling that rose in your stomach. 

"Hello, Kitten," you heard the familiar scottish accent beside you, concern laced in his tone. "I would have gotten here sooner if I knew the bloody asshole ended up with a meatsuit." 

Focusing upon his voice, you were able to calm, your bloodied arm wiping your face quickly before you glanced up at Crowley. Pushing yourself to your feet, you swallowed hard, attempting to look strong. "I took care of it," you said softly. "I have been meaning to thank you for before, though." 

A flicker of humanity flashed in the King of Hell's hazel brown orbs as he glanced you over, making sure the blood upon you was not of your own. His hazel brown orbs shifted to meet your own y/e/c eyes and he allowed his lips to tug gently upwards. "At least you have more manners than your bloody brothers," he said with a scoff. "Though I still would love to know why you chose me." 

Your lips dipped downward into a gentle frown as you shrugged your shoulders, gaze flashing back to the demon's uninhabited meatsuit before shifting back to Crowley. Biting your lip gently, you murmured out, "You just may make me feel safe." Though the words that slipped from your lips were in no sense a confession, your heart skipped a beat as Crowley's lips upturned into a bit of a smirk. 

"I'm sure it's deeper than that, love," he said with a soft chuckle, before moving closer to you. He simply brought his hand to cup your chin, his warmth radiating through your body as you felt his simple touch. His smirk grew the slightest bit more at your own actions, watching as you involuntarily heated with blush. "A hunter developing feelings on not only a demon, but the King of Hell. I'm sure your brothers would have a field day with that." 

You rolled your eyes, attempting to think of some way to deny the way that his touch held safety for you. Years of being unsafe in your own home, to pair with the experience of hunting, safety was your biggest thing. Just maybe you had thought it over hundreds of times of how Crowley's strong arms would feel engulfing you, or that the demon standing before you was more human than the demon that resided in your home months prior. 

"Must I make a deal with you to keep a secret?" You mused out sarcastically. 

His hand had yet to move from your face as he laughed once more. Slyly, he brought another arm around your waist to pull you in closer. "I'm sure a deal is unnecessary, unless that's your sly way of asking for this," he teased before bringing his face closer to your own, hot breath against your lips. 

You felt warmth engulfing you, swallowing you whole in this moment. Before his supple lips met your own, you were already aflame, unspoken confessions batting around in your mind. The teasing had become too much for you, as you leaned yourself the rest of the way in to seal the kiss against his lips. Your arms made their way around Crowley's neck, though each movement you made was cautiously slow. 

The first kiss shared with the King of Hell was the gentlest kiss you had ever been a part of, his own lips cautious and loving against your own. This soft side of Crowley was one you could get used to, melted in one another in the sweetest of ways. Though a few years prior, you may have dreamed up a scene like this, your nightmare had to finally cease before you could feel the reality of this. 

Parting for your own human need for breath, Crowley rested his forehead against your own. Though you were catching your own breath, you caught the genuine smile against the demon's lips, causing that blush to heat your cheeks once more. His gaze was soft, sweet even, as your eyes locked once more. 

"I love you, Crowley," slipped from your mouth before you were able to stop it. Such a nonchalant confession that you wished you could shove right back into your throat. Instead it dripped so quickly from your lips that you were unable to 

A chuckle escaped from the King of Hell's mouth, amusement clear against his features. "I know, love," he said thoughtfully, a hint of play in his tone. "A terrible decision, really." As he spoke, though, he held tighter to you, as if you would disappear. "Though I feel the same." 

  
  



	78. Planned Recovery (Lucifer/Michael/Gabriel x Reader)

The cold season was always the worst season for you, and you realized this as you groggily woke. Part of you had not even wished to leave the comfort of your warm sprawl of blankets, cocooned in bliss, but your nose had not completely stuffed up yet. Forgein scent of f/b/f filled your half-clogged nostrils, perking your aching body up the slightest bit. 

Once your senses returned to you, despite the pounding in your head, you questioned why there would be any sort of food cooking in your home. After all, you moved out of the bunker after the first apocalypse, so you had been living alone. Though there was a sense of danger, you could not stop yourself from undoing your cocoon of warmth to check to see what was happening. 

As you began walking out of your room, though, you could tell there was something amiss. Turning your head slowly from one side to another, your eyes landed upon a smirking Lucifer, gentle blue eyes staring you down. With a snap of his fingers, the remote to your television appeared in his other hand. "Good morning, Kitten," he said in a sly tone, "Do what you've gotta do, but when you're done, Netflix and breakfast in bed."

Though you raised your eyebrow at the archangel, you felt a gentle smile pull against your lips. "Thanks, Luci," you said softly, before slipping off into the bathroom to do your quick morning routine. After seeing Lucifer, you had not thought anything of the fact that you still smelled your favorite breakfast food cooking, simply presuming the archangel knew how to cook. 

When you returned to your room, though, you were relatively startled by another voice behind you. "Morning, Sugar," you could hear Gabriel greet from behind you. The scent of the food was a great deal closer now, and that explained exactly which archangel knew how to cook. "You can just lie down on the bed. I'm brought your meat." 

You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes at Gabriel's perverted comment, but quickly complied. Lucifer managed to scooch far over to the wall side of the bed, allowing you to slip into the middle. "Morning, Gabe, and thank you both," you mused out, though your head was already aching as badly as the rest of your body. 

As Gabriel made himself into a lap pillow behind you, you questioned this action for a moment. Slyly, your eyes shifted between the two men as best as you could, wondering why there was so much room on the other edge of the bed. You attempted to fight the aching pain that was spreading from your head to your body as you began to eat, though. 

Within seconds of you taking your first bite, a third voice rang out beside you. "I suppose the two of you forgot to grab the poor girl some medicine," Michael's voice boomed out, though there was a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Luckily, I remembered." He reached his hand out to you, handing you an already measured out cup of medication for you to take. 

Your y/e/c orbs glanced over to Michael, gladly taking your medication with your free hand. "Thank you, Michael," you said politely. You swore it was out of character for the three to behave in the same room together, let alone all be in your home at the same time. The moment that you felt the bed dip once more, Michael sliding into the side of the bed that was unoccupied, it dawned on you, though. 

"How long have the three of you been planning this?" You mused out, glancing between the three men. "This seems pretty planned out for me spontaneously feeling sick." 

Lucifer let a laugh slip past his lips, curling them into a gentle smirk as he did. "You would think we'd plan out taking care of you, Kitten?" He said, clearly amused, though you could practically feel the glare coming from Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes directed at Lucifer. His tone immediately drew back after said glare, voice a little more awkward than prior. "Well, uh…" 

"We care about you, so," Gabriel chimed in. 

"About a year?" Michael finished, a little unsure of how long him and his brothers had planned to spoil you upon a day that you were sick. 

"You don't get sick often," Lucifer chimed in, "so we had plenty of time to plan for it." 

You chuckled softly before taking another bite of your food, amusement clear on your exhausted face. Though you had simply just woken up, being sick had truly done a number on your body already. "Well, thank you all, then," you mused between bites, contented and comfortable. It had not taken you long to finish your food, and Michael had been the one to zap the tray out to the kitchen. 

"What would you like to watch, Kitten?" Lucifer chimed, browsing through Netflix as he did. 

Put on the spot, leaning yourself comfortably in Gabriel's lap, you thought for a moment. Though you could immediately say one of your favorites, you knew that the three archangels would be watching as well. Knowing this, you said, "You three decide, since you're all watching as well. I'm not picky." 

Gabriel would have picked a comedy, while Lucifer was a fan of horror, and then Michael...Michael could have gone for something of action or drama. The three had a hard time deciding amongst themselves, something in hindsight that you would not suggest again, before the three of them realized that they should just go for y/f/g. Thankfully they realized this sooner than later, putting on a set of a few movies lined up to watch one after the other. 

Lucifer cuddled into one side of you, while Michael cuddled the other. Gabriel was relishing in having you lying on top of him, occasionally stroking his fingers gently through your y/h/c locks as you did. It was no secret that the three archangels were infatuated with you, all under the agreement that they would be able to share you as long as no one overstepped their boundaries, and today had been the first day that they could try out their secret agreement. With the gentle care of three archangels, you were sure to get better as quickly as humanly possible, though, all three of them would not have minded spending eternity in that position with you. 


	79. Your Choice (Fem!Reader x Luci, Gabe, Balth, Cas, and Gad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @justfandomtrash on Wattpad, where Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, and Gadreel all have feelings for Fem!Reader. Realizing this, Reader has to break up a fight and make a decision. Decisions are in Drabble form underneath the initial one shot.

Y/N was a specimen beyond compare for the archangels and angels alike. She was beauty incarnate, y/h/c locks perfectly framing her face, accompanied and contrasting with y/e/c piercing hues. The way that she had been with the handful of males was something that could be described as comfortable, an aura of kindness that seemed to reach and touch each of them in their own way. 

Not always would Y/N would hang around the entire group at once. It would be a little silly, in her mind, to see all of her male friends in the same place. After all, there was bad blood between the majority of them. Balthazar and Castiel may hang around her at the same time, though she would not register those sly glares of jealousy that would banter back and forth as their kindness slipped past their parted lips. 

Gadreel was one of the angels that Y/N taught to be human. In his handsome, bartender form, when he first asked for the kind woman to teach him what it meant to be human, a chorus of harmonious laughter escaped her lips. It seemed like an outlandish request when the male first asked, but as she found that the angel had been serious, the two drove themselves quite close. 

Castiel was someone that, no matter how long he had been around humans, he always seemed to have this air of nativity that she adored. If a pop culture reference were to slip past her pouted lips, like the first time that she referred to the two as Bonnie and Clyde, his piercing blue eyes would question her. The head tilt accompanied the confused look, generally followed by his graveled voice highlighting that he had not understood. His naivety was something that the young woman found cute, endearing even. 

Balthazar did not need to learn to be human, but the angel had a sense of refined tastes. When Y/N would enjoy his company alone, it would generally consist of tasting wine, possibly in Paris. He knew how to court a woman, if Y/N would have ever figured out for sure that her slightly crass, accented angel had the hots for her. 

Lucifer was, well, Lucifer. At first, the two were oil and water, something you would never see mixing. With time, Lucifer found himself interested in one of his father's disgusting creations, though. Y/N was someone who was different, someone who did not judge him like his brothers and sisters. This kind hearted human won Satan himself over with her patience, her sincerity, and Lucifer found himself feeling something swelling inside of his chest whenever she was around. There had been a sort of emptiness whenever she had not been by his side, and realization from there was not nearly as difficult. 

Gabriel was quite the trickster, the romantic that had a crude sense of humor. If she were to rate her closeness to any of the angels in the very beginning, Gabriel was the one to grow on her the quickest. At first, Y/N was unaware that the male was even an angel, let alone the actual archangel Gabriel. Handsome honey orbs and a smirk to match, this archangel reminded her most of a human from the moment that the two met. 

The five angels had come to their realization of loving this kind hearted woman far before, some in different severity, and some in growing affections. What truly tipped the brothers off, though, was that twisting feeling they would experience whenever one of the other's names passed her pouted lips. Fear engulfed the angels, as they realized there was the possibility if they did not act fast, they could lose that radiant woman to another. 

Little did they know that they would all come to the same realization, nor that literally all of them wanted a romantic relationship with her. The flutter of angel wings was almost like a flock of doves, the serenity before the first initially cawing. Outside of her apartment, the five men showed themselves at the same time. Realization that all the angels had similar purposes for showing up at their human's home dawned on them all, each staring at their brothers in a mixed emotion between spite and jealousy. 

Lucifer was the first to open his mouth, his dulled blue eyes glancing boredly between his brothers. "You all may as well just go back to whatever hole your hiding in," he said confidently, a smirk tugging upon his features. His tone dripped of smugness, though there was something tightening in his gut, worry. "Y/N is so into me." 

"Why would she choose Satan himself?" Gabriel spat back coldly. "You manipulative bastard." 

"You scrouges aren't refined enough for such a tasteful wine as Y/N," Balthazar chimed in, his accent coating every word he spoke. "She may be a little naive to my courting, but I give her nothing but the best." 

"Y/N knows I would do anything to protect her," Gadreel added in, his stance dripping of his defensive intentions. "If I must protect her from all of you, I will." 

"Brothers!" Castiel boomed, his graveled voice reaching a higher height than he even intended. "Bickering is not going to settle this." 

"Then you should all move along," Lucifer chided, pushing Castiel out of his way to the door in front of them. "Because Y/N is mine." 

Castiel hit the ground with a thud, anger contorting in his normally calm face. Fire raged inside his blue eyes as they began to glow, standing to his feet quicker than a blink. "If we must," he started, as he lunged at Lucifer, "then I will fight for my love." 

The commotion was enough to drive the y/e/c orbed woman outside, flinging the door open in desperation. As her gaze settled on the scene before her, she wasted no time getting in the middle of the group. Her voice rung out, something she may clearly have to explain to her neighbors later on as she commanded the attention of those who meant the most to her. "Stop!" She exclaimed, her voice practically cracking as desperation filled it. 

As soon as the fighting began, it came to a quick end, all eyes upon the woman they had been fighting over. No angel dared speak a word as their eyes landed upon her normally smiling lips, currently curled downwards into a disapproving frown. Y/e/c eyes had tears already brimming inside of them as she could not stand the idea that they were causing so much strife for one another, over her. 

"Come inside and we will settle this," she said, her voice attempting to be as firm as physically possible. "Otherwise I'm going to have to move again." 

Each angel and archangel alike followed the command of a mere human, someone that any of them would look at as an angel. She was the savior, in one way or another, to all of these angels. Y/N was the perfect human, despite any of her imperfections, and the woman that all of them so desperately needed. When she motioned for the men to all have a seat, between her couch and the recliner, she began pacing back and forth. Making a decision between the group was difficult for her, knowing that she may in fact lose the rest if she was to decide. Bringing the men to the point of fighting physically over her made her ill, though, and she knew she needed to choose. 

Standing in front of all of them, she sucked in a deep breath as she spoke. "I love you all, so very much, in your own ways," she spoke, her tone confident as she tried her best not to break down into tears. "You're all so kind to me, but there is more than one way that you can love. Romantically, there is only one out of the five of you that I do love, and I am so sorry to have let this get so out of hand." 

(1st Choice)

"Gabriel," Y/N spoke after a momentary pause, her y/e/c orbs flickering to the trickster archangel. "You're the one that I love, if you will have me." Her lips curled upwards the slightest bit as she took in the honey orbed male's originally shocked expression. 

It took no time for the archangel to stand to his feet, practically rushing over to the woman of his dreams. Though he may have felt bad for his brothers, he still wrapped his arms protectively around the woman's waist, pulling her flush against him as a smile stretched across his lips. "You're serious?" He asked, his voice still littered with shock as he spoke. "You really want to be with me?" 

Y/N could not help the giggle that escaped her lips as she registered his expression, like a child entering the candy store with a ten dollar bill. She barely had the chance to murmur the word, "Ye-," as she felt strong, soft lips against her own. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she moved a hand to tangle in his dirty blonde locks. 

As the two melted into one another, even Lucifer knew better than to interrupt the two. Though Y/N had inadvertantly broken four of the angel's hearts, none of them found it in them to scream or complain. Instead, the flutter of wings was muffled by the intensity of the moment between Gabriel and Y/N. 

(2and Choice)

"Lucifer," Y/N spoke after a momentary pause, her y/e/c orbs flickering over to dull blue orbs as a smile flickered against her lips. 

Lucifer stood in triumph, placing his hands upward in a bit of a victory as his over-confidence shown through his words. "What did I tell ya, fellas?" He spoke matter-a-factly as he strode to Y/N casually. Once she was within arms reach of him, he pulled the woman flush against him by her waist. "We were made for each other." 

"You seriously pick the devil himself?" Castiel spoke, shock shining through any bit of logic for him to just keep his mouth shut. 

Y/N's lips tightened at the angel's outburst, her y/e/c orbs flickering from her lover to Castiel in a sharp glare. "He makes me happy, Cas, and if you can't accept that," she said sharply, a tone that she normally would not take with any of her friends. All eyes moved to her, the understanding of the seriousness of her tone shocking them all. "Then I'm disappointed, but I won't change my decision. I love Luci." 

"How did I get so lucky?" Lucifer murmured, barely audible to anyone despite the two of them as he snuggled the woman closer, placing a chaste kiss against the top of her head. "I love you, Y/N." 

In this moment, it had not mattered that the angels hadn't fluttered out of the room as her gaze shifted back upwards to Lucifer. Claiming his lips as her own, her kiss started off gentle, testing the waters. As she felt him begin to kiss her in return, passion flowed between the two of them, her arms moving up to snake around his neck. 

Once the two separated, foreheads rested against one another. A smile was clear against both of their lips, clear as day. One of Y/N's hands moved from his neck to his face, gently stroking his cheekbone as she whispered her words delicately to the sandy haired archangel. 

"I love you, too, Lucifer." 

(3rd Choice)

"Castiel," she stated, her y/e/c orbs flickering over to the naive angel that sat beside Balthazar. 

His deep, piercing blue orbs lit up at her words, his lips curling into the dorkiest smile he could muster as the trench coated angel stood to his feet. In this moment, he thought to jump up and down in celebration of his victory, but he thought to his friend Balthazar and restrained himself. Though he had come out victorious, he still cared for his friend, even his other brothers to the slightest extent. 

Once he neared Y/N, he encircled her waist with his arms, his dorky smile yet to leave his lips. "You're sure?" He asked, somewhat shocked that he had been the one out of the many that Y/N had chosen. "You love me?" 

Y/N could not help the laughter that escaped her pouted lips as she simply answered the silly angel with a kiss against his lips. As she pressed her lips to his, she could feel the gentle tickle of his stubble against her face, causing her to nearly giggle in the kiss itself. Though she held herself back, she gave him the time to kiss her in return. 

The shocked angel took more than a few moments to register what he was supposed to be doing. After all, though he had shared a kiss with the demon Meg in the past, he never expected to be kissing someone so important to him. As he registered her lips against his own, he seemed to take control of the kiss, lightly nipping her bottom lip to allow access to her mouth. Connecting tongues was something that filled his insides with absolute bliss, kissing until Y/N needed air once more. 

"I learned that from the pizza man," he joked out, though his joke had been more serious than he'd like to admit. 

Rolling her eyes, her lips curled upwards more as she questioned, "Does that show you that I'm sure, or would you like more of a demonstration?" 

If Castiel could blush, he was sure he would have been as red as a tomato at the woman's words. "It does," he replied heartily, a light stutter against his lips, "Though I wouldn't mind if you demonstrated that for the rest of your human life. I love you, Y/N." 

"I would definitely be okay with that," she chuckled, a smile large against her lips as she continued. "I love you, too, Castiel." 

(4th Choice)

"Balthazar," she said, glancing over to her smooth angel with a smile. 

Though on the inside, Balthazar may have been questioning each and every point that led the beautiful human to fall in love with him, he still rose to his feet and strode over to her confidently. His accent dripped of excitement as he said, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events." 

Not wanting to be watched, once Balthazar managed to get Y/N into his arms, he fluttered the two away from the apartment she lived in. The moment that Y/N noticed their surroundings, she could see the two of them had clearly been in Paris, in a nice restaurant atop the Eiffel Tower. Blushing, she realized immediately that she had been underdressed for the establishment. "Balth-," she started, questioning clear in her tone as she glanced down to her outfit. 

A soft chuckle escaped the amused angel's lips as he noticed the muss up that he had done, though he rolled his eyes in response. "You, my dear, look ravishing in whatever you wear," he complimented with a gentle smirk against his lips, "though I could have let you change before we left. Oh well." 

She found a laugh escaping her own lips, cheeks still flustered in blush as he led her to his seat like a gentleman. "I love you, Balthazar," she murmured with a smile against her lips, glancing into his light blue eyes. "So much." 

A genuine smile against his own lips, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss against her own. "I love you as well, Y/N," he replied sweetly. 

(5th Choice)

"Gadreel," she said, her eyes flickering over to her blue eyed angel with a smile tugging against her lips. Though everyone did such nice things for her, she could not help falling for the angel that she helped learn humanity. The bonding experience the two had over simply that caused her to fall head over heels for the male. 

Blue eyes widened, though initially he hadn't stood due to the shock. Though he wanted to spill his heart to her when he first showed up, once he realized that the woman of his dreams had so many different options, he had never expected for her to choose him. His lips curled upwards at her words, though a sense of doubt and shock flickered in his eyes. He had been the one to allow the serpent into the garden, after all, and had yet to forgive himself for such a screw up. 

Y/N shocked the silent group by walking forward, holding her hand out to her angel. A reassuring smile placed itself against her features as she beckoned him, her lips allowing the words to slip like silk against her lips once more. "I'm in love with you, Gadreel," she said, sincerity laced in each word. 

A strong hand shakily took her own, his lips curling upwards more as he stood. In his mind, he decided in this moment to push towards the future, his future with her. He removed his hand from her own as he literally scooped the woman off of her feet, twirling her in his arms. "I'm so happy," he said as he set her back down, sincere eyes meeting her own y/e/c orbs. "I'm in love with you as well, Y/N. You showed me how to be human, how to love, and how to be truly happy." 

Y/N giggled, before capturing the male's slender lips with her own. She could tell that he was hesitant, clearly unsure at first, and she led him through the kiss. Moving her lips gently against her own, the two melted into one another. 


	80. Mystery Spot (Gabriel x Hunter!Reader)

"Hey, Sugar, what's got you down?" the Trickster spoke, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

Much like Sam, you were placed through the same mental torment that he had been, but you- you stopped joining the Winchesters about fifty Tuesdays prior. You figured out early on that it had been the Trickster, which he applauded, but it had not been you that needed to find this out. There was a lesson to be had for Sam Winchester, and you learned it far before he had. 

"Well, I mean, it could be that this is the sixtieth Tuesday I've lived consecutively," you mused, though you found yourself leaning your head gently against his own, finding comfort in his warmth. 

"And who's fault is that?" He chuckled softly, his whiskey eyes gazing over at you. "You haven't even told the mongoloid that you found out it was me." 

"I get what you're doing," you said with a frown, "and though it's unnecessarily cruel, I understand why." 

"Beautiful and smart," he complimented with another laugh. "Who would have thought?" 

"How much longer is this going to be going on?" You questioned, moving your gaze to side glance at the man's handsome features. "I don't even care to kill you. I'm just kind of exhausted living the same day." 

"Who doesn't love Tuesdays, though?" He laughed, amusement clear in each word he spoke. "And I would think you'd enjoy a little break from the two lumberjacks." 

"They're good people, you know," you mused with a soft laugh. "Just a little too faithful to one another." 

"I know, and I know you care for them, Sugar," he replied heartily, moving his arm off of your shoulder as he spoke. "Don't think I didn't see that self-sacrifice you did towards the beginning." 

You rolled your eyes before shrugging your shoulders. "I already know that hunting's gonna kill me sooner or later," you replied. "I'd rather it happened to help someone I cared for." 

"That completely screwed up my system, though," he said exhaustedly. "I'm glad you realized what was actually going on." 

"Dying once admittedly sucked," you replied with a chuckle. "At least you're not making Dean remember every time he dies." 

"Let's do something fun," he said with a gentle smirk, before snapping his fingers. 

Before you had the chance to say anything, the two of you were in an arcade that the Trickster made. Your y/e/c orbs glanced over to him, noticing the excited smile against his lips, and you could not help the one that pulled at your own lips. Something about this supposed monster had been understandable to you, and you realized in that moment that he was not nearly as much of a monster as the boys believed. 

"So, what's your favorite game, Sugar?" He said with a smirk. 

You pointed to the skeeball, your own smirk upon your face. "Shall we, Trickster?" You questioned, an eyebrow raised in query. Your voice held a sense of play in it that just seemed to make the man even more excited. 

"After you," he taunted, and the two of you began to play skeeball together. 

The two of you played in the arcade for what seemed about two or three hours, starting off with skeeball and then trying out some of the other games. As time went on, he would occasionally throw a question at you to answer. Nothing had ever been too deep, but as if the man was trying to get to know you. 

"Time flies when you're having fun," he mused, a confident smirk across his lips. "I do have one last question for you, Sugar. Would you care to spend another Tuesday with me?" 

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Tuesday," you said with a soft chuckle. 

*** 

By the sixteenth Tuesday you spent with the Trickster, you were already beginning to grow close to him. You felt almost silly for it, falling for a very smooth, candy-loving monster, but you had been. The two of you had been genuinely enjoying your time with one another, much to his shock. 

"Sugar, I have a confession to make," he said, his lips dipping into a frown as he sat across a candle-lit table from you. The two of you had been talking for the last hour about this and that, as if you were just on a typical date. "But I'm only gonna tell you because theoretically I can just throw you back into Tuesday if this goes south." 

You rolled your eyes at the Trickster, leaning forward with interest. "I'm not sure you could truly make anything go south by this point," you said playfully, before your voice turned serious. "But go ahead, I'm listening." 

"I don't want to lie to you," he said, his tone very serious. "My name is Gabriel." 

It took a minute to click, as that clearly was not the name of a demigod. You gave him a surprised blink of your y/e/c orbs before nodding in response. Suddenly, everything made so much more sense to you. "You're not a trickster at all," you mused, before allowing a chuckle to escape your lips. "I should have figured that." 

"I'm in witness protection, though, Sugar," he warned sternly. "So you can't tell a soul." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," you whispered, as if his fake world would hear. Your hand met his upon the table, moving your thumb gently against it as they connected. Y/e/c eyes gazed at him, almost lovingly as you felt him shift his hand to hold your own. 

His lips curled upwards at the touch, whiskey eyes glimmering with something that you had not seen reflected in those eyes prior. As if like clockwork, though, Gabriel's lips dipped down into a frown. "Dean's about to die again," he said, almost morosely. "They always seem to have the shittiest timing." 

*** 

This day, twenty four Tuesdays later, Sam figured out the ruse. He had, of course, merely found the Trickster and begged for it to just be Wednesday. Gabriel, though, had already warned you that it was coming soon, and that he had more plans than simply turning it to Wednesday. 

Gabriel knew that Sam would not learn his lesson that way, after all. Watching Dean die on a Wednesday was nearly heart-wrenching, but as you stood next to Gabriel, you knew it was all a temporary thing. Your heart went out to Sam, though the two of you stood far enough away that he would not be able to see either of you. 

"I'm not sure if this is going to teach him anything," you mused as you listened to the aching cries of the younger Winchester. You stood beside Gabriel as your eyes glazed a touch, aching for the pain to just end for Sam, and yet, you didn’t disagree with Gabriel’s motives, either. “It may just make him hate you more.”

“I’m not so sure, Sugar,” Gabriel mused softly, moving his arms to wrap around your waist as his chin rested upon your shoulder comfortably. “It may take a while, but we could have a breakthrough.”

“I hope you’re right,” you replied with a soft, half-hearted chuckle. You found comfort in the archangel’s warmth, nuzzling into his embrace as you watched Sam still screaming, still crying, still absolutely torn. Though you wished to go to him, to tell him everything was going to be okay, you realized through this whole ordeal that they had been fine without you. Even going through Tuesday after Tuesday losing Dean, Sam had not sought you out to attack the Trickster. Neither had Dean, and you realized the only person trying to actually pay any attention to you had been Gabriel. Agreeing with his mindset, you knew it was Sam that had to face all of this on his own. “What do we do until he learns his lesson?” 

“Well, I have a few ideas,” he murmured into your ear, a smirk clear against his lips as he moved to press a gentle kiss against your earlobe. “We were getting to know each other, after all, weren’t we?”

“What do you have in mind?” you questioned slyly, blush darkening against your cheeks at the affection. 

With a snap of his fingers, he had taken you far away from the life of a hunter, if just for a little while. His little Trickster ways, or maybe it had simply been archangel magic, had conjured up unlimited possibilities for the two of you to spend your days, growing closer and closer to one another. No matter how much you hoped that Sam’s suffering would end sooner than later, you relished in each moment you got to spend with Gabriel. 


End file.
